


Уроки доверия

by alfredcorvus



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, New York, New York City, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 85,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredcorvus/pseuds/alfredcorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крис старался играть по правилам: не ждать ничего от партнера, жить своей жизнью, не привязываться и не страдать, наслаждаясь тем, что есть, и не посягать на свободу другого. Вот только диктовал эти правила Закари, еще не подозревающий, что им обоим будет сложно общаться, отдыхать и заниматься любовью... не переходя границ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Уровень инстинктов

**Author's Note:**

> Встречаются отсылки к реально существующим местам, людям, вещам. Для лучшего восприятия можете посмотреть альбом (https://www.flickr.com/photos/106005144@N05/sets/72157656542094836). Все совпадения случайны.

Современный Вавилон вобрал в себя, пожалуй, все самые знаменательные символы цивилизации, её лучшие и худшие черты. В этом и крылась его неповторимая магия, город очаровывал своего очередного гостя именно той стороной своего многоликого характера, в которой тот нуждался.  
Здесь в удивительном балансе сосуществовали хип-хоп тусовки Бронкса и богемная атмосфера Сохо, а громкие заявления уличных художников перекликались с голосами Метрополитен-оперы. Где еще так ярко чувствуется нагромождение культур как не в китайских, русских, итальянских, еврейских кварталах города-миллионника? Здесь можно полюбоваться старинными зданиями в голландском стиле на выложенных булыжниками мостовых, а перейдя дорогу, зайти в одну из зеркальных сверкающих башен бизнес-центра. И да… пожалуй, ни в одном другом городе мира модный ночной клуб не может располагаться в бывшей англиканской церкви. Нью-Йорк, что здесь еще добавить?  
Крис устало прикрыл глаза. Иногда он даже жалел, что на третьем курсе взялся за написание работы о «культурных особенностях одного из самых урбанистических городов мира». Сейчас эти знания явно были лишними. Ну как можно расслабиться, когда на месте полуголых девиц, развлекающих подвыпивших посетителей, так и мерещатся пастыри и диаконы, разгуливающие с кадилом в клубах дыма и отблесках светомузыки?  
Правда, разнообразие цветных коктейлей, выстроившихся шеренгой напротив Криса, упорно пыталось это исправить. Начав с «Черного бархата», Пайн уже порядком набрался, добравшись до классического «Лонг Айленда». Правда до одногруппников было еще далеко. Выпив как полагается первый «стартовый» коктейль, сопровождаемый не к месту пафосным словами, приятели разбрелись кто куда, бросив Криса у барной стойки. Правда в том, что Пайн оказался занудой, и клубный отдых пришелся ему не по вкусу, и вины приятелей в этом не было. Сразу было понятно, что он решил присоединиться к всеобщему веселью, только потому что впереди всех ждал последний, действительно тяжелый год обучения. Все преподаватели твердили, что с понедельника их жизнь в буквальном смысле превратится в ад… Одним словом, когда если не сейчас?  
Тем более проблем с учебой у Криса не наблюдалось, и последний курс его страшил не более чем обычно. И причиной тому было именно то, что он не тратил свое время вот на такие развлечения, предпочитая им вечера, проведенные дома. Платой за это было то, что оглядываясь назад, он с удивлением понимал, что за несколько лет, проведенных в университете, ему так и не удалось ни с кем сойтись. Правда вместе с тем Пайн и ни с кем не разругался, занимая прочное место «умного, зажатого парня у окна». За прошедшее время он успел отклонить приглашения одногруппников раз… пятнадцать? Крис даже сам не понимал, с чего это вдруг почувствовал буквально необходимость примкнуть к коллективу, это празднество было последней возможностью.   
И сейчас казалось, что реши он выйти подышать на улицу, его встретит желто-золотая россыпь огней Лос-Анджелеса. Дома, на западном побережье ночная жизнь считалась неотъемлемой чертой молодежной тусовки… Хотя там невозможно было даже представить, что модный клуб вольготно расположится в бывшем здании церкви. В этом читался истинно нью-йорский дух.  
И да, именно на это повелся Крис, сбежав из Калифорнии. Его безумно манил гранжевый, холодный город художников и музыкантов, в котором не было абсолютно ничего от солнечного, шикарного Лос-Анджелеса, где он вырос. Казалось, что на другом конце страны он и найдет свое место. В принципе, так и вышло: изучая современную филологию в Хантер-колледже Городского университета и в одиночку снимая небольшую квартирку в Бруклине, Крис чувствовал себя… ну если не счастливым, то, по крайней мере, удовлетворенным.   
С другой стороны, кто угодно, находясь в таком же подпитии как Крис, чувствовал бы себя удовлетворенным. Пара-тройка коктейлей, разгоняющих кровь, отлично справлялась со всей задачей, Пайн чувствовал себя расслабленным и умиротворенным… утратившим контроль ровно настолько, чтобы позволить себе попросить бармена повторить заказ.   
Обняв прохладный бокал, он хотел было развернуться к танцполу, как заметил, что на него смотрят… Точней нет, его изучают: пристально и внимательно, совершенно не скрывая этого.  
Не в меру любопытный парень… или скорее мужчина устроился за одним из аккуратных столиков по периметру зала. В клубе было темно, но, приглядевшись, Крис понял, что незнакомец его ровесник, может быть на пару лет старше, хотя и выглядит так… брутально. Крупные черты лица, явно неаристократический профиль, тяжелые брови и черная густая щетина... Совсем не во вкусе Пайна. Положение не спасала даже длинная, спадающая на лоб челка и модная клетчатая рубашка с парой расстегнутых пуговиц. Конечно, судить о человеке по внешности нельзя, но визуально Крису предпочитал совершенно иной тип мужчин. Он больше тяготел к более аккуратному, европейскому стандарту красоты… хотя куда его опять уносит? Еще бы о «юношах Рафаэля» вспомнил, гуманитарий чертов. В ночном клубе, где каждый второй стремился найти себе развлечение на ночь, о таких мелочах как «мне не нравится его разрез глаз, форма губ или цвет волос» никто даже не задумывался.   
Но внешность парня была настолько яркой и броской, что Крис запомнил бы ее обладателя, даже забудь он очки дома. Сам того не ожидая, Пайн поймал себя на мысли, что уже с минуту открыто пялится на незнакомца, цепляясь взглядом то за подвеску на шее, то за широкие ладони, сжимающие бокал. Тот, впрочем, не особо смущался, наоборот посылал Крису странные полуулыбки, помешивая коктейль трубочкой.  
А вот Пайн наоборот… Излишнее внимание причиняло дискомфорт. Отвернувшись, он уставился в барную стойку, как мантру повторяя «неподоходинеподходинеподходи». Приключений на свою голову совсем не хотелось. Не сейчас, когда он перебрал и вообще уже собирался ходить, но… Не тут-то было. Заметив боковым зрением как парень одним глотком опустошил бокал и двинулся к нему, Крис принялся лихорадочно придумывать пути к отступлению. Знакомства в клубе и вот такие вот парни абсолютно не входили в его планы. Чего можно ожидать от типа, так открыто клеившего его, еще даже не подойдя к барной стойкие. Хотя Пайн тоже хорош, глупо пялился в ответ, как бы давая свое немое согласие, говоря, что он совсем не против «знакомства».  
Пробравшись сквозь толпу, парень окинул Криса долгим взглядом, словно убеждаясь, что не ошибся, и, облокотившись на стойку, улыбнулся:  
– Не рано для Лонг Айленда? – он кивнул на коктейль, стоящий перед Пайном.  
– Эм… да нет, – Крис придвинул бокал ближе, вцепившись в него, будто тот был единственной преградой, защищающей от безрассудных поступков.  
– Может быть тогда лучше сразу перейти на что-нибудь покрепче? – парень ухмыльнулся. – Отдельно текила или ром?  
– Нет, спасибо, конечно, но я…  
– Окей. Как скажешь. А я выпью, если ты не против, – и, не дождавшись хоть какой-нибудь реакции от Криса, он поманил бармена. – Виски с колой. И лед, конечно. Спасибо.  
Кому предназначалась благодарность, Пайн не понял, всё это незнакомец говорил, не отводя от него внимательных глаз, и, нужно признать, Крис тоже… не мог не смотреть. Парень относился к тому редкому типу людей, за которых цепляется взгляд. Отдельно в его чертах не было абсолютно ничего привлекательного, но в сочетании с харизмой, хрипловатым голосом и жестами это составляло такую смесь, что у Криса потихоньку начинала кружиться голова. Ему нечасто оказывали подобные знаки внимания, и, что уж врать, перспектива ни к чему не обязывающего знакомства в клубе уже не казалось такой дурацкой.   
– Один здесь? – не теряя времени, поинтересовался парень, сделав глоток принесенного виски.  
– Нет, – резко отрезал Крис, почти что с удовольствием наблюдая за тем, как его новоявленный «ухажер» меняется в лице.  
– Вот как, ну ладно…  
– С одногруппниками, – выдержав паузу, добавил Пайн. – Отмечаем начало учебного года.  
– О, вижу, ты прямо отрываешься, – он усмехнулся. – Я наблюдаю за тобой уже некоторое время, и ты ни шагу от бара не сделал, сидишь тут как привязанный. Все в порядке?  
– Да, да, все нормально, – Пайн натянуто улыбнулся, давая понять, что он не нуждается в чьей-то заботе или опеке, но, видимо, у парня было свое мнение на этот счет.  
– Ну-ну, я вижу. Может быть… пойдем туда, где тебе будет веселей?  
Крис едва ли не поперхнулся своим чертовым Лонг Айлендом. Он был еще не настолько пьян, чтобы не понимать, что означают вот такие вот предложения и куда они приводят. Он бы не удивился, если бы следующая фраза парня звучала вроде: «не хочешь уединиться в туалете?». Ну уж нет…  
–Слушай, мне, конечно, льстит твое внимание, но может притормозишь? – он выставил руку вперед. – Ты даже имени моего не знаешь.  
– Это проблема? – парень тряхнул головой, убрав упавшую на глаза челку, и, одернув рубашку, приосанился. – Закари. Зак, если угодно.  
– Кристофер Уайтлоу… – он осекся. – Кхм, Кристофер.   
– Кристофер? Можно же просто Крис или обязательно обращаться по всей форме? – Зак сверкнул глазами.  
– Эээ, да, конечно, Крис, просто Крис, – Пайн смутился, дурацкая университетская привычка при выступлениях и докладах представляться полным именем.   
Они кивнули друг другу в знак запоздалого приветствия, но руки не пожали, так и продолжая стоять, вцепившись каждый в свой бокал. Подсознательно Крис уже готовился к следующему стратегическому ходу Зака, боясь, что еще одну осаду он просто не выдержит.   
Тем более тот был настолько уверен в себе и в правильности своих действий, что его поведение не пугало, а скорее… возбуждало? Как бы Пайн не искал аргументы «против», их все равно было катастрофически мало. Даже принявшись крутить головой, выискивая на танцполе одногруппников, он скорее не искал повод сбежать с ними, а просто не хотел, чтобы они видели его флиртующим с каким-то парнем. Все-таки Крис надеялся закончить университет без шокирующих признаний.  
– Хочешь потанцевать? – Зак перехватил его взгляд.  
– Неа, я не танцую, – Крис отсалютовал ему коктейлем. – Мне здесь у бара как-то спокойней.  
– Тебе не кажется странным идти в клуб, чтобы целый вечер просидеть у стойки? – тут же урезонил его Закари. – Можем пойти в бар, выпивка-то там на порядок лучше.  
– Не я выбирала место, – он пожал плечами, сделав маленький глоток. – А коктейли меня и здесь устраивают, зачем идти еще куда-то?  
– Тебе здесь не нравится, – Зак улыбнулся, заглянув Крису прямо в глаза. В отблесках светомузыки казалось, что его зрачки полностью затопили радужку, и Пайн просто не мог отвести взгляд, понимая, что именно в этот момент он пропал. Но кончательно все покатилось к чертям, когда Закари осторожно накрыл его ладонь своей, и Крис не посмел отдернуть руку, разорвать тактильный контакт.  
– Мы знакомы от силы пятнадцать минут, откуда ты знаешь, что мне нравится, а что нет? – это должно было прозвучать более резко, но голос подвел Пайна.  
– Не будь занудой, – бросил Зак, даже не предполагая, что попал в точку. Крис с детства боялся казаться окружающим книжным червем, унылым занудой. – Может быть поедем ко мне? Выпьем в спокойной обстановке, поболтаем. Ты «за»?  
«Поболтаем, ну конечно», - усмехнулся про себя Крис. Он прекрасно понимал, что, приняв это приглашение, он будет проклинать себя следующую тысячу лет, и это еще самое малое из возможных последствий. Ехать ночью на квартиру к парню, который прямо намекал о своих намерениях, даже не удосужившись узнать его имя, было безумием. Вот только разум, отравленный алкоголем и очарованием Закари, упорно твердил, что ничего такого в этом нет. Все так делают. Вот сколько людей пришли сюда, чтобы просто отдохнуть и потанцевать, а не для того, чтобы подцепить кого-нибудь на ночь? С другой стороны, у Криса абсолютно не было опыта в подобных вещах, перед переходом отношений в горизонтальную плоскость он предпочитал чуть лучше знать своего, кхм, партнера. Но, что уж скрывать, придерживаясь такого принципа, он пришел к тому, что… у него уже давно никого не было. И, если отбросить в сторону стыд и ненужные мысли, к Закари его однозначно влекло.  
– Кристофер, так как тебе мое предложение?  
– Хорошо, почему бы и нет? – выпалил Пайн, одновременно и боясь передумать, и желая вернуть себе благоразумие. Вот только Зак не дал ему такой возможности. Крепко взяв Криса за предплечье, он уверенно потянул его к выходу. Пайн опомнился только спустя пару секунд и дернулся, пытаясь аккуратно вывернуться. Нет, он не передумал, совсем нет, просто не хотел привлекать внимание, не хотел, чтобы их кто-то увидел. Видимо Закари заметил его мечущийся по залу взгляд, потому что, отпустив Пайна, он сделал шаг в сторону.  
– Я буду ждать тебя на улице… Кристофер.   
– Конечно, – Пайн заторможено кивнул и, дождавшись пока Зак затеряется в толпе, опрокинул в себя его виски и уверенно направился следом.   
Может быть Крис и надеялся, что, выйдя на улицу и глотнув прохладного вечернего воздуха, морок сойдет, и он придет в чувство и протрезвеет, но этого не случилось.  
– Крис, я здесь, – откуда-то сбоку послышался голос Закари. Стоя около ярко-желтого такси, он просто не давал Пайну выбора. – Залезай.  
Нырнув в теплый салон, Крис с удовольствием прикрыл глаза, здесь было гораздо тише и спокойнее, чем на улице. Машина, заурчала и тронулась с места, разрушая умиротворение. Покосившись на Зака, он заметно напрягся. Крису казалось, что стоит им остаться наедине, на заднем сиденье, как Закари полезет к нему, будет приставать, хватать за коленки или как там еще себя ведут с мальчиками на одну ночь? Он поморщился от собственных мыслей, думать о себе в подобном ключе было… мерзко. Положение спасало только то, что Закари просто сидел рядом, не касаясь попутчика ни коленом, ни бедром. Казалось, он был полностью погружен в себя, тихо подпевал играющей по радио песне и бездумно пялился в забрызганное окно. В отражении города он выглядел настолько эстетично и уместно, что, черт возьми, Крис не мог не смотреть на него. Видимо Пайн снова завис, потому что, заметив его взгляд, Зак смущенно улыбнулся.  
– Radiohead. Целую вечность эту песню не слышал, а слова до сих пор помню.  
– Да, конечно… – промямлил Крис, уставившись себе в колени. Ему было неловко от того, что Закари заметил, как он пялится на него, и посчитал нужным оправдаться. Radiohead? Пайн не очень разбирался в подобной музыке, мотив, конечно, казался знакомым, но подпевать он точно не собирался.  
Закари правда тоже вскоре умолк. Приподнявшись, он выудил телефон из кармана слишком узких джинсов, а Крис залился краской еще больше, когда зацепился взглядом за дорожку темных волос, уходящую под ремень. Слава Богу, этого Зак не заметил, он вообще уткнулся в телефон, одно за другим отбивая кому-то сообщения. Не желая показаться излишне любопытным, Крис уставился в окно. Они до сих пор ехали по Манхэттену, не свернув в Бруклин или (что очень радовало) в Бронкс. Пайну совсем не льстила перспектива оказаться где-нибудь на южной окраине со спущенными штанами.   
– Здесь лучше свернуть, а то на Бродвее вечные пробки, – подавшись вперед, посоветовал Закари водителю, достав пару купюр из кармана. Крис на секунду задумался, но потом все-таки решил не лезть со своими деньгами… Во-первых, Зак не настаивал и вообще пригласил его сам, а во-вторых, тот, кажется, был парнем обеспеченным, что не могло не радовать. «На Бродвее вечные пробки»… Типичный житель Манхеттена, пару долларов ему погоды не сделает.   
Когда такси затормозило, Крис сообразил, что они в Нохо, одном из самых респектабельных районов Нижнего Манхеттена. Пайн о нем много слышал, но сам никогда еще здесь не был и, нужно сказать, зря. По сравнению с мрачноватыми застроенными районами Бруклина здесь вдоль дорог были выстроены аккуратные четырехэтажные дома образца начала прошлого века с ухоженными газонами, чугунными невысокими заборчиками и крылечками с кадками.   
Легко взбежав по ступеням, Зак открыл дверь, молча пропуская Криса вперед. Что ж, внутри дом выглядел не менее презентабельно, чем снаружи. Цокольный этаж, отделанный светлым мрамором, высокие потолки, пара примостившихся в углу диванчиков и… консьерж? Где-то в Нью-Йорке все еще используют услуги консьержа, серьезно?  
– Добрый вечер, мистер Куинто, – миловидная женщина за стойкой приветливо кивнула Заку.  
– Миссис Хантер, скорее доброй ночи, – он послал ей в ответ очаровательную улыбку, от которой Крис готов был растаять, хоть она предназначалась и не ему. «Мистер Куинто, значит». Пайн еще несколько раз повторил про себя фамилию нового знакомого, наслаждаясь сочетанием звуков.  
Но женщина, видимо, уже давно привыкла к его манерам. Переведя взгляд с Криса на Зака и обратно, она ухмыльнулась, заставив Куинто рассмеяться. Миленькие же у них отношения… Частенько он видимо сюда кого-то водит? Хотя, стоп, а почему его вообще это должно волновать? Они поднимаются к Заку в квартиру только для одной цели, и не стоит строить иллюзий. Принц с лофтом на Манхеттене слишком жирно для студента-филолога.  
– Лифт тут не предусмотрен, – словно извиняясь, сказал Куинто, пропуская Пайна вперед. – Нам на четвертый этаж.   
И какого же было удивление Криса, когда вместо апартаментов нью-йорского повесы он оказался… будто в другом мире. Так разительно контрастировали элегантно убранная парадная со скромным маленьким коридорчиком, покрашенным не то в серый, не то в выцветший кремовый цвет. Обстановка тоже оставляла желать лучшего: вешалка для одежды, низкий табурет для того, чтобы удобно было надевать обувь, у противоположной стены шеренга этой самой обуви. Преимущественно, конечно, кеды, которых Крис насчитал четыре пары, а еще тяжелые армейские ботинки, лаковые туфли и… ярко-зеленые босоножки на шпильке? Эта деталь смутила Пайна, с фетишистом от связываться точно не планировал… впрочем, как и с неопределившимся парнем, который в тайне от своей девушки или, чего хуже, жены клеит мальчиков в баре. Он хотел прямо заявить об этом Закари, вот только огромная лохматая псина, выбежавшая к нему, не дала этого сделать. Крис неловко попытался увернуться, но собака путалась в ногах, лизала руки и нетерпеливо лаяла, пока Зак строго не бросил «Ноа, спокойно!». Попятившись, пёс тут же отстал от Криса, заняв место у стены и подняв на него грустные, будто извиняющиеся глаза. Пайн, подойдя, аккуратно потрепал Ноа по голове. Наличие у Куинто такой послушной, ласковой собаки его определенно обрадовало. Может быть, это было слишком наивно, но ведь собаки чувствуют людей.   
– Проходи в комнату, располагайся. А я пока принесу нам выпить, – скинув кеды, Зак снова улыбнулся и в сопровождении Ноа скрылся на кухне. А Крис проследовал в комнату, видимо, служившую хозяину сразу и гостиной, и спальней. По сравнению с голым коридором здесь было гораздо уютней. Сразу стало понятно, что, распоряжаясь скромной жилплощадью, Зак старался расположить мебель и вещи как можно более удобно и эргономично. Хотя нельзя сказать, что этих самых вещей было много… скорее наоборот. Комната выглядела скромно, но стильно. В глаза сразу бросалось отсутствие какого-либо намека на рабочую зону: ни стола с компьютером, ни бюро, только низенький стеклянный столик около дивана. Кстати, белоснежный диван был довольно странным приобретением для человека с большой собакой. Но, видимо, Зака это не смущало, и он без труда поддерживал порядок в квартире… ну или просто проводил в ней слишком мало времени. Конечно, Куинто не производил впечатление загруженного работой офисного труженика, но пара-тройка костюмов, висевших в нише, заменяющей хозяину шкаф, говорили об обратном.   
Крис аккуратно присел на краешек дивана, продолжая разглядывать комнату, не понимая, чем она ему так приглянулась. Здесь определенно чувствовался дух свободы и независимости, но вместе с тем декорированные ящики для книг, стоящие у дальней стены, черно-белые фотографии, причудливые восточные маски и статуэтки… да даже огромные увядшие фикусы придавали помещению обжитый, уютный вид. Что ж, Пайну хотелось верить, что комната, и правда, была отражением своего владельца.   
– Вина? – Закари показался в дверном проеме с бутылками в обеих руках. – Предпочитаешь белое или красное? Есть еще розовое, но я, честно, не советовал бы…  
– Красное, – наобум бросил Крис. По большому счету, ему было плевать, что пить, он и без того уже порядочно набрался. В таком состоянии даже если бы Закари набросился на него прямо с порога, вряд ли бы он смог убежать… да и, честно говоря, не особо и хотелось. Все-таки за час, прошедший с момента их знакомства, он сумел убедить себя, что никакой Куинто не маньяк, а просто парень, не чурающийся случайных связей. А Крис… Крис просто принял приглашение. Он был свободен и не собирался совершать что-то постыдное, только секс, выгодный и приятный для обоих сторон.   
Через пару минут Зак появился в гостиной, балансируя с бутылкой вина и двумя высокими уже полными бокалами. Пайн неуклюже подвинулся, давая Закари возможность подойти к столику, и дернулся, когда прямо под ним раздался противный писк. Подскочив, Крис понял, что уселся на какую-то игрушку Ноа.  
– Черт, только не кидай ее на пол, а то он услышит и потом не отвяжется, пока не наиграется, – скривился Куинто, устраиваясь рядом и пододвигая бокалы ближе. – Расслабься.  
О, легко сказать, если находишься у себя дома в привычной обстановке. Крис панически соображал – что ему нужно сделать, как действовать? Ведь не могут же они просто сидеть и пить вино в тишине?  
– Любишь кино? – взгляд Пайна зацепился за подписанные афиши и программки, аккуратно сложенные на подоконнике.  
– Скорее театр, – Куинто пожал плечами. – Хотя и кино тоже, – он глянул на уже опустевший бокал Криса. – Еще вина?  
– Эээ нет, мне уже достаточно, – Пайн смущенно улыбнулся. Не хватало только, чтобы Зак принял его за любителя выпить. Хотя какая вообще разница, какое он оставит после себя впечатление? Ему и правда было уже достаточно. Крис поставил бокал на столик, и Куинто последовал его примеру, придвигаясь ближе. Когда он осторожно опустил руку на шею Пайна и несильно сжал, тот вздрогнул, но не дернулся, разрешая Закари коснуться его губ и осторожно отвечая на поцелуй. Зак двигался мягко и аккуратно, было видно, что он сдерживает себя, старается не слишком давить, но Крис все равно никак не мог расслабиться и полностью передать ему контроль над ситуацией. Пайн неловко обвил его шею руками, чувствуя, как царапается щетина и как Закари улыбается ему в губы. В его голове все еще был силен стереотип о том, что случайный секс должен быть страстным и жестким, но пока что на это не было даже намека. Запустив руку в его волосы, Куинто принялся мягко перебирать пряди, целуя скулы и подбородок, а потом… осторожно подтолкнул, укладывая Криса на диван и накрывая собой. Он был тяжелым, но сейчас Пайн не ощущал веса, все органы чувств перебивала приятная тяжесть в паху и запах сигарет, пота и почему сандала, забивающийся в ноздри. Было трудно определить торопит ли события Закари. Пока что он не сжимал задницу Криса или не пытался залезть к нему в штаны, они просто лежали и целовались, тыкаясь носом в щеку. Наверное, так могло продолжаться еще очень долго, если бы Куинто не отстранился, убирая назад челку и распалено глядя на Криса, лежавшего под ним.  
– Ты слишком зажат. Что-то не так?  
– Эээ… разве? – Пайн не придумал ничего лучше как ответить вопросом на вопрос.  
– Определенно, – Закари быстро поднялся с дивана и, сопровождаемый невольным разочарованным стоном Криса, потянулся к выключателю, погружая комнату в темноту. – Так лучше, – он улыбнулся, возвращаясь.  
– Да, наверное – благодарно кивнул Пайн. Теперь, когда ночь была на их стороне, он ощущал себя гораздо комфортней. Куинто, видимо, тоже почувствовал себя свободней. Они снова начали целоваться, вот только поцелуи стали куда жарче и напористей. Зак дышал загнано и, оторвавшись от губ Криса, принялся терзать его мочку уха, покусывая ее и тут же зализывая. Пайн еле сдерживался, стараясь соблюдать хоть какие-то правила приличия, если, конечно, актуально говорить о приличии, когда тебе в бедро упирается член мужчины, которого ты встретил час назад в баре.   
Потянувшись вверх, он принялся негнущимися пальцами расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке Закари… Кто-то должен быть первым. Зак оценил его инициативу, отстранился и, усевшись на бедрах Криса, медленно и, нужно признать, эротично расправился со своей рубашкой и за несколько секунд стянул кардиган и футболку с Криса, отшвырнув их в сторону.  
– Все ведь в порядке? – зачем-то снова поинтересовался Закари, пробегаясь холодными пальцами по ребрам Пайна. Тот вздрогнул и попытался накрыть руки Куинто своими, но, неловко дернувшись, задел стоящие на столике бокалы, которые полетели на пол. Он тут же попытался нащупать и поднять их, но Зак перехватил его за запястье.   
– Забей, – руки опустились на ремень Криса и, ловко расправившись с болтами, он аккуратно приподнял его, спуская джинсы под колени и наваливаясь сверху. Не желая больше медлить, Пайн нетерпеливо толкнулся вверх, требуя к себе внимания. Почувствовав руку на своем паху, он прикрыл глаза, окончательно расслабившись и доверившись инстинктам, но тут… громкий, неприятный звук резанул по ушам. Крис дернулся и не сразу понял, что это был звонок в дверь.   
– Не обращай внимания, – Закари шало улыбнулся, утыкаясь в шею Пайна и, наверняка, оставляя на ней парочку засосов. Но у Криса, мягко говоря, уже пропал весь настрой. Внезапный гость точно не входил в его планы.  
– Куинто! Даже не пытайся притворяться, что тебя нет дома! – из-за двери донесся чей-то приглушенный голос. – Я видела свет на кухне. Не будь скотиной, мне нужно с тобой поговорить, сейчас же!  
– Ох, черт, не обращай внимания, – глянув в сторону коридора, Куинто скривился и снова вернулся к прерванному занятию. Вот только для Криса все было не так просто. Проблематично расслабиться, когда под дверью твоего потенциального любовника вопит какая-то женщина.  
А уж когда послышался звук открывающегося замка, Пайн окончательно убедился, что сегодня не его день. В гостиной вспыхнул свет, Крис зажмурился, а распахнув глаза, обнаружил возмущенную женщину, нависающую буквально над ними.   
– Я тебя ненавижу, ты вообще в курсе, сколько я под дверью простояла, дожидаясь пока ты удосужишься поднять свой зад? – в своих возмущениях женщина вообще не обращала внимания на Криса, будто открывшаяся перед ней картина не была… ну, по крайней мере, неловкой. – Какого хрена ты мне не открыл? Я тебе несколько раз на мобильный звонила!  
Пайн, все еще обнимающий Зака, почувствовал, как тот напрягся. Шепнув «я сейчас со всем разберусь», он поднялся с дивана, оставив Криса лежать с полуспущенными штанами.   
– Сара, можно потише? – прошипел Куинто, пресекая очередные восклицания женщины.  
– А то что? Мальчика твоего испугаю? – она мельком взглянула на Пайна, но, кажется, он ее не особо интересовал.  
– Откуда у тебя ключи от моей квартиры и почему ты заявляешься сюда вот так? – Зак взмахнул руками, игнорируя заданный Сарой вопрос.  
– Нет, я, конечно, знаю, что у тебя, кхм, в такие моменты мозг совсем отключается, но вообще-то ты сам мне их дал, – она помахала связкой ключей перед носом парня. – Кто, по-твоему, твою псину кормил, пока ты прохлаждался…  
– Я работал, – довольно резко оборвал Зак, накидывая рубашку. – Давай ты выскажешь все свои претензии на кухне, – взяв Сару за предплечье, он потянул ее за собой, бросив извиняющийся взгляд на кое-как усевшегося Пайна.   
Оставшись в одиночестве, он со стоном прикрыл глаза. Ну и угораздило же его влипнуть в такую историю? Нужно было послать Куинто еще в тот момент, когда тот предложил поехать к нему. Крис знал, что подобные авантюры не для него… но, черт, с приходом «подружки» Зака ситуация вообще достигла своего пика. Вот она, расплата за охоту до острых ощущений и легкомысленность. То, что у него давно никого не было, звучало как хреновый повод для того, чтобы прыгнуть за первым обратившим на него внимание парнем в такси. Даже если этот парень и был чертовски очаровательным и… чего уж там, горячим.   
– Ты мог хотя бы трубку взять или сообщение скинуть! – с кухни доносились возмущенные реплики Сары. – Объясни, почему всегда, когда ты мне нужен, тебя не оказывается рядом?!  
– Ты серьезно?! – в голосе Куинто не было и намека на ту ленивую, вязкую мягкость, которая так привлекла Криса. – А может тебе напомнить, кто постоянно приезжает по первому звонку, ходит просить за тебя к начальству, посреди ночи забирает тебя…  
Пайн тряхнул головой, только подслушивать чужие разговоры ему и не хватало. Он не знает этих людей, а они не знают его… Крис подорвался с дивана. Действительно, он оказался здесь случайно и хорошо бы убраться отсюда побыстрей и забыть все как страшный, бредовый сон. Натянув джинсы, он разыскал валявшиеся на полу кардиган с футболку и, одевшись, замер посреди комнаты. Он сам не знал, чего ждет. Того, что Закари выбежит за ним и остановит? Ну уж нет, этого совсем не нужно. Пайн не хотел лишних проблем. Весь сегодняшний вечер – ошибка, и появление Сары попросту уберегло его от еще одной глупости, совершенной на пьяную голову.  
– Ты не забыл, что у тебя в комнате какой-то полуголый парень? – снова донеслось до гостиной. – Кто это вообще? Я его раньше не видела… такого бы точно запомнила, – Крис, невольно подслушав, поморщился, вряд ли это был комплимент. – Скучно стало вечером, так ты развлечение на ночь нашел?  
– Это не… Хотя неважно, Сара, не передергивай. Ты хотела поговорить не об этом.   
О чем хотела поговорить эта внезапно возникшая Сара, Пайна волновало мало, нужно было убираться отсюда поскорее, пока еще имелась возможность избежать неловких извинений. Еще раз удостоверившись, что на кухне его новый знакомый занят решением проблем своей подружки, Крис тихонько выскользнул в коридор и, схватив кеды, дернул ручку, надеясь, что дверь открывается без скрипа и шума. Ему повезло. Пайн незаметно покинул злополучную квартиру, зарекаясь переступать когда-либо её порог.  
В одних носках спустившись до второго этажа, он со вздохом присел на ступеньки, натягивая кеды и в тайне надеясь, что его отсутствие было замечено и сейчас на лестничной клетке появится Зак. Хотя стал бы он возвращать Криса? Вряд ли.  
Вежливо улыбнувшись консьержу, Пайн вышел на улицу, соображая, остались ли у него после клуба деньги на такси. Перспектива ночью тащиться в Бруклин пешком не очень-то прельщала.   
Зайдя через полчаса в свою квартиру, он устало упал на кровать, прикрыв глаза и радуясь, что хоть здесь тихо и спокойно, никакой светомузыки, тявкающих собак… и да, никаких привлекательных парней тоже.   
Естественно, проснувшись утром, Кристофер был счастлив, что никаких парней поблизости не наблюдалось. Он вообще был рад, что в квартире кроме него никого не было. На последний выходной день была куча планов, которые, конечно же, тут же забылись. Пайн не собирался выходить из дома в таком состоянии… да что уж там, он даже с кровати подняться не мог. Максимум, доползти до кухни или ванной. Все тело ломило, а голова раскалывалась с непривычки. И кто ему говорил, что легкими коктейлями самое большее, что можно – кровь разогнать?  
И ужасное похмелье было только одной, не самой серьезной проблемой. Куда хуже то, что Пайна снедал стыд. Даже вспоминать о вчерашней ночи было неловко, он мог назвать это «грехопадением», но даже в мыслях это звучало слишком странно. Гораздо проще было сказать, что он едва не раздвинул ноги перед первым поманившим его парнем. Оправданием, конечно, служил алкоголь и долгое отсутствие секса. Потому что ни в какой иной ситуации Крис просто не согласился бы на предложение Куинто, которого хотелось поскорее забыть и больше никогда не встречать.  
Что было не особо сложно. Во-первых, потому что Пайн зарекся больше никогда не ходить с одногруппниками по клубам, а во-вторых, потому что началась учеба. Честно говоря, в понедельник Крис немного дрейфил, заходя в аудиторию. Ему совсем не хотелось краснеть из-за неловких вопросов о том, что это был за горячий мужик, с которым он ушел. «С кем?», «куда?», «вот так сразу?», «а он оказался так уж хорош?» - стандартный набор вопросов от доморощенных девиц с факультета. На деле же оказалось, что у каждого в клубе нашлось более интересное занятие, чем наблюдать за Пайном, поэтому лишь одни одногруппник, двинув бровями, ненавязчиво бросил: «веселая вышла ночка, да?». Крис лишь кивнул в ответ, отметив, что стоит держаться от внимательного парня подальше… так, на всякий случай. Сейчас нужно было волноваться совсем не об этом. Предстоял последний, самый сложный и ответственный год обучения, который Пайн планировал закончить никак не меньше чем на «отлично».  
И прикладывал для этого максимум усилий, впахивая как никогда. Преподаватели, как сговорившись, твердили, что для выпускников важнее самообразование, и с большинством предметов им теперь предстояло сражаться самостоятельно, посещая лишь факультативные занятия. Крис так и не определился нравится ему подобный формат или нет. С одной стороны, он не знал лучшего чувства кроме как понимания того, что ты узнал что-то новое, понял это самостоятельно. Но с другой, ему недоставало лекций в нагретых осенним солнцем, шумных аудиториях.  
Теперь приходилось тщательно планировать собственный день, и это отнюдь не означало запастись продуктами и запереться в квартире наедине с учебниками. Совсем нет. Нужно было выискивать семинары, дополнительные занятия и посещать встречи с зарубежными преподавателями, а заодно и подготавливать материалы к выпускной работе.   
Так, еще в июле, Крис записался на одну лекцию из комплекса занятий в Нью-Йоркской публичной библиотеке. Цикл охватывал творчество французских драматургов от XIII века до наших дней. Большинство курсов читалось параллельно, и посетить все было физически невозможно. Благо, к четвертому году обучения Пайн уже ознакомился с большинством из представляемых авторов. Для него, как для современного филолога, сейчас наибольший интерес представлял Мишель Марк Бушар. Его пьеса «Том на ферме» получила широкое распространение, и ей посвящалась отдельная лекция. Конечно, Крис предпочитал английские произведения, но французский язык тоже нужно было практиковать.  
Пайн планировал приехать в библиотеку чуть раньше, чтобы задать несколько вопросов профессору до начала занятия, но, как обычно, все пошло наперекосяк. Мало того, что из-за проливных дождей станция метро около его дома была временно перекрыта, так еще и перед самым выходом, как на зло, позвонила Кэтрин, выспрашивая собирается ли он приехать на годовщину родителей и заваливая советами о том, что им лучше подарить. Кое-как отвязавшись от сестры, Крис понял, что ему не удастся подъехать не то что заранее… Главное теперь успеть добраться до библиотеки вовремя.   
Успеть-то он успел, вот только Пайн совсем не привык влетать в зал за пять минут до начала. Правда на него, запыхавшегося и раскрасневшегося после забега по этажам, никто внимания не обратил, и Крис спокойно занял ближайшее свободное место перед лектором. Вытащив тетрадь, ручку и протерев очки, он приготовился слушать, впитывать информацию.   
Оказалось, что половина лекции будет на французском, профессор убедил студентов в том, что произведения непременно нужно читать и слушать исключительно на языке оригинала. Преподаватель как раз зачитывал один из самых ярких моментов пьесы, когда его прервал настойчивый стук в дверь.  
Крис поморщился. Отвлекшись, профессор разрушил всю мощь цитируемой сцены. Произошла небольшая заминка, и Пайн решил вместо того, чтобы крутить головой как большинство студентов, лучше попытаться вникнуть в свои каракули в тетради.  
– Прошу прощения за опоздание. Я могу войти?  
– Во-первых, здравствуйте, – преподаватель недовольно цокнул и отложил книгу. Таких вот безалаберных студентов не любили нигде.   
– Добрый день, теперь я могу войти?   
– Молодой человек, вы опоздали на двадцать минут, и к тому же открытые лекции проводятся по вторникам и четвергам, – заметил профессор, а Крис с беспокойством глянул на часы. Эта перебранка отнимала драгоценное время, которое можно было посвятить вопросам из аудитории.   
– Но я есть в списках! – возмутился опоздавший. – Проверьте.  
– Ваше имя? – лектор устало вздохнул, потянувшись за бумагой.  
– Куинто. Закари Куинто  
В этот момент Крис рефлекторно вздернул голову и обернулся, уставившись на своего «знакомого», застывшего в дверях. Тот, конечно же, заметил Пайна и, удивлено вскинув брови, широко улыбнулся. Молясь о том, чтобы того не оказалось в списках, Крис развернулся обратно. Заглянув в документ, профессор кивнул, разрешая Заку пройти в аудиторию. Краем глаза Пайн заметил, как Куинто вместо того, чтобы тихо занять место в последнем ряду, направился прямиком к нему.  
– Можно я присяду? – Закари кивнул девушке, сидевшей рядом с Крисом. – Мой друг занял место.   
Девушка удивленно глянула на Пайна, но спорить и снова прерывать лекцию не решилась, молча подвинувшись и освободив место для Куинто, который тут же опустился рядом и, не достав ни ручки, ни блокнота, бросил на пол свою сумку.  
Сказать, что после этого вся лекция для Криса пошла наперекосяк, значит, ничего не сказать. Она превратилась в кошмар! Зак не пытался заговорить с ним или подвинуться ближе, но все равно, даже ничего не предпринимая, он отвлекал Криса одним своим присутствием. Естественно, они пересекались взглядами, и Куинто улыбался ему, разом воскрешая воспоминания о клубе и о той ночи. Каким же нужно было быть «счастливчиком», чтобы из всех жителей Нью-Йорка столкнуться именно с тем, кого бы предпочел не встречать больше никогда? Хотя тут Крис, конечно, лукавил, даже после всего произошедшего Зак привлекал его. Он перетягивал на себя внимание, и это было очевидно. Этому парню удивительно органично удавалось существовать и в задымленном клубе, и в публичной библиотеке. Сейчас на нем был кардиган крупной вязки, простая белая рубашка и большие очки. Нужно сказать, такой стиль чертовски шел парню… как, впрочем, и гладко выбритое лицо. Закари сейчас выглядел гораздо моложе и… Пайн отдернул себя. Если он продолжит так откровенно пялиться на соседа, то тот определенно запишет это на свой счет, и уже никакого алкоголя не потребуется, чтобы сдаться под его очарованием.  
К счастью, до конца лекции оставалось не так много, и через час Крис, едва ли не первый вылетел из аудитории, чуть не споткнувшись, когда горячая ладонь перехватила его за запястье.   
– Эй, не хочешь хотя бы поздороваться? – в голосе Куинто слышалось веселье, будто он считал эту встречу забавной случайностью.  
– Привет, – бросил Пайн, вырывая руку. – Мне пора.  
– У тебя не найдется даже минутки для меня? – он улыбнулся так, что Крису пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы его ответ прозвучал как можно тверже.  
– Нет.  
– Помнится, в клубе ты не был столь категоричен, – усмехнулся Зак, а Пайн, развернувшись, зашагал по коридору. С него хватит.  
– Ладно, постой, подожди… Я просто неудачно пошутил, – Куинто нагнал его в пару шагов. – Не веди себя как сучка.   
– Что?! – Крис удивленно округлил глаза и резко развернулся к Закари. – Как я себя веду? Может, дашь совет как общаться с парнем, с которым чуть не трахнулся после десятиминутного съема в клубе?! – выпалил Крис слишком громко для коматозных коридоров библиотеки. Несколько проходящих мимо студентов даже удивленно покосилось на скандалившую «парочку». – Я из-за тебя попал в идиотскую ситуацию, остался лежать со спущенными штанам, пока ты ругался со своей подружкой, – шикнул Пайн, заливаясь краской. – И вот снова! От тебя одни проблемы!  
– Давай не будем спешить с выводами, окей? – Закари улыбнулся, словно пропуская гневную тираду Криса мимо ушей. – Отойдем, чтобы не смущать ребят еще больше?  
Пайн сдержано кивнул, понимая, что выяснять отношения посреди коридора, и правда, было не самым лучшим решением. Подойдя к окну, Закари присел на подоконник, а Крис встал рядом, выжидающе глядя на него, ожидая объяснений.   
– Ты не представляешь как я рад, что встретился с тобой, у меня же ни телефона твоего, ни адреса не осталось… А я хотел извиниться, серьезно, неловко как-то вышло.  
– Неловко, и правда, – Крис скривился.  
– Я не думал, что Сара заявится, у нее… возникли кое-какие проблемы, которые нужно было срочно уладить, а ты… ушел, – он хмыкнул. – Можно мне как-нибудь загладить свою вину?  
– Можно, – Пайн кивнул. – Больше не появляйся в моей жизни, окей? Этого будет вполне достаточно.   
– Ты воспринимаешь любую мою фразу в штыки. Могу я угостить тебя кофе? – Закари потупил взгляд, выглядя при этом так, будто в жизни никаких более непристойных предложений не делал. – Ничего такого. Я просто хочу извиниться.  
– Не нужно, – Крис покачал головой. – И я правда спешу.  
– А я много времени и не займу.  
Пайн глянул на часы. Перед тем как отправляться на вечерние занятия он все равно собирался спуститься буфет, чтобы перекусить… И выпить кофе с Закари в этой ситуации было бы вполне логично. Тот все равно не отвяжется, а ходить весь день голодным из-за этого навязчивого парня было бы глупо. Да к тому же темно-карие глаза светились таким энтузиазмом и едва ли не щенячьей радостью, что не поверить в его искренность было невозможно.  
– Одна чашка кофе и ты от меня отстанешь?  
– Верно.  
– Нууу хорошо, – сдался со вздохом Пайн, надеясь, что этот компромисс поможет ему больше никогда не вспоминать о Куинто.   
Крис любил и не упускал возможности забежать в местный кафетерий. И вообще, складывалось впечатление, что каждый второй приходит сюда не только для того, чтобы взять книги, но и чтобы вкусно поесть. Как обычно, народу было битком, и Крис с Заком заняли место в длинной очереди. Куинто с интересом изучал меню, а Пайн, заказывавший всегда одно и то же, усиленно старался не пялиться на его профиль и чертову челку, спадающую на лоб. Так и хотелось протянуть руку и заправить ее назад, но это было бы уже лишним. Это было бы катастрофой.  
– Что тебе взять? – в реальность Крис вернулся только тогда, когда настала их очередь.  
– А? Эээ… капучино, – до него только дошло, что Закари решил расплатиться за двоих. – Не нужно, я сам заплачу.   
Зак смерил его долгим взглядом и все равно протянул карточку кассиру, видимо, решив проявить настойчивость. Но хотя бы здесь Пайн проявил твердость, протянув Куинто смятую пятерку, которую тот хоть с промедлением, но взял.   
Получив свое кофе, они заняли свободный столик у окна. Повисла неловкая пауза, Зак не спешил начинать разговор, а Крис просто не представлял, о чем они могут разговаривать. Куинто потягивал свой горячий латте и сверлил спутника внимательным, испытующим взглядом из-под темных бровей ровно до тех пор, пока напряжение между ними не стало буквально искрить.  
– Крис, я уже извинился и извинюсь еще раз, если нужно. Только я не понимаю, почему ты делаешь вид, что не знаешь меня, отводишь взгляд. Я не сделал ничего плохого. И в произошедшей ситуации нет ничего такого, чего можно было бы стыдиться. Не хочу, чтобы ты держал на меня обиду.  
– Я понял, понял. Хватит уже, – наверное, слишком грубо оборвал его Пайн. – И я не обижаюсь. Просто то, что произошло прошлой ночью… Я так себя обычно не веду, – он понизил голос. – Не веду себя как шлюха.  
– Ты даже не знаешь, как ведут себя шлюхи. Их снимают и им платят, а я просто хотел познакомиться. Да, может быть, с перспективой провести время… ночь вместе, но я тебя не заставлял.   
– Слушай, это не для меня. Я не хочу повторения этой ситуации. Я… я не такой, вот и все.   
– Не такой, – Зак кивнул, отхлебывая кофе. – Теперь-то я вижу.  
– В смысле? – Крис напрягся, не представляя, что выдаст Куинто в следующий момент.   
– Не бери в голову. Просто в клубе ты не производил впечатления прилежного ученика, – он недвусмысленно двинул бровями.   
– Ты, знаешь ли, тоже, – в тон ему бросил Крис, и… после небольшой паузы они рассмеялись. Это, конечно, заметно сбросило напряжение, но Пайн все равно не мог полностью расслабиться. Он не воспринимал Куинто в отрыве от ситуации, и одного взгляда на него было достаточно для того, чтобы снова почувствовать стыд. Хотя Закари, естественно, был прав: они взрослые люди, и ничего позорного никто из них не совершил.   
– Окей, закроем эту тему, – Куинто ухмыльнулся. – Ты студент, да?  
– Угу. Современная филология, – на автомате уточнил Крис. – Лекцию читали как раз по моей специализации, ну и плюс практика во французском никогда не помешает.  
– Ох, да ты еще и языком владеешь, – Зак улыбнулся и выставил перед собой руки. – Никакого подтекста.  
– Конечно, – Пайн пожал плечами. – Знание языков обязательно. Сначала выбираешь один основной, европейский, а затем, ко второму семестру этого курса, еще и дополнительный.   
– Это круто, особенно французский…  
– Если ты сейчас пошутишь или ляпнешь что-нибудь про французский поцелуя, я уйду, – на всякий случай предупредил Крис.  
– Расслабься, ты слишком много думаешь, а в это время мимо тебя проходит студенчество. Лучшее время для жизни, как мне кажется.   
– Ты говоришь как будто тебе уже за сорок, – ухмыльнулся Пайн, думая о том, что действительно не знает сколько лет его знакомому. Двадцать, может быть двадцать с небольшим.   
– Может и не за сорок, но свое я уже отучился, так что имею право судить.  
– Отучился? – Крис нахмурился. – Что ты тогда делал на лекции?  
– По работе, – Куинто уставился на него так, будто это было самым простым и логичным ответом. Вот только Пайн никак не мог придумать, что же это за работа мечты, обязывающая посещать лекции по современной французской драматургии. Он хотел было поинтересоваться, но на плечо ему легла чья-то рука. Обернувшись, Крис увидел Джона, однокурсника с другого направления.   
– Привет! Тоже пришел на драматургов? – он закатил глаза. – У нас лекция выдалась дико нудная.  
– Эээ, у нас вроде все прошло нормально, – Пайн покосился на Закари. Можно ли встречу с ним расценивать как нечто «нормальное»?  
– Повезло. Надеюсь, на лекции у Лидермана будет интересней. Ты, кстати, записался к нему на дополнительные занятия? – Крис кивнул, в который раз поражаясь, как люди могут вот так по-дружески болтать с человеком, с которым раньше только в коридорах пересекались. – Отлично. Тебе кстати звонили с кафедры?  
– Нет, а должны были?  
– Нуууу да, факультатив перенесли на час раньше, – задумавшись на секунду, ответил Джон. – Я даже удивился, когда тебя здесь застал, ты обычно один из первых приходишь.  
– Через час? – уточнил Пайн, глянув на часы. – Черт…  
– Ой, да успеешь, чего ты, – парень улыбнулся и, хлопнув Криса по плечу, поспешил к буфету.   
– Мне пора, ну… ты сам слышал, – Пайн, залпом допив кофе, вскочил из-за стола. Сейчас ему было совсем не до Куинто. – Прощай.  
– Не зарекайся, – к удивлению, Зак протянул ему руку, которую Крис пусть с промедлением, но пожал. Они застыли так еще на пару секунд, а потом Куинто кивнул ему, будто разрешая уйти. Подхватив портфель, Пайн поспешил к выходу, на ходу соображая как бы побыстрее добраться до колледжа. Опаздывать на первую лекцию у именитого профессора совсем не хотелось.  
После полуторачасового занятия Крис был рад, что не ничего не пропустил. Преподаватель решили не разгоняться, начав с вводной части, а сразу перейти к изучению нового материала, мотивируя это тем, что лекции специально организованы для будущих магистратов и способных студентов, уже определившихся с будущим профилем. Пайн со всем определился уже давно и теперь впахивал на лекциях и семинарах, стараясь не пропустить ни слова. Естественно, выходя из аудитории, он еле ноги переставлял, а еще нужно было доехать до дома и заскочить в магазин. Живя один, Крис привык закупаться на несколько дней: овощи, молоко, полуфабрикаты и, в качестве, бонуса яблоки с шоколадом. Жизнь в Нью-Йорке была не такой уж дешевой, но Пайн старался тратить по минимуму. Брать деньги у родителей, вот уже несколько лет живя на другом конце страны… было неловко.  
Уже дома он наспех сообразил себе ужин и, водрузив тарелки на рабочий стол, погрузился в конспекты. Пусть большинство его одногруппников предпочитало заниматься в библиотеке или в дешевых кофейнях, утверждая, что суета и шум стимулируют, Крис относился к этому скептически. Дома было куда спокойней, старое мягкое кресло ни в какое сравнение не шло с деревянными лавочками библиотеки. За четыре года эта квартира действительно стала домом, ему даже удалось организовать здесь какой-никакой уют. Вряд ли кто-нибудь, зайдя в комнату, решил бы, что это жилище молодого парня. Здесь не было никаких пустых банок из-под пива, плакатов и тонн пыли. Хотя… может бы потому что сам Крис проводил дома не так уж много времени.   
«Лучшее время… ага, как же», – оторвавшись от своих записей, Пайн с тоской окинул взглядом свое жилище. Может для Куинто студенчество и стало яркой незабываемой полосой, но сам Крис ставил на «счастливое будущее». В перспективе он видел себя не в скромной квартире в Бруклине и уж точно не в шикарном доме, где престиж ценится больше, чем реальные возможности. Он бы ни за что не стал снимать полупустую комнатку под самой крышей, только потому что это жилье считается элитным…   
Черт, если мысли снова вернулись к Куинто, то уже нет смысла пытаться вникнуть в конспекты. Зак против воли крепко засел у него в голове, и Пайн очень надеялся, что все это лишь побочный эффект внезапной встречи, и на утро все встанет на свои места. Встав из-за стола, он потянулся и, решив, что сегодня можно обойтись без чтения перед сном, отправился в ванную. Почистив зубы и выпив стакан воды, Крис уже хотел было залезть в кровать, но звонок с неизвестного номера нарушил его планы. И кому вздумалось звонить в пятнадцать минут первого? Приличные люди обычно дожидаются утра.  
Но это вполне мог быть его научный руководитель, он частенько засиживался допоздна, проверяя дипломные и курсовые работы. Хотя, с другой стороны, звонили с незнакомого номера, но, живя в Нью-Йорке, Крис привык к тому, что твой телефон может оказаться когда и у кого угодно. Пайн был готов к тому, что его жизнь может измениться в любой момент: его могли пригласить на стажировку или вести подготовительные лекции для первокурсников. Упускать свой шанс он не собирал.   
– Алло?  
– Кристофер? Добрый вечер, – этот голос Крис узнал безошибочно. Черт, он ведь действительно рассчитывал больше никогда с ним не связываться.   
– Закари?  
– Если хочешь, можешь звать меня просто Зак, – хмыкнул тот. – Извини, что так поздно, совсем замотался. Как провел вечер, успел на свою лекцию?  
– Успел, – на автомате выпал Пайн, принявшись мерить комнату шагами. – Ты зачем мне звонишь и… и откуда у тебя вообще мой номер?! Ты следил что ли за мной?  
– Следил? Зачем? Это бы мне как-то помогло? Ты слишком себя накручиваешь, – едва ли не с сочувствием пробормотал Куинто, замолкая на несколько секунд, словно Крис своими вопросами нарушил ровный ход его продуманного разговора. – Мне показалось, что мы недоговорили. Ты так быстро убежал, что я просто не успел извиниться как следует. Скажи мне, что мы навсегда оставили в прошлом тот нелепый случай.  
– Мы? Нда, действительно, – Пайн глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь как можно более емко сформулировать и донести до Зака две мысли: во-первых, названивать среди ночи неприлично, а во-вторых, учитывая их ситуацию, вообще странно. И почему его вообще волнует достаточно Крису извинений или нет?  
– Ты не отпустил ситуацию. Это может навсегда остаться у тебя в подсознании…  
– Издеваешься? Пошел нахер, – Пайн тупо уставился перед собой. Зак ему мозги, что ли решил прочистить? – Я вешаю трубку. Пока.  
– Тебя все еще интересует, как я заполучил твой номер? – успел выпалить Куинто, перед тем как Крис сбросил вызов.   
– Интересует, – честно признался тот, решив все-таки выслушать Закари.  
– В отличие от тебя Джон, твой однокурсник, не тропился на лекцию. А мне показалось, что мы не поставили точку, что я не прощен, – Пайн был уверен, что Зак сейчас улыбается в трубку. – Я подсел к нему, и мы довольно мило поболтали… Кстати, Лидерман не слишком мучил тебя? Джон сказал, что он строгий и ооочень требовательный.  
– Лидерман лучший преподаватель фило… Подожди, ты обсуждал меня с Чо?   
– Успокойся, я просто выпросил у него твой номер, и мы разошлись. Искра между нами не пробежала, так что ревновать глупо.  
– Он так просто дал тебе номер? – Крис пропустил шпильку мимо ушей, поражаясь тому, как Куинто так быстро удавалось втираться к людям в доверие.  
– Всего лишь дурацкая история о том, что мы познакомились на лекции, и я с первого взгляда влюбился в милого растрепанного ботаника в очках, – наигранно, с придыханием произнес Зак.  
– Что? Господи, мне конец… – Пайн со стоном упал на кровать. Куинто был способен одним своим звонком пустить всю его жизнь под откос.   
– Это была шутка, выдохни. Я просто сказал, что у тебя есть кое-какие материалы для моей работы, а номерами мы обменяться забыли. Вот и весь фокус.   
– И зачем ты это сделал? Еще раз извиниться? Окей, извинения приняты, только отвяжись от меня, – Крису уже стал надоедать этот бессмысленный разговор.  
– Я просто пытаюсь быть вежливым. Ты мне интересен, – честно признался Закари так, будто это было самой очевидной вещью на свете.  
– Да мне плевать на это, – раздраженно бросил Пайн, скинув вызов и швырнув телефон на кровать. И что вообще возомнил о себе этот парень? Какое ему дело до него? «Ты мне интересен»… Самая идиотская отговорка на свете, да даже сам Крис, будучи совестливым и частенько страдающий из-за этого, не стал бы так зацикливаться, не стал бы названивать и изводить своим навязчивым вниманием.   
Наутро Крис удачно забыл о ночном звонке, у него и без Куинто хватало забот. Мало того, что сегодня весь день предстояло провести в стенах университета, так еще Кэтрин буквально завалила его сообщениями с вариантами подарков для родителей. Господи, она серьезно думает, что брат сам не справится? До юбилея еще почти полгода! А сейчас у него и более насущных дел хватало.   
С этими вводными занятиями по новым дисциплинам Пайн сумел вырваться из аудитории только в перерыве между второй и третьей парой. Неплохо было бы проветриться, подышать воздухом, купить воды или газировки в автомате. Пока Крис рылся в карманах в поисках доллара, у него снова зазвонил телефон. В пустых коридорах мелодия отражалась эхом от стен, разносясь едва ли не по всему этажу. Совершенно не задумываясь и не смотря на экран, Крис спешно ответил на звонок.  
– Крис? Эм… не ожидал, что ты так быстро поднимешь трубку. Ждал? – спустя пару секунд на той стороне послышался голос Закари.  
– Я же попросил не звонить мне, – Пайн тяжело вздохнул, забирая из автомата свою колу.  
– Ты вчера разозлился так, что я решил дать тебе время поостыть, и перезвонил узнать не изменилось ли твое мнение.  
– Нет, – Крис раздраженно закатил глаза. – Ты же понимаешь, что это странно? Ты не даешь мне проходу, донимаешь звонками… Куинто, ты вообще нормальный?  
– А ты? – Зак рассмеялся. – Не относись к этому так серьезно, я просто хочу… Кхм, наладить отношения, скажем так.  
– Меня передергивает, когда ты говоришь «отношения».  
– Тебе говорили, что ты слишком нервный? – растягивая гласные, произнес Зак.  
– Я нормальный, в отличие от тебя, – отрезал Пайн, бросив трубку. Со звонком вернувшись в аудиторию, он первым делом забил номер Куинто в телефон – «Не брать трубку». Ребячество, конечно, но более действенного способа он пока не придумал.  
Как не придумал и способа выкинуть странного Закари Куинто из своей головы. Криса всегда привлекали люди, которых он не мог понять, которые обращали на себя внимание. И Зак был явно из их числа. Чего он так упорно добивается? На кой черт ему сдался случайный парень из клуба? Поверить в то, что он действительно понравился Куинто Крис никак не мог.  
Он не считал себя тем, в кого можно влюбиться с первого взгляда и так упорно добиваться. Да и Закари играл в другой лиге… попрестижней. Он был не похож на безрассудного влюбленного, сгорающего от своего чувства, скорее на безумного маньяка…  
Крис улыбнулся своим мыслям. Куинто, что бы там он о себе не возомнил, своего добился – переключиться на учебу никак не выходило.  
К концу недели дошло до того, что вариант с маньяком уже не казался таким уж глупым. Закари продолжал названивать ему, пара звонков в день стала уже нормой. Крис, разумеется, их игнорировал и трубку не брал, надеясь, что Куинто, в конце концов, наскучит это занятие, и он просто отвяжется.  
Но не тут-то было. День на третий Зак неожиданно сменил тактику и стал атаковать Пайна сообщениями:  
 _«тебе не кажется, что проще будет просто поднять трубку?»_ , – ну уж нет, Криса такой вариант абсолютно не устраивал.  
 _«просто поговорим, я извиняюсь и все. окей?»_ , – он уже пытался извиниться, и это было ужасно. Пайн не собирался еще раз попадать в неловкую ситуацию из-за Куинто.  
 _«мне кажется, даже девушка-евангелистка сдалась бы быстрей»_ , – он серьезно думал, что такие насмешки помогут добиться расположения? Откровенно говоря, в клубе Зак подкатывал гораздо виртуозней.  
 _«от мысли, что где-то обижается один милый зануда, мне не по себе»_ , – а вот это уже перебор. Крис мог бы с легкостью мог заявить на него в полицию и был бы прав.  
 _«поднимаю бокал лонг-айленда в твою честь!»_ , – Крис улыбнулся против воли. Может быть все же стоит поговорить?  
Как будто прочитав его мысли, Куинто прислал сообщение:  
 _«позвоню через пару минут. будь готов!»_.  
Пожалуй, это было слишком нагло, слишком прямолинейно, но за последние дни Крис столько нервов потратил на эту смс-атаку что, да, наверное, легче потратить время, чтобы поговорить, пригрозить и наконец избавиться от назойливого парня.   
– Ты взял трубку? Надоело играть в молчанку?  
– Надоело каждый раз отвлекаться на тот бред, что ты мне присылаешь, – парировал Пайн. – Хочу прояснить ситуацию. Еще раз.  
– Дерзай, – Зак фыркнул. – Я внимательно тебя слушаю.  
– Вот и отлично. Послушай, я не знаю, что за игру ты затеял, но все эти звонки и сообщения, которыми ты меня донимаешь, смахивают на навязчивую идею. Я понимаю, не взятая вершина и все такое… тебе, наверное, обидно за то, что ничего так и не случилось, и ты хочешь, нууу, завершить начатое. Вот только мне это не нужно, ни тогда, ни тем более сейчас.  
– То есть ты думаешь, что все дело в том, что я тебе не трахнул и теперь просто не могу успокоиться? Эм, Крис, извини, но не такой уж ты особенный.  
– Ну спасибо, – Пайн усмехнулся. – И ты бы мог не говорить…  
– Окей, да я понял, что из-за случившегося ты чувствуешь себя некомфортно, так что давай просто забудем?  
– Ну а я к чему веду? Ты не знаешь меня, я не знаю тебя, вот и все, – Крис с облегчением выдохнул, радуясь, что в кои-то веки они пришли к компромиссу, но…  
– Не все так просто, Кристофер, – мягко осадил его Зак.  
– В смысле? – Пайн нахмурился.  
– Ну… скажем так, мой психолог советует закрывать гештальты, а ты как раз один из них. Пока я не почувствую, что ты меня простил, мое душевное равновесие не придет в норму. Такие дела.  
Гештальты? Психолог? Крис закатил глаза. Закари определенно перегибал палку, раздувая свое «чувство вины». Он его видел и… Зак не был похож на парня с тонкой душевной организацией.   
– Куинто, у тебя не гештальты, у тебя маниакальные зависимости. Ты псих.  
– И этот псих приглашает тебя на ужин, – Закари выдержал паузу, видимо дожидаясь возражений, а потом продолжил. – Начнем наше знакомство с начала? Ты интересный студент-филолог, к тому же, кхм, знаешь языки… Я хочу познакомиться поближе, ну без задней мысли. Забудем о прошлом, познакомимся заново.   
Крис понимал, что соглашаться, с одной стороны, было глупо, ведь он хотел поставить точку, а с другой... это отличная возможность все закончить. Дать Куинто того, чего он хочет. Хочет поболтать, подружиться? Пускай. Вот только к концу вечера Зак поймет, что все, что он нафантазировал, не имеет под собой никакого основания, и что Пайн ничего особого из себя не представляет… Крис обычный настолько, что даже его «принципиальность» отчасти наиграна. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, что такое, пусть и странное, но внимание от парня вроде Куинто ему льстило.  
– Ладно, давай поужинаем. Только обещай, что после этого ты успокоишься, – Пайн улыбнулся.  
– Все зависит от того, как пройдет ужин.  
Крис нервно сглотнул. Интонация, с которой это произнес Закари, не предвещала ничего хорошего.   
Ужин был назначен на субботу, адрес и время Куинто скинул уже ближе к ночи. В этом сообщении уже не было никаких извинений или намека на флирт, и Пайну, в начале настороженно относящемуся к этой встрече, ближе к выходным стало даже интересно, чем обернется все это.  
В поисках ресторанчика Крису пришлось довольно долго плутать по улочкам Нижнего Манхэттена. Он плохо ориентировался в Нохо, а заранее глянуть карту в интернете почему-то в голову не пришло. Прошлый и единственный раз Пайн был здесь в ту самую ночь перед началом занятий. В том, что Зак назначил встречу недалеко от своей квартиры, читался плохо прикрытый подтекст, заставляющий Криса раз за разом напоминать себе, что он согласился не для этого. Если в планы Закари входит продолжить вечер у себя дома, то ему придется жестоко разочароваться.  
Небольшой ресторанчик оказался зажат между двумя старыми жилыми домами и находился в исторической части района. Выглядел он именно так, как представлялось. Кажется, Зак не мог назначить встречу в местечке еще более подходящем ему. Снаружи место выглядело довольно уютно, без лишнего пафоса. Небольшая деревянная веранда, увешанная маленькими фонариками и окутанная приятным желтовато-красным светом, льющимся из окон заведения, и вовсе очаровали Криса. «Vivere alla giornata», – он улыбнулся, на автомате переведя название. Жить сегодняшним днём? Неплохое напутствие перед встречей с навязчивым… ухажером.  
– Сэр? Добрый вечер, – стоило Пайну зайти внутрь, как к нему тут же подлетел парнишка-администратор в строгом костюме-тройке. – У вас заказан столик или вас ожидают?  
Крис немного растерялся, одергивая свой крайне неудобный пиджак. Что ему ответить? Столик был наверняка заказан на Закари, но Пайн, как обычно, пришел на пару минут раньше назначенного времени и сомневался, что Куинто уже дожидается его на месте.  
– Эмм… ждут, – Крис вежливо улыбнулся, заметив спешащего из зала Зака. Администратор так же заметил его и, пожелав приятного вечера, удалился, оставив их наедине.  
– Кристофер, – Закари кивнул ему, жестом приглашая следовать за собой. – Я боялся, что ты заблудишься. Хотел даже карту скинуть.  
– Было бы неплохо, – Пайн зачем-то улыбнулся спине своего спутника, затянутой в стильный темно-горчичный пиджак. В сочетании с тёмными джинсами и белой рубашкой он выглядел шикарно, хотя сам Крис не решился бы на подобное.  
– Вот, присаживайся, – Зак устроился за маленьким столиком у окна и кивнул на противоположный стул. Ну, слава богу, ему не пришло в голову подвинуть его и помочь сесть… Пайн рассматривал и такой вариант. – Как тебе заведение?  
– Вроде неплохо, – Крис пожал плечами, усаживаясь и с любопытством оглядываясь по сторонам. В небольшом помещении с расписанными приморскими видам стенами и небольшими светильниками было не так много столиков, и создавалось впечатление, что даже среди людей, сохраняется чувство приватности и уединения. Это определенно нравилось Пайну.  
– Я люблю этот ресторанчик и, поскольку моя квартира недалеко, частенько забегаю сюда, – Зак тепло улыбнулся, будто и вправду старался создать дружескую атмосферу. – Долго думал, куда тебя лучше пригласить. Я же… ничего о тебе, считай, не знаю, так что пришлось импровизировать, – он подался вперед. – По статистике каждый третий европеец отдает предпочтение итальянской кухне.  
– Эээ, ну да, наверное, – снова неопределенно отозвался Крис.  
– Надеюсь, ты не обидишься, что я взял на себя смелость сделать заказ. Как я уже сказал, в этом ресторанчике мне приходилось ужинать не раз, да и в итальянской кухне я отлично разбираюсь, – скромности этому парню явно было не занимать.  
– Ммм, хорошо, – Пайн кивнул. Он считал, что перед тем как делать заказ, стоило его хотя бы дождаться, но вслух решил этого не говорить.  
– Знаешь, я почти что итальянец… ну на половину, так что любовь к хорошему вину и вкусной еде у меня в крови, – он усмехнулся, а Крис с удивлением отметил, что и вправду в приглушенном красноватом свете с уложенными набриолиненными волосами, убранной челкой и легкой щетиной на щеках Закари напоминал какого-нибудь героя романа Чезаре.  
– Ты родился в Италии? – искренне удивился Пайн. – Там прекрасно и…  
– Нет, что ты, – Зак мягко перебил его. – Я родился в самой что ни на есть Америке. В Питсбурге. Но мой дом, конечно, он здесь, – Куинто кивнул на пасмурный пейзаж за окном. – Хотя ты тоже на коренного ньюйоркца не похож.  
– Почему? – Крис нахмурился. После четырех лет жизни в этом городе он считал, что ничего в нем не выдает калифорнийца.   
– Давай посмотри. Во-первых, ты не то что не опоздал, ты пришел на несколько минут раньше. Пунктуальность здесь не в чести. А еще ты потерялся в Нохо и так и не завел себе нормальных, не промокающих кед. Откуда ты?  
– Лос-Анджелес, – чуть помедлив, отозвался Пайн, все еще находясь под эффектом от заковых умозаключений. Серьезно? Тот даже на кеды внимание обратил?  
– Лос-Анджелес? – теперь настала очередь Куинто удивляться. – Ни за что бы не подумал, хотя виной тому, наверное, мои стереотипы о жителях западного побережья – мальчиках в голубых джинсах и больших Рэй-Бэнах. Как тебя сюда забросило?  
– Все банально, учеба, – Крис пожал плечами. – Решил, что здесь меня ничто отвлекать не будет. Все-таки в Лос-Анджелесе совсем другой уклад жизни.   
– Интересное решение, – хмыкнул Закари. – Хотя я сюда тоже учиться приехал, но с конкретной целью остаться, если не навсегда, то надолго точно. В Питсбурге ловить нечего, а Нью-Йорк город возможностей, как ни крути. Здесь ты можешь воплотить в жизнь свои самые смелые мечты и быть самим собой. Собираешься после учебы здесь остаться?  
– Пока не знаю. Закончу магистратуру, а потом видно будет. Мне еще остался год в… – Криса прервал улыбающийся официант, принесший им две огромные тарелки пасты, бутылку вина и… Наклонившись, он зажег свечу.   
– Не стоит, – Крис глянул на парня. – У нас не свидание.  
– Не обращайте внимания, – Зак махнул рукой официанту, отпуская его. – Кристофер, здесь так положено, не относись ко всему всерьез.  
Пайн ничего не ответил. Залившись краской, он принялся с преувеличенным интересом изучать принесенное блюдо. Выглядело и пахло все донельзя аппетитно, и Крису уже не терпелось приступить к трапезе, но нет, Куинто было просто жизненно необходимо дать ему некоторые пояснения.  
– Для тебя я заказал спагетти аматричана, это блюдо может показаться слишком простым, но, поверь, перец здесь добавляет необходимую пикантность. Я боялся ошибиться и выбирал что-то нейтральное, но сытное, мало ли ты бы пришел уставший и голодный, – он улыбнулся. – А у меня баветте с меч-рыбой, маслинами и фенхелем. Слишком на любителя, нужно сказать, но я совсем недавно распробовал. Советую тебе попробовать, когда будешь в следующий раз в итальянском ресторане, потому что в других нормальную пасту готовить не умеют, – он многозначительно кивнул. – Можешь мне поверить.  
Крис согласился, с трудом понимая, о чем вообще вещает Куинто. Теплая атмосфера, тихая музыка, приглушенный свет и шепот таких же как он посетителей сыграли свою роль, и мозг Пайна плавился, отказываясь работать. Сейчас ему хотелось только вдыхать густой запах пасты и слушать, слушать, слушать… Уж что-что, а рассказывать Куинто умел интересно и ладно, заставляя забыть обо всем, что происходило вне этого столика, и погрузиться в маленькую, созданную посреди шумного Нью-Йорка Италию.  
– Ах да, еще вино. В тот вечер, – он опустил глаза, – о котором мы не говорим, ты предпочел красное. Сегодня я взял Ренато Рати, – Закари привстал, разливая напиток по бокалам. - Оно пряное и неплохо сочетается с сырами. Во всяком случае, одно из лучших, что здесь есть.  
– Вау, ты в этом так круто разбираешься, – Крис удивленно уставился на спутника, его речь совсем не походила на заранее заготовленную.  
– Каждый мужчина должен разбираться, по крайней мере, в вине, – Куинто даже не попытался сделать вид, что восхищение Пайна его смутило.   
– Я не разбираюсь, – заметил Крис, стушевавшись после замечания Зака. Он действительно не имел понятия, о чем тот говорил.   
– Эм… ну, ты наверняка разбираешься в чем-то другом… – тут же реабилитировался Куинто, видимо не желая ставить Пайна в неловкое положение. Правда, это было больше похоже на очередной подкат, и Крис предпочел проигнорировать его. – В чем ты разбираешься? – повторил Закари, все-таки рассчитывая на внятный ответ.   
– Сложно сказать, – протянул Пайн, лихорадочно перебирая в голове возможные темы и выбирая из них ту, на которой можно построить мало-мальски интересный разговор, и ту, в которой бы он сам хорошо разбирался. – Ну, думаю в книгах. Я же филолог, в конце концов.  
– Можешь что-нибудь посоветовать? – Зак подался вперед, заглядывая Крису в глаза. Такой интерес к любимой теме подкупал.  
– Не уверен, что наши вкусы сойдутся, – осторожно начал Пайн. не желая разочаровать Куинто. – Понимаешь, в отличие от многих мне нравится современная литература… точней то, что принято считать таковой. Произведения середины двадцатого века. Их продолжают ругать в рецензиях за слишком радикальные взгляды, за острый язык… Но не знаю, мне кажется, это даже не новый уровень, это возращение в чем-то к древности, когда писали о… Извини, – Крис потупил взгляд, понимая, что немного увлекся.  
– Все в порядке, я хоть и не разбираюсь в этом, – Зак выдержал паузу, – так как ты, но полностью разделяю сказанное. Классику я перечитал еще в детстве и юношестве, так что сейчас самое время для чего-то новенького… Хотя время тут, конечно, и главный враг. Все говорят, что метро идеальное место, чтобы погрузиться в книгу, но я обычно до работы иду пешком, а возвращаюсь уже за полночь. Максимум, на что хватает сил, так это включить какой-нибудь фильм пока ужин собираю. Ты, наверное, меня сейчас четвертовать хочешь. Ну, знаешь, вечное соревнование книги против кино…  
– Да нет, – качнул головой Пайн, сделав глоток вина. – Я все понимаю, сам на учебе уматываюсь, что потом просто глаза слипаются…  
– Может, тогда сходим в кино? – одной фразой Куинто удалось вернуть Криса в реальность. Вспомнить, что кроме маленького итальянского ресторанчика, терпкого вина и учтивого Закари существует еще один совсем другой мир, где Зак пытался добиться от Пайна взаимности, а тот наивно надеялся, что сумеет дать отпор, отделаться от него.  
Крису до конца не хотелось признавать, что с Куинто ему интересно. Тот красиво говорил, стильно выглядел, черт возьми, привлекал физически, но… вместе с тем Куинто все еще оставался тем парнем, который запросто подкатывал к одиноким юношам в клубе, навязчиво добивался своего, действовал и шутил слишком напористо, слишком нагло. Всего было «слишком».  
– Нет, не нужно, – сделав усилие над собой, холодно отозвался Пайн.  
– Окей, я понял, – Закари кивнул, кажется, не особо расстроенный отказом.  
На этом их разговор угас. Крис наконец приступил к своей уже остывшей пасте, а Зак, откинувшись на стул, медленно потягивал вино. Ужин, который Пайн представлял себе совсем иначе, и правда, походил на свидание. И нужно было ставить точку, если он не хотел запутаться в себе и своих… чувствах еще больше.   
Крису было неловко признаться самому себе, что он даже ждет, чтобы Закари предпринял еще одну попытку, попытался пригласить его еще раз, но, кажется, у того были свои планы.  
– Извини, мне, кажется, пора. Не думал, что ужин так затянется, – он с улыбкой глянул на часы.  
– Ничего страшного, – кивнул Пайн, наблюдая за тем, как, подозвав официанта, Зак расплатился за ужин. – Уже, и правда, поздно.  
– Поймать тебе такси?  
– Нет, ты и так потратился на ужин, – выйдя на улицу, Крис вздрогнул, ежась от прохладного ночного воздуха. – Я сам доберусь.  
– Ну, бывай, – проведя рукой по его спине, Закари притянул Пайна к себе и прижал, похлопав по плечу.  
– Это было лишним, – Крис отстранился, напоминая себе о том, что он вообще-то собирался ставить точку.   
Зак на его замечание ничего не ответил, только хмыкнул и, развернувшись, зашагал в противоположную от метро сторону, а Пайн так и остался стоять у ресторанчика, ругая себя за нерешительность. Нельзя было позволять себе думать о Куинто в таком ключе, глупо было думать, что Закари действительно его добивался. Крис даже успел втянуться в эту игру и поверить в то, что Куинто решил просто извиниться ужином и исчезнуть из его жизни. Но у того видимо были другие планы, по крайней мере, на этот вечер.   
По дороге домой Крис никак не мог выкинуть из головы сомнения. А правильно ли он поступил? Может, нужно было согласиться и сходить с Заком? Тот, конечно, не был «мужчиной мечты», но Пайн все равно чувствовал, что… упустил свой шанс. Хотя какой шанс? Крис бы просто не выдержал отношений с таким замороченным парнем вроде Куинто.   
Он мог бы и дальше мучить себя, рассматривая все варианты развития дальнейшего знакомства с Заком, если бы груда коробок в парадной не переключила внимание на себя.   
К лестнице Пайн прорвался с трудом, а когда поднялся на свой этаж, то с разочарованием обнаружил коробки и там. Вся лестничная площадка была заставлена какими-то ящиками, пакетами и вещами, среди которых слонялся мальчик лет шести. Правда, стоило Крису робко улыбнуться ему, как ребенок скрылся в двери напротив.  
Ну, все понятно, квартиру, пустовавшую года, заняли новые постояльцы. Пайн так привык жить один на этаже, что любые шаги и хлопки на лестничной клетке настораживали… Тут еще и ребенок маленький, хорошо если один, а то так и вправду придется перебираться в какую-нибудь кофейню, чтобы готовиться к занятиям.  
Хотя, если учесть, что даже в условиях переезда за стеной было тихо, может быть все и не так плохо. По крайней мере, выпив стакан молока и умывшись, Крис уснул без проблем.   
А на утро, дабы избежать ненужных воспоминаний о прошедшем ужине, решил посвятить всё воскресенье делам насущными. Но поскольку Пайн считал себя жаворонком, вставал рано и был максимально работоспособен до полудня, то уже к вечеру все планы были выполнены, а дела переделаны. Можно было с легким сердцем посвятить вечер бесцельному лежанию на диване перед телевизором. Он и так успел совершить достаточно ошибок, чтобы сейчас позволить себе вот такой ленивый отдых.  
Но не тут-то было. Ближе к девяти часам вечера в квартире раздался пронзительный звон. Крис от неожиданности даже на месте подскочил, честно говоря, даже забыл, что у него в принципе есть дверной звонок. Тех немногочисленных людей, побывавших у него дома, одногруппников и курьеров, Пайн обычно встречал сам, открывая входную дверь. А тут незваный гость, да еще и так поздно. Что, все сговорились дергать Криса на ночь глядя?  
С некоторой опаской подойдя к двери, Пайн увидел в глазок стоящего на лестничной клетке мужчину. Ни формы, ни знаков отличия на нем не было. По большому счету, он мог оказаться кем угодно, так что открывать Крис не спешил.  
– Кто там?  
– Эээ... новый сосед, – с ужасным акцентом отозвался незнакомец.  
– Добрый вечер, – подумав пару секунд, Пайн решил, что невежливо будет держать человека, с которым ему теперь жить бок о бок, на площадке и щелкнул замком.   
– Привет! – мужчина широко улыбнулся, всучив растерянному Крису какую-то коробку и бутылку виски. – Жена сказала, что являться с пирогом к соседям здесь нормально, Америка как никак. Но я думаю, лучшие знакомства завязываются после парочки стаканчиков, пропущенных за приятным разговором. Ты как?  
Пайн промедлил с ответом, оценивая, стоит ли пускать этого человека в квартиру. В общем-то, в нем не было ничего особенного. Ничего кроме загорелого лица с живыми зелеными глазами, широких плеч, обтянутых футболкой, подкаченных рук и… Крис тряхнул головой, соседу следовало бы давать иную характеристику. Типичный отец семейства лет под сорок, судя по всему один из многочисленных эмигрантов. Вот так-то лучше.  
– Зайдете? – неуверенно спросил Крис. Ну ведь не выгонять его… тем более приняв гостинцы. Черт, в Нью-Йорке вообще кто-нибудь вот так официально знакомится с соседями с пирогами и выпечкой? Это же мегаполис, а не какой-то застоялый юг!  
По привычке проводив гостя на кухню, Крис включил чайник и выставил было на стол кружки, но мужчина его одернул.  
– Виски из кружки? Что за извращение… У тебя что ли стаканов не найдется?  
– Да, точно, – Пайн хлопнул себя по лбу. – Где-то были, – он попытался вспомнить, где в последний раз видел бокалы или рюмки, оставшиеся от хозяйки.  
– Ну что, за знакомство, – сосед с одобрением хмыкнул, когда Пайн выставил перед ним пару стаканов, и с улыбкой наполнил их. – Карл Урбан.  
– Крис. Крис Пайн, – повторив, за мужчиной он отсалютовал ему и залпом опрокинул в себя виски, старясь не морщиться от горечи, прожигающей насквозь.   
Карл тем временем не растерялся и налил им уже по второй порции, многозначительно протянув:  
– Переехали вот только… За что браться не знаю.  
– Ага, начинать всегда сложно, – поддакнул Пайн, радуясь, что сосед не требовал от него инициативы и свободно начал разговор сам. Неловких пауз в жизни Криса и так хватало.  
– Не то чтобы я начинаю, Нью-Йорк уже отобрал у меня полгода жизни. Полгода, только представь! А мы только нашли приличную квартиру. Что за город такой сумасшедший?  
– Вот тут я согласен, – кивнул Пайн. – Откуда вы?  
– Окленд, Новая Зеландия. Земля богов, – Урбан мечтательно улыбнулся. – Сорвались за лучшей жизнью, жене в голову взбрело, что здесь детям будет лучше. А там, там же такая природа… такое небо, – он опустошил второй стакан, подлив себе еще. Судя по всему, этому мужчине просто требовалось выговориться. – Кажется, я сумасшедший, дернул на другой конец света с женой и двумя детьми…  
Крис решил, что лучшей тактикой будет просто согласно кивать и лишний раз не грузить человека своими рассуждениями. Хотя он тоже считал Новою Зеландию землей обетованной, идеальным местом, чтобы растить детей и разводить овец.  
– Хозяйка сказала, что соседом будет студент, но заверила, что шумно не будет. Студент и спокойствие за стенкой, так я ей и поверил, – усмехнувшись, Карл по-дружески хлопнул Пайна по плечу. – На кого хоть учишься?  
– Современная филология, четвертый курс.  
– Ого, ну ничего себе, – Урбан аж присвистнул. – Ты здесь один живешь или с подружкой?  
– Один, – покачал головой Крис, не желая продолжать разговор на эту тему. – А вы кем работаете?  
– «Ты». Я еще не такой старый. Хотя, таскаясь по этому городу, чувствую себя развалюхой, – он усмехнулся. – Я психолог, ну по образованию. В Нью-Йорке мой диплом как-то не очень пригодился. Так что пока перебиваюсь всякими группами поддержки или беру смены медбрата в одной из больниц, где работает знакомый, тоже кстати эмигрант. По-другому здесь никак.   
– Разве? Мне казалось, что в этом городе каждый второй ходит к психологу, – вспомнив Закари, Крис улыбнулся в стакан.  
– Ну психов тут определенно хватает, – Карл закатил глаза. – Вот только личный врач у всех либо уже есть, либо его ищут через знакомых, а меня порекомендовать, увы, некому, – сосед пожал плечами и хмуро глянул на все еще полный стакан Пайна. – Друг, только не говори, что ты убежденный трезвенник, это убьет меня.  
– Ну не то чтобы я совсем не пью, – Крис стушевался. – Просто завтра на учебу с утра, а у меня и так вчера был, кхм… бурный вечер   
– Ну тогда ладно, – Урбан снисходительно улыбнулся. – Мне на самом деле тоже завтра рано вставать, Хантера нужно в новую школу пристроить, – встав из-за стола, он протянул руку Крису. – Но я зайду еще как-нибудь, окей? Чтобы ты совсем здесь не заплесневел, «студент, который не шумит».  
– Конечно, – Пайн ответил на рукопожатие, совершенно не понимая, зачем согласился на это. За последнюю неделю новых знакомств ему и так хватило с лихвой. 

***

В понедельник Крис, как и сказал Урбану, с самого утра отправился на занятия. Он был даже рад, что на этот день кроме лекций у него запланирована встреча с первым курсом и дополнительные занятия. Все распланировано по минутам, и времени на мысли о Куинто просто не оставалось. Хотя тот о себе и не напоминал, такое внезапное изменение тактики настораживало. Зак не звонил и, более того, даже не атаковал сообщениями. Крис за эту неделю так привык к вниманию с его стороны, что, оставшись без этого, он почти пришел к мысли, что вел себя как идиот… Ведь на самом деле ему было лестно и приятно это самое внимание.   
Вот только от Куинто не было ни слуху ни духу. За два дня Пайн успел извести себя мыслями о том, что Зак наконец внял его просьбам и действительно отстал, что ему и вправду просто хотелось извиниться.  
Поэтому, когда вечером вторника на телефоне высветилось «Не брать трубку», Крис ответил на звонок до неприличия быстро.  
– Привет? – на том конце раздался уже знакомый чуть хриплый голос. – Ты взял трубку сразу, я даже не ожидал. Все в порядке, ты можешь разговаривать?   
– Да, эээ, все нормально, – запнувшись от внезапно подкатившего волнения, отозвался Крис.  
– Ура! – Куинто чуть наигранно хмыкнул. – Нормально и все? Ты даже не будешь ворчать и говорить, чтобы я оставил тебя в покое?  
– Ну смотря как ты будешь себя вести, – не подумав, выпалил Пайн, с опозданием сообразив, как двусмысленно прозвучала его фраза.  
– Обещаю, я буду хорошим мальчиком, – Закари рассмеялся, очевидно, приняв замечание Криса за заигрывание. – Я тут подумал, в кино ты отказался идти, но я могу пригласить тебя в театр?  
– Театр? – переспросил Пайн, в очередной раз удивляясь своеобразности Закари. Театр, опера, балет… их общение подразумевало несколько иные места для встреч.   
– Ну да. Сегодня один из последних прогонов «Ангелов в Америке». По пьесе Тони Кушнера, тебе должно понравиться.  
– Ага, но репетиция? – Крис немного удивился. – Ты думаешь, нас пустят?  
– А почему нет? – очередь удивлять настала для Закари. – Конечно, пустят.  
– Просто заявиться на репетицию? Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.  
– Не переживай, я там работаю, – тут же успокоил его Куинто. – Тебя пропустят без проблем, если ты об этом волнуешься.  
– Скажи, что ты осветитель или работник сцены, оформи…  
– Нет Кристофер, я актер, увы… – Зак усмехнулся. – Я разве не говорил?  
– Нет, не говорил, – Пайн покачал головой, соображая, как его угораздило связаться с актером.  
– Ну так что, ты согласен? Тебе понравится, я обещаю, – Куинто выдержал паузу. – Премьера уже в субботу, так что сегодня будет и грим, и костюмы, все как полагается.  
– Нуу хорошо, почему бы нет? – Крис кивнул сам себе. Отказываться, играть в недоступность, было уже перебором. – Когда?  
– Завтра. Жду тебя у черного входа Театра Беласко где-то… около 17:00. Я сам тебя встречу и проведу. Уверен, что дорогу найдешь? – осторожно произнес Закари, словно умиляясь некоторой растерянности Пайна.   
– Постараюсь. Нуу тогда до завтра, окей?  
– Буду ждать, – выдохнув, Куинто повесил трубку, заставив Криса покрыться мурашками.   
Теперь понятно, почему один голос Зака выбивал из него такую реакцию. Для актера ничего не стоит вложить в слова все эмоции и переживания, у Пайна от этого просто голову сносило. Хотелось подняться, выставить руки вперед и попросить Закари хотя бы немного замедлить темп, дать возможность перевести дыхание.   
Он боялся диагностировать чувство, которого уже давно избегал. Взяв себя в руки, Крис с трудом убедил себя в том, что ему уже далеко не шестнадцать, и он в состоянии спокойно дождаться вечера среды.   
Правда полностью избавиться от волнения так и не удалось, причем причиной страхов была не только встреча с самим Заком, но еще и… непривычная атмосфера. Он всегда восхищался театром, но никогда еще не выдавалось возможности поприсутствовать на репетиции. Пайну представлялась абсолютная тишина, пустой зал, теплый свет софитов и голос Закари, отражающийся от высоких потолков. В реальности быть такого, конечно, не могло, в этом Крис убедился, уже подойдя к черному входу. Вокруг толпилось море народа: актеры, вышедшие покурить, рабочие, сновавшие с инструментами туда-сюда, работники сцены, гримеры, еще черт знает кто. Посмотреть на изнанку театра было… интересно.   
– Так и думал, что ты придешь заранее, – на плечо Пайна легла тяжелая ладонь Зака, уже загримированного и одетого для спектакля. – Давно ждешь?  
– Только подошел, – Крис качнул головой, проходя вслед за Куинто через черный вход. Внутри оказались целые катакомбы: узкие коридоры с голыми кирпичными стенами, множество переходов и закутков. Вкупе с прокуренным воздухом и приглушенным светом создавалась неповторимая атмосфера старого театра. И Закари сюда вписывался идеально.  
– Выбирай любое понравившееся место, – Куинто обвел рукой большой зал, в котором они наконец очутились. – Первый ряд не рекомендую, тут режиссер. Он не очень-то любит, когда его кто-то отвлекает. Не обращай внимания, если он будет орать, это нормально, – он усмехнулся. – В остальном, надеюсь, что все будет, кхм, сносно.  
– Я думаю, что все будет отлично, – заверил его Крис. – Удачи тебе.  
Зак поспешил за кулисы, а Пайн, покрутив головой, решил прислушаться к нему и занять место подальше от режиссера, в центре зала. Заняв место, он убедился, что сцену видно отлично и принялся ждать.  
Постепенно суета вокруг стихла, большой свет погас, первый ряд заняли работники и сам режиссер, а Крис так и остался единственным зрителем. От ощущения, что спектакль будут играть лишь для него… ком подступал к горлу.  
– Начинаем! – скомандовали откуда-то спереди, и тут же включилась музыка и маленькие фонарики на сцене. С этой секунды Пайн погрузился в волшебство, еще никогда театр не вызывал в нем таких удивительных, искренних и чистых эмоций. Он боялся лишний раз моргнуть или отвести взгляд, казалось, его затягивало в водоворот, целью которого был он сам, единственный зритель. Крис даже не мог толком судить об игре актеров, все их реплики и движения были выверены настолько, что замечания режиссера выглядели не больше чем стандартными придирками.  
А уж когда на сцене появился Закари, у Пайна и вовсе перехватило дыхание, было непривычно видеть человека, с которым ты только что запросто болтал, на сцене, выворачивающего душу и состоящего из клубка сплошных нервов и эмоций. Если раньше Зак казался всего лишь зазнавшимся и самоуверенным парнем, непременно добивающимся своего, то сейчас он открывался с другой стороны. Нет, человек, настолько вживающийся в роль, вкладывающий всю душу в работу… такой талантливый просто не мог быть плохим.   
Когда репетиция подошла к концу, а занавес был закрыт, Крис еле удержался от того, чтобы не подорваться на месте и не зааплодировать. Ему искренне хотелось поблагодарить труппу за подаренные два часа счастья. Но он просто сидел, восторженно глядя на смеющихся актеров, чисто символически вышедших на поклон. Перехватив взгляд Зака, он даже покраснел, опустив глаза и немного стесняясь своих эмоций.  
Как только режиссер отмахнулся, отпустив актеров, Куинто спешно спустился в зал.  
– Ну как, надеюсь, ты не заснул? – он широко улыбнулся и, не дожидаясь ответа, тут же продолжил. – Я жутко проголодался и устал, и, если ты не против, то пошли перекусим где-нибудь? Только переоденусь и грим смою, хорошо?  
– Конечно, я за, – не раздумывая, согласился Крис. – Подождать тебя у входа?  
– Ага, я быстро, – хлопнув его по плечу, Зак поспешил за кулисы, а Пайн поплелся к выходу, все еще глупо улыбаясь и совершенно не сожалея, что так быстро согласился на очередной ужин.  
Как и обещал, Куинто появился буквально минут через десять. Без грима он выглядел усталым, осунувшимся. Взмокший, в растянутой толстовке Зак казался более живым, чем на том ужине в итальянском ресторанчике, от излишней собранности и… напыщенности что ли, не осталось следа.  
Выйдя из театра Закари еще долго прощался с остальными ребятами, и со стороны они выглядели как хорошие друзья. Крис даже позавидовал этому, у него самого такой компании не было, да и он туда вряд ли бы вписался в отличие от Куинто.  
– Мы с ребятами после репетиций обычно заглядываем в бистро, тут недалеко, – отвязавшись наконец от докуривших коллег, улыбнулся Зак. – Не против составить мне компанию и съесть по бургеру? – он покосился на приятелей. – Я устал и мечтаю об островке спокойствия, а с ними…  
– Я за! – Крис энергично кивнул. Ему хотелось поделиться с Закари впечатлениями, да и, честно говоря, он уже порядочно проголодался. Хотя, может быть, живот так сводило от волнения?  
Так или иначе, закусочная и правда оказалась буквально за углом, видимо, у актеров была потребность в том, чтобы посещать места исключительно атмосферные, не походившие на сотню других своих близнецов по всей стране. Заведение представляло собой небольшой светлый зал, оббитый деревянной вагонеткой и украшенный старыми плакатами и черно-белыми снимками. Несмотря на то, что бистро находилось в двух шагах от Бродвея, народу здесь было, хотя совсем немного, может быть, оно было специально застолблено для актерской братии.  
Сделав заказ, они уселись за столик напротив друг друга. Крису хотелось поблагодарить Закари, рассказать о своих эмоциях и чувствах, вызванных спектаклем, но вместо этого он просто молча пялился не в силах подобрать нужных слов.  
Только когда им принесли не слишком-то здоровый ужин, Куинто протяжно выдохнул:  
– Я думал, умру с голоду. Даже чертов бургер сейчас кажется пищей богов, – он с удовольствием впился в свой веганский бургер, который с натяжкой походил на сытную пищу. – Я ненавижу себя за весь этот фаст-фуд, но с таким ритмом жизни полностью забываешь о режиме питания.  
Пайн еле удержался, чтобы не прыснуть. И вот этот человек пару дней назад вещал ему о баветте и аматричана? Ох, у Криса сейчас даже хваленая паста комом бы в горле встала, аппетит из-за волнения совсем пропал. Он никак не мог придумать, как же донести до Зака все то, что тот подарил ему, приведя на репетицию.   
Видимо, удача была не на стороне Пайна. Только он более-менее собрался с мыслями и хотел открыть рот, как Куинто окликнул какой-то разодетый, крашеный парень. Видимо, очередной коллега, поздравивший с грядущей премьерой, решил, что Заку просто необходимо его одобрение. Перебросившись с тем парой фраз о спектакле и получив односложные ответы, он быстро утратил пыл и обратно вернулся к своему столику.  
– Здесь, конечно, классно, но я мечтаю, чтобы все отсюда исчезли, – полушепотом заметил Куинто, приветливо махая еще одной вошедшей компании.  
– Все? И я? – Крис улыбнулся, сам удивляясь откуда ни возьмись появившейся смелости.  
– Только ты и можешь остаться, – вторил его тону Закари.  
– Ох… ну спасибо… – Пайн принялся теребить салфетку в руках. – Слушай, насчет спектакля, это было здорово! Я никогда не был до этого на репетициях, и, если бы не ты, то, наверное, мне бы так никогда не повезло. Я частенько хожу в театр, так что, наверное… могу судить и, честное слово, Зак, ты прекрасно справился с ролью. Это было так классно! – повторился Крис, не в силах связно объяснятся под настойчивым, внимательным взглядом Куинто, потягивающего кофе и изредка кивающего, соглашаясь. – Вот… это запомнится мне, точно.  
– Тебе бы критиком работать! – Зак мило улыбнулся. – Не обижайся, мне приятно, и я думаю, что ты действительно в этом разбираешься. Пусть не в актерской игре, но уж в пьесах точно! Хорошо, что ты посмотрел до премьеры и оценил, это важно. Режиссер многое ставит на «Ангелов» и без перестану твердит, что мы провалимся, но…Черт, знаешь, давай не будем об этом, мне этого театра и на работе хватает. Успех следует обсуждать уже после премьеры, не так ли?  
– Конечно, – понимающе согласился Крис.  
– Приятно слышать, особенно, если даже не рассчитывал, что ты придешь, – хмыкнул Куинто.  
– А я не рассчитывал, что ты еще раз позвонишь, – опустил глаза Пайн.  
– Я дал тебе повод так думать? – Зак едва заметно напрягся.  
– Нет, ты, конечно, немного перегнул палку, доставая меня всеми этими звонками и сообщениями, но и я хорош. Сначала вел себя как придурок, а потом решил, что ты играешь по правилам «ужин и мы больше никогда не встречаемся», такой ведь был уговор.  
– Теперь ты меня дисквалифицируешь? – Закари рассмеялся, наблюдая за растерянностью Криса.  
– Эээ, почему?  
– Ну как же, кто нарушает правила, тех по головке не гладят, их скорее шлепа… – Куинто осекся. – Ладно, я увлекся. На самом деле, ты был очень убедителен, я даже почти поверил. В любом случае, я извинялся за то, чего не было, достаточно, чтобы быть прощенным.  
– О да, мне этого хватило с лихвой, – Пайн глупо хихикнул, безуспешно попытавшись замаскировать смешок под приступом кашля.   
– Мне, если честно, тоже, – покаялся Куинто. – Я, конечно, понимаю, что ты ворчал и ломался больше для галочки, но все равно нужно было перевести дух. Ты же явно не из тех, кто тут же дает и второй, и третий шанс?  
– Шанс на что? – Криса немного смутили формулировки Зака.  
– Я не могу точно выразиться. Все, что я скажу, прозвучит жутко неуместно. Не могу собраться, извини.   
– Может быть, твои ораторские способности активируются только в пафосных ресторанах? Таких, где посетитель под стать месту, – предположил Пайн.  
– Разве тот итальянский ресторанчик был слишком вычурным?  
– Нет, что ты, – Крис улыбнулся. – Я же где угодно могу заказать себе рыбу-меч к спагетти.   
– Это была паста, – Закари состроил оскорбленный вид, и как в прошлый раз они снова одновременно рассмеялись. И сейчас, в бистро с бургером и кофе, с Куинто было легко и… круто. Крис никак не мог подобрать более интеллектуальное, что ли, определение, просто с очередной встречей он чувствовал себя все более комфортно. Пайну было интересно, сколько еще скрывает Зак, каждый раз открывающийся с разных сторон. И тот образ, который он позволил увидеть сегодня, понравился больше всего.  
После того как Крис вынырнул из своих раздумий, за столиком снова повисло молчание. Точнее, молчал Пайн, а Закари, закатывая глаза и ругаясь сквозь зубы, махал, подмигивал, приветствовал всех своих многочисленных театральных знакомых.  
– Здесь просто невозможно спокойно поужинать, – наконец не выдержал он. – Черт, Крис, ничего такого… но если бы я предложил просто заглянуть ко мне, без подтекста, ты бы согласился? Я знаю, как это звучит, мда... Я с удовольствием бы еще пообщался с тобой, потешил свое самолюбие твоими восторженными отзывами о репетиции, пошутил бы, рассказал о секретном соусе в этом прекрасном бургере, но здесь, – он обвел зал взглядом, – нам этого сделать не дадут, – Зак вопросительно уставился на Пайна, вложив в свой взгляд всю чистоту и невинность своих намерений. И Крис… он поверил ему. Было ясно, что Куинто никакой не маньяк и не преследователь, и отказывать ему нет никакого повода… и желания.  
– Пошли, я не против.  
Без промедления они расплатились пополам и вышли на прохладную оживленную улицу Манхэттена. Пайн все никак не мог привыкнуть, что даже поздним вечером буднего дня здесь так оживленно.  
Казалось, само проведение, поддерживало решение Криса отправиться ночью на квартиру к Куинто, потому что стоило тому вскинуть руку, выйдя на авеню, как перед ними тут же затормозило такси, и уже через пару минут они мчались в направлении Нохо. В полутемном салоне профиль Закари резко выделялся на фоне вспыхивающих огней афиш Бродвея и отблесков люминесцентных вывесок. В этой кутерьме цветов Куинто выглядел необычно, по-декаденски красиво. Крису пришлось бороться с желанием протянуть руку и дотронуться до его скул, хотя бы для того, чтобы убедиться – он настоящий. В прошлый раз, находясь с Заком на заднем сидении, Пайн мог надеться лишь на то, чтобы не оказаться изнасилованным или ограбленным странным парнем, а сейчас он был горд за себя за то, что решился сделать первый шаг, и не оттолкнул Куинто.   
Осмелев, Крис придвинулся ближе, прижимаясь к горячему бедру Закари. Вроде ничего такого, не самый откровенный жест, но… его пробил озноб, когда Куинто, повернувшись, вопросительно выгнул бровь. Пусть самого вопроса и не прозвучало, но Пайн был готов ручаться, подобного Зак не ожидал. Хотя теряться и упускать момент было явно не в его правилах. Поерзав на месте и ближе притеревшись к Крису, он перекинул руку, устроив её на плече спутника.  
– Ничего такого, да, Кристофер, – наклонившись к уху Пайна, он горячо выдохнул, одновременно выводя замысловатые узоры на его предплечье. – Сдержать обещание будет не так просто.  
– Можешь даже не стараться, – наконец окончательно приняв решение, шепнул Крис. Сейчас ему не было дела ни до стыда, ни до пугающей неловкости, которая обязательно настигнет его на утро. Так нельзя было поступать ни с самим собой, ни с кем-нибудь другим, но думать сейчас головой Пайн был просто не в состоянии. Закари, прижимающийся к его боку и испытывающий выдержку обжигающим взглядом, заставлял дышать часто-часто и молить о том, чтобы сил хватило добраться хотя бы до квартиры.   
Но хотя от Бродвея до дома Зака и была всего лишь пара жалких кварталов, поездка показалась Крису бесконечной. Когда машина наконец затормозила у дома Куинто, они сунули водителю пятидолларовую бумажку и, наплевав на сдачу, буквально вывалились из такси.   
У Пайна ноги подкашивались не то от волнения, не то от волной подкатившего желания. Он был благодарен Заку за то, что тот крепко перехватил его за локоть и вел за собой. Без этой подержи Крис ни за что не добрался бы до квартиры, так и рухнул бы где-нибудь на лестнице. Пайн толком и не понял, как они проскользнули мимо вахтера, и как Куинто дотащил его до площадки четвертого этажа.   
Пока Закари суетился у двери, тихо матерясь и пытаясь открыть ненавистный замок, притихший Крис держался за его спиной, хаотично соображая, что за чертовщина с ним происходит. Почему он столько держался? Так долго убеждал себя, что ему плевать на Куинто, а теперь он готов наброситься на того прямо тут.  
Спасеньем стал щелчок наконец сдавшегося механизма.  
То ли у Зака оказалось больше выдержки, то ли он просто не хотел провоцировать соседей и соблюдать правила приличия… так или иначе, переступив порог собственной квартиры, он как с цепи сорвался. Грубо прижав Криса к стене, Куинто жадно впился в его шею, одновременно целуя и вгрызаясь в нее. Больно царапая зубами чувствительную кожу, он медленно двигался выше, заставляя Пайна тянуться за долгожданным поцелуем.  
Отвлекшись на секунду, Зак шикнул на Ноа, радостно встречающего хозяина, и спешно стянул пиджак с Криса, аккуратно подталкивая его в сторону комнаты. Пайн, не желая прерывать поцелуй, медленно пятился назад, пытаясь кое-как скинуть обувь и запинаясь то о расставленные в коридоре кеды, то о собаку, крутившуюся под ногами.  
– Черт, Крис! – Закари выругался, улыбнувшись в губы Пайна, и больно укусил его нижнюю губу. – Так мы никогда не управимся.  
Крис тихо застонал, когда сильные руки Куинто сжали его задницу, и тот легко подхватил его под бедра, приподнимая на полом. Теперь неизвестность уже не пугала, а скорее завораживала. От Закари исходили такая уверенность и сила, что хотелось полностью вверить себя в его руки. Хотя чего еще он ждал от человека, способного завести с пол оборота одними полувзглядами, брошенными в такси?  
– Тут будет удобней, так? – в несколько шагов преодолев комнату, Зак аккуратно опустил его на диван.  
– Конечно… – Пайн поерзал, устраиваясь поудобней и с предвкушением наблюдая за Куинто, опустившимся на колени меж его разведенных ног. – Зак?  
– Ммм? – почти промурлыкал тот, стягивая с себя рубашку и отзываясь на призыв Криса, вовлекая его в новый поцелуй. Вот только одних поцелуев было уже недостаточно. Пайн чувствовал приятную тяжесть в паху, ставшую просто невыносимой после того, как Куинто будто случайно огладил его член через брюки. – Нам нужно избавиться от этого, – улыбнувшись, Закари профессионально расправился с рубашкой Криса, пробежавшись горячими пальцами по обнаженной груди и задев чувствительные соски.  
– Закари, – Пайн вскинулся, тихо застонав. – Мне нужно…  
– Тшшш, не спеши, – осадил его Куинто, все же дав Крису возможность самому расстегнуть джинсы. Но инициатива, как говорится, наказуема. Залившись краской, Пайн представил, что вот сейчас наступит тот самый ненавистный момент, когда горе-любовникам приходится отрываться друг от друга и копошиться, путаясь в одежде, желая избавиться от нее как можно быстрее.  
Но, кажется, с Куинто это не составляло проблемы. Быстро раздевшись до боксеров, тот потянулся к Крису, одновременно целуя и стягивая с его плеч уже расстегнутую рубашку, за какую-то пару секунд отправив на пол вслед за ней и джинсы Пайна. Перехватив восхищенный взгляд Криса, Зак запустил руки в его и без того взлохмаченные волосы и слегка потянул, заставив запрокинуть голову и почувствовать, как тело прошибает дрожь, рассыпающаяся искрами вдоль позвоночника.  
Закари все еще медлил, балуя поцелуями и какими-то невнятными, восхищенными словами выдыхаемыми в ухо. Это конечно возбуждало… еще как, Крису казалось, что еще пара минут такой прелюдии, жаркого трения и ласк и он взорвется так и не дождавшись, когда Куинто его наконец трахнет.  
Но у того, видимо, самоконтроль был куда лучше, потому что несмотря на то, что Зак и сам был на пределе, он сдерживался, считая, что для начала Крису нужно расслабиться.  
– Все же нормально? – поднявшись на локтях, он навис над Пайном. – Тебе ведь нужна подготовка?  
Криса бросило в жар. Мало кто мог выражаться так прямо, не стесняясь и не подбирая идиотских метафор. Он хотел даже сострить в ответ, заявить, что-то вроде «нет, что ты! Можешь на сухую, я просто тащусь от тянущей боли, не дающей мне с утра с кровати встать». Но вместо этого выдал глупое:  
– Нууу, было бы… здорово.  
– Здорово, значит? – Закари хмыкнул, чуть отстранившись и зачем-то шаря рукой под диваном. – И как долго у тебя никого не было?  
– Давно, – уклончиво бросил Крис, не особо желая обсуждать это.  
– Сколько для тебя "давно»? – вопросительно выгнул бровь Куинто, устраиваясь удобнее в ногах Криса и сжимая в руке выуженные из-под дивана презерватив и смазку. Ну кто бы сомневался, что Закари всегда полностью вооружен!  
– Три месяца назад… или около того, – выдохнул Пайн не в силах оторвать взгляд от Зака, почти изящно стянувшего боксеры и теперь представшего перед ним кхм… во всеоружии. Куинто не был идеален, но выглядел так горячо, что Крис только и мог облизывать губы, смутно припоминая, что раньше его никогда так не заводило обилие волос на теле партнера. А тут он просто не мог не смотреть на грудь, поросшую черными мягкими волосками, попутно отметив и не очень широкие плечи, бледную для средиземноморской внешности кожу, отличающуюся от обветренного, загорелого лица, поджарый живот, чуть выпирающие ребра и, да, крупный член с выступившей каплей смазки.  
Не удержавшись, Пайн потянулся, размазав ее пальцем по головке, заставив Зака прикрыть глаза, подавившись стоном.  
– Хорошо провел летние каникулы? – ухмыльнулся Куинто. Это не было похоже на насмешку или издевку, просто вопрос. – И не так уж это давно.  
– Думал, я вообще пропащий? Ооох..! – Крис вздрогнул, когда пальцы Закари осторожно забрались под резинку его боксеров, стягивая их. Теперь они были обнажены, и Крис впервые за долгое время не ощущал неловкости и скованности, только чистое, шалое возбуждение, простреливающее от головы до кончиков пальцев.   
Тот секс, который случался у него с парнями после… где-то третьего свидания, был совсем другим. Пайн не был в них влюблен и прекрасно понимал, что одна, пусть и неплохая, ночь вместе абсолютно не значит «долго и счастливо». Но Закари ему действительно нравился, нравился настолько, что Крис позволил называть про себя это чувство «влюбленностью».   
– Конечно, нет. У тебя восхитительное тело, – улыбнувшись, Зак наклонился, поцеловав его живот, грудь, обведя пальцами соски. – Я серьезно.  
– Спасибо, – он неловко улыбнулся в ответ, наблюдая, как Куинто выдавил немного смазки на пальцы, а затем… Крис распахнул рот в беззвучном крике, когда Зак, коснувшись сжатого колечка мышц, очень осторожно ввел один палец.  
– Эй, расслабься, – он успокаивающе огладил живот Пайна. – Все же окей, чего ты боишься?   
– Я не боюсь! – в подтверждение своих слов Крис шире развел ноги, подавшись вперед, но Закари удержал его на месте.  
– Тогда получай удовольствие, – Куинто протолкнул палец дальше и, дав Крису привыкнуть, добавил еще один, аккуратно разводя их, растягивая. – Я же не садист, я хочу, чтобы тебе было приятно.  
И это, правда, было… ну пусть и не нежно, но точно не больно. По крайней мере, Пайн ощущал себя гораздо комфортней, чем со всеми предыдущими парнями. Было приятно осознавать, что Зак в первую очередь, заботится о партнере. Только когда Криса растягивало уже три пальца, свободно входя и толкаясь глубже, Куинто, кивнув сам себе, отстранился. Пошарив рукой по дивану, он отыскал презерватив и, открыв упаковку зубами, надел его.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты запомнил это. Чтобы потом ночами, развлекаясь сам с собой, ты вспоминал меня, Кристофер, – подавшись вперед, Закари буквально вцепился поцелуем в его губы, вылизывая рот изнутри, надавливая на грудь и гладя большим пальцем щеку Криса. Впервые он сам сорвался на стон. Низкий, голодный и абсолютно животный стон. – Блять, твои губы… я их мечтал поиметь с самой первой встречи. Но пока это подождет, правда? Тебе ведь нужно другое…  
Пайн резко выдохнул, понимая, что Закари потихоньку отпускает себя и действует так уверенно и уже чуть грубо… Будто прикоснувшись к Крису, тот заявил о своих правах на него.  
Выпрямившись, Куинто приставил головку члена ко входу и несильно толкнулся, войдя едва ли на половину. Но Крису и этого было много, у него начала кружиться голова, его повело, а на глазах выступили слезы.  
– Тшш, доверься мне, – почти ласково попросил Зак, вглядываясь в сосредоточенное лицо Пайна. Медленно выдохнув, Крис обнял его ногами за талию и подтолкнул к себе, заставив погрузиться глубже. В конце концов, он тоже не фарфоровый!   
Куинто понял призыв. Обхватив Пайна за бедра, он принялся медленно раскачиваться вперёд-назад, пытаясь попасть в нужный им ритм.  
Прошло меньше минуты, прежде чем Крис полностью расслабился, плавясь под руками Куинто. Сейчас Закари заполнил собой весь его мир, он чувствовал его внутри себя, чувствовал, как тот двигается, увеличивает темп, загнанно дышит… и, черт возьми, смотрит прямо глаза! От всего этого Пайну сносило крышу, ему одновременно хотелось растянуть это удовольствие и кончить, судорожно сжимаясь на члене Зака.   
И, наверное, Куинто чувствовал почти то же самое, потому что, едва ли не зарычав, он уткнулся Крису в ключицу, вбиваясь мелкими толчками. Этого Пайн выдержать уже не мог. Его выгнуло в руках Зака, прошило молнией, и в один момент все ощущения стали в тысячу раз сильней, так что, протяжно застонав, Крис кончил, залив спермой собственный живот и запачкав Закари.   
Тот смерил его нечитаемым взглядом и, нежно погладив по бедру, снова выпрямился, снижая темп и входя так глубоко, что Крис затруднялся описывать свои ощущения.   
– Ты потрясный, – Куинто зажмурился и до боли сжал пальцы на бедрах Пайна, наверняка оставив целую россыпь синяков. Еще пара сильных толчков и спина Зака напряглась, а вены на шее вздулись. Издав низкий, хриплый стон, он замер и, содрогнувшись, кончил, так и не выйдя из Криса.   
Пайн не ручался за то, сколько прошло времени, но уже скоро он поежился от холода. Пусть лежать на широком диване, прижимаясь к разгоряченному телу рядом, было приятно, но этого тепла катастрофически не хватало, а ни одного пледа или одеяла в поле зрения не находилось. Да к тому же Крис попросту замерз, еще и ощущение подсыхающей спермы на животе и бедрах доставляло мало приятного. Хотя, судя по всему, волновало это одного Пайна, потому что Зак, все еще придавливающий его своим весом к дивану, продолжал шептать какую-то ерунду.  
– Эээ… я в душ, ты не против? – он осторожно отстранился, прервав Куинто.  
– Конечно, – тот поднялся на локтях и довольно улыбнулся. – Чистые полотенца найдешь в тумбочке под зеркалом… вроде на третьей полке? Увидишь, в общем…  
– Как-нибудь разберусь, – Крис кое-как выбрался и его объятий и, подобрав с пола брошенную одежду, проследовал в ванную. Краем глаза заметив, как Зак проводил его взглядом, Пайн улыбнулся про себя. Трудно стесняться своего обнаженного тела, когда кто-то смотрит на него с таким восхищением.  
Найдя обещанные полотенца, Крис включил воду погорячее и с удовольствием встал под душ, пытаясь собрать разбегающиеся мысли и хоть как-то обдумать произошедшее.  
Одно Пайн знал точно - о произошедшем он не жалел. Да и жалеть было не о чем: ему понравилось, Закари тоже. Вместе им было хорошо, и это главное. А уж с моральными терзаниями он как-нибудь разберется. В конце концов, это был просто секс, а они оба взрослые, не обремененные отношениями люди. Естественно, зная себя, Крис предполагал, что рано или поздно совесть заест его, и он, как обычно, ударится в самоуничижение. Но черт, он не думал, что это случится сразу после… Внутренней голос твердил, что нужно поскорее заканчивать с этим: одеться и убраться из квартиры. Это был закономерный конец их странного знакомства, Куинто добился того, чего хотел еще тогда, в клубе. Теперь они разойдутся и… Пайну совсем не хотелось об этом думать. Пусть он еще не был влюблен в Закари, но прекрасно понимал, что опасно приблизился к этой черте. Вот что-что а страдания по Куинто точно не входили в его планы.  
Еще немного постояв под душем, Крис кое-как вытерся, попытавшись хоть немного подсушить волосы, натянул одежду и выглянул в коридор… в котором, кстати, безумно вкусно пахло кофе. Пайн хотел как можно быстрее убраться из квартиры, но на кухне приветливо горел свет, да и он не был подростком, чтобы по-тихому сбегать в надежде избежать неловкого разговора.  
– Ты вздумал улизнуть? – Закари в одних шортах показался из кухни и удивленно уставился на Криса. – Ты на время-то смотрел?  
– Эээ, нет, – Пайн неловко помялся в проходе. – А что?  
– Сейчас три часа ночи… или уже утра? – Зак улыбнулся, облокотившись на косяк. – Может останешься?  
– Нет… то есть я лучше пойду. У меня дела, – невнятно пробурчал себе под нос Крис.  
– Дела? Посреди ночи? – Зак недоверчиво глянул на него, сделав глоток кофе. – Кристофер, не выделывайся.  
– Да я не выделываюсь, – Пайн поморщился от того, с каким нажимом прозвучала реплика Куинто. – Мне завтра с утра на учебу, а с собой ни конспектов, ни таблиц, ничего, – он развел руками. – Да и переодеться было бы неплохо.  
– А ты не можешь хотя бы один день пропустить?  
– Не хотелось бы, – признался Крис.  
– Ну как скажешь, – Зак наигранно вздохнул. – Тогда, может, хотя бы кофе? – он кивнул, приглашая Пайна пройти в кухню. – Я уже сварил для тебя.  
На столе, и правда, стояла дымящаяся чашка. Крис с удовольствием уселся за стол, тайно надеясь, что Закари предложит ему еще и что-нибудь перекусить. Но у того было совсем другое предложение:  
– Ты же не откажешься, если я предлежу вызвать такси?  
– Нет, – улыбнулся Пайн. – Если тебе так хочется.  
– Отлично. Тогда… может, мы лучше пройдемся? Мне все равно нужно выгулять Ноа, а так заодно дойдем до стоянки такси, подышим ночным воздухом. Ты как?  
– Я не против, – почти не раздумывая, согласился Крис. Он устал и сил спорить и ломаться не осталось. Да и Зак просто так не отделался бы.  
– Окей, тогда ты пока наслаждайся кофе, а я быстро соберусь, – сделав еще пару глотков, Куинто поставил кружку на стол и, выходя из кухни, шутливо взъерошил волосы Крису. Тот, замерев на секунду, улыбнулся в пустоту, старательно не думая о Куинто: о том, как расслабленно он смотрелся на собственной кухне, какой вкусный кофе готовил, о смешной повязке на голове, и… черт!  
Когда минут через десять они вышли из подъезда, Пайн впервые увидел ночную, почти пустую улицу фактически в центре Нью-Йорка. Точнее, он даже услышал это… Где-то ездили машины, но в этот небольшой тихий закоулок никто не заезжал, модные магазины были уже закрыты, а клубов в жилом районе и вовсе не было. Криса завораживало это умиротворение в сердце Большого Яблока. Зак шел чуть впереди, подстроившись под Ноа, и курил уже вторую сигарету подряд. Пайн не думал, что тот курит, несмотря на то, что явственно чувствовал запах табака, исходивший от волос…  
– Эй, Крис, ты все еще со мной? – Зак развернулся, щелкнув пальцами под носом Пайна.  
– А? Все в порядке. Я просто задумался.  
– Ох, чувак, я, кажется, понял – Закари остановился посреди улицы. – Я честно не планировал кхм… ничего из того, что между нами случилось. По крайней мере, сегодня. Приглашая тебе на репетицию, в бистро, да даже на квартиру… я просто старался быть вежливым? Я бы не стал рисковать и пытаться завалить тебя после того, как мы… ну вроде как стали приятелями.  
– Приятелями… – задумчиво повторил Крис. Он и не думал обвинять Зака, он сам сделал шаг, не оттолкнул его в такси… даже наоборот. Все вышло случайно, и поднимать эту тему больше не хотелось.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я тебя использовал, потому что это не так. Мне кажется, я сделал все, чтобы доказать, что мне от тебя ни один секс нужен. Хотя, признаюсь, это было классно, ты шикарный, и у меня давно не было никого _такого_ , – Куинто развел руками, видимо, не в силах подобрать более точных слов. – Я не прочь как-нибудь встретиться потом, сходить куда-нибудь, – осторожно предложил он.  
– Да, было бы, здорово, – Пайн снова по инерции закивал головой. – Наверное.   
– Заметано, – Зак улыбнулся и, развернувшись, зашагал вниз по улице, а Крису только и оставалась, что не отставать от него. Чем дальше они отходили от жилых кварталов, тем больше людей и машин становилось на улице. Ночной Нью-Йорк снова представал перед Пайном во всей своей пестрой, неувядающей красоте. Такая суета давила на Криса, он слишком вымотался и мечтал лишь добраться до дома, поспать несколько часов и донести себя до университета  
– Вон такси стоит, – Закари указал на одну из желтых машин, припаркованную у очередного ресторана. – Пошли, он, кажется, свободен.   
Пока Пайн устраивался на заднем сиденье, Куинто сунул водителю деньги. Крис решил в этот раз не спорить и позволить расплатиться за себя.  
– Кристофер, я не хочу терять тебя из виду, – наклонившись, Зак заглянул в машину. – Так что еще позвоню тебе, окей?  
– Окей, – Пайн натянуто улыбнулся, прекрасно понимая, что этому скорей всего не суждено сбыться. 

***

По приезде домой Крис сразу же завалился спать, вот только после пары часов забытья стало даже хуже. Наутро Пайн чувствовал себя так, будто его мучило самое страшное похмелье на свете. А ведь вчера он даже не пил! Хотя… подвигов в прошлую ночь ему и без того хватило.   
Несмотря на жуткую ломоту в теле и головную боль на учебу Крис все равно пришел вовремя и как прилежный студент стойко отсидел три пары. Правда, ближе к обеду он всерьез засомневался, а не лучше было бы остаться у Закари ну или у себя дома? Все равно толку в университете от Пайна было мало: на лекциях он сосредоточиться не мог, а на семинаре позорно отмалчивался не в силах вспомнить даже уже давно выученный материал. Крис еле дотерпел до конца учебного дня, мечтая как можно быстрее завалиться спать и выпить еще пару чашек эспрессо.  
Квартира встретила его привычной и уютной тишиной, усыпляющей настолько, что, не потрудившись даже переодеться, Крис улегся на диван, подтянув ноги к груди, и был готов провалиться в сон… но не тут-то было. Как бы не слипались глаза, заснуть не удавалось. Пайн морщился, отгоняя мысли, крепко зажмуривался, без конца долго ворочался, пытаясь найти удобную позу, и даже подумывал спуститься в аптеку за снотворным, но помощь пришла, откуда он и не ожидал.  
В дверь позвонили, и на этот раз Крис даже не удивился. Тот странный сосед-эмигрант Карл обещал ещё заглянуть, и надо же ему было выбрать самый неподходящий для визита момент. И без назойливых соседей Пайну было уютно в своей норе, но Урбан в, конце концов, неплохой парень и держать его на площадке… ну не хорошо. Мало ли что у человека случилось? Пересилив себя, Крис поднялся с дивана и поплелся к двери.   
– Добрый вечер, – он сухо кивнул незваному гостю. – Что-то случилось?  
– Эээ, нет – Карл широко улыбнулся. – Просто я обещал, что зайду, ну вот решил, а не пора ли навестить соседа? Можно?  
– Конечно, – Пайн натянуто улыбнулся в ответ, говорить «нет» он так и не научился. По крайней мере, в таких ситуациях. – Как в новой квартире? Обжились? – пусть этот вопрос и был абсолютно традиционным жестом вежливости, но Крис задал его с вполне определенной целью. Какова вероятность, что Урбан будет весь вечер самозабвенно рассказывать ему о своих проблемах, избавив тем самым от необходимости поддерживать беседу?  
– Вроде того. Я правда все также хожу по собеседованиям, но кто ж виноват, что ньюйоркцы так повернуты на рекомендациях и всяких модных приемчиках! Вот ты можешь представить, что я буду проводить тренинг, но исключительно в позе… тигра или льва? – Крис отрицательно покачал головой. – Вот и я не могу. Совсем повернулись на своей йоге. Хотя мне все-таки удалось подцепить одного бедолагу, да и с того приходится брать по минимуму, чтобы не спугнуть. Но, надеюсь, дальше дела пойдут лучше, потому что, знаешь, двое детей это не шутки, да еще и… эй, Крис? – Карл окликнул его, усаживаясь за кухонный стол. – Ты меня хотя бы слушаешь?  
– Ну конечно, – не моргнув глазом, соврал Пайн, снова уставившись невидящим взглядом куда-то мимо. Единственное, о чем он мог сейчас думать – о долгом спокойном сне.  
– Ну-ка посмотри на меня, – Урбан демонстративно щелкнул пальцами перед его носом. Ты какой-то… замороченный или замученный что ли? Что стряслось?  
– Ничего, все в порядке, – Крис постарался изобразить улыбку. – Просто устал.  
– Ой ли? Тебе диплом принести? Я вообще-то психолог и вот такие вот мины, – он указал на Пайна, – на раз-два раскусываю. Ты ничего вокруг себя не замечаешь. Что-то случилось, и теперь ты грузишься по этому поводу. – Карл довольно хмыкнул, очевидно гордясь своими умозаключениями. – Можешь поделиться со мной, если, конечно, хочешь. Я выслушаю и помогу, чем смогу. Практика-то лишней не будет… ее и так нет.  
– А это разве, нуу… этично? – Крис поднял глаза на приятеля. – Ну ты мой сосед, мы общались в неформальной обстановке и все такое… Профессиональная этика это позволяет?  
– Я не заставляю. Не хочешь, не надо.  
– Даже не знаю, – Пайн глубоко вздохнул, взвешивая все «за» и «против». В общем-то, идея неплохая. Он и так мало с кем разговаривал, а уж о том, что у них творилось с Заком, и вовсе ни с кем словом не обмолвился. Не то чтобы Крису не хватало общения, но возможность выговориться профессионалу не так уж плоха. – Кажется, меня использовали, – он поморщился от того, как мерзко это прозвучало со стороны.  
– Использовали? – Урбан разом подобрался и подался вперед, будто и правда воспринял это признание всерьез. – На работе пролетел или в универе с каким-нибудь докладом подставили? Людей и такая ерунда из колеи выбивает, мне-то поверь…  
– Верю. Но у меня… личное, – Пайн потупил взгляд. – Он меня, кажется, отшил.  
– Он? Отшил? – Карл напрягся и подозрительно глянул на собеседника. – Эээ, Крис, как... ты. То есть… да ладно?!  
– Я начинаю сомневаться в том, что ты действительно психолог, – Пайн скептически выгнул бровь и устало потер переносицу. – Чтобы больше тебя не шокировать, предупреждаю: я гей, и волнует меня проблема, кхм, личного характера. У тебя с этим проблемы?  
– Нет, что ты, все в порядке, – Урбан откашлялся, и как бы он не старался, его растерянность была заметна. И Крису это даже… льстило? Получается, у Карла не было даже догадок на этот счет. – Продолжай. С чего ты решили, что он тебя отшил?  
– Ну тут ситуация такая, сложная…  
– Ну так у нас и виски еще полбутылки осталось, разберемся, – Урбан поднялся и немного похозяйничал на кухне, достав стаканы и оставленную в прошлый раз бутылку.  
– Все началось около месяца назад, познакомились в клубе и почти сразу же поехали к нему, – Пайн оценил реакцию Карла и продолжил. – И все шло как полагается, а потом… звучит по-идиотски, но я, в общем-то, передумал и… сбежал.  
– Эээ, стоп, я что-то не понимаю, кто тут кого продинамил? – Урбан прищурился.  
– Дослушай до конца. Я думал, на этом точка, мало ли таких знакомств бывает… но мы случайно столкнулись в библиотеке, после чего он заполучил мой телефон. И тут началось: он принялся названивать мне, забрасывать сообщениями и всячески бесить.  
– Выглядит так, как будто ты ему действительно в душу запал, – заметил Карл. – Не думал в таком ключе?  
– Естественно, думал, – Крис скривился. – Он-то своего добился, мы начали… общаться. Ничего такого, никакой дружбы навек. Пара встреч всего-то. Только вот после них я будто очнулся, стало просыпаться понимание, что не такой уж он плохой, что я зря бесился и действительно ему нравлюсь. Вот только вчерашний вечер подкосил мою уверенность.  
– Я даже боюсь спрашивать, – Урбан не двузначно двинул бровями.  
– Я же с тобой как с психологом говорю, – Пайн закатил глаза. – Вчера мы снова оказались у него в квартире, и на этот раз, нууу, мы все-таки переспали. Он даже предложил остаться, а когда я отказался, любезно проводил до такси и еще добавил, что позвонит. Вот только он не из тех людей, которые… – Крис запнулся. – У него таких мальчиков море. Если бы я в первый раз не сбежал, и мы еще тогда, ну… переспали, он и думать обо мне бы забыл. Не могу отделаться от этой мысли.  
– Вообще-то не поэтому, – Карл широко улыбнулся. – Вот что я тебе скажу, твой диагноз более чем прозаичен: ты влюбился.  
– Я так не думаю, – Пайн потупил взгляд, пытаясь скрыть смущение. Хотя, если это так бросается в глаза человеку, который его толком-то не знает, в сказанном все-таки есть смысл?  
– Говоришь, вы вчера… ну вместе были, да? И он тебе сутки не звонил, а ты на стену лезешь? Ну-ну.  
– Кроме того, что я держу себя в руках, все верно, – нехотя признал Крис.  
– Вооот, сам себя-то послушай. Если у тебя такое состояние, кто сказал, что ему лучше? И не надо мне тут бла-бла-бла про то, что он другой. Все вы, дети, одинаковые.  
– Тебе не больше сорока, не говори как старик, – парировал Пайн. – Я взрослый парень и…  
– И не можешь элементарно сутки подождать. Ты вообще в курсе, что есть типа правило – не звонить раньше, чем через пару дней, чтобы не показать… что крышу сносит. Если для тебя это так важно, то почему бы самому не позвонить? – предложил Урбан.  
– Это плохая идея, – сразу же замотал головой Крис. – Все только испорчу.  
– И что, например? В худшем варианте он скажет тебе, что ты ошибся и все не так понял. Вы больше не увидитесь, ты пострадаешь и пожалеешь себя пару дней, а потом забьешь. Поверь, в этом я тебе помогу, такую терапию мы проходили и не раз, – он хмыкнул. – Ну а если предложит или согласиться встретиться еще раз, ты, считай, вытащил счастливый билет. Ты же хочешь этого?  
– Наверное, хочу, – неуверенно кивнул Пайн.  
– Вот именно. Так что я лучше дам время подумать, чтобы не давить на тебя. Но если что, сразу ко мне. Думаю, Натали будет только рада, особенно после того, как я расскажу ей о том, какой трогательный мальчик живет у нас по соседству.  
– Эй, а как же врачебная тайна?! – Крис вскинул на Карла панический взгляд.  
– Успокойся, я пошутил, – он по-дружески хлопнул Пайна по плечу.  
– Идиотский у тебя юмор, но спасибо… я думаю, ты мне помог, – и Крис не врал. Он действительно чувствовал облегчение, а нужно было всего на всего выговориться.  
Ведь в чем-то Урбан прав: один телефонный звонок и все встанет на свои места. Хотя Пайн не мог заставить себя сделать даже этого. Ему не хотелось мешать Заку, быть навязчивым или… ему было страшно услышать правду. «Извини, между нами ничего такого нет, ты ошибся», – к такому ответу Крис был не готов. Одно дело – без конца думать об этом, и совсем другое услышать от Закари. Он уже почти признался самому себе, что втрескался в Куинто по уши, и не собирался рушить выдуманную сказку своими же руками.  
Гораздо проще пустить все на самотек и жить спокойно. Хотя… в последнее время Пайн чертовски выбился из своего давно устоявшегося расписания: университет, лекции, семинары, библиотека и магазинчик у метро, а потом вечер дома в компании книг или редкие встречи с приятелями. Все просто и спокойно, никаких клубов, итальянских ресторанов и уж точно никаких Куинто.  
Но это было бы слишком легко. Судьба наверняка за что-то взъелась на Криса, потому что на следующий день, в пятницу, когда он как обычно пыхтел на лекции, телефон в кармане протяжно завибрировал. «Не брать трубку».   
Выйдя из аудитории, Пайн всерьез подумал, что пора бы уже переименовать Зака. «Мой выдуманный бойфренд» или «парень, от которого я теку» вполне подойдет.   
– Алло? – Крис постарался выдать это как можно более непринужденно.  
– Привет! – в трубке раздался знакомый голос, по которому за сутки Пайн успел соскучился. – Отвлекаю?  
– Немного. У меня лекция.  
– Ааа… Жаль. А скоро закончится? Тут вроде как перерыв в театре. Хотел пригласить тебя пообедать, но раз…  
– Нет, до конца пары минут десять от силы, – перебил его Крис, даже не попытавшись сдержать улыбку. – Было бы здорово, нууу, пообедать.   
– Отлично, я недалеко от Хантер Колледжа так что… – Зак на секунду задумался. – Как насчет Вианд? Вроде неплохая кофейня и от тебя всего в паре шагов.  
– Окей, буду там минут через двадцать, – заверил Пайн, прикидывая сколько у него в запасе времени до следующей пары.  
– Тогда до встречи. Чтобы время не тратить, тебе заказать что-нибудь сразу?  
– Пожалуй, да. Капучино… – согласился Крис ради того, чтобы сэкономить драгоценные минуты. – Спасибо.  
– Не за что, - тот усмехнулся. – Все, что пожелаешь.  
– Эмм, тогда можно с корицей и двойным молоком?  
– А рождественский гимн тебе не спеть? – Пайн был готов поклясться, что на том конце Куинто закатил глаза.  
– Тогда на твой вкус.  
– Да ладно тебе, я просто пошутил и, кстати... я почти был уверен, что что-то такое тебе и понравится. Дай угадаю, плюс еще двойной сахар и, желательно, апельсиновый чизкейк?  
– Было бы неплохо, – просто ответил Крис. – Ну ладно, мне нужно возвращаться на лекцию…  
– Буду ждать тебя в кофейне, – бросил Закари, тут же повесив трубку.  
До конца пары оставалась уже пара минут, но и их высидеть было не так просто, зная, что совсем скоро предстоит очередная встреча-свидание с Куинто. Неудивительно, что вылетел из кабинета Крис самым первым, так быстро как только мог. Заставлять Куинто ждать не хотелось, да и вообще, кто знает, сколько у него длится обед. Стараясь не срываться на бег, Пайн быстрым шагом припустил в сторону Мэдисон-авеню.  
Зак ожидаемо сидел за столиком, обнимая огромную кружку кофе, а рядом с ним... стояло нечто дымящееся, с огромной горой сливок и украшенное дурацкой ягодкой. Мило, пусть и немного слишком.  
– Привет, – Крис упал напротив. – Долго ждал?  
– Пару минут, – Куинто махнул рукой. – Мог бы не спешить. Вон, весь запыхался.  
– Не хотел опаздывать, – пожал плечами Пайн, внимательно разглядывая Закари. – У тебя все нормально? Ты какой-то… замученный, нууу, для полудня.  
– Так в глаза бросается? – Куинто покосился на свое отражение в стекле. – Это все репетиции. Завтра уже премьера, и я боюсь, что не переживу этого. Все идет через жопу, хаос и паника, одним словом. Чудо, что нас вообще выпустили оттуда, дали отдохнуть пару часов, а потом опять в бой. И самое интересно, что такое творится только перед премьерой, а в остальные дни… ну будто в офис ходишь. Блять, я даже не уверен, что ночью хотя бы пару часиков перехвачу, такой мандраж, – Закари снял очки и устало потер переносицу.  
– Да брось, ты же актер. Когда нужно, возьмешь себя в руки и все. Я вон на твоем месте вообще бы под землю провалился. У меня всегда были проблемы с выступлениями на публике, – Крис, конечно, не любил вспоминать школьные времена и то, каким нелепым ботаником он был… но ему хотелось поддержать Закари. – К четвертому курсу я кое-как привык, научился громко и четко высказывать свои мысли. Ну, знаешь, все эти бесконечные семинары и конференции, на которых ты чуть ли не римским оратором должен стать. В школе вообще ужас был. Мне до сих пор кажется, что надо мной смеются из-за того, какой я смешной и нелепый, – Крис слабо улыбнулся.  
– Нелепый? Брось, – Куинто довольно хмыкнул. – Даже притворяясь занудой, ты жутко очаровательный.  
– Ты меня смущаешь, – Пайн закусил щеку. – В школе я выглядел… ужасно. Ты даже не представляешь: огромные футболки, прыщи и, самое главное, круглые очки с толстыми стеклами. Даже вспоминать не хочу, – он тряхнул головой.  
– Ерунда. Я вон тоже очки ношу, а лет до четырнадцати вообще ходил в католическую школу и был подстрижен под горшок… с ровной челкой. Только представь, – и Крис представил. Аргумент Зака сработал. Вообразив нынешнего Куинто с его бровями и ухмылкой, одетого как мальчик-хорист и отдувающего густую идеальную челку, Пайн подавился смехом. Хорошо хоть кружку, которую он держал в руках, не опрокинул, но вместо этого разбрызгал все ее содержимое. Теперь его серую футболку дополняли кофейные разводы и капли сливок.  
– Ой, извини, Зак, – Крис беспомощно развел руками.  
– Это было действительно так смешно? – Куинто наигранно надулся. – Не обжегся?  
– Да нет, но испачкался… – Пайн со вздохом оглядел масштаб бедствия. – Я сейчас, быстренько замою и вернусь, ладно?   
– Без проблем, – Закари отсалютовал ему кружкой и, стоило Крису подняться из-за стола, уткнулся в свой телефон.   
Зайдя в уборную, Пайн скептически уставился на свое отражение. С этим безобразием нужно было что-то делать и причем срочно. Сидеть еще две пары в застёгнутой толстовке совсем не хотелось. Конечно, отмывать кофейные пятна одной водой было глупо, да и замывать на себе не особо удобно, но он не в первый раз оказывался в такой ситуации и прекрасно знал, что нужно делать.   
У Криса всегда были небольшие проблемы с координацией, вот только он еще не разу не опрокидывал на себя кружку, потому что ржал над парнем, который ему, на минуточку, жутко нравился. От одной мысли, что подумал о нем Зак, Пайн густо залился краской. Нужно же было испортить их первую, неотягощенную сексуальным напряжением, встречу!  
– Кристофер, у тебя тут все в порядке? – Крис вздрогнул, когда за спиной раздался голос Куинто. И как он не заметил, как тот зашел? – Ты здесь так долго, что я решил прийти тебе на помощь.  
– Эээ, нет, все окей. Вроде справляюсь, – Пайн развернулся, демонстрируя результат своих усилий. – Хотя, нет… выглядит еще хуже. –  
– Ну-ка, дай я посмотрю, – Зак сделал шаг вперед, сократив расстояние между ними до опасного минимума. – Сейчас все исправим. Вы готовы довериться мне, мистер Пайн?   
– Абсолютно, – Крис сглотнул, осторожно подняв взгляд и столкнувшись с темно-карими глазами, которые видели его желания насквозь.   
Закари не предпринимал никаких действий, не помогал Пайну, не касался его и, казалось, даже не дышал. Стоя в уборной и едва ли не прижимаясь грудью к груди Куинто, Крис лихорадочно соображал, что делать… Но Зак пришел в себя первым. Сделав шаг, он грубо оттолкнул Пайна к кафельной стене и, сжав его щеки пальцами, поцеловал. Крис отозвался сразу, впуская язык Куинто и запуская пальцы в его волосы.  
Пайну было стыдно за то, что Закари возбуждал его сразу, с пол оборота. Тому даже не нужно было предпринимать особых усилий, просто жестко поцеловать, и вот уже Крис плавится в его руках, тихо постанывая. Не хотелось даже протестовать против властных движений, а когда широкие ладони собственнически сжали его задницу, Пайн и вовсе мог только жалко выдохнуть:   
– Пожалуйста.  
Развернувшись, Зак направился в кабинку, увлекая за собой Криса. Тот послушно последовал за ним, не в силах разжать пальцы. Он, конечно, сомневался в правильности своих действий, но уверенность Куинто брала верх. Пайн просто не мог ничего сделать.  
Замок кабинки громко щелкнул, словно давая Заку разрешение вцепиться в губы Криса, вдавив того в тонкую перегородку. Пайн бросил все свои силы на то, чтобы не застонать. От страха, что их могут застать, колени подкашивались. А Закари, кажется, было все равно, он шептал что-то невнятное, горячо выдыхая и вытягивая из Криса тихие полузадушенных всхлипы.  
Пайна невероятно заводила мысль о том, что сейчас его просто толкнут и, спустив джинсы, отсосут в общественном туалете. Это было грязно и неправильно, но от этого не менее желанно, вот только у Зака были другие планы.   
Сильным движением он развернул Криса к себе спиной и без лишних вопросов стянул с него джинсы сразу вместе с трусами, задев уже и без того налитой член.  
Где-то сзади послышался плохо сдерживаемый стон, а потом… горячий и влажный язык коснулся поясницы. Закари принялся, выписывая круги, ласкать кожу, а Пайн в это время даже выдохнуть не мог, совершено потерявшись в ощущениях. Ему казалось, что все это происходит не с ним. В его реальности Крису Пайну просто не могло рвать крышу от такой вседозволенности.  
– Ты ведь не против? – с запозданием спросил Зак, опустившись на колени и коснувшись кончиком языка ложбинки между ягодицами.  
– Нет, – плохо соображая, на что соглашается, кивнул Крис, разрешая Куинто вылизывать свою задницу, мокро и жарко толкаясь внутрь. Это было до дрожи приятно, пошло и, конечно, грязно – выворачиваться, подставляясь под язык, одновременно проклиная себя за похоть и неспособность противиться Закари.  
Пайн заскулил, стараясь не застонать в голос, трахая себя языком и чувствуя, как сильные ладони разводят ягодицы в стороны слишком сильно для того, чтобы считать это приятным.   
– Сейчас, потерпи, – шепнул Куинто, поднявшись с колен и чмокнув задыхающегося Криса между лопаток. Через пару секунд звякнула пряжка ремня и послышался треск разрывающейся упаковки. Пайн облегченно прикрыл глаза. Закари оказался предусмотрителен и, по крайней мере, об этом Крису волноваться не приходилось. В отличие от другого… В этот раз Куинто вошел в него резко, не предупредив и почти не подготовив.  
Пайн уперся руками в стену, закусив щеку, когда Зак толкнулся в первый раз.  
– Извини, – тот осторожно прихватил зубами хожу на загривке. – Можешь расслабиться, довериться мне.  
– Но нас… могут… услышать, – процедил Крис, пытаясь не застонать и боясь, что их вздохи слышны даже из зала. Еще пятнадцать минут назад они спокойно пили кофе и болтали о детстве, а теперь Куинто втрахивал его в перегородку туалетной кабинки.  
– Не хотелось бы, но нам нужно поторопиться, – промурлыкал Зак, сжимая ладонью член Пайна. – Давай, пожалуйста.  
Наклонившись, он глубже толкнулся в Криса, одновременно с этим двигая рукой на его члене. Зак дрочил резко и быстро, безошибочно попадая в заданный темп, и уже через несколько секунд Пайн кончил, все-таки громко застонав и осев в руках Закари. Тому тоже не потребовалось много времени. Запечатлев на шее Криса поцелуй, который позже расцветет синяком, Куинто дернулся, кончив следом.  
– Это было сумасшествием, – улыбаясь, словно довольный кот, Зак развернул его к себе, утянув в короткий и уже гораздо более нежный поцелуй.  
– И правда, – Крис неуверенно улыбнулся, а Куинто пожал плечами, приведя в порядок сначала себя, а потом натянув боксеры и джинсы на Пайна.   
– Выходи через минутку, – он сделал страшное лицо. – Ты же боишься, что _кто-то узнает_ , чем мы тут занимались.  
– Ну тебя… – буркнул Крис, недовольно вытирая туалетной бумагой капли спермы с несчастной футболки и толстовки. Слова Зака, пусть и сказанные в шутку, прозвучали немного… обидно. Ну что такого в том, чтобы просто перестраховаться?  
Когда он, наконец более-менее очистив себя, выглянул из кабинки, Куинто поправлял линзы, глядя в зеркало.  
– Ох, посмотри на себя, весь красный, – Закари смерил его долгим взглядом и, когда Пайн скривился, легко поцеловал его в уголок губ. – Все в норме?  
– Замечательно, – смягчившись, кивнул Крис, постепенно вспоминая, что этот мир не крутится вокруг Закари Куинто и что существует и другой, в котором время бежит незаметно. – Ох, черт, учеба…  
– Чего ты? Спешишь? – Зак развернулся к зеркалу, придирчиво поправив растрепанную челку.  
– Вроде того, – бросил Пайн, растерянно глядя на часы. – Ты не против, если я…  
– Не против. Беги, – Куинто махнул рукой. – Не хочу, чтобы из-за меня у тебя были проблемы. Из-за счета не беспокойся, я расплачусь.  
– Ага, да… спасибо. Я потом, это… отдам.  
– Потом и разберемся, – хмыкнул Зак, а Крис, подарив ему благодарную улыбку, едва ли не вылетел из туалета и, старясь не смотреть на стойку баристы, направился к выходу.  
Он не заметил как добрался до университета, завалившись в аудиторию уже после звонка раскрасневшийся и запыханный. Конечно, после произошедшего сосредоточиться ни на чем кроме ярких воспоминаний и собственного стыда Пайн не мог. Казалось, каждому вокруг было понятно, чем он занимался только что. Кое-как застиранная футболка и щеки, пошедшие пятнами, выдавали с головой. И о чём Крис только думал, потакая желаниям Куинто? Хотя нет, конечно же, понятно о чём. Нечего было валить все на Зака, сам тоже хорош. Пайну было сложно признаться в том, что всё, что делал Закари, ему понравилось. Он врал сам себе, ему было стыдно, но одновременно с этим до безумия приятно. Крис не мог жалеть о произошедшем, потому что ощущения говорили сами за себя. Если можно было бы отмотать время назад, он бы… без сомнения снова уступил Закари.  
Стоило ему подумать о Куинто, как телефон в кармане коротко звякнул, оповестив о входящем сообщении. Отругав себя за то, что не додумался отключить звук, Пайн с улыбкой уставился на экранчик:  
 _«извини… за то, что произошло»  
«Все в порядке_», – обличить свои чувства в слова казалось почти невыполнимой задачей.  
 _«нет, серьезно. я на нервах из-за премьеры, сорвался. извини снова»  
«Все окей, я понимаю :)»_, – добавив зачем-то глупый смайлик, написал Крис. Ну замечательно, теперь Куинто будет думать, что он просто обожает трахаться в общественных местах!   
_«выпустил пар и теперь я в норме. все благодаря тебе»  
«Рад был помочь»_, – ответив, Пайн зачем-то перечитал сообщение еще раз. Черт, это можно было расценить и как сарказм, и как упрек. И ответ Закари только подтвердил опасения:  
 _«?????»_ , – и сразу второе смс:  
 _«у нас точно все в порядке?»_  
Такое беспокойство умиляло и даже не казалось наигранным… почти. Расплывшись в идиотской улыбке, Крис отбил ответ:  
 _«Я серьезно, Зак)»  
«и контрольный. между нами ТОЧНО все хорошо?»_, – все эти «мы», «у нас» заставили сердце Криса зайтись боем, а щеки снова покрылись румянцем. Такие обращения были гораздо интимней того, что происходило часом ранее.  
 _«Абсолютно»_ , – Пайн хотел последовать примеру Зака и отослать еще одно смс следом, но строгий голос, окликнувший его, помешал это сделать:  
– Мистер Пайн! Вы находитесь на лекции и, если у вас есть более важные дела, то, может быть, покинете аудиторию вместе с телефоном?  
– Эээ, извините, – пробормотал Крис, уставившись в парту. Телефон, тут же спрятанный в рюкзак, снова призывно завибрировал, но Пайн уже не решился снова потянуться за ним. Достаточно было того, что Заку не наплевать.  
Их переписка продолжалась весь день и... почти всю ночь. Крису казалось, что он переживал премьеру вместе с Куинто, у которого по-прежнему был мандраж перед выступлением. Вернувшись домой ближе к полуночи, Зак строчил ему уже восторженные, полупьяные сообщения о фантастической финальной репетиции и готовящейся грандиозной вечеринке.  
У Пайна слипались глаза, и, улыбнувшись сам себе, он разумно посоветовал Заку идти спать. К удивлению, Куинто послушался, подтвердив это сообщением напоследок:  
 _«слушаюсь, капитан :*»_  
Но уже через несколько часов телефон снова звякнул, разбудив Криса. Присланное смс оповестило о том, что заснуть Закари не удалось и теперь он слоняется по квартире, не находя себе места. Несмотря на то, что самого Пайна клонило в сон, он был даже рад, перевернувшись на бок, оставшиеся часы уговаривать Зака угомониться, ну или хотя бы направить энергию в мирное русло. На предложение прогуляться с Ноа Куинто ответил приглашением составить компанию, но Крис отказался. Мало того, что гулять с собакой в пять утра малопривлекательная перспектива, так ему еще в университет нужно было бежать к первой паре.   
Днем Пайн, естественно, клевал носом на лекции, изредка поглядывая на молчащий телефон. Зак наверняка сосредоточил все свое внимание на спектакле. Крису оставалось только держать за него кулачки, надеясь на успех постановки. И не зря. Уже вечером, когда он заканчивал работу над первого главой реферата, пришло лаконичное _«ура!»_. Что ж, Закари был, несомненно, счастлив, а Пайн… был счастлив за него.  
За следующие несколько дней Крис даже успел привыкнуть к бесконечному диалогу между ними. Эта переписка отлично разбавляла будни, теперь он старался садиться в конец аудитории, чтобы не раздражать профессоров и тут же отвечать Куинто. Его образ прилежно ученика медленно рушился, но Пайна это сейчас мало волновало, все его мысли занимал Закари со своими смешными, острыми и иногда даже милыми сообщениями, приходящими пачками.   
После того _случая_ в кофейне они не виделись несколько дней, и этого времени Крису хватило, чтобы побороть свой стыд и признать, что на самом деле ему с Заком было здорово, и никаких «но» попросту не существовало. Он давно перестал считать Куинто назойливым парнем из клуба и полностью растворился в своей легкой влюбленности. Она поддерживала Криса в тонусе, обеспечивала легкое, почти дружеское общение и полностью исключала страдания. Ну а бонусы в виде хорошего секса только прибавляли очков.   
Именно поэтому куча сообщений, пришедшая как-то вечером, ничуть не смутила.  
 _«я умираю!»_ , – сначала Пайн испугался.  
 _«скучно так, что на стену лезу»_ , – потом выдохнул, ожидая продолжения.  
 _«не хочешь ко мне приехать?»_ , – предложение не заставило себя ждать.  
 _«тебя ожидает бутылка вина»_ , – Зак в своем репертуаре.  
 _«красного. как ты любишь»_ , – черт, Крису было даже неловко разочаровывать Куинто, сказав, что в тогда, в первый вечер, он выбрал напиток наугад.  
 _«очень хорошего, кстати»_ , – а вот тут можно было обидеться, как будто цена имела значение.  
 _«Окей, скоро буду»_ , – просто ответил Пайн. Он прекрасно понимал, что Закари его приглашает не только вина выпить и об искусстве поговорить. Намерения были вполне прозрачны, но Криса… это не смущало. Зак сводил его с ума как любовник, и это было явно более интересное времяпрепровождение, чем вечер в компании пыльных книг. Оставаться на ночь Пайн, конечно, не собирался, думая, что им и пары часов должно хватить.   
Правда, когда Крис переступил порог, его уверенность пошатнулась. Закари определенно подготовился. В гостиной горела только пара свечей и светильник, на который был накинут красный шарф. На кофейном столике стояли бутылка вина, пара бокалов, фрукты и какая-то нарезка, а венчал всю эту интимную обстановку диван, застеленный пледом и обзаведшийся горой подушек.  
В тон атмосфере Зак был как никогда галантен, едва ли не урча, ухаживая за Пайном. Раньше с ним никто никогда так не обходился, и Крис плавился от всей этой удушающей заботы и зашкаливающей романтики. В этот раз они разговаривали гораздо больше, чем за все предыдущие вечера вместе взятые: о прогремевшей премьере, о коллегах Куинто, об обучении в университете и первых постановках... Он умел зацепить внимание, Пайну было интересно не только слушать, но и наблюдать за ним. Зак рассказывал живо, активно жестикулируя, не избегая случайных прикосновений, но и не делая на них акцента. Когда спустя пару бокалов вина он наконец потянулся за поцелуем, Крис не имел ничего против. Он не имел ничего против и когда Зак, медленно спускаясь, покрывал его лицо, руки, шею и грудь поцелуями. Он не имел ничего против даже тогда, когда Зак, внимательно глядя глаза в глаза, размеренно трахал его в такт тантрической музыке. Крису казалось, что вот-вот он потеряет сознание, задохнувшись от собственных ощущений и невыносимого запаха свечей. Когда, замыкая реальность на себе, Закари с протяжным стоном кончил, у Пайна не осталось сомнений - все, что происходило, было… правильным. Они не делали нечего дурного и заслуживающего чьего-то осуждения. По большому счету, им сейчас вообще было глубоко безразлично все, что осталось за пределами этой комнаты. Правда, о комфорте любовника Закари все-таки не забыл. Отдышавшись, он встал с дивана, чтобы тут же вернуться с еще одним пледом. Крису было трудно сказать сколько они пролежали вот так, переплетя руки и ноги, прижимаясь друг к другу. Такого умиротворения и равновесия он не чувствовал уже очень давно.  
– Ты ведь правда не против всего этого? – первым прервал тишину Зак, ткнувшись Пайну в плечо.  
– Против чего? – Крис еще не был способен разгадывать загадки, которыми говорил Куинто.  
– Я позвонил тебе, ты приехал, мы переспали. Тебя такая схема не напрягает?  
– Ну… в общем-то, нет, – Пайн вздохнул. – Все в порядке, было… было здорово.  
– То есть тебе это подходит? – Закари приподнялся, удивленно выгнув бровь.  
– Смотря, что ты имеешь в виду.  
– Обычно это называют свободными отношениями, – в голосе Куинто явно слышался сарказм. – Не знаю, меня такое название не устраивает, но, по сути, так и есть, – он улыбнулся. – Послушай, нам хорошо друг с другом, мы классно общаемся и просто фантастически трахаемся. Мне это нравится.  
– Эм… – Крис помедлил, думая о том, что для него это в принципе приемлемо, что Зак оказался классным парнем и что таких вечеров у него никогда не было. – Мне тоже.  
– То есть ты не против вступить в них… со мной? – Куинто засмеялся. – Это звучит еще более нелепо, чем я думал.  
Пайн ответил ему улыбкой. Он был приятно удивлен тем, что Зак предложил это, сам он ни за что не решился бы на подобное. А так… Крис понимал, что согласился бы на что угодно, что он примчался бы по первому вызову Куинто, и неважно как бы они это называли… Но возведение этого в статус «отношений», пусть и свободных, придавало… нууу, уверенность что ли?  
По крайней мере, Зак относился к нему серьезно и не считал шлюхой, готовой дать по первой же просьбе. Тем более их встречи походили на настоящие свидания, Куинто был внимательным, милым, не давил и ни к чему не принуждал. Глупо добровольно отказываться от такого любовника… в которого к тому же наивно влюблен.   
– У меня никогда не было свободных отношений, но… почему нет? Можно попробовать.  
– Я рад, что ты решился, – Закари с заметным облегчением выдохнул и потянулся за новым поцелуем. 

***

Сказать, что после этого предложения его жизнь перевернулась, было бы преувеличением. Она просто развернулась к Крису другой стороной. Оказалось, что «свободные отношения» мало чем отличаются от каких-то других. Разве что в них не было лишних обязательств, не нужно было отчитываться о каждом шаге и париться насчет того, что они проводят вместе слишком мало времени. Вместо этого были красивые встречи с вполне очевидным и желанным финалом. Обычно Зак звонил, приглашая Пайна приехать, но случалось так, что он дожидался его около университета или отлавливал прямо на улице, потом вел в какое-нибудь необычное кафе, после чего они… да все так же ехали к Куинто.  
Несмотря на то, что инициатором неизменно был Зак и встречались они всегда на его квартире, за почти месяц таких отношений он ни разу не дал Крису даже повода думать о себе как о шлюхе, являющейся по первому требованию. Закари всегда умудрялся организовать все так, будто главная цель вечера это именно вкусный ужин или просмотр фильма, а секс после просто приятный бонус. Каждый раз он демонстративно расправлял диван, как бы задавая немой вопрос, но Пайн оставался очень редко, все-таки уезжая к себе. Совместные ночевки в его представление о таких отношениях не входили.   
Крис, конечно, воображал себе романтические прогулки, встречи под луной и прочую розовую херню, но прекрасно понимал, что все это просто мечты, результат его наивной влюбленности. Они стали для друг друга любовниками, которым приятно проводить время вместе... но уж никак не возлюбленными. Даже то, что в начале можно было принять за зачатки флирта и романтики, сошло на нет. Не было полуночных разговоров по телефону, двусмысленных переписок и заигрываний. Сейчас и звонки, и смс больше напоминали дружеских треп, и Пайн не знал радуют его такие перемены или нет. Его _вроде бы_ все устраивало, а думать об этом двадцать четыре часа в сутки, копаться в себе значило разрушить все до основания.  
Встречи с Куинто были нерегулярными, иногда они могли не видеться по несколько дней, а иногда (очень редко) Крис мог наведаться к Закари и несколько раз за сутки. Так вышло, что в их паре Пайн располагал большим количеством свободного времени, а Зак мог днями пропадать где-то на работе, изредка давая о себе знать.   
В этот раз он исчез почти на неделю, и Крис, сидя дома и дожидаясь его звонка, буквально места себе не мог найти, маясь от скуки… и не только. Ему требовалось увидеть Куинто и дело тут было не в романтической мишуре или желании выбраться в кафе или ресторанчик. Все обстояло куда прозаичней… ему просто хотелось Зака. На самом примитивном уровне. Раньше Крис умел прекрасно обходиться без партнера месяцами и не страдал от отсутствия регулярной физической близости, принимая это как нечто неизбежное. Те парни, с которыми он пробовал строить отношения, не задерживались надолго. А теперь… в его жизни появился потрясающий, невероятно горячий и, что главное, вполне регулярный секс, отказываться от которого, пусть и на неделю, Пайн не собирался.   
Раньше он никогда не звонил Закари первым, но ведь свободные отношения означают, что оба партнера равны? Потребности и желания, в конце концов, есть у них обоих! Вспомнив совет, недавно данный Урбаном, Крис плюнул на условности и набрал номер Куинто.  
– Алло? – выпалил Пайн, едва Зак успел поднять трубку. – Ты занят?  
– Эээ, нет, – голос Куинто звучал удивленно. – Что-то случилось?  
– Не совсем, – уклончиво ответил Крис. – Я просто хотел спросить… не хочешь ко мне заехать?   
– К тебе? Прямо сейчас? – Закари выдержал паузу. – Ну и чем мы будем заниматься?  
– Даже не знаю… в _скрэббл_ играть?  
– Обожаю _скрэббл_ , – Пайн готов был поклясться, что Зак расплылся на той стороне в довольной улыбке. – Диктуй адрес.  
– Берген-стрит 6, квартира 12, – выдохнул Крис, сомневаясь, что сумеет дождаться Куинто.  
Минут десять он просидел, тупо пялясь в одну точку и представляя, как Закари возьмет его прямо в коридоре… потому что остальная квартира, мягко говоря, не очень для этого подходила. Пайн с сомнением огляделся вокруг. Его комната была похожа на обжитую, уютную норку ботаника, с развешенными повсюду записками и таблицами, ворохом бумаг и стопками книг. Крис, конечно, не был неряхой и по мере возможности старался поддерживать чистоту, но кое-где все-таки свисала пыль, а некоторые вещи валялись на полу. Обстановка, мало располагающая к романтике.   
Находиться у Зака всегда было приятно. Он встречал Пайна с приглушенным светом, музыкой, свечами и вином… Одним словом, создавал мягкую располагающую атмосферу. Крису было до его уровня далеко. Вместо светильника у него стоял дурацкий ночник с проектором звездного неба, подходящий для комнаты ребенка лет двенадцати и совсем не создающий нужного настроения. Свечей, разумеется, тоже не нашлось, как и вина. Единственным алкоголем в квартире была полупустая бутылка виски, которую притащил Урбан. Угощать гостя остатками было как-то… невежливо что ли, но и бежать в магазин времени тоже не было. Зак мог появиться на пороге с минуты на минуту.  
Решение пришло не сразу. Крис до последнего пытался найти альтернативу, но выход был один – у Карла должна найтись дома непочатая бутылка. Соседская взаимовыручка, верно? С этими мыслями Пайн выскользнул на площадку и позвонил в дверь напротив.  
– Крис? – вопреки опасениям дверь открыл сам Урбан. – Какими судьбами?  
– Привет, – Пайн неловко улыбнулся, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и пытаясь подобрать верные слова. – Тут такое дело… я понимаю, что уже поздно, но мне… мне необходима твоя помощь.  
– Помощь? Хм… какого рода? – Карл нахмурился, выжидающе уставившись на Криса.  
– Помнишь, я тебе рассказывал _о Нем_? – Пайн выразительно двинул бровями, хотя вряд ли Урбан мог забыть ту историю. – Так вот… он скоро придет, и так вышло, что мне нечем его встретить, только бутылка виски, да и та почти пустая. – Крис потупил взгляд. – Как-то неловко…  
– Тот самый? – Карл растянулся в довольной улыбке. – Я, конечно, только поощряю, кхм, подобного рода встречи, вот только ничего подходящего дома не держу. Ром, виски, текила, у нас с Натали, знаешь ли…  
– Виски подойдет, – перебил его Крис, не желая тратить время, чтобы выслушать историю про личную жизнь Урбана и его жены. – Просто не хотелось предлагать уже открытую, сам понимаешь. Подумает, что я пью вечерами…  
– Эй, не беспокойся, малыш, – Карл рассмеялся и, кивнув, на минуту скрылся в квартире, появившись на пороге уже с небольшой бутылкой. – Держи.  
– Деньги я отдам, не беспокойся, – Пайн вытащил несколько купюр из заднего кармана. – Вот.  
– Убери, все равно скорей всего мне ее допивать и придется, – он хмыкнул себе под нос. – Вы же не собирается в хлам напиваться? А то, знаешь ли, после бывают, кхм, неловкие ситуации… ну в постели.  
– Эээ, спасибо, учту, – залившись краской, Крис распрощался с соседом и вернулся в свою квартиру. С момента звонка прошло около получаса, Зак должен был прибыть совсем скоро, и появившаяся бутылка от катастрофы не спасала. Придирчиво оглядев комнату, Пайн сгреб весь хлам с рабочего стола, освободив побольше места, убрал с глаз дурацкие семейные фотографии и когда-то собранную из конструктора фигурку динозаврика. Подобранные с пола носки, мятые рубашки вместе с кипой макулатуры отправились в шкаф, а вместо них в комнате появилась вазочка с фруктами и стаканы для виски. Вспомнив, что бокалов у него в доме и в помине не было, Крис даже обрадовался тому, что вина у Урбана не нашлось. Теперь комната приобрела более-менее приемлемый для романтического вечера вид... в отличие от самого Пайна. Вряд ли в вытертой и полинялой футболке с Пак-мэном, он выглядел сексуально. Встречать Куинто в рубашке было глупо, в джемпере жарко, а маек, в которых обычно расхаживал сам Зак, и вовсе не было. Остановившись на простой белой футболке, Крис спешно натянул ее ровно в тот момент, когда в коридоре зазвенел интерком.   
Даже не ответив, Пайн вдавил кнопку, пропустив Куинто в дом. Метнувшись в комнату, он заткнул грязную футболку за спинку дивана, не рискнув отрыть шкаф, в который только что запихал целую гору хлама. Черт, он впервые принимал у себя дома, ну… почти бойфренда и вел себя как полный мудак!  
– Добрый вечер, – подавшись вперед, Закари легко чмокнул его в губы. – И почему ты раньше не приглашал меня? Дома ты выглядишь необычайно мило.  
– Эээ, почему? – Крис смутился, сделав шаг назад и пропустив Куинто в квартиру. – Что-то не так? У меня соус на подбородке или…  
– Нет, нет ничего такого… просто ты такой уютный, – Зак протянул ему какую-то бутылку, стягивая кеды. – Встрепанный весь, в очках. Кстати, почему ты их так редко носишь? Тебе очень идет. Очень.   
– Ты мне льстишь, – Пайн попытался скрыть смущенную улыбку. – И линзы же правда практичней, да и над очками все столько смеялись… что, может, у меня вообще комплекс сформировался.  
– Брось, они просто идиоты, – вполне серьезно заметил Куинто. – Посмотри на меня, я тоже в очках, это круто и модно. А еще, мне кажется, вместе мы бы смотрелись в них крышесносно.   
– Ну, если тебе так кажется, – Крис вконец засмущался. Зак безусловно крутил им как хотел, жонглируя всеми этими «мы». – Проходи, пожалуйста.   
– У тебя так обжито, не то, что в моей квартире, – заняв место за рабочим столом, Куинто принялся с любопытством крутить головой. – Так и вижу, как ты сюда возвращаешься по вечерам. Мне бы самому хотелось приходить в такую квартиру, – крутанувшись на стуле, он встал и принялся расхаживать по комнате. – Книг столько и… – его взгляд упал на запрятанную футболку. – Убирался перед моим приходом?  
– Ой, извини, я… просто не успел, – Пайн неловко застыл в дверном проеме.  
– Ерунда. Мне приятно, что ты готовился. Я ведь тоже генеральную уборку не навожу, так, соображаю, кхм, интимную атмосферу за пару минут, – он глянул на Криса. – Чего ты стоишь, проходи.  
– Ну спасибо, – Пайн усмехнулся, думая, наиграно ли это у Зака или он правда не испытывает никакого дискомфорта? Поставив подаренную бутылку на стол, он уселся на диван, выжидающе глядя на Куинто.  
– Мы будем виски пить? – Зак кивнул на выставленные стаканы.  
– У меня не было ничего другого, – пожал плечами Крис. – Я не знал, что ты принесешь вино.  
– Мы можем разбавить наш обычный вечер. Вот только виски мы очень быстро напьемся…  
– Можно пить медленно, – сморозил глупость Пайн, не к месту вспомнив очередной «совет» Урбана.  
– Медленно? Это как? – Закари вопросительно выгнул бровь. – Глоток раз в десять минут?  
– Ну, я просто предложил…  
– Эй, не сдавайся так быстро! – Зак махнул рукой. – У меня есть другое предложение. Может сыграем? Знаешь, все эти алкогольные игры, созданные вроде как для того, чтобы узнать друг друга поближе.  
– Я не против, – Крис с сомнением глянул на бутылку виски. – Наверное.  
– Не дрейфь. «Правда или желание» классика. Один круг равен одному глотку, – Куинто наконец перестал кружить по комнате и уселся обратно на стул. – Свет, наверное, вырубить? – не дожидаясь ответа, он потянулся к злополучному проектору звездного неба.  
– Эээ, не лучшая идея, – заведомо предупредил его Пайн, но не тут-то было.  
– Неа, очень даже романтично.  
Нужно сказать, освещаемая детским ночником комната смотрелась не так уж глупо, как предполагал Крис. Конечно, до атмосферы, царившей в квартире Зака, было все еще слишком далеко. Там только сочетания запахов от аромопалочек сводили с ума и заставляли забыть обо всем существующем мире. Но, в целом, и у Криса в комнате оказалось вполне сносно.  
– Начнем, да? Правда или действие? – Куинто плеснул им немного виски в стаканы.  
– Правда, – чуть подумав, отозвался Пайн.  
– Мы на самом деле знаем о друг друге слишком мало, но я хочу быть уверен в том, что все, что ты мне говорил – правда, – кажется, вопрос он заготовил заранее. – Кристофер Пайн, ты врал мне с начала нашего знакомства? И о чем именно?  
– Эм… дай мне минуту, – Крис уставился себе в колени. Он никогда намеренно не врал Заку, может, о чем-то недоговаривал, но вещи эти были настолько незначительны, что вспоминать о них смешно. С другой стороны, и отвечать «нет» значит намеренно слить вопрос. Игра все-таки подразумевает откровенность. – Красное вино. Ты, видимо, решил, что я от него без ума, – Пайн кивнул на принесенную Закари бутылку. – Я не то чтобы его не люблю… но отношусь нейтрально. Можно иногда заказывать и покупать что-то другое.  
– Стоило сказать, что тебе хочется чего-то другого. О своих желаниях вообще нужно говорить, – Куинто подмигнул Крису. – Но, если это самая большая ложь, то я рад. Теперь твоя очередь, я готов.  
– Правда или действие?  
– Правда, – вздохнул Закари, играя стаканом в руке.  
– О чем врал ты? – выдал Пайн. У него не было заранее заготовленных вопросов, да и эта тема интересовала.  
– Кристофер, ну разве можно задавать одни и те же вопросы? – Куинто закатил глаза. – Ну ладно, спишем на то, что ты еще не вошел во вкус. И я не без греха, тут правда тоже скорее не ложь, а лукавство. В общем-то, я не так силен в винной карте и еде, как тебе могло показаться. Я хотел произвести впечатление, и да… подготовился заранее.  
– Тебе это удалось, – Пайн улыбнулся, подняв бокал и тем самым завершив первый круг их незамысловатой игры. – Снова ты.  
– Мда, – Зак задумчиво запустил руку в волосы. – Нужно как-то подогревать атмосферу, мы же не в детском лагере, в конце концов, верно? Что же я действительно хочу от тебя? – он замолчал, заставив Криса покрыться мурашками от предвкушения и немного страха. – Правда или действие?  
– Правда, – с готовностью ответил Пайн, теряясь на тонкой грани между намеками и желаниями обоих.  
– Хочу, чтобы ты рассказал про свой первый раз, – Закари откинулся на спинку стула.  
– Ты серьезно? – Крис быстро глянул на него из-под очков. – То есть я ожидал чего-то подобного, но… рассказывать тебе это странно. Мы с тобой вроде…  
– …в свободных отношениях, – закончил за него Куинто. – Не забивай себе голову, в этом нет ничего такого. Уверяю, я не из тех парней, что ревнуют к прошлому, тем более не имея на это никаких оснований. Мне просто любопытно.  
– Эээ, ну окей, я попробую, – Пайн все еще сомневался насчет данного разговора, считая, что сейчас он, как минимум, неуместен. – Мне было семнадцать, даже почти восемнадцать, и мы с моим тогдашним, кхм, парнем встречались около двух лет. Старшие классы и все такое... классическая история. Его даже звали так же как и меня, Крис. Типичное американское имя, так что… – затараторил Пайн, но Закари его перебил.  
– Ближе к делуууу, – его полушепот, воспоминания о тех временах и общий накал заставили Криса нервно сглотнуть. Может быть, Куинто решил довести его так, одними только откровенными разговорчиками?   
– Господи, ты не услышишь ничего… такого. Мы долго шли к этому, и черт, едва ли не планировали. Знаешь, когда ты школьник, все кажется таким серьезным, – Пайн улыбнулся, про себя вспоминая, каким же нелепым он тогда был. – А потом типа «родителей не было дома, мы готовились к докладу у меня в комнате…». Пусть это скучно и банально, но так все и было: дурацкая возня и отсутствие какого-либо опыта сыграли свою роль и говорить о том, что мне или ему понравилось, даже не приходилось. Хотя у нас были крепкие отношения, и потом мы наверстали… – Крис резко замолчал. – Это к вопросу уже не относится.  
Закари не выглядел разочарованным, но по его виду было не трудно понять, что он представлял возбуждающий рассказ со множеством подробностей о незабываемом первом опыте.  
– Похоже на сказочную первую любовь, – Куинто тепло улыбнулся, не дав Пайну даже повода подумать, что над ним насмехаются. – Конечно, если бы существовали сказки о двух влюбленных прекрасных принцах.   
– Спасибо… все правда так и было, – Крис улыбнулся в ответ. – Но это уже давно в прошлом. Ничего не вышло, – он тряхнул головой и сменил тему. – Правда или действие?  
– Правда. Как выяснилось, мы можем поведать друг другу много чего интересного. По крайней мере, желания я пока приберегу.  
– Ага, – согласился Пайн, прекрасно понимая, к чему ведет Зак. – Теперь твоя очередь рассказывать про первый раз.  
– Ну нет! Крис, тебе еще раз объяснить правила? – Куинто выпрямился на стуле. – Это был мой вопрос, а ты должен придумать другой. В этом весь смысл.  
– А если мне интересно? – Пайн вызывающе вскинул брови, в упор уставившись на Зака. Тот нахмурился и, видимо решив для себя что-то, хитро оскалился.   
– Правда интересно?  
– Очень, – Крис энергично закивал.  
– Ну так уж и быть. На полноценный рассказ ты, конечно, рассчитывать не можешь, но кое-что… – он долил себе виски. – Скажем так, в пятнадцать случился мой первый раз, ближе к семнадцати я начал получать от этого удовольствие, а потом… уже сам диктовал правила.  
– Ничего себе, – Пайн медленно выдохнул. История Зака вовсе не казалась радужным приключением. – Так насыщенно…  
– Не так, как может показаться со стороны, – Куинто заметно расслабился. – Но это было… поучительно, с этим не поспоришь. Нам не пора выпить?  
– Конечно, – Пайн протянул руку, чтобы чокнуться стаканами. – Извини, за мои проблемы с фантазией.  
– Мы просто играем, выдохни. Я ничего такого не требую, Крис, – это «ничего не требую» было сказано таким тоном, что Пайн был готов прямо сейчас сползти по дивану к ногам Куинто. – Правда или действие?  
– Иии, снова правда! – осушив стакан, улыбнулся Крис.  
– Тааак, снизим градус. Твое первое впечатление обо мне в клубе, м? Я не смог тебя раскусить.   
– О, вот этот вопрос мне нравится, – Пайн поерзал на диване, устроившись поудобней. – Сначала ты так пялился на меня… что я чувствовал себя неловко. Я не привык такому вниманию тем более от, кхм, парней вроде тебя. Ты выбивался из толпы, и сначала я побаивался, а потом просто не мог оторвать взгляд... Честно, я думал так: «этот горячий парень запал на меня, выбрал, и я готов дать ему прямо сейчас». Это было помутнением, и потом я проклинал себя за это.   
– Вау… Будем надеяться, что ты не сильно приукрасил историю.  
– Если только совсем чуть-чуть, – Крис отсалютовал стаканом. – Правда, действие?  
– Пока что все еще правда, ковбой, – Зак долил виски.  
– Это ты зря. Ничего сексуального сейчас не будет, – фыркнул Пайн. – Раз уж мы вспомнили тот вечер, то что за девушка как фурия влетела в квартиру и… помешала нам?   
– И правда, фурия, – Куинто закатил глаза. – Черт, тебе действительно это интересно?  
– Учитывая, что у тебя в коридоре до сих пор стоят женские босоножки, то да.   
– Думаешь, я прячу от тебя любовницу? Это была всего лишь Сара, моя боевая подруга. Актриса, пока перебивается мелкими ролями в сериалах и абсолютно не слушает моих советов. Я мечтаю сыграть с ней любовь на сцене, но пока что все, что она может мне дать, это вечные проблемы, которые разгребаю почему-то именно я. Она может быть грубой, громкой и нетактичной, но… она классная.  
– Ага, я успел заметить, – хмыкнул Крис, вспомнив вечер, когда ему представилась возможность убедиться в перечисленных качествах Сары.  
– Не бери в голову, у нее тогда действительно были проблемы, – Зак приподнялся на стуле, вытаскивая из заднего кармана пачку сигарет и зажигалку. – У тебя можно курить или мне лучше выйти?  
– Можно, – Пайн кивнул, наблюдая за тем, как аккуратные губы Куинто обхватили сигарету. Крис прекрасно понимал, что вот так пялиться попросту неприлично, но не мог ничего с собой сделать. Еще никогда курящий человек не выглядел в его глазах так сексуально. Закари _шло_ курить, каждое движение было отточено, а каждый вдох и затяжка будоражили воображение. Пайн задержал дыхание, боясь спугнуть эту немую картину. В полумраке комнаты с падающими на его плечи звездами пьяный и выдыхавший дым Куинто вызывал мурашки, прошивающие Криса от макушки до кончиков пальцев.  
– Мне кажется, мы забыли о виски, – шало улыбнувшись, Зак перехватил сигарету и левой рукой приподнял стакан. – А ведь становится все интересней и интересней.  
– Я рад, что ты приехал, – вырвалось у Пайна, прежде чем он успел подумать о том, как глупо это прозвучит.  
– А разве у меня была возможность отказаться? – Куинто сделал глоток. – И вообще ты любопытный человек, в смысле… я чувствую в тебе глубину. Ты такой же как я, и эта игра, этот вечер… – он сбился, алкоголь давал о себе знать. – Мне нравится, что ты выбираешь правду.  
– Ну тогда снова правда, – Крис улыбнулся, почувствовав как в его груди растекается тепло. Они интересовали друг друга не только в постели, и это было сравни открытию.  
– Так-тааак… У тебя есть… предпочтения в сексе? – Зак хрустнул пальцами, заставив Пайна поморщиться. – _Особые_.  
– Нет, ничего такого, – искренне ответил Крис. Он понимал, что их, кхм, игра предполагает именно такие вопросы, но все равно растерялся. Ему правда нечего было поведать Куинто, который явно был любителем грязных разговорчиков. – Кроме первого бойфренда я ни с кем не встречался дольше пары месяцев. А с ним… мы были маленькими, и, знаешь, для нас и просто секс стал открытием. Нам было по семнадцать лет, Закари.  
– И что? Не вижу причин отказывать себе, – вскинув брови, хмыкнул Зак. – Даже с первым встречным можно попробовать такое, что…  
– Во-первых, я не трахаюсь «с первыми встречными», а во-вторых, я считаю, что для, эм… экспериментов нужно, как минимум, доверие, – довольно резко отрезал Пайн.  
– Окей, тут не поспоришь, – Закари примирительно поднял руки. – Но ты хотя бы фантазировал о чем-то таком? И не отнекивайся… такого просто не могло не быть, – Куинто выпустил облачко дыма.  
– Это уже другой вопрос, – Крис покачал головой. – Давай прибережем эту информацию…  
– Но только если потом ты продемонстрируешь все наглядно, – Зак в последний раз затянулся и опустил тлеющий окурок в стакан. – Выпью из твоего, не против?  
– Без проблем. Правда или действие?  
– Я так засмущал тебя своими допросами, что просто не могу не вернуть долг. Правда, – с уверенностью кивнул Куинто.  
– У тебя были отношения… ну или вообще что-нибудь с девушками? – Пайн понимал, что это не было равноценным по степени откровенности вопросом, но… это действительно интересовало его. Зак выглядел так… гетеросексуально и горячо, что было бы глупо отрицать, что на нем висли девицы, и… кто знает, в прошлом могло быть все, что угодно.   
– Дальше милых прогулок за ручки дело не пошло, – Закари безуспешно попытался скрыть улыбку в стакане. – Она была умной девочкой и быстро меня раскусила. Это… стало экспериментом в мучительном исследовании собственной сексуальности. С треском провалившимся экспериментом, нужно сказать.  
– Оу, так все познается в сравнении? – Крис принял стакан из рук Зака и дрогнул, когда они соприкоснулись пальцами. – За твой жизненно важный опыт!  
– Аминь! – Куинто фыркнул, подлив в опустевший стакан виски. – И, кстати, благодаря этому я выяснил, что женщины хороши для дружбы, нууу, если они в курсе, что ты гей. Знаешь, как забавно наблюдать за ничего не подозревающими дамами, увивающимися за тобой и просто не понимающими, что не так?  
– Неа, – Пайн впился глазами в захмелевшего Зака. Тот выглядел максимально расслабленным, глаза уже немного косили, уши и щеки раскраснелись, а в голосе появилась хрипотца, которой раньше не наблюдалось, но которая так возбуждала.   
– Правда или действие? – Куинто облизнул пересохшие губы. – Кристофер.  
– Эмм… действие? – Крис вопросительно уставился на Закари, ожидая одобрения. – Выбирай.  
– Не хочу. Придумай сам, – Зак усмехнулся, наблюдая за реакцией Пайна, который на секунду выпал из реальности. Черт, это казалось нечестным, скинуть всю ответственность на него. Но отступать было поздно.   
Действуя скорее по наитию, Крис поднялся с дивана и, сделав шаг к Куинто, сидевшему на стуле, медленно опустился на колени. Взглянув на Зака снизу-вверх, он нервно сглотнул. Глаза у того горели нездоровым, жадным блеском.  
– Уверен? – Куинто нервно сжал подлокотник. Было видно, что отрицательного ответа он не примет.  
Промолчав, Пайн потянулся руками к ремню Закари. К удивлению, тот сидел молча, не комментируя и не подгоняя. Он лишь заворожено наблюдал за действиями Криса, отзываясь на каждое. Куинто приподнялся, позволив стянуть джинсы вместе с боксерами к лодыжкам, и медленно выдохнул, когда Пайн почти нежно огладил внутреннюю сторону бедра. Не веря самому себе, Крис подался вперед, осторожно коснувшись полувозбужденного члена Закари. Он легко провел губами по всей длине и, не удержавшись, чуть тронул языком головку. Куинто дернулся, едва сдержав себя, чтобы не толкнуться вперед, за что Крис был ему благодарен.   
Он сполз чуть ниже, устроив руки на коленях Зака, и, вздохнув, осторожно лизнул тяжелую мошонку. В глазах темнело от собственной смелости и возбуждения, накрывающего с головой. В таком состоянии Пайн боялся сделать что-то не то: резко дернуться или задеть член зубами, тем самым выдав свою неопытность. В этом он никогда особо… не практиковался.   
– Крис, да… чуть сильнее, – Куинто начал тихонько постанывать, крепко вцепившись в подлокотники, а Крис послушно усилил давление, кружа губами по головке. – Именно так, – он запрокинул голову. – Ты охуенный. Я… ох, черт, я говорил тебе, что хочу сделать с твоими губами?  
Пайн смущенно прикрыл глаза, стараясь не отвлекаться на пусть и сомнительные, но комплементы. Еще раз пройдясь языком по всей длине члена, он наконец взял его в рот и начал медленно насаживаться, чувствуя как тот твердеет. Пульсирующий ствол растягивал плотно сжатое кольцо губ, так что, не удержавшись, Крис глухо застонал, послав вибрацию и заставив Зака, рыкнув, толкнуться бедрами вперед в попытке получить большее. Но Пайн удержал его, продолжив мучить, медленно двигая головой и не пропуская член в горло. Все это время он преданно глядел на Куинто снизу-вверх и, блять… когда глаза Зака потемнели, а сам он, потянувшись, огладил пальцами щеку Криса, оттянутую головкой… Пайн почувствовать усилившуюся тяжесть в паху и едва не кончил сам. Но Закари, вцепившись в волосы, одним движением оттолкнул его и потянул наверх.  
– Не так быстро, Кристофер. Следующее действие за мной, не забыл? – он развязно ухмыльнулся, поднимаясь и опрокидывая Пайна на пол.

*** 

После этого случая Крис убедился в том, что его квартира для таких свиданий была мало предназначена. Впрочем, если бы они все-таки дошли до дивана, Пайн, может, и изменил бы свое мнение, а так… спина болела, квартира пропахла табаком, да и перед Урбаном он теперь в долгу. Крис пришел к выводу, что атмосфера здесь подходит скорее для учебы и отдыха, чем для страстных ночей. Одним словом, он твердо решил, что больше к себе Зака звать не будет. Гораздо проще было ездить к Куинто на Манхэттен, чем готовиться к встречам самому. Их «свидания» по-прежнему проходили только у Закари, стабильно несколько раз в неделю, и к удивлению Пайна ему это не наскучило. Даже наоборот, они достигли своего пика, смущение прошло, уступив место скорее взаимопониманию, и обоих это более чем устраивало.  
Заку наверняка льстило то, что Крис никогда не отказывал ему, фактически являясь по первому звонку. Пайн со своей стороны был доволен тем, что после сложного дня у него есть место, где он может расслабиться и не думать ни о чем кроме собственного удовольствия.   
Но рано или поздно эта стройная схема должна была дать сбой, и Крис бы ни за что не подумал, что откажет именно он. Гораздо легче было представить, что это Закари со своими многочисленными знакомыми, театром и клубами отошлет его однажды домой, найдя себе другое развлечение на вечер, но нет... Впервые с начала учебного года Пайн так замотался на учебе, что ему просто хотелось рухнуть на кровать и забыться на пару дней, никого не видеть и не отвечать на звонки. Вот только чертов абонент «Не брать трубку» решил позвонить именно сегодня, уже тогда, когда Крис, переодевшись в пижаму, забрался под плед.   
– Привет! – голос Закари был невыносимо бодр. – Ты не представляешь, мне подарили отличную текилу. Знаешь, можно слизывать соль с плеча и…  
– Эээ, притормози, – Пайн осторожно перебил парня. – Это все, несомненно, круто, но от меня сегодня никакого толку. Извини… я не могу.   
– Какие-то проблемы? – Куинто сразу напрягся, и это его беспокойство приятно удивило.  
– Нет, не бери в голову. Я просто жутко устал. Мне дико неловко, что я все обламываю… но я даже до кухни дойти не в состоянии, с ног валюсь.  
– Окей, как знаешь. Я, эм… еще позвоню, – Зак позорно быстро свернул разговор, оставив Криса наедине с гудками.  
Он, конечно, точно не собирался переться сегодня к Куинто, планируя тупо проваляться весь день, пялясь в телевизор, но все равно перед Заком было как-то неудобно. Неудивительно, если после такого тот пропадет на время из поля зрения или вообще найдет себе кого-нибудь другого. Черт, даже эти мысли не заставили Пайна подорваться и, схватив куртку, броситься к Заку и текиле. Может, не так уж он был влюблен, если допускал и такое развитие событий?  
В любом случае, сейчас думать об этом Крис был не собирался. Забравшись под одеяло вместе с пачкой чипсов, он мечтал попасть на марафон «Секретных материалов» и забыться на ближайшую пару часов.   
Пайн уже перестал следить за приключениями Малдера и Скалли и задремал, когда в реальность его вернул противный звон интеркома. Поморщившись, он уткнулся в подушку. Наверняка трезвонил какой-нибудь сосед, потерявший ключи, или разносчик пиццы, перепутавший адрес. Хм… хотя от пиццы Крис сейчас не отказался бы, в холодильнике было шаром покати.  
Проигнорировав звонок, он перевернулся на бок, попытавшись вникнуть в происходящее на экране… но не тут-то было. В этот раз помешал уже телефон, оповестивший о входящем сообщении.  
 _«если тебя нет дома, то блять пеняй на себя!!»_ , – Крис дважды перечитал сообщение. Закари сомневался, что он действительно отлеживается? Он ревнует?  
 _«отвали, я умираю дома»_ , – отбил Пайн, надеясь, что на этом Куинто успокоится.  
 _«тогда тащи свою задницу к двери»_   
Крис расплылся в улыбке. Это сообщение будто обладало энергетической силой, он тут же подскочил, не желая заставлять Зака ждать. Пока Куинто не появился на пороге с большим бумажным пакетом в руках, Крис не верил в то, что тот действительно приехал сюда ради него.  
– Для умирающего ты слишком мил, – хмыкнул Зак, с головы до ног оглядев Пайна.  
– Ну тебя, – буркнул Крис, потянувшись, было за пакетом, но Куинто не дал ему этого сделать.  
– Нет уж, иди ложись, я сам все сделаю.  
Пайн даже не стал возмущаться. Послушно развернувшись, он возвратился в свой уютный уголок. Черт, Крис так обрадовался тому, что Зак, не раздумывая, сорвался в Бруклин, что даже был согласен на небольшое ночное приключение в виде благодарности, естественно.  
Похозяйничав на кухне, Куинто вернулся к нему минут через десять, балансируя с двумя картонными коробками, из которых торчали палочки для еды.  
– Китайская лапша, – он протянул оду из порций Пайну, устроившись рядом. – Спасает от усталости на раз-два.  
– С каких пор? – Крис усмехнулся. – И вообще мог бы и не приезжать.  
– Хватит ворчать, разве я мог поступить иначе? – помотал головой Зак, втягивая лапшу. – У тебя по телефону был такой голос… Я беспокоился за тебя.  
– Все в порядке, – смягчившись, Пайн благодарно улыбнулся. – Я правда всего лишь замотался в универе. Совмещать все дополнительные занятия и так непросто, а тут еще конференция на голову свалилась, – он с удовольствием попробовал обжигающую лапшу. – Ты не представляешь, я угробил на нее две ночи, сегодня отмучился с первым докладом кое-как… а еще и завтра выступать. Извини, я, наверное, сегодня наискучнейший собеседник. Теперь понимаешь, почему я, нуу… отказался?  
– Естественно, думаешь, я не понимаю? Мне иногда после недели спектаклей двигаться не хочется. Такой отходняк наступает, ты весь на нервах, репетируешь, ждешь, кофе литрами выпиваешь, сгораешь, а потом отыгрываешь несколько представлений… и все, такой упадок. Потом несколько месяцев в себя прийти не можешь. К счастью, с нашим нынешним спектаклем я такого избежал. Не без помощи тебя, – он двинул бровями.  
– Эм, ну хорошо, приму к сведенью, – согласился Пайн, сняв очки, запотевшие, стоило ему только наклониться к лапше.  
Остаток вечера Закари без устали болтал, заставляя сердце Криса биться чаще, подкладывал ему какие-то вкусности из своей коробки, и прижимался к нему теплым боком, комментируя «Секретные материалы». Сейчас они больше походили на хороших друзей, чем на, кхм, любовников. Для посиделок за отличным сериалом с вкусной китайской едой квартира была идеальна.  
– Ох, так не пойдет, ты все еще напряжен, – заметил Куинто, когда очередная серия подошла к концу. – Кристофер, в чем дело?  
– Ни в чем, обычное перенапряжение, – он помахал перед Заком палочками. – Видишь, я поел и почти расслабился, дай мне еще минутку.  
– Ну уж нет, минуткой ты не отделаешься, – рука Куинто скользнула по его бедру. – Ложись на живот.  
Пайн бросил на него нечитаемый взгляд, он был удивлен таким поворотом, но послушно развернулся. Настроения, конечно, так и не появилось, но говорят же, аппетит приходит во время еды ну или секс лучшее лекарство... Крису в его положении подходило и то, другое.  
Но Куинто умел удивлять. Вместо того, чтобы навалиться на Пайна или стянуть мягкие домашние штаны, он задрал ему футболку, пробежавшись пальцами по ребрам, и принялся почти ласково поглаживать и мять спину. Массаж хоть и стал приятной неожиданностью, но действительно помогал. Лежа лицом в подушку, Крис как обычно плавился в руках Зака, стараясь сильно не стонать, когда руки Куинто давили особо сильно, разминая каждую мышцу.   
Затуманенным разумом Пайн понимал, что Закари ничего не стоило поцеловать его, потянуться ниже к пояснице, опьянить, как он это умел… но вместо этого Куинто тратил свое время на то, чтобы организовать идеальный расслабляющий вечер с восхитительным массажем. Ох… Крис чувствовал, что влюбляется в этого парня еще больше.  
Нежные и аккуратные движения усыпляли, и уже через пару минут Пайн начал проваливаться в дрему. Когда такие знакомые губы почти невесомо коснулись между лопаток, Крис был уже не против. Но Закари медлил. Касаясь каждой родинки и веснушки, он кружил пальцами по спине Пайна, все глубже утягивая его в царство Морфея.   
Когда Крис очнулся, настольные часы уже показывали третий час ночи. Свет был погашен, телевизор выключен, и только звук воды из ванной говорил о том, что Куинто все еще здесь. Пайн решил не показывать, что проснулся и прикрыл глаза, когда через пару минут дверь скрипнула и Зак зашел в комнату. Матрас рядом прогнулся, и Крис на правах спящего прижался к Куинто, обняв и перекинув через него руку. Он никогда не позволял себе проявлять такую привязанность и нежность в обычные вечера, но сейчас это казалось не просто возможным, а… правильным что ли. Повернувшись на бок, Закари прижался ближе, аккуратно подставив плечо, чтобы Пайну было удобней.   
Наутро Крис проснулся полностью отдохнувшим. Мозг был готов к еще одному тяжелому учебному дню, а тело буквально-таки просило какой-то физической активности. Хотелось куда-то бежать, совершать подвиги, жить, одним словом. Конечно же, обнаружь он себя по пробуждению в обнимку с Заком, все было бы еще лучше, но тот ушел. Ушел и даже не потрудился разбудить Криса, хотя прекрасно знал, что тому нужно было бежать на чертову конференцию. Объяснения, правда, нашлись тут же в записке, оставленной Закари на столе:  
 _«ты даже не представляешь, какой ты милый, когда спишь. я еле заставил себя вылезти из-под одеяла, нужно было спешить в театр. а тебе здоровый сон пойдет только на пользу. прости»._  
Эти слова, конечно, еще больше подняли настроение, и Закари был прощен в ту же минуту, но все-таки из-за него Пайн едва ли не опаздывал на свое выступление, а начало конференции и вовсе проспал.  
 _«Мне, между прочим, тоже нужно было бежать»_ , – чисто для вида возмутился в сообщении Крис.  
 _«извини, я не решился, просто рука не поднялась :(»  
«сильно тебя подставил?»_  
Пайн довольно хмыкнул, это вечное беспокойство и (он бы ни за что не признался вслух) забота превращали его в безвольное существо, готовое простить все, что угодно.  
 _«Все в порядке»  
«тогда сообщу еще кое-что… с утра меня, крадущегося из твоей квартиры, застукал сосед»  
«я с ним еще и поздоровался. надеюсь у тебя не будет из-за этого проблем»_  
Пайну казалось, что улыбаться еще шире попросту невозможно. Он прекрасно понимал, что уже этим вечером Карл заявится к нему на порог с требованием подробного пересказа событий прошлого вечера, и, к удивлению, это совершенно не напрягало. Наоборот, о Куинто хотелось говорить, им хотелось восхищаться вслух, и Крис ничего с собой не мог поделать.  
Влюбленный и воодушевленный Пайн не спешил в университет, зная, что несколько докладов он и так пропустил. Хорошо, что никто не требовал выслушивать каждого выступающего, и Крис подошел как раз тогда, когда наступила его очередь.  
Он уже давно не стеснялся выступать перед многочисленной аудиторией. Спокойно, не размениваясь по мелочам и не спотыкаясь, Пайн представил свою работу и, выслушав еще парочку интересовавших его исследований, выскользнул из аудитории. Награждение все равно было назначено только на завтра, да и думать об учебе Крис сейчас просто не мог. Все его мысли занимал Зак. Выйдя на улицу, он поморщился от мелкой и противной мороси, пришедшей вместе с осенними ветрами, и, достав телефон, быстро набрал:   
_«Я выступил, все прошло отлично».  
«молодчина, это нужно отпраздновать! заглянешь ко мне?»_, - ответ Куинто не заставил себя ждать, и сегодня Пайн принял его приглашение. Вчерашний вечер доказал, что между ними могут быть не только свободные отношения. В конце концов, раньше он и подумать не мог о совместном просмотре сериалов и ужинах в честь успешно прошедших конференций.  
А теперь все зашло так далеко, что Зак позволял себе не только милые долгие вечера, но и строил совместные планы на выходные . С одной стороны, это, конечно, льстило Крису, ему, по уши влюбленному в Закари, нравилось думать, что они встречаться не только ради траха… Но от мыслей к делу путь был долгим. Ничего не мешало Куинто передумать и вернуться к старой договоренности.   
К сожалению, предчувствия Пайна не обманули, никаких «выходных вдвоем» не вышло. В назначенный день Закари не позвонил. У него была утренняя репетиция, и время ее окончания как всегда варьировалось. Крис терпеливо ждал звонка или хотя бы сообщения, но день неумолимо клонился к концу, а телефон молчал. Сначала Пайн не волновался, мало ли что могло случиться на работе, но потом эта ситуация и тишина на линии начали раздражать. Ради дурацких планов Куинто он полостью освободил свой день, а тот даже не потрудился предупредить, что отменил встречу! Хотя чего тут удивляться? Пообещать сказочный день и пропасть, отключив телефон, было вполне в его стиле. Крис ненавидел это актерство в реальной жизни и был готов поверить, что таким способом Закари попросту кинул его.  
Не желая накручивать себя лишний раз, Пайн решил отвлечься, занявшись домашними делами. Немного прибравшись на кухне и сообразив себе ужин на завтра, Крис позвонил Кэтрин и, к удивлению, они довольно долго проболтали. Ближе к полуночи он уже не чувствовал себя покинутым, простые рутинные заботы и поддержка сестры помогли восстановить равновесие… вот только единственный звонок интеркома как обычно послал все усилия к чертям!  
Пайн подозревал, что скорей всего это Зак, и поэтому не собирался открывать дверь. В конце концов, он не обязан ждать, пока Куинто соизволит прийти. Крис со злорадством хотел заставить Закари тоже помучиться, подождать. Но, черт, кому он врал? Пайн не выдержал и десяти секунд, метнувшись в коридор.  
– Пусти, – если бы Крис не знал о хрипотце, появляющейся в голосе Зака после пары бокалов, он бы ни за что его не узнал. – Открой.  
– Да, конечно, – почувствовав что-то неладное, Пайн поспешно вдавил кнопку, открыв дверь.   
Когда Куинто появился на лестничной площадке, Крис понял, почему голос парня показался ему таким странным. Тот еле ноги переставлял, сгорбленный и промокший до нитки он хватался за перила как за единственную соломинку, обещавшую спасение. Достигнув наконец квартиры Пайна, нежданный гость застыл на пороге, понуро опустив голову и уставившись в пол.  
– Зак? – Крис сделал шаг навстречу, схватив его за отвороты пальто. – Ох, не стой тут, проходи.  
– Боишься, что соседи увидят? – буркнул Куинто, но в квартиру все-таки зашел. Стоило Пайну захлопнуть за ним дверь, как Закари с тихим стоном сполз по ней, запустив руки в волосы, чем изрядно напугал. Крис совсем не представлял, что делать и как себя вести с Заком. Тот точно был пьян и возможно накурен, в совокупности это не предвещало ничего хорошего.  
– Эй, ты как? – опустившись на корточки, Крис осторожно потрепал его по плечу.  
– Иди на хуй, – Закари дрогнул, даже не удосужившись поднять взгляд.  
Пайн как ошпаренный отдернул руку. Он попытался проявить поддержку, и Куинто послал его. То есть он сначала динамил Криса весь день, а потом приперся ночью пьяный в стельку и послал его?! Пайн глубоко вдохнул, не хватало только чтобы и он сорвался и потерял контроль над ситуацией. Хоть кто-то здесь должен веси себя как взрослый разумный человек! Поднявшись на ноги, он аккуратно потянул Зака за руку.  
– Куинто, хватит, ты весь мокрый, и не хватало только, чтобы ты заболел. Давай так, я пойду приготовлю тебе что-нибудь, а ты возьмешь у меня в шкафу все, что нужно, и переоденешься, ладно? – Крис старался говорить как можно спокойней, и это сработало. Закари едва заметно кивнул. Кое-как поднявшись на ноги, он стянул кеды и поплелся в комнату.  
Через пару минут Куинто появился на кухне в футболке, которая ему была явно мала. Пайн еле поборол желание предложить ему толстовку, чтобы тот согрелся. Но в таком состоянии к Закари лучше было не лезть.   
– Налей мне чего-нибудь, – упав на стул, не то приказал, не то попросил Куинто.  
– Только если чая.   
Зак недовольно фыркнул, уставившись на огромную дымящуюся кружку, поставленную перед его носом. Промолчав, он обнял ее двумя руками и сделал большой глоток.   
Присев напротив, Крис смерил гостя долгим взглядом, попытавшись определить, что с ним произошло. Тот как будто был в трансе, молча пил чай, пялясь в одну точку. Пайн никогда не видел его таким. Закари всегда был до ужас педантичным, вежливым, аккуратным… и сейчас эти качества никак не вязались с человеком, сидящим напротив.  
– Ладно, спасибо за чай… за все… Не хочу тебе мешаться, – к удивлению, Зак первым прервал тишину, с грохотом поднявшись из-за стола. – У тебя тут так спокойно, так хорошо, я не могу все портить... – он окинул взглядом небольшую кухоньку, залитую теплым светом. – Мне лучше уйти.  
– Нет, сядь, – подорвавшись, Крис крепко ухватил его за запястье. – Никуда ты не пойдешь. Серьезно, Зак, я тебе не отпущу, пока… – Пайн запнулся. – Пока ты не придешь в норму.  
Он ожидал, что Закари снова ему нагрубит, попытается уйти или хотя бы всплеснет руками, но вместо этого всегда собранный Куинто задрожал, словно раздираемый немыми рыданиями. Если бы Крис буквально вчера не смеялся, расслабленно валяясь с этим человеком на диване, он решил бы, что у Закари нервный срыв.  
И обычно в такие моменты Пайн пасовал, отступал назад. Он не знал как вести себя правильно, но сейчас у него возникла какая-то необъяснимая уверенность в собственных действиях. Приобняв Зака за плечи, он едва ли не силой усадил его на место и налил еще чаю.   
– Если что-то случилось, то ты можешь рассказать это мне. Обещаю, тебе станет лучше, – наклонившись, Крис заглянул ему в глаза, но Куинто будто пристыжено уставился в стол. – Если не хочешь, не нужно, просто посидим. Я тебя не заставляю.  
– Все дерьмово, что тут сказать? – Закари откинулся на стуле, по-прежнему старясь не смотреть на Пайна. – Оказалось, я не готов взглянуть правде в лицо. Все полетело к чертям в один момент, а я… Блять, все было слишком хорошо, я просто не задумывался ни о чем таком…  
Куинто замолк, и Крису хоть и было любопытно, что конкретно произошло, настаивать на продолжении он не собирался. Но Закари просто требовалось еще немного времени, чтобы поделиться проблемами.  
– Знаешь… Хотя нет, откуда? У меня в театре есть один парень, мудак редкостный. Я его и так на дух не переношу, а сегодня… сегодня это уебок перешел все границы. Мы с ним сцепились из-за какой-то ерунды, так, обычные рабочие моменты. Но ты не поверишь, его первым же аргументом в споре было то, что я пидор, – Куинто взмахнул руками, а Крис поморщился от резкости высказывания. – Знаешь ли, театр это не то место, где я могу терпеть подобные упреки. Черт, знаю, виноват, но я ударил его… – в голосе Зака сквозила обида и горечь. Пайну было трудно оправдывать или винить его в этом. Сам он никогда не сталкивался с подобным, его никто ни кто не гнобил и не оскорблял ни в школе, ни сейчас в университете. – И да, я ему вмазал прямо на глазах режиссера. Ты представляешь, этот старый козел даже разбираться не стал! Плевать ему на атмосферу в коллективе и подобную ерунду. Просто отстранил меня на неделю, заменив парнем из второго состава. Я столько вложил в эту роль, столько работал…и тут такая подстава, – Закари судорожно вздохнул и затих, вытащив из кармана зажигалку и смятую пачку сигарет.   
– Это ужасно, – Крис неуверенно накрыл ладонь Куинто своей. – То есть это… отвратительно. Сейчас ведь не то время, такие оскорбления… кхм, такого просто не должно быть, – Пайн неловко замолк. Ему было трудно подобрать нужные слова, но не только потому, что он не знал как успокоить Закари. Да, конечно, его оскорбили, и это было недопустимо и гадко, но он ударил первым, и режиссер снял его с роли именно из-за этого. Никому не нужны конфликты в коллективе. Но вслух он сказать этого, конечно, не решился, Закари сейчас нужно было не это.  
– И что мне оставалось делать? Естественно, я плюнул на все и пошел в бар. Как последний неудачник в бар в два часа дня! – Куинто хмыкнул. – Ну да, еще правда брату позвонил, но об этом даже вспоминать не хочу. Он сейчас по работе где-то в Европе снимает моделей то ли для рекламы, то ли для журнала, неважно…Чем бы он там не занимался, можно было уделить мне минуту! Скинул, не успели мы и двумя словами перекинуться. Он в роуминге да и все такое, но, блять, ему что ли денег жалко? К кому мне еще обратиться? – выпустив пар, Зак раздраженно потушил сигарету о блюдце и сделал большой глоток чая. – Ну да что ему со мной возиться, все как всегда.  
– Эй, полегче, всякое бывает, – аккуратно начал Пайн. – Это все-таки твой брат, и на него ты должен обижаться в последнюю очередь. Знаешь, я ведь тоже младший, и Кэтрин… она никогда не потакала мне, и мы с ней часто ссорились, но ведь, в конечном счете, это все неважно…  
– Что ты несешь, Крис? – Закари скривился. – Это совсем не одно и тоже. Я ожидал от него совета, поддержки, да хотя бы чего-то, а вместо этого сидел и пил, уставившись на отдыхающих днем стриптизерш. Жалкое зрелище, скажу я тебе. А потом, знаешь, дорвался до мартини и подумал, а не дернуть ли мне в Питсбург? Я хотел поехать после окончания театрального сезона, но раз так вышло… Неплохо было бы отсидеться дома, выспаться, прогуляться по старым местам. Решил позвонить матери, обрадовать. Ну-ну… Знаешь, что она мне сказала? Что лучше не нужно, к ней и так кто-то приезжает. И что мне думать? Что мне места не найдется, что ей, блять, стыдно за своего сына, что?! – он вопросительно уставился на растерянного Криса. – Почему я каждый гребаный раз вынужден выслушивать это?! – только успокоившись, Куинто снова начал распаляться. – Я выпил еще, а потом позвонил Саре, свалил на нее Ноа, сам пошел шататься по улицам и… вот я здесь, – он обвел себя руками. – Хотя не знаю, что я здесь делаю. Только срываюсь на тебя, вешаю свои проблемы, ну какое тебе дело до Джо, до матери, до театра? Черт, я должен справляться со всем сам. Один. Лучше будет, если я уйду.   
Он попытался встать, но Крис не дал ему этого сделать, подорвавшись первым, он опустился перед Куинто на корточки:  
– Зак, ты никуда не пойдешь, и ты не должен справляться одни. Из меня хреновый психолог, но я могу выслушать. Не нужно заниматься саморазрушением, носить чувства и эмоции в себе… пожалуйста. Я просто уверен, что все образуется, что ты… мы переживем эту неделю, и все будет…  
– Да пошел ты! – рявкнул Закари. Вскочив на ноги, он едва не уронил Криса, который вовремя успел подняться. – Мне не нужна ни твоя жалость, ни чья-то еще, – развернувшись, Куинто быстрым шагом вышел в коридор и, подхватив пальто, вылетел из квартиры, напоследок громко хлопнув дверью.  
А Пайн так и остался глупо стоять посреди коридора, пытаясь сообразить, что вообще только что произошло.  
Он не обижался на Зака, прекрасно понимая, что в таком состоянии тот не мог отвечать ни за свои слова, ни за поступки. Но одно дело Крис и совсем другие остальные люди. Кто знает, что Закари может натворить, выйдя на улицу? Напиться до потери сознания, подраться в ближайшей подворотне… И это только самые безобидные варианты, пришедшие Пайну в голову. Вечер мог закончиться куда хуже. От одних этих мыслей становилось не по себе.  
Пол ночи он ворочался, пытаясь заснуть, но все было без толку, Закари никак не шел из головы. Крис боялся и переживал за него, понимая, что после этого вечера между ними навсегда что-то изменилось, вот только что именно понять никак не удавалось. Пайну хотелось вернуть Куинто, хотелось одновременно и набить ему морду, и прижать к себе как можно сильнее.   
Только глубокой ночью, когда Крис уже битый час лежал, пялясь в потолок, снова и снова прогоняя в голове их разговор, телефон коротко звякнул.  
 _«прости. ты единственный, к кому я мог прийти»._


	2. Уровень эмоций

Спустя неделю никаких вестей от Куинто не было. То единственное сообщение если и успокоило Криса, то ненадолго. Он провел бессонную ночь, надеясь, что после смс Закари как обычно объявится на пороге. Но нет, Куинто не пришел ни утром, ни на следующий день. И все бы ничего, он и раньше пропадал на некоторое время, не давая о себе знать… Вот только у Пайна перед глазами до сих пор стояла картина: пьяный, разбитый Закари на его кухне обнимает подрагивающими пальцами дымящуюся кружку. От одного воспоминания становилось не по себе. Крис думал, что за пару месяцев узнал этого человека, но сейчас он не мог даже предположить где тот, с кем, что делает и… собирается ли возвращаться.  
Раньше Куинто, даже исчезая, не оставлял Пайна без внимания, стабильно давая о себе знать сообщениями или короткими звонками. В этот раз же на линии была тишина. И того ночного смс уже было недостаточно, чтобы успокоиться. Он не находил себе места, медленно приходя к осознанию, что все эти страхи, переживания и сомнения не от наивной влюбленности, легкого увлечения… Он окончательно и бесповоротно втрескался в Куинто.  
Потому что как иначе объяснить то, что он не мог думать ни о чем другом, засыпал с мыслями о Заке, а просыпался от любого шороха, в надежде, что тот снова возникнет на его пороге, Крис не знал. Дергаясь от каждого звонка, он отсылал Куинто гору сообщений, все еще надеясь, что хотя бы одно его проймет и тот ответит. Но терпение у этого парня было железным, рядом с каждым смс значилось «доставлено», но Закари продолжал игнорировать Криса.  
Когда на одной из лекций телефон завибрировал, и Пайн попытался незаметно прочитать сообщение, он сначала не поверил, посмотрев на высветившееся имя, а потом облегченно выдохнул:  
 _«отъебись от меня. достал»_  
Ну что ж, по крайней мере, с Заком все в порядке. Вряд ли он мог догадываться, сколько радости может принести пара обидных слов. Сам факт того, что Куинто все-таки набрал ответ значил многое, но, конечно, само содержание оставляло желать лучшего… Закари ясно дал понять, что не нуждается ни в Крисе, ни в его заботе и поддержке. Пайн понимал, что сейчас его лучше не трогать, но ничего поделать с собой не мог, он все также волновался за Зака и продолжал засыпать его короткими смс, не требующими ответа ровно до тех пор, пока Куинто не отрубил телефон. Вот тут уже Крис был готов взвыть от бессилия и невозможности огородить Закари от неприятностей. Лишившись последней ниточки, связывавшей их, он боролся с желанием заявиться к Заку под дверь, постоянно пялился на экранчик телефона и ждал. Больше ничего и не оставалось.  
– Крис? – вместо обычного приветствия удивленно выдал Карл, будто на лестничной клетке ему встретился призрак, а не сосед. Хм, хотя сейчас у них наверняка было как никогда много общего. – Что стряслось?  
– А? Ничего… – Пайн не видел смысла врать специалисту. – То есть абсолютно ни-че-го.  
– С _твоим_ проблемы? – он кивнул на дверь Криса. – Поругались небось, дело молодое...  
– Нет, не поругались, – вскинул голову Пайн. – Не совсем…  
– И? Продолжения рассказа не будет? – Урбан сделал шаг в сторону квартиры Криса. – Учти, я просто так не отстану. Не то чтобы я лезу в ваши отношения, но мне надоело каждое утро сталкиваться с живым трупом. Твой альфа-самец так тебя заездил, что…  
– Не заездил… – Крис усмехнулся. – То есть я даже не уверен, что Зак мой, – без особого энтузиазма он пропустил Карла в квартиру. – Проходи, только учти, я сегодня пить не буду. Настроения нет.   
– А что, похоже, что я только ради выпивки к тебе заглядываю? – Урбан скривился. – Я сегодня даже не собирался, завтра встреча с клиентом, – он неловко похлопал Пайна по плечу, располагаясь на кухне. – Может кофе?  
– Давай, – Крис задумчиво кивнул и уже развернулся, чтобы поставить чайник, как Урбан с силой усадил его обратно. «Прямо как я в ту ночь Закари», – Пайн тряхнул головой, отгоняя ненужные мысли.  
– Сиди уже. Я сам, – Карл выставил на стол две больших кружки. – А то еще, глядишь, опрокинешь на себя кипяток или еще что… Парень, ты в зеркало давно смотрелся? Щетина и круги под глазами лет пять тебе накидывают. Да мы выглядим почти ровесниками!  
– Ну… спасибо? – Крис вымученно улыбнулся. Хотел бы он сейчас выглядеть как Карл. Вот только вместо загорелой кожи и не по возрасту озорных зеленых глаз у него имелась болезненная бледность и темные мешки от недосыпа.  
– Только не говори мне, что ты так убиваешься из-за мудака, который втянул тебя в эти недоотношения? – Урбан скептически уставился на Криса.   
– Он не мудак и уж точно меня никуда не втягивал. Я сам… согласился.  
– Ага, ага, – Карл наигранно покачал головой. – Допустим так. И что тогда случилось в ваших «идеальных отношениях»?  
– Мы вроде как расстались. Ну я так думаю, – Крис неуверенно пожал плечами. – Он пропал и игнорирует мои звонки и сообщения тоже… Однажды только ответил, да и то только для того, чтобы послать. Я в курсе, что свободные отношения на то и свободные, – он нервно сглотнул. – Каждый волен поступать как вздумается, но… но я же волнуюсь. Блять, неужели Куинто думает, что если сказать, что это «без обязательств», то никаких чувств не возникнет!   
– Скорей всего, у него этих чувств не меньше чем у тебя, – Карл тепло улыбнулся, протянув чашку кофе. – Только он бежит от них. Да, да есть и такие люди, – он хмыкнул. – Наверняка, из-за какой-то ерунды поссорились и решили что типа «разбежались».   
– Черт, нет, я, конечно, понимаю, что ты думаешь, что я чуть ли не ребенок, но здесь и правда все сложнее, – возмутился Крис.  
– Ладно, давай уже, выкладывай.  
– В последний раз, когда я его видел, он заявился ко мне промокший до нитки, пьяный, и едва ли не в истерике!  
– Истерике? – Карл с любопытством подался вперед.  
– Ну истерика, нервный срыв, какая разница?! – Крис всплеснул руками.  
– И правда! – Урбан скривился. – Продолжай.  
– Зак меня то к черту посылал, то едва ли не рыдал. Ему правда плохо было, на работе проблемы и в семье тоже. Я понимаю, что он обозлен и все такое, но…  
– Но ты тут не причем. Крис, не обижайся только, но то, что ты себя накручиваешь, изводишь, больше похоже на поведение влюбленной девчонки, - хмыкнул Урбан. – Расслабься, вы не так близки, чтобы его проблемы становились твоими. Тем более проблемы в семье. Сегодня они есть, завтра нет. Как будто сам никогда с родителями не ругался. Может твой Зак… Зак же? Домой с повинной поехал. Лежит там окруженный мамочкиными вкусностями, а ты тут его звонками и смсками достаешь. Жизнеспособная версия?  
– Не знаю, – честно признался Крис. Куинто впрямь собирался к матери, но, насколько Пайн знал, отношения у них были довольно натянутые… Хотя, как сказал Урбан, «семья это семья» так что, кто знает. – Хочется в это верить.  
– Ну вот и верь. Что тебе еще остается? Нужно было думать, прежде чем, кхм, нууу… втрескаться в актера. Он же у тебя весь такой драматический, свободный, театральный, в общем, парень. Ну, думаю, что такие финты для него не в новинку, типа «мой персонаж переживает глубокий личностный кризис», – Карл откашлялся. – А ты не сиди дома, тоже выдай что-нибудь эдакое, ну вот хотя бы со мной в спорт-бар сходи. «Ред Сокс» играют с…  
– Нет, спасибо, я не настолько безнадежен, чтобы таскать меня с собой из жалости, – Крис попытался кое-как отшутится, но Урбан смерил его посерьезневшим взглядом.  
– Вообще-то я тебя как друга пригласить хотел.  
– Как друга? – Пайн поднял на него полные удивления глаза. – Тогда правда спасибо и извини. Я не в настроении, но в следующий раз… почему бы и нет?  
– Ты отвратительно врешь. Ну на хрен тебе сдался бейсбол, да еще и со мной? Хочешь слушать про то, как Новая Зеландия сделал бы всех на поле? – Карл искренне рассмеялся и одним глотком допил кофе. – Но я все равно тебя как-нибудь вытащу в бар. А сейчас… точно все нормально? Больше ничем поделиться не хочешь?  
– Господи, мне даже родители эти странные вопросы вроде «не хочешь ли ты мне что-то рассказать?» не задавали, – Пайн покачал головой. – Спасибо, ты и так помог.  
Урбан и правда возился с ним как никто другой в Нью-Йорке, он умел успокоить, найти правильные слова и не проявлял жалости. А еще… он, как выяснилось, считал себя другом Криса.  
После разговора действительно стало легче. Раньше Пайн не верил, что иногда достаточно просто выговориться и проблемы померкнут. Высказанная вслух трагедия отношений уже казалась не такой катастрофической. Пусть Урбан давал весьма спорные, по крайней мере с профессиональной точки зрения советы, но он умел выслушать и это было трудно переоценить.  
Проводив Карла, Крис даже сподобился спуститься в магазин, закупиться продуктами и сообразить себе неплохой ужин из мороженных овощей и полуфабрикатов. Еще вчера у него кусок в горло не лез, а сейчас Пайн с удовольствием умял пару крылышек с соусом.   
Успокоившись, он еще раз прокрутил в голове события _той_ ночи и мысленно согласился с Урбаном. Зак действительно во всех ситуациях оставался собой, его было невозможно мерить по общим стандартам. В нем всегда присутствовала некая театральность, с которой можно было только смириться. Вполне возможно, что парень просто не смог отказать себе в небольшом «спектакле». В отличие от Криса ему нужно было переживать «громко», отключая телефон, демонстративно пропадая и изматывая окружающих.  
В очередной раз это подтвердилось спустя пару часов, когда ближе к полуночи телефон ожил, и Пайн бегло пробежался по скупым словам.  
 _«подойди к окну, а потом спускайся»_  
Черт, и как этому человеку удавалось появляться всегда в самый неожиданный момент? Крис ведь почти успокоился. Это было в стиле Зака: пропасть на неделю, а потом объявиться как ни в чем не бывало. Пайну хотелось заехать этому придурку по морде, высказать все, что он о нем думает, но… вместо этого Крис нерешительно подошел к окну и, отодвинув жалюзи, уже был готов увидеть раскинувшуюся на тротуаре надпись: «я тебя бросаю, солнце» или еще лучше «давай потрахаемся, открывай». Но нет, Закари стоял совершенно один, никаких надписей букетов или прочей мишуры. Заметив, Криса он широко улыбнулся и замахал руками, призывая спуститься к нему. Пайн рассеянно кивнул и, ругая себя за то, что он такой слабохарактерный мудак, поспешил на улицу. Во всей этой показушности чувствовался какой-то подвох.  
Что бы там не задумал Куинто, проигнорировать его Крис просто не мог. Уже в парадной начало потряхивать от холода. Черт, какую же власть имел Закари, что его сообщение и улыбка заставили Пайна в одной пижаме и толстовке выпереться на улицу? Какого вообще черта? Сколько еще причуд Закари он готов снести? Пусть сейчас Крис и был по уши в влюблен, но все равно слабо представлял, что может сосуществовать рядом с этим человеком.  
– Кристофер, – Пайну было стыдно за то, что одного зовущего его, перекатывая гласные, Куинто оказалось достаточно, чтобы забыть и о странном поведении, и о появлении среди ночи… обо всем. Сейчас в распахнутом пальто и с загадочной улыбкой на губах Закари едва ли был похож на человека, погребенного под тяжестью проблем. Глядя на него можно было с легкостью представить, что этой мучительной недели и не было, хотелось подойти обнять и поцеловать его в губы, но вместо этого Крис только кивнул, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
– Ты чего это?  
– Хочу сделать тебе сюрприз, – как ни в чем не бывало подмигнул Зак. – Правда для этого придется немного проехаться.  
– Проехаться? Ну ладно… – удивляясь собственной сговорчивости, Пайн последовал за Закари к одной из припаркованных поодаль машин. Крис любил сюрпризы, но перспектива тащиться черт знает куда среди ночи, пускай и в компании Закари, казалась мало привлекательной.  
– Забирайся скорее, пока совсем не продрог, – подойдя к огромному красному «ситро», он галантно приоткрыл дверь. – Включи обогрев.  
– Ага, спасибо, – буркнул в ответ Пайн, безрезультатно кутаясь в толстовку, неспасающую от пронизывающего холода, и соображая, где же в этой пижонской тачке находится печка. Черт, он ненавидел позднюю осень, в Нью-Йорке это было самое унылое и промозглое время. Казалось, все население Большого Яблока погружалось в депрессию, толкаясь с мокрыми зонтами и засыпая в холодном метро. Хорошо сейчас было, наверное, только Заку, который, насвистывая какую-то песенку, уселся за руль и, повозившись с ключом зажигания, уверенно вывел автомобиль на трассу. Они мчались куда-то в сторону Бруклинского моста, и Крис то и дело с опаской поглядывал на спидометр. Ворчание и замечания насчет стиля езды Куинто здорово отвлекали от того, что он действительно хотел сказать. Пайн злился на Закари с его беспечностью и дурацкой привычкой ничего не объяснять и жить, просто наслаждаясь миром. Для Криса этим самым миром сейчас стал салон автомобиля и Зак, сидящий от него на расстоянии руки. Одно только его присутствие успокаивало и заставляло смущенно улыбаться, уткнувшись в приборную панель.   
– Вот и приехали, – не прошло и пяти минут, как Куинто припарковался в одном из тихих дворов Бруклина. – Тут совсем недалеко. Пошли? – он скользнул взглядом по Пайну, спрятавшему нос в ворот толстовки. – Все-таки замер? В салоне вроде тепло…  
– Все нормально, – отмахнулся Крис, но стоило ему вылезти из машины как на плечи опустилось тяжелое пальто Закари. – Эй… не нужно, ты же…  
– Грейся, – Куинто хлопнул Криса по плечу и одернул задравший джемпер. Заметив оголившуюся полоску кожи, Пайн поморщился, на Зака даже смотреть было холодно. Оставалось только надеяться, что причиной жара и энтузиазма Куинто была влюбленность, а не двести грамм принятых на грудь.  
– И куда мы идем? – робко поинтересовался Крис, когда, включив сигнализацию, Закари за руку потянул его вглубь двора. Тот предпочел проигнорировать этот вопрос. Нашарив в кармане все того же пальто ключи, он отпер дверь. Поднимаясь наверх, Пайн терялся в ощущениях: теплая рука, с силой сжимающая его запястье, и чужое пальто на плечах сводили с ума. Романтичный, внезапный, немного странный… Куинто всегда оставался собой. И Крису было непросто признаться себе в том, что ему нравится быть ведомым, нравится вдыхать удушающий запах Зака и быть для него единственным объектом обожания.   
– Мы почти на месте, - повозившись с еще одной более массивной дверью, Закари отвесил шуточный поклон и пропустил Пайна… на крышу. Оказалось, он выбрал самый высокий дом в Бруклине, откуда открывался волшебный вид на Гудзон и западную часть Лонг-Айленда. Крис еще никогда не смотрел на Нью-Йорк с такой высоты. Россыпь мелких огоньков и огромная луна, нависающая над городом, заставили его удивленно застыть посреди крыши. Зак несколько минут с улыбкой наблюдал за ним, а потом, подойдя, аккуратно подтолкнул к краю.  
– Нравится? – Пайн вздрогнул, когда Куинто, запустив руки в карманы, переплел их пальцы и прижился сзади. - Меня всегда завораживает Нью-Йорк с высоты птичьего полета.  
\- Здесь… здесь здорово, - Крис выдохнул, придвинувшись как можно ближе и растворившись в объятьях Закари. Сейчас не хотелось говорить ни о случившимся, ни о пресловутых свободных отношениях… ни о чем-то еще, попадающим под те же рамки. Сейчас для Пайна существовали «они», единое целое, прижавшиеся к друг другу на холодной продуваемой всеми ветрами на крыше. Зак шумно дышал, тыкаясь носов в шею Криса, а тот восторженно озирался вокруг не в состоянии выдать ничего умнее «здорово» и «супер». (А еще филолог!)  
– Извини, что вот так вытащил тебя из кровати, притащил сюда среди ночи, просто… я подумал, что здесь ты не сможешь меня отшить, – Куинто усмехнулся. – Дааа, я привел тебя сюда, чтобы извиниться. Черт, все вышло так глупо, что мне даже вспоминать об этом стыдно. Я знал, что ты будешь волноваться, но вел себя как идиот. Я… я не представлю, как ты меня терпишь, – он глубоко выдохнул, и Пайн пожалел, что не видит сейчас его глаз. – Столько проблем за раз навалилось, что мне просто нужно было время, чтобы проветриться, подумать, привести мысли в порядок. Разобраться со своими отношениями с собой, с семьей, друзьями, _с тобой_ … Мне, наверное, следует разорвать договор со своим психологом, раз я оказался загнан в угол и совершенно не представлял, что я хочу, что мне нужно, – Зак потерся колючей щетиной о щеку Криса. – И сейчас я хочу, чтобы «я не хочу терять тебя из виду» изменилось на «ты мне очень дорог». Если ты все еще обижаешься на меня, я все пойму. Мне крышу сорвало, в один момент стало плевать, а на утро… оказалось, что свет не померк, солнце светит и все не так уж плохо.   
– Крыша беспроигрышный вариант, ты угадал, – Пайн улыбнулся, глядя на Нью-Йорк, раскинувшийся перед ним. – Я все еще обижаюсь на тебя и у меня на примете даже есть психол… хотя нет, не нужно, – достаточно было представить «теплую» встречу Карла и Зака, чтобы навсегда похоронить эту идею. – И я… правда переживал, но сейчас ты здесь и это, кхм, все компенсирует, – Крис поморщился от того, как прозвучали его слова. Просто же оказалось его подкупить.  
– То есть все хорошо? – Закари выдержал паузу. – У нас все хорошо?  
– Нет, – Пайн улыбнулся, уткнувшись в ворот пальто и вдохнув густой табачно-мускусный запах. – Ох, расслабься, просто лучше бы было, чтобы ты сначала извинился, а потом уже привез сюда. Я бы хоть собрался…  
– Мне нет прощения, – Зак сильнее прижал его к себе.  
– Эй полегче, ты переигрываешь, – Крис наиграно попытался выкрутится из объятий.  
– Не будь занудой, – Куинто чмокнул его в ухо, зафиксировав руки, так что у Пайна просто физически не было возможности пошевелиться. – Прости.  
Крис промолчал, боясь разрушить момент. Ему хотелось остановить мгновение, чтобы Зак всегда стоял за его спиной, крепко обнимая и смотря на город, сверкающий под их ногами.  
Но волшебства не произошло, время шло, огни потихоньку гасли, а тяжелое пальто уже не спасало от пронизывающего ветра. Крис пытался скрыть озноб, не стучать зубами, но Зак, конечно, не мог не заметить того, что он уже промерз до костей. Разрушая медиативное умиротворение, Куинто так же за руку потянул его обратно. Пайну не хотелось покидать крышу и возвращаться обратно в суетливый мир, но теплый салон ситроена выглядел сейчас более чем привлекательно.   
По дороге домой Крис даже прикорнул и очнулся, только когда Зак разбудил его нежным поцелуем. Сейчас они больше всего походили на романтическую парочку, такую, в которой робкий юноша таскает цветы и стесняется подняться «на чай». Кстати, это очень удивило Пайна, во-первых, такие поцелуи никак не вписывались в концепцию свободных отношений, а во-вторых, Зак проводил его до дома и, посигналив на прощание, просто уехал… такого прежде не случалось.  
Поднявшись в квартиру, Крис понял, что заснуть сейчас ему вряд ли удастся. Слишком много ярких впечатлений, слишком много ненужных мыслей… Расхаживая по комнате туда-сюда, он безуспешно пытался систематизировать, разложить по полочкам свои чувства. Не так уж просто было признать то, что легкая светлая влюбленность в искрящий образ Куинто переросла в какую-то пугающую потребность в этом человеке.  
 _«даже не пригласил подняться. я почти обижен»_ , – буквально через полчаса опомнился Зак.   
_«Извини, я об этом даже не подумал :(»_ , – Крис не стал писать, что обижаться сейчас было не в интересах Куинто.  
 _«ладно, я не всерьез»_  
 _«Просто ты так быстро уехал…»_ , – Пайн не знал, зачем оправдывается перед Закари, но все равно хотел объясниться.   
_«поэтому и уехал. все равно бы не смог остаться»_  
 _«репетиция с утра»_  
 _«не хотел искушать себя»_ , – Зак как обычно не мог ограничиться одним смс.   
_«Ну как знаешь»_ , – Крис улыбнулся, постепенно успокаиваясь. Закари снова входил в его жизнь, а вместе с ним и бесконечная переписка, не дающая заснуть по ночам.  
 _«Не засиживайся тогда долго»_ , – завернувшись в одеяло, посоветовал Пайн, решив, что и он может позволить себе пару сообщений подряд.  
 _«я уже дома. в душ и спать»  
«и ты тоже идешь спать»  
«будешь завтра выглядеть таким же измотанным, пеняй на себя»_, – Крис закатил глаза, раздумывая над тем, понимает ли вообще Куинто причину такого его состояния? Возможно, нет, возможно, он недооценивает привязанность Криса, но, по большому счету, сейчас это не имело никакого значения. Зак вернулся, и у них снова все было хорошо.   
Пришедшее утром сообщение _«доброе утро, солнце»_ задало тон всему дню. Пайн не мог прекратить глупо улыбаться и ждал окончания пар, чтобы тут же поехать к Куинто. Ему казалось очевидным, что после недели разлуки Закари его и на метр от себя отпускать не будет, но этим же вечером на смену абсолютному счастью пришло разочарование:  
 _«прости, не могу выполнить вчерашнего обещания»_ , – Крис пробежался глазами по строчкам, пытаясь вспомнить, что ему вчера успел наобещать Зак. На ум ничего не приходило.  
 _«???»  
«не смогу проверить, по-прежнему ли ты встрепанное уставшее нечто»  
«Мы сегодня не увидимся?»_, – до Пайна в раз дошло, к чему клонил Куинто.  
 _«нет, прости, завал на работе»  
«пропущенная неделя дает о себе знать»  
«Окей»_, – отбил Крис, со внезапно накатившей обидой отбросив телефон. Он не имел права злиться на Закари и требовать от него полной отдачи. Работа есть работа, тут уже ничего не поделаешь. Но… он действительно весь день мечтал увидеть Зака, прогуляться, поужинать с ним, естественно, заняться с любовь и, может быть, даже остаться на ночь, чтобы с утра вместе сходить за кофе и выгулять Ноа. Это, конечно, сильно смахивало на гребанную семейную идиллию, но… какая вообще разница, на что это похоже, если планам все равно не суждено сбыться?!  
 _«Я скучаю вообще-то»_ , – потянувшись за телефоном, Пайн уложил свои чувства в короткое смс.  
 _«поверь, этого я допустить не могу»_ , - мгновенно отозвался Закари и на этот раз сдержал слово.  
Крис не успевал хвататься за мобильник, чтобы посмотреть очередную фотографию. Куинто снимал, кажется, все, что его окружало, и тут же скидывал ему, добавляя забавные подписи.  
Гримерка, пустая сцена, какой-то реквизит, обозванный Заком «вычурным», кошка, приютившаяся у черного входа… Комментируя фото, Крис ощущал, что сейчас он как никогда близок к настоящему Закари, к его повседневной жизни и заботам. Оказалось, что упущенное в театре время наверстать не так просто, и они негласно договорились общаться так, пока Куинто не выкроет вечер для встречи. Конечно, Пайну не хватало его теплого и живого рядом, но, по крайней мере, он не скучал. Особенно по вечерам…  
 _«как ты думаешь, я действительно могу быть таким жестоким?»_ , – смс Закари пришло уже за полночь.  
 _«Ты о чем?»_ , – отодвинув пустую тарелку хлопьев, Крис перебрался на диван.  
 _«о наших упущенных возможностях»_ , – Пайн тяжело вздохнул, он ненавидел, когда Куинто начинал выражаться загадками, но… пришедшая следом фотография компенсировала это. Черт.  
Он закусил губу не в силах оторвать жадного взгляда от поджарого живота и дорожки темных волос, спускающейся вниз и исчезающей под широкой резинкой боксеров, приспущенных так, что не требовалось особого воображения, чтобы дорисовать картину. Прикрыв глаза, Крис с удовольствием почувствовал, как внизу живота зарождается тепло, а желание коснуться себя растет пропорционально фантазиям. Он представил, как проводит языком по дорожке волос, вылизывая живот и спускаясь к резинке трусов, поддевает ее зубами…  
 _«хочу тебя»_ , – Пайн ясно представил каким голосом Закари мог бы это произнести. И это был не легкий намек или просьба, а требование. Куинто хотел получить ответ, хотел увидеть его… И Крис, сгорая от стыда из-за того, что единственное фото его так завело, не мог отказать. На секунду Пайн даже запаниковал, что ему нечем привлечь Закари. Ни подкаченной груди, ни пресса или блядской дорожки... Прикрыв глаза и чувствуя себя невыносимо глупо, он приспустил свободные штаны, как бы случайно оголив бледные бедра с натянутой тонкой кожей на выступающих тазовых косточках. Крис был почти уверен, что Закари это оценит.  
 _«пижамные штаны с бэтманом? господи»_ , – он ожидал немного другой реакции, но уже в следующую секунду сомнения рассеялись.  
 _«чувствую себя извращенцем, но меня это заводит»  
«крииис, блять, я тебя обожаю»  
«такой невинно пошлый…»_  
Пайн не знал, как следует расценивать такие комментарии. С животной привлекательностью Зака соперничать было бессмысленно, но все-таки… на его фоне Крис чувствовал себя нелепо и ни разу не сексуально. Стоило сравнить два фото, и настроение вовсе пропало. Он неаккуратно свернул переписку, пожелав спокойной ночи, и заснул телефон под подушку.  
Скупое «доброе утро» и тишина на линии весь день ничуть не удивили Пайна. В этот раз Закари было из-за чего дуться. К счастью, думать об этом было некогда. Четыре пары, ланч и дополнительные занятия… Учеба как всегда затягивала с головой, и Крис еле ноги переставлял, выйдя после лекции, чтобы глотнуть воздуха и проветриться перед факультативом.   
И какого же было его удивление, когда на стоянке университета на месте ректора он заметил Куинто, облокотившегося на красный ситроен. Черт, Пайн уже всерьез подозревал, что Зак украл эту тачку, хотя… сейчас он выглядел как раз как владелец машины люкс-класса. В шикарном сером костюме и с волосами зачесанными на пробор он провожал взглядом каждого студента. Подавив в себе зарождающуюся ревность, Крис впервые пожелал остаться незамеченным. Происходящее напрягало, и он предпочел бы ретироваться в здание и оттуда позвонить Куинто, но было поздно. Заметив его, Закари замахал руками, а когда Крис попытался «как бы» проигнорировать его, и вовсе принялся сигналить. Уже через пару секунд к ним было приковано внимание всех студентов, находящихся в радиусе ста метров.  
– Эй, что ты тут делаешь? – подойдя к Куинто, зашипел Пайн.  
– Тебя жду, – привычным жестом Закари отбросил челку и открыл дверь автомобиля. – Забирайся.  
– Зачем? – Крис тупо уставился на спутника. – У меня еще занятия и я не могу…  
– Садись, – схватив Пайна за предплечье, Зак затолкнул его в машину, не дав устроить разборки прямо на стоянке.  
– Какого черта ты творишь?! – возмутился Крис, когда они выехали за территорию университета.  
– Это похищение, – Закари улыбнулся.  
– Какого хрена?! – Пайн со злостью дернул ремень безопасности, все равно спорить с Куинто было бесполезно.  
– Вообще-то я приготовил для тебя сюрприз.  
– Какой еще сюрприз?! Ты издеваешься, Зак, блять… я... это несмешно.  
– Хватит истереть, Кристофер! – Куинто жестко осадил его. – Что не так? Злишься за то, что я вытащил твою задницу из пыльной аудитории? Задницу, о которой только и думал последние дни, кстати!  
– Говоришь так, будто я в этом виноват, а не твоя чертова работа.  
– Ладно, извини, – Закари посерьезнел. – Что не так?  
– Мог бы и сам догадаться, – надулся Пайн, отвернувшись к окну. – Что за представление ты устроил на стоянке? Как я завтра в универ приду? Все пялились, все… И теперь начнутся расспросы, сплетни… Черт, я так никогда не подставлялся.  
– Стоп, – Зак скинул скорость. – Ты хочешь сказать, что твои одногруппники не в курсе, что ты гей?  
– Представь себе. Я не ору об этом на каждом углу и не облизываюсь на каждого мало-мальски симпатичного студентика.  
– Я не… – Куинто запнулся, видимо вовремя сообразив, что это было замечание в его сторону. – Ты же понимаешь, что так быть не должно, да? Что это неправильно.  
– Неправильно для кого? – Крис повернулся к нему и скривился. – Меня все устраивает, и я не хочу что-либо менять. Особенно учитывая то, что мне до выпуска полгода осталось.  
– Полгода? А потом? – Закари включил свой нравоучительный тон, от которого хотелось зажать уши и не слышать его больше никогда. – И сколько же ты еще собираешься сидеть в шкафу?  
– Эй, Куинто, ты снял меня в клубе, забыл? И мы поехали к тебе. А потом трахались в туалете кофейни! Неужели я сижу шкафу? – вспылил Пайн. – Я ни от кого не скрываюсь! Но и не считаю нужным каждому встречному орать о своей ориентации. Мне так удобно и этот вопрос закрыт.   
Зак промолчал, вцепившись в руль так, что костяшки пальцев побелели. Было видно, что он сдерживает себя, пытаясь не продолжить спор. В какой раз Крис с сожалением подумал о том, что у них совершенно разные взгляды на жизнь, разное мировоззрение. Быть открытым для всего мира и отдавать этому миру себя для Куинто – необходимо, в то время как Крису было уютно и хорошо жить в своем мирке, не пуская туда посторонних.   
– Эй, детка, прости, – после минутной тишины, примирительно едва ли не промурлыкал Зак, сжав колено Пайна. – Я планировал замечательный незабываемый вечер и не хочу, чтобы мы ссорились.  
– Все в порядке, – Крис тепло улыбнулся ему. – Мы и не ссорились.  
Пусть градус напряжения в салоне и упал, но остаток дороги они все равно провели в молчании. Закари не отвлекался от дороги, хмурил брови и, смешно поджав губы, поглядывал на Пайна, который вертел головой, старясь понять, куда на этот раз его везут. Что-то подсказывало, что ничем хорошим это «похищение» не закончится.  
– Успокойся, мы уже на месте, – припарковав машину, Зак кивнул, указывая на противоположную сторону дороги. – Ты же не против ужина в ресторане?  
– В этом? – Крис скептически оглядел парадный вход одного из самых дорогих заведений Нижнего Манхеттена. – Ты хоть представляешь, как я там выглядеть буду? – Пайн с трудом контролировал собственный тон, не желая грубить Закари, но… «Marea»? Серьезно?  
– Замечательно выглядишь, как и всегда, – Куинто просто пожал плечами и, выйдя из машины, махнул Крису рукой. Одернув толстовку, тот припустился за ним, надеясь, что сейчас их не арестуют за переход в неположенном месте.  
Швейцар, распахнувший перед дверь, смерил Пайна таким взглядом, будто он сюда деньги клянчить пришел. Его, наверное, даже на порог бы не пустили, если бы не сопровождение в лице сияющего, разодетого в один из своих лучших костюмов Зака. На его фоне Крис в тинэйджерской толстовке и джинсах смотрелся не просто глупо и неуместно, а жалко.  
– Мистер Куинто, – на ресепшене обаятельную улыбку Закари перехватила девушка-администратор. Пайн бы даже приревновал Зака, если бы его не занимали мысли о том, что здесь он словно пустое место. На него ровным счетом не обращали внимания. Правильно говорят, встречают по одежке… – Пройдемте к вашему столику.  
– Пройдемте, – Закари галантно пропустил вперед сначала девушку, шепнув ей на ухо что-то, от чего та покрылась румянцем и захихикала, а затем и Криса. Постоянно оборачиваясь, он поплелся к их столику. Черт, Пайна выбешивало то, что Куинто раздаривал свое очарование всем вокруг кроме него самого. Ну где был этот джентльмен, пока они ругались в машине?  
– Пожалуйста. Официант подойдет к вам через несколько минут, - положив на столик меню и винную карту, администратор удалилась, а Зак со вздохом упал на стул. Крис в очередной раз поразился тому, как Куинто умудряется вписываться, почти вживаться в любое пространство, быть везде к месту. Может быть сказывалось актерское образование, потому что Пайн в отличие от него никак не мог взять себя в руки и расслабиться. Он с интересом осматривал помещение, и, черт, этот ресторан выглядел настолько шикарно, что Крис всерьез сомневался, может ли позволить себе в таком заведении хотя бы стакан воды. Он никогда не лез не в свое дело и не знал о материальном положении своего недобойфренда, но с каждой новой деталью эти вопросы мучили все больше. Закари умудрялся одновременно снимать крохотную полупустую квартирку на Манхэттене, носить шикарные костюмы, появляться на откуда ни возьмись взявшемся ситроене и довольствоваться дешевой тайской едой из забегаловки. Иногда напротив него сидел обычный парень в больших очках и заношенной рубашке, а иногда чужой человек… Вот как сейчас. Конечно, светлый костюм в сочетании с черной рубашкой смотрелись элегантно и привлекательно, но Крис никак не мог отогнать мысли о том, что этот незнакомец прилетел только что откуда-то из Милана, и не имел к нему ровно никакого отношения.   
– Кристофееер, ты все еще со мной? – окликнул его Зак, не отрывая взгляда от меню. – Так пялиться по сторонам неприлично. Ты собираешься что-нибудь заказывать?  
– Тебе за меня стыдно? – Крис скривился. – А если серьезно, то извини, но я не уверен, что мне денег хотя бы на кофе хватит.  
– Ты даже не заглянул в меню, – Закари нахмурился. – И не беспокойся, сегодня плачу я.  
– Не нужно… в смысле, ты не обязан на меня тратиться, мы могли бы пойти в бистро и…  
– Не обязан. Но я так хочу, – отрезал Куинто. – И еще мне хотелось загладить вину.  
– Вину? В ресторане? Ты стал повторяться, – хмыкнул Пайн, наблюдая, за тем как Зак закончил с меню и потянулся за винной картой. – И вообще крыши вполне достаточно.  
Крис пристально уставился на спутника, надеясь, что сейчас Куинто улыбнется и они покинут это дорогущее пафосное место и выпьют тот же самый кофе где-нибудь в Центральном парке. Но у Закари, естественно, было другое мнение на этот счет.  
– Тогда считай это просто ужином.  
– Легко сказать, на меня все здесь пялятся и, наверняка, думают, что какой-то солидный мужик подобрал мальчика на трассе и решил отмыть и обогреть.  
– Оу, Крис, либо ты преувеличиваешь, либо просто хочешь поиграть в «Красотку», – Закари не двузначно двинул бровями.  
– Ну тебя, – выдохнул Пайн, расслабляясь. – Раз платишь ты, то и заказ делай тоже сам.  
– С удовольствием, – Куинто наконец поднял на него взгляд и в нем читалось… раздражение? Крис поежился, педантичный Закари ненавидел, когда все шло не по плану. – Тогда как ты смотришь на ммм… филе цесарки с сыром «Рикотта» и молодыми овощами?  
– Никак, – Пайн безразлично пожал плечами. Если Заку хотелось швыряться деньгами, то пожалуйста. Крис не хотел иметь к этому никакого отношения. Он и так ругал себя за то, что позорно редко настаивал на том, чтобы разделить счет. Не из-за скупости, нет, ему просто не хотелось лишний раз бесить Куинто.   
– Хорошо, а что будем пить? Вино, шампанское или…  
– Я не буду пить. Нет желания сидеть завтра на семинаре с раскалывающейся головой. Мы же одним бокалом не ограничимся... И, Закари, ты разве не за рулем?  
– Точно, спасибо, – Куинто хлопнул себя по лбу и смущенно улыбнулся, будто и вовсе забыв о существовании машины. – Тогда воду, кофе, сок… не знаю, спросим совета у официанта.  
Крис молча кивнул и снова принялся рассматривать убранство ресторана и его посетителей. Может, цены здесь были и заоблачными, но людей в отутюженных костюмах это не смущало как не смущала и жуткая стилизация зала под барокко. Атмосфера шика и достатка чувствовалась здесь во всем, и Пайна уже захлестывало скорее не смущение, а тупая злость. Блять, да здесь даже у официантов шмотки были дороже чем у него!  
– Что не так, Крис? – Закари тяжело вздохнул, недовольный затянувшейся паузой.  
– Все нормально, – Пайну не хотелось говорить Заку о дискомфорте и о том, что сюрприз не удался, и поэтому он решил перевести тему. – Откуда у тебя вообще машина?  
– У меня ее и нет, – Куинто довольно улыбнулся. – Технически это тачка Сары.  
– Технически? – Крис удивленно вскинул брови. – Ты вроде говорил, что у нее сейчас проблемы с работой?  
– Ага, так и есть. Только я тебе не могу рассказать, где тут подвох, я обещал. Да и вообще-то мое имя там тоже замешано… Пока мы гоняем на ней по очереди и это всех устраивает, – Закари рассмеялся. – Не люблю колеса, мне на метро комфортней, но я беру ее для особых случаев. Сегодня как раз такой и еще… это машина идеально подходит для… похищений.  
– Похищений, точно, – согласно кивнул Пайн. – Я так и подумал, когда увидел тебя. Тоже мне «перевозчик».  
– Если что, сюжет «Красотки» мне нравится больше, – едва ли не промурлыкал Куинто, жмурясь словно кот на солнце. – Ох, наш официант, кажется, возвращается, десерт хочешь? – Закари широко улыбнулся подошедшему юноше. – Мороженое, тирамису, чизкейк? Выбирай.  
– Я не буду, – буркнул Крис. – Мне бы с уже заказанным справиться.  
– Ежевично-лавандовое мороженое и… вы мне посоветуете классический французский мильфей? – будто пропустив его слова мимо ушей, Закари поднял глаза на официанта.  
– Конечно, сэр, этот изысканный десерт, наверняка, придется вам по вкусу, – парнишка откинул длинные волосы и искоса глянул на Пайна. – Желаете заказать?  
– Если вы гарантируете, что мне понравится, тогда конечно, – Зак ухмыльнулся, а Крису захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Мало того, что Куинто флиртовал на его глазах с каким-то мальчишкой, так этот мальчишка еще и на Пайна смотрел как на какую-то содержанку.   
– Зак, тебе не кажется, что это, ну… дорого, – Крис мельком глянул на цену расхваленного десерта, как только официант удалился. – Не нужно на меня так тратиться. Я же знаю, что у тебя зарплата только через две недели…  
– Может быть ты не будешь считать мои деньги? – резко бросил Куинто. – Я сам разберусь, на что мне их тратить, – он сверкнул глазами, и Пайн тут же опустил взгляд, не желая провоцировать ссору. А они именно ссорились. Впервые. В сочетании с недавним срывом и вечным стремлением Зака загладить свою вину ужин казался окончательно загубленным. Крису никак не удавалось расслабиться, даже понимание того, что весь этот вечер устроен специально для него, не спасало. После тяжелой, выматывающей недели Пайн предпочел бы просто встретиться с Заком, поесть дома суши и заняться сексом.  
– Так и будешь молчать? – не выдержал Закари, когда тишина затянулась. – Мы похожи на старую семейную пару, людей, которым не о чем больше говорить, и они ходят в рестораны по субботам, потому что так принято.  
– Это плохо? – Крис поднял на него взгляд, думая о том, что раньше им никогда не приходилось специально искать тему для разговора.   
– Хватит, я же вижу, что ты хочешь о чем-то сказать… или спросить. Так что давай не будем ходить вокруг да около, – слова Куинто прозвучали излишне резко, в голосе слышалось плохо скрываемое недовольство.  
– Зак, к чему такая драматичность? – Крис еле сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. У него и правда был вопрос, никак не дающий покоя, но, во-первых, Куинто слишком тщательно охранял свою личную жизнь, а во-вторых, выяснять отношения на людях было не в правилах Пайна. Тем более в вечер, который Куинто планировал как, кхм… незабываемый. Хотя… что ж, он вполне мог стать именно таким.   
– Я не хочу, чтобы между нами были недомолвки, – он откинулся на стуле. – Спрашивай.   
– Черт, Зак, меньше всего я хочу… менять что-то. Меня жутко напрягает то, что сейчас происходит между нами. Я хочу, чтобы все было как раньше, чтобы я мог смеяться, улыбаться, находиться с тобой рядом, не оглядываясь на тот вечер. Ты пришел ко мне в таком состоянии, что… вспоминать страшно. Ты был пьян и сломлен, и я знал почему, у тебя были причины и ты мне о них рассказал. Рассказал и пропал на неделю. Я очень волновался, боялся, что ты вляпаешься в какие-нибудь неприятности, а потом… Ты объявляешься под моими окнами, как ни в чем не бывало. И вроде все в порядке, но мне… Я постоянно думаю, что где-то прокололся или что-то еще произошло за эту неделю, о чем я не знаю. Скажи мне, где ты пропадал? – на одном дыхании протараторил Пайн и выжидающе уставился на Закари, ожидая взрыва, но его не последовало. Вместо этого Куинто… рассмеялся.   
– Боже, Крис, ты такой забавный, – Зак легонько пнул Пайна под столом. – Прекрати себя накручивать. Раз у нас происходят… размолвки, значит, все в порядке, значит, наши отношения развиваются. Я сам идиот, что ничего тебе не объяснил… не собирался ничего объяснять, – он виновато улыбнулся. – Ничего такого не произошло. Я был дома. Не сразу… Кхм, если бы я отправился к матери на следующий день… боюсь даже представить. Ты сам видел, я был просто в хлам. Не знаю, за каким чертом меня туда понесло, но два дня я провел в Монтоке. У приятеля домик почти что в лесу, на мили вокруг никого, интернета нет, связь с перебоями. Идеальное место, чтобы мозги прочистить, во всем разобраться. Как пришел в себя, взял билет до Питсбурга, и, знаешь, все оказалось не так плохо, как я ожидал, – он развел руками. – Мне нужно было побыть одному, пожить другой жизнью, так что прости, что сначала не отвечал, а когда написал тебе, вышло так… как вышло. Ты меня отвлекал, меня на тебе коротило и я ответил слишком резко, знаю, но…  
– Зак, достаточно, я все понял, – Крис протянул руку, останавливая его. – Может быть… – он окинул взглядом принесенные блюда, – попробуем реанимировать этот вечер?  
– Приложим все усилия, – согласно кивнул Закари, едва заметно коснувшись руки Пайна. Это, наверное, было слишком романтично для взрослого парня, но одно короткое движение вселило уверенность, что все их проблемы надуманны. Куинто потратил кучу денег на этот ресторан, и они должны просто наслаждаться вечером, едой и обществом друг друга. Тем более сейчас Крис чувствовал, что напряжение ушло, все было в порядке и спрашивать о личном оказалось вовсе не так страшно. Он почти что годился собой, тем, что дорос наконец до серьезных отношений, в которых место есть не только безумному влечению и свиданиям, но и серьезным «взрослым» разговорам.   
Остаток ужина прошел именно так, как и задумывал Закари. Они улыбались друг другу, подшучивали и без проблем находили темы для разговоров. Крис снова ощущал, что мир вокруг сжимается лишь вокруг их столика, и даже принесший десерт официант казался нарушителем, вторгающимся в личные границы. А когда почтенная дама по соседству громко цокнула, заметив, как Зак, перегнувшись через стол, пытается накормить уворачивающегося Криса мороженным, тот только виновато улыбнулся ей.  
Больше всего хотелось продолжить вечер уже дома у Зака, почувствовать себя в своей тарелке, наконец расслабиться, громко смеяться, пить вино и трогать Куинто. Но вместо того, чтобы свернуть в Нохо, Закари уверенно поехал дальше в сторону Бруклина.  
– Ммм, зачем ты свернул сюда? – Крис легонько ткнул его носом в шею.  
– Потом что ты живешь здесь, Кристофер, – курящий в окно Куинто хрипло рассмеялся, не отводя взгляд от светофора. – Ведешь себя как ребенок.  
– Это плохо? – Пайн наигранно нахмурился.   
– Нет, – Зак, выкинув окурок, потрепал Криса по макушке. – Но сейчас я за рулем, а ты меня чертовски отвлекаешь.  
– Оу, еще пару часов назад ты вообще собирался заказывать вино, забыв о машине, – тут же парировал Пайн.  
– И вот снова, – Закари закатил глаза. – Я не понимаю, иногда ты жутко серьезный и правильный мальчик, а иногда просто наказание. Но это здорово, ты не скучный и в меру наивный. Именно то, что мне нужно.  
– Рад стараться, – Крис расплылся в улыбке, заметив, что они наконец подъехали к дому. –Поднимешься ко мне?  
– Не сегодня, – Зак мягко отстранился и, взяв лицо Пайна в ладони, медленно и глубоко поцеловал его. Крис попытался прижаться ближе, но все попытки были сразу же пресечены. Они просто целовались, без холодных пальцев под толстовкой и широких ладоней, сжимающих задницу. – Мне пора… Ты не обижаешься?   
– Если только чуть-чуть, – Крис с недовольным стоном отлип от Куинто.  
– Я еще напишу, – Закари помахал перед его носом телефоном. – И только попробуй быть неубедительным в своей обиде, – он ухмыльнулся, провожая выбирающегося из машины Криса долгим взглядом.  
День, в какой-то момент казавшийся провальным, закончился для Пайна абсолютно необъяснимым ощущением счастья и спокойствия. Сейчас он смотрел на сложившуюся ситуацию более трезво и больше не метался по комнате, раздираемый мыслями о Куинто. Его волновало другое… от чего безумие Зака, его неукротимая жажда близости сменились… осторожностью. Никогда раньше Закари не вел себя с ним так аккуратно, не подбирал слова, не деликатничал. Это было не в его стиле. Того мужчину, с которым Крис познакомился в клубе, не нужно было затаскивать к себе, уговаривать подняться… Пайна не отпускало чувство, что такие изменения не просто последствия пережитого стресса, а какая-то хорошо спланированная новая игра Куинто, в которой Крису отводилось место вечного ждущего.  
Закари утверждал, что о своих желаниях нужно говорить, а сам постоянно играл в молчанку. Для человека, так ценящего честность, это было, как минимум, странно, а как максимум, смахивало на двойные стандарты. Пайн знал, что подобные мысли не помогают, а только создают ненужные проблемы. Вот и сейчас ему захотелось схватить трубку, позвонить Закари и высказать ему все, что не дает уснуть ночами. Черт, этот парень сводил с ума.  
К следующему утру у Криса оформились две наиболее вероятных причины постоянных отговорок и странного поведения Куинто. Свободные отношения предполагали одним из главных своих достоинств свободный секс… И если Закари больше не хотел этого, то… может быть у него появился еще какой-нибудь мальчик? Вот только зачем тогда продолжать возиться с Крисом, устраивать романтические встречи на крыше и водить по дорогим ресторанам? Но уж лучше так, чем какое-нибудь серьезное расстройство, психологический барьер или что похуже…  
Памятуя о своих прошлых ошибках, Пайн позвонил Заку на следующий же день.  
– Крис? Привет! У тебя так рано закончились пары? – к удивлению, Куинто поднял трубку после первого же гудка.  
– Ты вчера не написал, – буркнул Пайн вместо приветствия.  
– Ох, детка, я погулял с Ноа и тут же завалился спать, извини. Работа меня убивает.   
– А сейчас ты тоже на работе? – Крису хотелось самого себя ударить за эту никому не нужную подозрительность, но после ночных бдений он действительно допускал возможность… конкурента.  
– Сейчас вышел покурить, но, в общем, да, – Закари хмыкнул в трубку. – Это внеплановая проверка или у тебя есть какое-то предложение? – голос звучал заинтересованно, и это вселяло оптимизм.   
– Приезжай ко мне. Я соскучился, – выпалил Пайн, надеясь, что выглядело это не слишком жалко.  
– Я тоже, конечно, – Зак на секунду замолчал. – Черт, я же в театре сегодня, считай, до самого вечера. Не могу вот так сорваться…  
– Даже на часик? – заискивающе поинтересовался Крис. – У тебя же должен быть перерыв, часа нам бы хватило.  
– Кристофер, у меня тут завал, я не могу все бросить.  
– Раньше мог, – резко бросил Пайн. – Блять, Зак, может объяснишь, что происходит?! С того момента как ты объявился после… после … после того, что у тебя случилось, мы виделись трижды да и то по паре часов. Что произошло?   
– Успокойся, детка, ничего не произошло. У меня много дел. Я тут работаю на износ, доказывая, что я не только пидор, который чуть что руки распускает, - голос Закари стал жестче. - Каждый гребанный день мне приходится доказывать, что я заслужил эту роль и что я лучше милого покладистого мальчика из второго состава! – видимо, Крису удалось ударить по больному, он не хотел ругаться, особенно выяснять отношения по телефону, но и остановиться уже не мог.   
– Хотел бы, нашел бы тогда и время, и силы! Не нужно говорить, что ты так загружен, что не можешь уделить мне час!  
– Я уделяю тебе почти все свое свободное время. И часа, – он запнулся, – мне недостаточно!  
– Раньше тебя и пятнадцать минут устраивали. Главное отговорку найти, да? – Пайн вспылил и скинул звонок. На протяжении всего их знакомства его чувства к Заку варьировались от полного обожания до жуткой ненависти. Это раздражало. Крис привык к стабильности, а с Куинто он вечно был будто на русских горках: никогда не угадаешь, когда будет взлет, а когда падение. Он слишком быстро привязался к сильным рукам, терпкому запаху кофе и хрипловатому пьяному смеху.   
За прошедшую пару месяцев весь его круг общения сжался до одногруппников, с которыми Пайн перебрасывался парой фаза в день, чертового Закари и Карла, с которым они в основном выпивали и… да, обсуждали всё того же Куинто. Этот круг нужно было разрывать. Если у Зака есть дела поважнее, то и Крису их найти труда не составит. Вот, например… позвонить сестре. А почему нет? Со всем этим сумасшествием в личной жизни он совершенно забыл о Кэтрин и о том, что когда-то клялся ей звонить каждые три дня.  
– Кэт? Это я. Привет, – Крис натянуто улыбнулся, понимая, что этого все равно никто не увидит.  
– Какого черта? То есть, конечно, привет, братишка, но где тебя носило? – в ее голосе слышался едва уловимый упрек.   
– Учеба… и вообще-то прошло всего полторы недели, – он усмехнулся. – Уж если кто тут и должен считать недели, так это ты.  
– Вот давай не об этом. Я так с ума сойду. Представляешь, мы с Фрэнком наконец-таки записались на курсы молодых родителей. Завтра второе занятие, а я уже всех там ненавижу.  
– Откуда такая агрессия? Я думал, ты можешь срываться только на мне, – Пайн рассмеялся.  
– Напрашиваешься на комплимент? Хотя я была бы рада, если бы ты был в Лос-Анджелесе, потому что в компании сумасшедших мамочек, повернутых на своей беременности, и нервных вымотанных мужей я схожу с ума! Хотя Фрэнк и мама говорят, что это у меня нервы, гормоны и все такое, – Кэтрин фыркнула в трубку.  
– Тебя успокоит, если я скажу, что ты всегда такая была?   
– Ох, спасибо, милый, хоть кто-то не списывает все на беременность, потому что…  
– Кэтрин, а давай поговорим о чем-нибудь другом, мне немного неловко говорит о всяком таком…  
– Сколько тебе? Двенадцать? – она рассмеялась.  
– Блять, просто роды это не моя любимая тема!  
– Да ладно тебе… И вообще, следите за своим языком, мистер.  
– Боишься, что ребенок услышит плохие слова? – с наигранным интересом спросил Крис.   
– Боюсь, что другой ребенок окончательно испортился в мегаполисе. Ты вообще как там? Из дома хоть выбираешься?  
– Да так, периодически... – он вздохнул, вспоминая о том, что в последнее время ездил либо на учебу, либо к Куинто.  
– Эй, все в порядке? Что-то мне твой тон не нравится, – Кэтрин как всегда чувствовала его даже на расстоянии.   
– Эммм… не знаю, – Крис прикрыл глаза, понимая, что так или иначе их разговор все равно вышел бы на Зака, и тянуть было не зачем. Взгляд со стороны все равно не помешает. – Как ты думаешь, а нервное потрясение могло бы отбить желание? Напрочь.   
– Могло, депрессия или… Стоп, Кристофер, что значит нервное потрясение? Что у тебя случилось? – ее голос напрягся. – Мне нужно бросаться на вторую линию и звонить маме?  
– Нет-нет, что ты! Я просто спросил… так, в голову пришло, – забормотал Пайн. – И только пожалуйста, давай обойдемся без мамы.  
– И часто тебе такое в голову приходит? – Кэтрин снов фыркнула. – Выкладывай давай.  
– Ничего такого, успокойся, просто… ну бывает, что все вроде в порядке, а человек тебя не хочет? Нууу, – Пайн почувствовал, что заливается краской, – в интимном плане?  
– Ох, Крис, милый, я ждала этого со старшей школы! Мой младший братик сейчас про секс спрашивает? – Кэтрин заливисто рассмеялась и следом в трубке послышался приглушенный голос ее мужа. – Фрэнк, все в порядке. Не мешай, мы тут говорим, – она сделал страшный голос, – о сексе.  
– Кэт! – возмутился Крис. – Ничего такого, передавай лучше ему привет.  
– Не пытайся сменить тему! Меня, между прочим, очень волнует, что у тебя за нервное потрясение случилось, после которого не встает?   
– Ты как всегда предельно деликатна. Думаешь, я после такого захочу с тобой откровенничать? – Пайну в голову пришла сотня случаев, когда он умудрился сболтнуть сестре лишнего, и жестоко за это поплатился. – У меня все в порядке. Честно.  
– Может у тебя тогда кто-то появился? Боже, Крис, серьезно?! Наконец-то! – она не дала брату даже возможности вставить слово. – Почему ты ничего не говорил? Кто он? Симпатичный? Хотя у тебя всегда был хороший вкус. Он, должно быть… – Кэтрин резко замолчала. – Ох, извини, неужели у вас проблемы в…  
– Нет у меня проблем! И парня тоже нет, успокойся. С тобой невозможно разговаривать на отвлеченные темы, ты в курсе? – Пайн устало вздохнул.  
– Ну-ну, я так и поняла, да, – Кэтрин приняла правила игры, но было ясно, что переубедить ее уже не выйдет. Сестра всегда читала его как раскрытую книгу, и, наверное, поэтому Крис предпочел не рассказывать ей о Заке. Кэтрин ни за что не поняла и не поддержала бы их «свободные» отношения. А уж если новости дошли бы до матери… Черт, ему пришлось бы потом еще год объезжать дом стороной.   
Пайн вообще не представлял зачем затеял этот разговор, было очевидно, что никаких подобных проблем у Куинто нет. Чтобы понять это, достаточно посмотреть на него. Крис сглотнул, представляя Закари… Развиться фантазии не дал телефонный звонок. Кэтрин решила добавить к своему предположению еще что-то? Пайн взглянул на экранчик и удивленно вскинул брови. Зак?  
– С кем ты трепался? Я трижды набирал, – вместо приветствия выдал Куинто, судя по голосу он был, как минимум, раздражен.  
– С сестрой, – честно ответил Крис, понимая, что для шуток сейчас время не самое подходящее. – Ты меня ревнуешь?  
– А что, есть повод? – буркнул Закари. – Я вообще-то по делу звоню. Хочу извиниться. И давай не будем разводить драму. Да, я разговаривал с тобой слишком резко, да, мы мало видимся в последнее время, и я веду себя как мудак. Вот только не нужно думать, что мне все равно, что я не скучаю. Я точно так же хочу ужинать твоими сэндвичами и переплетать наши ноги во сне. В общем… прости. У меня есть приглашение на двоих на субботний закрытый показ «Pour un soir». Сначала презентация фильма, потом вопросы актерам и режиссеру, после вечеринка. Звучит, кажется, неплохо. Будешь моей парой?  
Ответ вроде был очевиден, но Крис молчал целую минуту, испытывая терпение Куинто. Ему хотелось отказаться просто из вредности. Показать Заку, что так нельзя. Что нельзя просто откупиться, задобрить походами в ресторан, на выставку или чертову крышу. Но, с другой стороны, Крис никогда не посещал подобных мероприятий. Ему хотелось посмотреть многообещающий фильм одним из первых, пообщаться с актерами, провести время с Закари, быть, как тот выразился… парой.  
– Ладно, предложение принято, – Пайн улыбнулся в трубку. – Надеюсь, хоть с этим ты меня не продинамишь.  
– Ни за что, детка.

***

Дождаться конца недели оказалось не так сложно. Крис каждый раз позорно уступал перед извинениями Куинто, тем более что он посылал _такие_ сообщения, что злиться было просто невозможно.  
Приглашение на премьеру и обещания незабываемого вечера сделали свое дело. Закари, как и говорил, достал билеты на закрытый показ картины одного французского режиссера и дожидался Криса у входа в «Film Forum». Сказать честно, ровно до момента, когда такси затормозило у кинотеатра, Пайн не был уверен, что кто-то вообще собирается на премьеру и знает о существовании этого режиссера. Но, судя по ажиотажу у парадного входа, Закари был не одинок в любви к творчеству французского мастера.  
Едва оказавшись в толпе богемной, бедной молодежи Нью-Йорка, Крис окунулся в атмосферу общей одухотворенности и дружелюбия. Здесь вдалеке от напускного пафоса и лоска, среди таких же как он студентов Пайн чувствовал себя на своем месте, что уж говорит о Куинто, который словно хамелеон менял окраску под стать обстановке. Крис почти с сожалением подумал о том, что, наверное, никогда так и не узнает его настоящего. Сейчас рядом стоял обычный манхэттенский хипстер: небритый, в больших очках, высоких кедах и футболке с каким-то остро социальном принтом. И как бы шикарно Закари не смотрелся в строгих костюмах, таким расслабленным и…обычным он нравился Крису гораздо больше.   
Растворившись в царившей здесь суете, он даже не смутился, когда Куинто, умудрившийся еще до начала фильма встретить каких-то знакомых, представил его как своего «очаровательного друга». Пока Зак перекидывался с ними стандартными фразами, Пайн молча держался за его спиной, особо не вслушиваясь и разглядывая посетителей. Его полностью захлестнуло детское предвкушение предстоящей премьеры, хотелось поскорее оказаться в зале и насладиться фильмом, который иначе он бы увидел лишь следующей весной.   
Крис никогда не считал себя зрителем с претензией или ценителем артхауса, но он не мог не согласиться с тем, что режиссеру в союзе со своей командой удалось создать хороший, не слишком заумный модный фильм с неоправданной заявкой на драму. В какой-то момент он даже еле справился с эмоциями, чересчур проникшись историей любви хозяина мастерской и юноши из бедного квартала. Такие истории о социальном неравенстве, о пропасти между поколениями всегда действовали на Пайна именно так, как и рассчитывал режиссер: он действительно сопереживал героям.  
Как вообще можно остаться равнодушным, когда к сюжету, мягкой красивой картинке добавляется еще и французский язык? Язык, на котором любая любовная история приобретает новые оттенки и глубину.  
В то время как всем приходилось отвлекаться на чтение субтитров, Крис мог просто расслабиться, вслушиваясь в звучание. Сочетание мягкого баритона и французского языка пробирало до дрожи.  
Подавшись вперед, он полушепотом повторял особенно понравившиеся фразы, перекатывая и пробуя их на языке. Сначала Пайн делал это неосознанно, просто наслаждаясь сочетанием звуков, но стоило заметить, как нервно Зак сжимает подлокотники, косясь на него, он быстро смекнул, в чем тут дело. Крис успел достаточно хорошо изучить язык тела, чтобы физически ощутить накалившееся напряжение между ними. Казалось, Куинто едва сдерживается, чтобы не дотронуться до него или не поцеловать.  
Пайн был не так жесток, чтобы после такой сложной для них обоих недели отказывать в тактильной близости. Хотя пока он предпочел ограничиться лишь парой фраз, сказанных шепотом на ухо, и случайными касаниями. Но Закари, кажется, этого было вполне достаточно. Перекинув руку Крису через плечо, Куинто притянул его ближе и принялся медленно поглаживать щеку большим пальцем. Пайну пришлось приложить достаточно усилий, чтобы не прильнуть к нему и не упустить происходящее на экране.   
После окончания просмотра в зале зажегся свет, режиссер, молоденький мальчик в простой толстовке, выступил с короткой речью, и вся толпа потихоньку перетекла в соседнее помещение, где было задумано что-то вроде приема. Зак весь оставшийся вечер ни на шаг не отпускал Криса от себя. Пайн даже думал, что выпей он еще пару бокалов, то разрешил бы Заку водить себя за руку. А так он всего лишь жался к его боку, испытывая приятное головокружение. Голову занимали только мысли о том, как бы поскорее убраться отсюда и наконец упасть на мягкий диван, впиваясь в Закари требовательным поцелуем и устраиваясь сверху…  
– Крис… Крис? Ты все еще здесь? – уже захмелевший Куинто взял его за локоть и потянул за собой. – Я хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить.  
Пайн хотел было возмутится, но когда перед ним возник тот самый актер, еще час назад выгибающийся в руках сильного мужчины, все слова исчезли. Парень, казавшийся на экране таким развязным, смущенно улыбнулся, потупив взгляд.  
– Познакомься, это Луис, – Закари еле заметно подтолкнул Пайна.  
– Я Крис, – он протянул руку актеру.  
– Очень приятно, – тот ответил на рукопожатие, переводя вопросительный взгляд с Криса на Зака. – Извини, у меня… не очень хороший английский.  
– Rien de mal! Je parle français, – Крис улыбнулся юноше. Впервые за долгое время ему представилась возможность попрактиковаться с носителем языка. Пайн никогда не упускал шанса поболтать с каким-нибудь студентом по обмену, но сейчас перед ним был не какой-нибудь первокурсник, а актер, человек, у которого наверняка в запасе была не одна интересная история со съемок.   
Благодарно кивнув Заку, Крис внимательно слушал Луиса, пока тот на французском рассказывал про фильм, съемки, саму идею…Черт, от этого Пайн проникся историей даже больше, чем от просмотра в зале.  
Минут через десять увлеченной болтовни Крис краем глаза заметил, что улыбка исчезла с лица Куинто, теперь его явно не устраивало происходящие. Во-первых, он ни слова не понимал, а во-вторых, начинал заводиться от того, что его спутник болтает с кем-то другим, напрочь забыв о его существовании. К своему стыду Пайн должен был признать, что так оно и было. Он опомнился, только когда Куинто довольно грубо дернул его за руку и, кивнув Луису, бросил:  
– Нам уже пора, простите.  
Крис сумел лишь бросить на последок «au revoir», прежде чем Зак увлек его к выходу. Только когда актер скрылся из поля зрения, Куинто отпустил его, превратившись в привычного пусть и чуть выпившего себя.  
Но передышка вышла короткой, стоило им поймать такси и устроиться в теплом салоне, как он словно с цепи сорвался. Практически одновременно потянувшись к друг другу, они сначала смешно столкнулись носами, а потом целовались мокро и жарко. Пайну казалось, что Закари, обнимающий его за пояс, в шаге от того, чтобы потрахаться здесь, прямо на заднем сидении, наплевав на водителя и гудящую за стеклом улицу. Крису не хватало этого, ему хотелось тихо поскуливать от нахлынувшего возбуждения, уткнувшись Куинто в ключицу, и просить о прикосновении коже к коже. Вот только Закари не переступал вымышленных границ, разрешающих сорваться и взять его сейчас.   
– Приехали, – слишком громко бросил водитель, привлекая внимание. Они с трудом оторвались от друг друга, и, выйдя из машины, Закари уперся ладонь в грудь Пайна, не позволив последовать за собой.  
– Нет, Кристофер, ты сегодня отправляешься домой, – Зак протянул водителю несколько купюр и продиктовал адрес.  
– Что? То есть, Куинто, какого хрена?  
– Полегче, у нас сегодня только третье свидание, – Закари пожал плечами, усиленно делая вид, будто это не он минутой ранее вылизывать рот Пайна на заднем сиденье такси. – Ты же приличный юноша.  
– Приличный юноша? – Крис глянул на него как на сумасшедшего. – Ты перебрал что ли, какое еще третье свидание?!  
– Первое романтическое свидание на крыше, потом я водил тебя в ресторан и сейчас кино, – слишком внятно для пьяного разъяснил Зак.   
– И как это я сам до этого не догадался? – с сарказмом бросил Пайн, падая обратно на кожаное сиденье. Вот сейчас все встало на свои места, зря он только волновался. Да, у Куинто были проблемы, но несвязанные ни с психологическими расстройствами, ни с чем-то еще кроме его идиотских фантазий. Отлично, теперь он решил начать все с начала и напридумывал себе какой-то распорядок свиданий! Крис понятия не имел как у себя в голове Куинто расписал их дальнейшие встречи, но одно знал точно – долго тот не протянет. Пайн видел его взгляд в такси, чувствовал его руки на себе и знал, что не хватило какой-то пары минут для того, чтобы «план» Закари полетел к чертям. Конечно, все можно было исправить в их следующую встречу, но, обмолвившись о свиданиях, Зак строго держал дистанцию, очертив границы дозволенного. Так, на следующей неделе они пересеклись в обед, прошлись по парку, согрелись кофе, сидя на лавочке, и потом еще долго целовались по пути до метро. В Нью-Йорке Куинто стал для Криса единственным человеком, с которым он не стеснялся выносить свои чувства на люди.  
Потом они еще минут десять стояли на станции и пусть уже не целовались, но стояли близко-близко, и несмотря на суету вокруг Крис отчетливо слышал полушепот Зака, обещающий очередные незабываемые выходные. Планы, которым наверняка снова не суждено было сбыться. Хотя знать, что у них есть вполне определенное будущее хотя бы на следующие несколько дней, было приятно. Пайн мог просто дожидаться следующей субботы, обещанного похода в какой-то сомнительный клуб, и отвечать на ставшие привычными ночные смс.   
Ночные, потому что с наступление холодов времени на личную жизнь Крису стало катастрофически не хватать. Ему удавалось урывать для Закари всего лишь пару часов в неделю. Близилась пора зимних экзаменов, и все свободное время занимала учеба. Пайн приходил домой поздно и только в выходные мог расслабиться в обществе Зака. И на данном этапе их отношений это устраивало обоих.  
 _«все еще с головой в учебе?»_ , – в очередной похожий на остальные будний день Куинто дал о себе знать раньше, чем обычно. На часах еще не было и восьми вечера, когда Крис нервный и уставший валялся, пялясь в потолок и собирая силы для штурма очередного реферата.   
_«Ага. Сейчас соображу ужин и буду заниматься»  
«ммм, ужин? Чего бы ты хотел?»_, – прикрыв глаза, Пайн едва ли сдержался, чтобы не написать «тебя», но вместо этого он честно ответил:  
 _«Пиццу. Может быть, я даже побалую себя и закажу ее»_  
Крис и правда не отказался бы от огромной горячей пиццы, но он смутно представлял куда дел номер экспресс-доставки, а искать его сейчас было лень. Куда проще доползти до холодильника и вместо того, чтобы следующий час дожидаться курьера, разогреть себе каких-нибудь блинчиков.  
Когда через полчаса валяния на диване раздался звонок интеркома, Пайн почти поверил в то, что вызвал доставку пиццы мысленно, но нет… Под его дверью стоял чертов Куинто, встречать которого у Криса не было никакого настроения.  
– У меня сейчас руки отвалятся. Держи, – влетев словно ураган в квартиру, Зак с порога сунул Пайну в руки какие-то пакеты. – Что с лицом, Крис? Не ждал?  
– В точку, – он подозрительно глянул на гостя. – Что-то снова случилось?  
– Нет, но в этом и смысл, – Куинто, повесив пальто на вешалку, в знак приветствия приобнял Пайна. – Не придуривайся, ты же знаешь, в чем заключается концепция сюрпризов.   
– Зак, ты умеешь разговаривать как нормальный человек… – Крис расслабился в его руках. – Признавайся, что задумал?  
– На самом деле задумал все ты, просто не понял этого… – Куинто чмокнул его в макушку и подтолкнул в сторону кухни. – Шевелись, у нас еще куча дел.  
– Дел? Я вообще-то собирался заниматься рефератом, – недовольно пробурчал Пайн, оглядываясь на Зака.  
– А я собирался готовить пиццу, – тот подхватил пакеты с пола и поставил их на стол. – И тут ты написал про то, что хочешь ее заказать, и… вот я здесь.  
– Черт, ты хочешь сказать, что мы сейчас будем готовить? – насупившись, Крис плюхнулся на стул, наблюдая за тем, как Куинто достает кучу продуктов из пакетов. – Я не собираюсь ничего делать, я устал.  
– Собираешься, – Закари скрестил руки на груди. – Я хочу порадовать нас обоих, и ты, – он ткнул в плечо Пайна пальцем, – будешь мне помогать.   
– Неа, – Крис пожал плечам, подтягивая колени к груди и усаживаясь на стул с ногами. – Делай что хочешь, я понаблюдаю.  
– Это ты сейчас так говоришь, – поборов секундное раздражение, хмыкнул Куинто. – Я планировал приготовить «Дьябло». Она острая, так что если ты против…  
– Сходи за моим конспектом и делай, что хочешь.  
– Думаешь, тебе удастся сосредоточиться на учебе? – Зак скептически выгнул бровь и, на минуту удалившись в комнату, вернулся оттуда с ворохом бумаг. – Учти, тут все через десять минут будет в масле и муке.  
– Я тебя убьют, если хоть что-то из этого, – Пайн кивнул на разложенные продукты, – окажется на моем реферате.  
– Кристофер, хватит придуриваться. Ты хочешь пиццу и не хочешь учиться. Признай уже!   
Вместо ответа Крис показательно уставился в тетрадь, старясь не смотреть на то, как деловито Зак раскладывает овощи, отодвигает приборы и чайник, освобождая для себя место. На маленькой кухоньке Куинто двигался так аккуратно и грациозно, будто всю жизнь провел на задворках какого-нибудь ресторанчика.   
То, что завтра он пойдет в университет без выполненного задания, Крис понял ровно в тот момент, когда Зак, сняв рубашку, принялся за тесто. Он взгляда не мог оторвать от плотно облегающей торс черной майки и сильных подкачанных рук, почти нежно касающихся теста. Пайн сейчас отдал бы все, чтобы эти пальцы так же аккуратно касались и его.   
– Поможешь нарезать мне овощи? – проведя тыльной стороной ладони по лбу и отбросив челку, Закари вопросительно уставился на Криса, видимо не заметив, что теперь на его лице красовался след от муки.   
– Я же сказал, я не собираюсь готовить.  
– Ты все равно пялишься на меня, а не в свои, – он скривился, – конспекты.  
– Неправда… – Пайн хотел ответить что-то еще, но теплые руки, перепачканные в муке, обхватили его лицо, и язык, не встретив сопротивления, скользнул в рот. Это было слишком неожиданно и слишком возбуждающе для того, чтобы Крис сумел сдержать собственный стон.  
– Пожалуйста?  
– Это было нечестно!  
– На кухне как и на войне, все методы хороши, – Зак облизнулся, не отводя взгляда от Пайна.  
– Ты придумал это только сейчас, – Крис улыбнулся. – Но ладно… я помогу. Немножко.   
– Так, держи, – Закари тут же выдал ему разделочную доску и пепперони. – Для начала нарежь это очень тонко. Максимально тонко, Кристофер.  
– Есть, – Пайн понуро поднялся со стула и, оттолкнув бедром Зака, потянулся за овощами. Если наградой за работу будет еще один поцелуй, он готов поступиться своими обещаниями не вмешиваться в процесс приготовления пицц. Все-таки Закари вертел им как хотел.  
Хотя уже через пару минут Крис готов был признать, что возиться на кухне вместе очень даже весело. Воодушевленный появившейся компанией Куинто принялся трепаться без устали и командовать Пайном. «Крис, муки уже достаточно!», «у тебя какие-то проблемы с глазомером?», «ну думай, что я не вижу, как ты сожрал почти всю нарезку салями», «черт, нет! Это острая пицца, и перец острый, иди срочно выпей молока»… и еще с десяток комментариев. Пайн принимал их с улыбкой. Зак мог говорить все, что угодно, пока нарезал маслины, зажав сигарету между зубов. Растрепанная челка, майка, напряженные бицепсы и тлеющий огонек… сочетание сводило с ума.   
– Ну все, – закрыв духовку, Куинто довольно улыбнулся. – Теперь у тебя есть двадцать минут, чтобы приготовиться к самой вкусной на свете пицце.   
– Самой вкусной? Не много ли ты на себя берешь? – наигранно хмыкнул Крис.  
– Разве кто-то может приготовить итальянскую пиццу лучше итальянца?   
– Ты итальянец только на половину, – парировал Пайн. – И вообще-то нам есть, на что потратить это время.  
– Ммм, я открыт для любых предложений.  
– Нужно прибраться – Крис окинул взглядом кухню. За какой-то там час они успели изгваздать все помещение. Стол и близлежащие поверхности были в муке, на полу валялись упаковки от продуктов и кусочки нарезки, а в раковине громоздилась гора грязной посуды. – И не нужно скидывать все уборку на ме… – Пайн запнулся на полуслове, нагнувшись за упавшим пакетом и почувствовав на себя тяжелый взгляд Закари. – Что?  
– Все в порядке, – Куинто сделал шаг вперед, обвив Криса руками и прижав его спиной к своей груди. – Не считая, конечно… кое -чего  
– Я уже понял, - улыбнулся Крис, почувствовав стояк, упирающийся ему в бедро.  
– Ты надо мной будто издеваешься, – горячие дыхание обожгло кожу. Зак больно прикусил кожу на шее, а Пайн закрыл глаза, втягивая терпкий аромат табака. Хотелось вдыхать этот запах и оставить его в памяти навсегда. Тело вело себя так, будто до этого никогда не знало прикосновений Зака.  
– Хватит. Поцелуй меня уже, – коротко выдохнул Крис, выкручиваясь из объятий и разворачиваясь к Куинто лицом. В кои-то веки тот решил не трепаться и не упрямиться, а тут же впился в губы Пайна поцелуем, жестким и требовательным. Не оставляющим сомнений, что остановиться на этом сегодня точно не выйдет, какие бы правила не выдумывал Закари.  
Не разрывая поцелуя, Куинто легко подхватил его под задницу и усадил на стол. Подавшись вперед, Пайн быстро задрал его майку и, прильнув к груди, провел языком влажную дорожку, задев соски и почувствовав, как Закари вздрогнул от удовольствия.   
– Сразу в бой? Притормози, – опустив майку, выдохнул Куинто и, противореча сам себе, стащил с Криса футболку, аккуратно опрокинув его на стол и навалившись сверху.  
– Притормози, говоришь? – Пайн ухмыльнулся ему в губы и, кое-как высвободив руку, нашарил ремень Закари. Оказалось, что справиться с ним не так просто, но это препятствие Крис быстро преодолел. Стянув джинсы вместе с боксерами вниз, он тут же устроил ладони на заднице Куинто, а тот в свою очередь отстранился и попытался сдернуть с Криса мягкие домашние штаны. В результате Пайн едва не навернулся, проехавшись по столу, но от одежды Зак его все-таки избавил.  
– Эй поаккуратнее, я упаду сейчас! – Крис попытался ухватиться за край стола, но Куинто надежно зафиксировал его бедра, не давая двинуться, и уже гораздо более аккуратно стянул боксеры до колен. Пайн обнял Зака за шею и притянул его обратно к себе, скрестив ноги на пояснице и несильно толкнувшись вперед, задев членом живот Закари и испачкав смазкой его майку.  
– Пожалуйста, быстрей… – он просунул руку меж их телами и, обхватив ладонью член Куинто, несколько раз провел по нему вверх-вниз. Зак глухо застонал и начал толкаться в руку, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Криса, пока тот водил большим пальцем по головке, размазывая выступившую смазку.  
– Прекрати… – рыкнул Закари, перехватив его руку. – Не трогай, не смей… Я сам, – он прикусил ключицу и прошелся поцелуями по телу Пайна, оставляя синяки и царапая тонкую кожу. Крис вскрикнул и выгнулся на встречу, когда Куинто обхватил широкой ладонью оба их члена и принялся медленно двигать ей, растягивая удовольствие. Уперевшись пятками в столешницу, он шире раздвинул ноги и принялся вскидывать бёдра в такт движениям Закари, не обращая внимания на неудобную позу и пропадая в удушающем возбуждении.   
– Зак, хвати, я сейчас кончу…  
– Нет, подожди еще немножко, детка, – оторвавшись от Криса, Зак быстро наклонился, умудрившись выудить из кармана приспущенных джинсов презерватив. – Где у тебя смазка, у меня нет с собой…  
– Хватит, – Пайн вскинул голову. – Она… она не нужна.   
– Да? Я должен ревновать? Или, – Закари вскинул брови, – хочешь сказать, что без меня ты…  
– Я не хочу это обсуждать, – Крис против воли залился краской. Он точно не собирался ни с кем обсуждать как обходился без секса последние несколько недель и был благодарен Закари за то, что тот не стал задавать лишних вопросов, а вместо этого разорвал упаковку и, наклонившись, нежно поцеловал Пайн в плечо.  
– Все равно расслабься, – почти промурлыкал Зак. Крис прикрыл глаза, когда влажные от естественной смазки пальцы скользнули в него, медленно растягивая, и задушено всхлипнул, подавшись бедрами вперед, когда Куинто добавил еще один.   
– Ох да, да так…  
– Я знаю, – Закари толкнулся глубже, сорвав с губ Пайна очередной хриплый стон. Крису было уже достаточно, и Зак, почувствовав это, убрал пальцы и одним резким движением вошёл в него. Крис дернулся, коротко вскрикнув, и обхватил Куинто за шею, прижимаясь к его губам, даже не целуя, просто выстанывая какую-то невнятную ерунду. Закари сходу взял быстрый темп, трахая его глубоко и ритмично, и Пайн чувствовал себя восхитительно заполненным и беспорядочно шарил руками по спине и плечам Зака, стараясь сильнее насадиться на его член.   
– Еще… немного, – Крис не успел закончить, как после особенно сильного толчка, его выгнуло в оргазме. Он сильней впился пальцами в плечи Куинто, наверняка оставляя следы от ногтей, и инстинктивно притянул того ближе, крепко сомкнув ноги на его пояснице. И Закари этого хватило.  
Услышав задушенный сон, Пайн, улыбнулся, почувствовав, что тот кончил следом. Обессиленно опустившись на Криса, он придавил его к столу и попытался утянуть в поцелуй. Правда Пайну все-таки требовалась пара минут, чтобы прийти в себя и восстановить дыхание. Он пока не мог ответить Заку, старясь успокоить бешено колотившееся сердце. Правда Куинто было на это плевать, он слепо тыкался носом в щеку, целовал и беспорядочно гладил Криса по волосам.  
– Фу, хватит… мы все в муке, – Пайн поморщился, попытавшись вывернуться из объятий. – А сейчас у меня еще и вся башка будет грязная.   
– И? Ты вообще кончил мне на майку, – буркнул Закари, напоследок чмокнув Криса в висок. – Тебе придется подарить мне одну из своих шикарных футболок. С Пак-мэном расстанешься? – он широко улыбнулся.  
– Неа, ты и так у меня одну спер! – Пайн усмехнулся, вспоминая, что однажды уже отдал вымокшему Закари свою одежду.  
– Хочешь, чтобы я ушел так? Знаешь, я ведь могу и сохранить, чтобы потом, ноча…  
– Прекрати, идиот, – Крис шутливо отмахнулся от Закари, но все равно помог стянуть ему грязную одежду. – Ладно с майкой, мне вот еще есть за этим столом!  
– В чем проблема? – пожав плечами, Куинто принялся приводить себе в порядок. – Только не говори, что тебя еще не разу не трахали на столе?  
– Представь себе, – Пайн поморщился, потому что это замечание прозвучало обидно. Ему не хотелось думать о том, что их опыты не соизмеримы. Крис догадывался, что легче перечислить, где Зак не трахался… Тааак, эти мысли лучше было не развивать, потому что ничего кроме вспышек ревности они не рождали. В свободных отношениях это считалось неприемлемым, но ничего с собой поделать он не мог.  
– Видишь, со мной ты открываешь новые горизонты, – натянув джинсы, Закари потянулся было за очередным поцелуем, но таймер на духовке звякнул, оповещая о том, что пицца готова. – Вот видишь, как мы все рассчитали!  
– О да, – Крис фыркнул, спрыгнув со стола. – А я то планировал убраться.  
– Но согласись, что такое времяпрепровождение тебе понравилось больше? – Куинто бросил на него взгляд через плечо и водрузил на стол противень с пиццей. – Только посмотри, у кого получилась лучшая пицца в мире?  
– Готов признать, готовишь ты первоклассно, – важно закивал Пайн. – И не только готовишь.  
– Я слышу в твоих словах подтекст. Если хочешь сказать «ты был великолепен, Зак», то так и говори, – он ухмыльнулся. – И я сейчас имею в виду совсем не пиццу.  
– Да ну тебя, – Крис шутливо ударил его полотенцем.  
– Отряхивай задницу и садись. Я так уж и быть, поухаживаю за тобой.  
Пайн послушно уселся на стул, наблюдая за тем, как Закари возится на кухне. Совместная уборка могла длиться вечно. Они бы постоянно отвлекались на поцелуи и обжимались вместо того, чтобы заниматься делом, а так, в одиночку, Куинто справился довольно быстро. Не прошло и пяти минут как перед Крисом были выставлены многострадальные стаканы и салфетки, скрученные в причудливые цветки. Он не переставал удивляться бесконечным талантам этого человека. И где Куинто этому научился?  
– Ужин подан, солнце, – с шутливым поклоном Закари протянул Пайну тарелку с огромным куском пиццы. – Я надеюсь, наше небольшое, кхм, колдовство в процессе приготовления сделало ее в два раза вкуснее.  
Крису было трудно с этим поспорить, он бы почти не соврал, сказав, что не пробовал пиццы лучше. Дело было то ли в расхваленном кулинарном таланте Куинто, то ли в факте, что они готовили вместе, то ли… Пайн нашел еще одну очевидную причину – он действительно влюбился и почти решился сказать это в слух, но… пока Зак ходил переодеваться, передумал. Куинто сейчас был с ним, на его кухне, в его футболке и Крис просто не мог испортить все неуместными признаниями.  
Словно спасая его от необходимости что-то говорить, в коридоре раздался звонок. Кроме Карла трезвонить сразу во входную дверь было некому, но когда Закари бросил на Пайна вопросительный взгляд, он лишь пожал плечами.  
– Может откроешь? Мало ли что-то важное.   
– Вряд ли, – Крис скривился и неохотно поперся в коридор, на ходу придумывая как бы побыстрее спровадить Карла. Он бы предпочел, чтобы Куинто и Урбан никогда не встретились, по крайней мере, в этой вселенной.  
– Я думал, ты меня игнорируешь. Свет вроде горит, а за дверью тишина, – Карл как всегда широко улыбался и был в приподнятом настроении. – Так занят что ли был?  
– Да, то есть не особо, но… – замямлил Пайн, соображая такую причину, на которую было бы невозможно ответить предложением выпить. – Очень устал, извини.  
– Это ты так меня отваживаешь, чтобы пиццей не делиться, – Убран наигранно покачал головой. – Запах просто фантастический, наверное, вся парадная облизывается. Знаешь, пицца с пивом… это же лучшие лекарство от усталости!  
Крис, конечно, понимал, что намерения у Карла самые что ни на есть дружеские, что он не просто напрашивается в гости, а пытается составить компанию, по его мнению, одинокому соседу-затворнику… Вот только откуда же Урбану знать, _что_ именно сейчас у Пайна на кухне сидит самая желанная копания на сотню ближайших вечеров?   
– Крис, что там такое? Ты скоро? – Закари замер в дверном проеме. – Кто это? – в его голосе послышались напряженные нотки.  
– Карл, – потерпев поражение, Пайн отошел в сторону, пропустив Урбана в квартиру. Теперь нежелательного знакомства было уже не избежать.  
– Карл? – Закари вопросительно вскинул брови, почти невежливо разглядывая пришедшего мужчину.  
– Ну да, мой сосед, – Крис неловко улыбнулся. – Он просто…  
– Что ты держишь гостя в дверях, пусть проходит, пожалуйста, – Закари благосклонно кивнул, и его вежливость была настолько показушной и наигранной, что Пайну стало даже неловко. От Урбана наверняка не скрылась непонятная враждебность Куинто.  
– Может и мне представишь своего… друга? – сделав акцент на последнем слове, хмыкнул Карл. Кажется, этого человека было не так просто смутить.  
– Да, конечно, это Закари, – Крис натянуто улыбнулся, желая испариться лишь бы избежать продолжения и без того неловкого знакомства. Куинто отличался свободой выражений и не умел держать язык за зубами, а Урбан… Пайн рассказывал ему слишком много личного.  
– Закари, то есть Зак, так? – Карл с энтузиазмом пожал ему руку. – Наслышан, наслышан о тебе…  
– Да? – Куинто скрестил руки на груди и буквально вцепился взглядом в Карла, словно выискивая к чему же можно придраться. – А вот я о вас нет.  
Крис еле слышно вздохнул. Началось…  
– Ну а что обо мне рассказывать? Простой парень из Новой Зеландии, мужчина, отец, муж и друг вот этого вот чуда, – он улыбнулся. По напрягшейся спине Зака Крис понял, что последней фразы он предпочел бы не слышать. – Иногда захожу к нему. Сидим вот на этой кухне, выпиваем, отдыхаем, ничего криминального… Еще информация нужна? – ухмыльнулся Урбан. – Я приехал в Нью-Йорк не так давно и был бесконечно рад, что хоть здесь оказались адекватные соседи. А то мы с Натали уже устали везде быть… - Карл замолк на середине предложения, наблюдая за тем как Зак, стоило разговору перейти в другое русло, уставился в телефон, отвлекшись на пришедшее смс. – Ну приблизительно так я это и представлял.  
– В смысле? – Куинто спрятал мобильный в карман. – Это было замечание в мой адрес?  
– О нет, что ты. Так… мысли вслух, – фыркнул Урбан, не особо пытаясь скрыть свое недовольство. Крис злился на обоих, ситуацию нужно было срочно исправлять. Он знал их достаточно, чтобы представить, что произойдет, стоит им только схлестнуться. Правда, пока что они ограничились тем, что, сидя напротив, буравили друг друга взглядами, словно испытывая выдержку.  
– Карл, ты, кажется, хотел попробовать пиццу? Только учти, она вышла остр…  
– Ну раз хотел попробовать, тогда чего же ты медлишь, услужи гостю, – в голосе Зака читалось что-то сродни насмешке. – И выпить предложи, вы же, я так понял, частенько здесь пропускаете по стаканчику.  
– Эй, полегче, – Урбан напрягся. – Крис, хватит суетиться, а ты, – он ткнул на Куинто, – хватит им помыкать. Я и сам в состоянии дотянуться до тарелки, – Карл кивнул на стул. – Сядь уже.  
– Помыкаю? Это была просто просьба, и вообще, разве похоже, что я нуждаюсь в советах, как разговаривать со своим…  
– Ребята, успокойтесь, – Пайн выставили руки вперед, пытаясь заткнуть обоих. Ему было неловко за то, что Зак и Карл бодались рогами на его кухне, доказывая кто имеет право им командовать.  
– И он всегда так разговаривает? – Урбан глубокомысленно вздохнул, отправив в рот огромный кусок пиццы. – Знаешь, парень, иногда стоит думать о ком-то кроме себя. И я имею ввиду не только сегодняшнюю ситуацию.  
– Мне кажется, я не спрашивал ваших советов, и, если бы Криса что-то не устраивало, он бы сказал, – Зак перевел многозначительный взгляд с Карла на Пайна.  
– Да ну? – Урбан усмехнулся. – Ну как скажете, ребята, конечно… как скажите.  
– Карл, – Крису надоело наблюдаться за перепалкой, и он осадил соседа. – Ты его не так понял, ты гость, и Зак прав – я должен был поухаживать за тобой.  
– Сказать тебе, когда еще твой Зак был «прав»? – беззлобно бросил Урбан, и в этот момент Пайн на самом деле перепугался, что с Карла не станется выболтать все его секретики в пылу спора.  
– Нет, – Крис непроизвольно сжал челюсти пытаясь сохранить самообладание. – Давайте просто сядем и поедим.   
К удивлению, они его послушались, как по команде уставившись в свои тарелки. Куинто хмурил брови, а Карл качал головой и изредка бросал на Пайна осуждающие взгляды. Когда их глаза встретились, Крис одними губами извинился, и Урбан все понял.  
– Я пойду. Мне пора. Провожать не надо, сам выход найду, – он быстро доел свой кусок и поднялся на ноги. – Я попозже еще загляну.  
Последняя фраза прозвучала как очередная шпилька в сторону Закари. К счастью, тот промолчал, но Крис прекрасно понимал, что стоит двери захлопнуться, как Куинто взорвется. Естественно, так и произошло.  
– Это что еще, блять, за мужик был?! – он с грохотом поднялся со стула. – Какого черта он мне предъявляет какие-то претензии? Что это за друг такой, которого волнует, что я с тобой как-то не так говорю? Кристофер! – Зак повысил голос. – Что это за хуйня?  
– Что ты взбесился? – Пайн старался говорить как можно ровней. – Успокойся, это Карл, мой сосед. Он же все сказал.  
– Ага, сказал, – буркнул Куинто. – И как часто он сюда наведывается?  
– Да заходит, периодически… так посидеть, развлечься, – протянул Крис, с опозданием поняв, что сейчас нужно было сдержаться и обойтись без таких шуток. Подначивать Закари было идиотизмом.   
– Развлекаетесь? И каким это, блять, образом?!  
– Черт, Куинто, хватит орать, успокойся! – не выдержав, Пайн все-таки повысил голос. – Это была шутка. У него жена и дети! И вообще… тебе не плевать? У нас…  
– Хватит! Мы снова ссоримся, и потом ты сам же будешь жалеть о том, что сейчас мы наговорим друг другу, – Закари жестом заставил его замолчать. – Давай забудем?  
– Давай, – Крис натужно улыбнулся, прекрасно понимая, что самому ему так быстро успокоиться не удастся.  
– И еще кое-что… – Зак ухмыльнулся.  
– Ну что?  
– Жена и дети никогда ни для кого не были помехой.  
– Куинто! – Пайн шутливо ударил его в плечо. – Успокойся. Сядь лучше и заешь свое раздражение.  
– Предлагаешь справляться с проблемами твоим методом? – он уселся обратно на стул и подвинул к себе блюдо. Не собираясь спасать вечер, они молча сидели друг напротив друга, стараясь не пересекаться взглядами. Где-то спустя час Закари не выдержал и, сказав, что ему пора, сбежал. Крис понимал, что скорей всего Куинто соврал, но виду не подал, все равно заснуть в крепких объятиях сегодня ему было уже не суждено.   
Хотя в этот раз Зак превзошел сам себя. Не прошло и часа, как он перезвонил. С надуманным безразличием Крис поднял трубку только спустя минуту, за пару месяцев он достаточно изучил Закари, чтобы не бояться, что звонок сорвется. Если Куинто что-то вбил себе в голову, то он этого добьется.   
– Крис? Я был придурком, – сразу бросился в наступление Зак. – Полным придурком.  
– Я знаю, – Пайн улыбнулся в трубку.  
– Нуу вот, уже неплохо, – Закари неловко попытался разрядить обстановку. – Значит, ты должен понять меня. Не знаю, что я так взбесился из-за ерунды, накричал, ушел… Как всегда.  
– Куинто, знаешь, мне это уже начало надоедать, – беззлобно отозвался Пайн. Он не держал обиды, но хотел хотя бы выговориться. – У нас в последние время такое происходит постоянно, мы ссоримся на пустом месте, ты бесишься, выставляешь меня виноватым, а потом приходишь и пытаешься сгладить всё дурацкими извинениями. Отличная схема, Зак.  
– Мог и привыкнуть, – легко парировал Куинто. – Что я могу с собой сделать?  
– А как тебе вариант, нууу… не знаю, работать над собой? У тебя же там есть какой-то псевдопсихолог? – Крис прекрасно понимал, что снова провоцирует ссору и лезет на рожон. – Он тебе ничего не рекомендовал? Может быть курсы по управлению эмоциями?  
– Теперь заносит тебя. Хватит. Я был не прав, испортил вечер, обидел тебя, признаю. Этого достаточно? – Зак выдержал паузу. – Завтра встретимся и сделаем вид, что этого не было, окей?  
– Я только за, – не желая снова разыгрывать драму, просто согласился Пайн.  
– Замечательно… и еще насчет психолога, он мне говорил, что разногласия молодым парам идут только на пользу, – выдав это, Куинто, как обычно не попрощавшись, бросил трубку. В своих привычках он был постоянен. Крис даже не стал говорить, что хваленый психолог наверняка имел ввиду догму «в споре рождается истина», а не скандалы, заканчивающиеся хлопаньем дверей. Вместо этого он примирительно отравил сообщение _«Завтра заканчиваю в 4»_.  
 _«буду ждать у парадного входа»_ , – тут же среагировал Закари.   
Вот только к назначенному сроку освободиться Пайну не удалось, группу задержали на паре. В последнее время они с Закари только и делали, что цеплялись к друг другу, так что давать для этого очередной повод совсем не хотелось. Хотя… если Зак действительно что-то усвоил из их вчерашнего разговора, то не примет во внимание такую мелочь как десятиминутное опоздание.  
Выйдя из университета, Крис без проблем нашел его в толпе спешащих студентов. Оперившийся о колонну Куинто в распахнутом пальто и зажженной сигаретой привлекал внимание… и, к сожалению, не только Пайна. Девушки-переводчицы, стайкой прошедшие мимо, приветливо помахали Заку, заслужив его благосклонную улыбку и злобный взгляд Криса. Пока никто из них не стал клеиться к Куинто, Пайн поспешил к нему, но не тут-то было… Почувствовав на своей руке цепкие пальцы, Крис резко развернулся, едва не разбив не вовремя подлетевшему Чо нос.  
– Эй, ты куда так припустил? – сокурсник широко улыбнулся. – Минутка есть?  
– Если только минутка, – Пайн покосился на Закари, по-прежнему дожидающегося его.  
– Ты как обычно весь в делах, – Джон усмехнулся. – Но, надеюсь, для вечеринки Майка ты время найдешь?  
– Меня на нее не приглашали, – коротко бросил Крис, желая поскорее отвязаться.  
– А я что, по-твоему, сейчас делаю?  
– С чего это вдруг? – Пайн нахмурился. – Я его не знаю и с той компанией не общаюсь.  
– Ну в этот раз все приходят… то есть вообще все, – Джон закатил глаза, видимо не понимая, как Крис снова умудрился пропустить все новости. – Ты просто отнекиваешься.  
– А если и так? – безразлично пожал плечами Пайн. – Я не хочу идти, ты же знаешь…  
– Вот только не надо, в клубе ты был крут, веселился со всеми. Я подумал, что и сейчас согласишься. Ты ведь в курсе, что на факультете на тебя как на остальных ботаников не забивают, а реально нормально относятся? – он шутливо толкнул Криса в плечо. – Сейчас экзамены будут, а потом рукой подать до выпуска. Когда еще соберемся? Там же на самом деле море народу будет, не заскучаешь.  
– Ага, так каждый раз говорят, – Пайн неловко улыбнулся. – Так что я, наверное…  
– Наверное что? – на плечо легла тяжелая ладонь Закари. Ох, видимо, Крис сегодня как никогда пользовался популярностью. – Все в порядке?  
– Абсолютно, – смущенно буркнул Пайн. Зак так пялился на Чо и так задал свой вопрос, как будто был готов с места ринуться в бой, защищая честь и достоинства Криса.  
– О, парень, я тебе помню! Ты его друг, да, ну тот, с проектом? – Джон протянул Куинто руку. – Ты вроде классный, так чего другу не объяснишь, что стоит хоть иногда расслабляться?  
– Поверь мне, он регулярно расслабляется, – Закари еле заметно сжал плечо Пайна. – А о чем вообще речь? – в его голосе звучал интерес.  
– О вечеринке. У нас у одногруппника, парня из мажоров, день рождения. Последний курс, единственный шанс собраться всем вместе и все такое… в общем, он всех пригласил. А твой Крис упирается, как всегда ноет о том, что ему там будет скучно, одиноко, бла-бла-бла… Хотя, между нами, он сам виноват, сидит в углу и думает, что его кто-то развлекать должен!  
– Эй, я вообще-то все еще здесь! – Пайн попытался привлечь к себе внимание, но Чо с Куинто его проигнорировали.  
– Может он с тобой, конечно, отвязано веселится, кто знает? – задумчиво протянул Джон. – А что, это идея… Приходите вместе!  
– Вместе? А если поподробней? – кажется, Закари принял его предложение всерьез.   
– Зак, – Крис бросил на него многозначительный взгляд. – У нас вообще-то планы были.  
– Да мы все равно в клуб собирались, – он пожал плечами. – Что там вообще за вечеринка намечается?  
– Сейчас расскажу, потому что это действительно улетно, сам представь, огромный частный дом в Сейвилле. Все оплачено, куча народу и море алкоголя и в добавок крытый бассейн и бильярд. Если что, можно даже такси организовать или вас кто из ребят подбросит.   
– Ну, допустим, добраться мы и сами в состоянии, а в остальном… звучит неплохо, как думаешь? – Куинто с надеждой глянул на Криса. – Мы придем, – так и недожавшись ответа, он кивнул Джону. – Замечательно, я вас запишу, – хлопнув Зака по плечу, Чо поспешил в сторону метро и только потом, обернувшись, прокричал: – Ты классный! Будем ждать вас. Обоих.  
– Обязательно, – Закари помахал ему на прощание и, взяв Пайна под руку, зашагал в противоположную сторону. – И почему ты иногда бываешь таким упрямцем?  
– Может быть потому что действительно не хочу никуда идти? Я еще на первом курсе усвоил, что все это треп. Они обещают, что будет весело, а потом я сижу где-нибудь на кухне, пытаясь завязать разговор с каким-нибудь бухим в жопу парнем. Тебе еще примеры нужны, почему я такие развлечения не люблю?  
– В этот раз рядом с тобой буду я, – Куинто прижался к его боку. – Обещаю, что со мной будет хорошо, по крайней мере, заскучать не дам, – Зак говорил это с таким воодушевлением, что Крис уступил ему. В конце концов, с Куинто всегда было весело и комфортно.   
Вплоть до субботы пришлось терпеливо отвечать на вопросы Закари о сокурсниках, и Пайн по-прежнему не верил в состоятельность намечающейся вечеринки, ожидая подвоха.  
Но в назначенный день он стоически дожидался Куинто на пересечении Четвертой и Алтантик-авеню, чтобы поймать такси и добраться до Сейвилла. Зима уже ворвалась в Нью-Йорк, и Крис ежился от промозглого ветра и кутался в куртку, оглядываясь по сторонам. Заметив Зака на противоположной стороне дороги, он облегченно выдохнул. Тот не бросил его и не передумал.  
Замерший и раскрасневшийся Куинто все равно выглядел потрясно. Уже сейчас было понятно, что ему не составит труда раствориться в толпе студентов Хантер-колледжа. Очки, щетина, растрепанные волосы, Крис с ума сходил по таким парням и обожал, когда Закари примерял на себя именно этот образ.  
– Привет, – перебежав дорогу, Куинто выкинул недокуренною сигарету и, притянув Криса к себе, похлопал по спине. – Ну как, готов?  
– А что у меня есть возможность отказаться?  
– Нет, – Зак ободряюще улыбнулся. – Не думай ни о чем, все будет замечательно, – он легонько ткнул Пайна в лоб. – Все твои проблемы здесь.  
Крис промолчал, он был согласен с Куинто, но от этого не становилось легче. Вместе с тем он был благодарен ему за настойчивость. Ну вот что стоило Пайну просто не выходить из дома, отказаться? Но нет… ради этого парня он был готов идти на уступки. Тем более Закари был так заинтересован этим приглашением и клятвенно обещал «не быть эгоистом».  
– Крис, сделай лицо попроще, мы едем на вечеринку, а не на публичную казнь, – в такси Зак придвинулся ближе и взял его за руку. – Хотя бы на один вечер выброси из головы всю ту ерунду, которой ты постоянно грузишься.   
– Постараюсь, – Пайн слабо улыбнулся, но обмануть Куинто оказалось не так просто.  
– Крис? Что такое?  
– Я боюсь, что ты разочаруешься. Чо всегда расписывает все так, будто эта вечеринка окажется лучшей в жизни, а на деле… Еще ни разу он не оказалась такой чудесной, то есть все, конечно, веселились, но вот на меня им было плевать. Если у тебя нет крутой компании, там делать нечего. Ясное же дело, они обо мне вспоминают, когда что-то списать нужно или попросить конспекты. А от всех этих «Крис, ты чего один сидишь?» вообще воротит, будто им действительно до этого дело есть.   
Закари терпеливо выслушал всю эту жалобную тираду, а потом еще крепче сжал руку Пайна.  
– Забей, даже если там окажется полный дом придурков, мы едем туда веселиться. Я обещаю тебе крутой вечер, ты же мне веришь?   
– Конечно, – Крис доверительно положил голову на плечо Зака, а тот подвинулся, чтобы устроиться поудобней. Они инстинктивно подстраивались под друг друга, и такие мелочи как поцелуи в висок или переплетение пальцев стали обыденными и привычными жестами.   
Путь до Сейвилла оказался длинней, чем они могли предположить. Тусовка в этом особняке собиралась не в первый раз, но Пайна сюда еще не разу не приглашали. Они оказались перед огромным участком с трехэтажным домом в центре и раскинувшимся вокруг садом. Крис с опозданием начал осознавать реальные масштабы катастрофы, по ошибке именующейся вечеринкой, но Закари приобнял его за плечи, вселяя ложную уверенность.  
– Пошли, – он легонько подтолкнул Пайна вперед. – Нас наверняка уже ждут.  
Внутри дом оказался лучше, чем представлялось Крису: на первом этаже горел теплый свет, а на стенах были развешаны какие-то картины и семейные фотографии. Интересно, хозяева в курсе, что будет здесь твориться через пару часов? Хотя пока несмотря на обилие припаркованных машин вокруг было почти что тихо. Видимо, пока что все гости собрались на заднем дворе.   
– О, Крис, только посмотри на это! Тут целая гардеробная… огромная, – Куинто присвистнул, заглянув в комнатку, примыкающую к прихожей. Хотя как комнатку… В любом другом доме она вполне сошла бы за небольшую гостиную, а сейчас она была полностью занята куртками, зонтами, шляпами и шарфами… Судя по количеству вещей, тишина была обманчива, народу здесь собралось немало.   
– Вау, почему ты так для меня не одевался? – восхищенно выдал Зак, стоило только Пайну стянуть куртку. – Ты в курсе, что тебе фантастически идут жилетки, детка?  
Каждый раз Крис силился одернуть его и возмутится по поводу «детки», но пока что молчал, так и не разобравшись коробит его такая псевдонежность или нет.  
– Можно? – Закари зыркнул на него исподлобья и, прежде чем Пайн успел что-либо сообразить, скинул пальто и прижал его к стене, привычно устроив ладони на заднице и поцеловав. Вышло излишнее мокро и нелепо. Рассмеявшись, Крис легонько оттолкнул Зака, но если в обещание не давать скучать входило именно это… что ж, может не все так уж плохо?  
– О, вы уже пришли, – вылетев из гардеробной, Пайн едва ли не налетел на Чо. – Гардероб, вижу, сами нашли?  
– Это было несложно, – Куинто улыбнулся парню, как всегда пуская в ход всё своё обаяние.   
– Ну тогда готовитесь к следующему испытанию. Пошли, познакомлю тебя со всеми, – он по-братски приобнял Зака за плечи. – Нууу и Крису… не помешает освежить память.  
Этот комментарий, брошенный вскользь, звучал действительно обидно, потому что почти все, кому Джон представлял Зака, были ему знакомы, если не лично, то заочно уж точно. Не так много на вечеринке было людей, которые как Закари оказались здесь случайно, подавляющее большинство все же являлось студентами или выпускниками Хантер-колледжа.  
Они поднялись на второй этаж, который куда больше подходил для вечеринки. Барная стойка, светомузыка, место, освобожденное под танцпол - всё как полагается.  
– А сейчас я представлю тебя самым крутым ребятам, – Чо кивнул в сторону обособленной группки, лавируя между диванами и редкими танцующими.   
– Не обольщайся. Он зовет их крутыми, только потому что сам с ними общается, – закатив глаза, шепнул Крис Закари на ухо.  
Куинто хотел было что-то сострить в ответ, но вместо этого на них обрушилась куча приветствий и фальшивых улыбок.  
– Пайн? А ты-то здесь что делаешь?  
Крис еле сдержал разочарованный вздох, ну конечно… Зои. Они учились на разных направлениях, но на всевозможных конференциях и круглых столах именно она всегда была его единственной извечной соперницей.   
– Меня пригласили, и я не нашел причин, чтобы отказаться, – Пайн пожал плечами. – Привет.  
– А что твоя вечная отмазка про то, что здесь скучно и делать нечего, уже не прокатывает? Или ты перепутал приглашение на вечеринку со свиданием в библиотеке или архиве? – она прыснула в бокал. – Чем тебя заманили?  
– Я просто решили прийти, это проблема? Или ты просто ищешь повод меня задеть?  
– Нет, милый, не обижайся, – Зои все-таки улыбнулась. – Я всё не могу принять, что кое-кто обошел меня на последней конференции, подготовив сразу два выступления.  
– А может пора просто смириться, что кто-то трудится усердней, чем ты? – ну естественно, Зак не мог оставаться за бортом.  
– А ты еще кто такой? – Салдана не пропускала мимо ушей замечания в свою сторону.  
– Это Зак, он с Крисом приш…– начал было Чо, но Куинто жестом остановил его.  
– Спасибо, но я сам могу представиться, – он улыбнулся всей компании. – Закари Куинто, театральный актер и, – он легонько притянул к себе Криса, так что тот на секунду испугался не задумал ли Куинто какую-нибудь глупость, – друг вот этого любителя французской литературы. Будем знакомы.  
Следующие минут пять Пайн наблюдал за представлением, которого в принципе и ожидал. Представлением имени Закари Куинто. Несмотря на напор и едва уловимую наглость, Зак умудрился не только очаровать всех окружающих, но еще и себя представить так, что, наверное, каждый из этой «крутой» компании теперь мечтал заполучить его в друзья.   
Крис все это время тенью держался рядом и думал, что ему вот такой «друг» даром не сдался. Вмешиваться в оживленную беседу он не собирался и поэтому изредка кивал, тупо не зная куда себя деть и понимая, что это может затянуться надолго. Выждав еще немного, Пайн аккуратно потянул Куинто за рукав:  
– Мы вообще-то только пришли.  
– Точно, – Зак быстро уловил его настроение. – Мы тут еще осмотримся, а с вами позже пересечемся!  
Их проводили возгласами о том, что будут ждать и что впереди еще куча всего интересного. Кажется, Закари без проблем удалось влюбить их в себя. Даже Зои вроде бы прониклась, по крайней мере, она наградила его таким внимательным, цепким взглядом, что Крису захотелось взять Куинто под руку и увести как можно дальше от этого скопища народа.   
Площадь дома, конечно, поражала, но на деле оказалось, что устроиться здесь практически негде, побродив немного по этажу, они познакомились еще с некоторыми ребятами, все-таки поздравили именинника и выпили по легкому коктейлю. Повышать градус Крис категорически отказался, сколько бы не уговаривал Закари. Он прекрасно знал, как крепкий алкоголь на него действует, и предпочитал избежать в эту ночь нечаянного камин-аута. А вот Куинто это, естественно, не останавливало, и набрался он достаточно быстро…  
Стоило им только упасть на маленький диванчик и перевести дух, как этот неуемный человек подорвался и под предлогом принести напитки улизнул. Уже порядком уставший от царившей вокруг суматохи Крис даже не попытался спорить, только согласно кивнул. Что-нибудь прохладительное в этой духоте и смеси густых ароматов пришлось бы как раз кстати.  
Вот только своих напитков Пайн не получил в течении…следующего получаса? Куинто пропал… Точнее нет, он мелькал где-то поблизости: то около ди-джея, то около стола с напитками. Крис заметил его болтающим с каким-то патлатым юношей, а потом помогающим дамам с коктейлями. Кажется, его вниманием не был обделен никто… за исключением самого Пайна. Крис просто не мог поверить, что после всех обещаний Куинто веселился, а он сидел в одиночестве, глупо оглядываясь по сторонам. Всем, видимо, включая и Закари, было плевать на него. И Пайн почти не обижался, если быть абсолютно честным, это было ожидаемо.   
– Я и прекрасная Маргарита в твоем полном распоряжении, – наконец бухнувшись рядом, Куинто протянул ему злосчастный бокал. Крис почти не сомневался, что за время своего маленького путешествия этот парень успел опрокинуть в себя не один такой…  
– Ага, спасибо, - без особого энтузиазма Пайн пригубил коктейль. – Вижу, ты доволен, классная вечеринка, да?   
– На самом деле так себе, – протянул Зак, напрочь не замечая сарказма. – Я ожидал большего. Раскрою тебе секрет, вместо Маргариты я хотел преподнести тебе «Бомбей сапфир» вместе с очаровательным комплементом, но меня обломали… Нет его здесь. Поболтал тут с одним парнем, и оказалось, что с выпивкой вообще напряг, особенно с крепкой. Девочкам-то еще есть, чем себя побаловать, а вот нам… – он разочарованно вздохнул. – С ди-джеем тоже перебросился парой слов, в плей-лист заглянул, ничего особенного. Не то чтобы я от вас много ожидал, но все-таки, – Крис поморщился от такого, как прозвучало это его «у вас», но ничего не сказал, продолжая слушать Куинто. – Дом, конечно, огромный, это плюс, но соседский дом впритык. Чуть громче музыку и полиция здесь. Хотя ничего страшного не случится, тут даже травы-то нет!  
– Травы? – Пайн вопросительно поднял бровь. – Ах, ну раз травы-то нет, значит, долго мы здесь не задержимся. Отлично!   
– Да ладно тебе! – Зак перекинул руку ему через плечо. – Все нормально, это так, на будущее…  
– Сделаю вид, что не понимаю, о каком будущем ты говоришь, – Крис скривился. Вот сейчас ему хотелось убраться отсюда как можно быстрей, хотя бы потому что Зак растворялся в этой атмосфере, чувствуя себя как рыба в воде. Это чертовски раздражало. Пайн старался быть с ним на одной волне, но уже давно понял, что они разные люди. Крис в тайне даже мечтал превратиться в такого же «своего» парня. Пусть у Куинто это было напускное, но зато для всех он с первых же минут становился своим в доску.   
– Скучаете? – Пайн надеялся, что на остаток вечера они избавятся от общества Чо, но куда уж там. – Нечего сидеть, пошлите, – он махнул рукой куда-то себе за спину. – Там весело, игры всякие.  
– Пошли? – Закари с надеждой глянул на Криса, но тот лишь безразлично пожал плечами. По большому счету, ему было все равно: наблюдать за пьяными приятелями отсюда или из центра зала. Ни в каких (и тем более алкогольных) конкурсах, без которых не обходилась ни одна вечеринка, участвовать Пайн не собирался. Куинто, кажется, разделял его на строй, потому что, еще издалека увидев еле держащихся на ногах студентов, играющих в твистер, он лишь закатил глаза:  
– Мы что в скаутском лагере? Они издеваются?  
– Они считают, что ползанье, переплетясь конечностями с пьяными сокурсниками, имеет сексуальный подтекст, – с улыбкой поддакнул Крис. Вот такой Зак ему нравился гораздо больше. Обычно Пайн себе подобного не позволял, но посмеиваться вдвоем над всеми остальными было забавно. Закари всегда отпускал острые едкие комментарии, неизменно попадающие в точку и веселящие Криса.  
– Ребята, пошлите, теперь ваша очередь! – за этот вечер Пайну не в первый раз приходила идея послать привязчивого Чо куда подальше. Он постоянно влезал между ним и Закари и все портил. – Один раунд закончен, нужны новые игроки.   
– Твистер, господи, Джон… – Зак задумчиво запустил пятерню в волосы и уставился на пустое пространство перед ними. – Можно, конечно, попробовать… Тысячу лет такой ерундой не занимался. – Крис?  
– Что? – Пайн удивленно уставился на Куинто. Разве не он минутой ранее рассуждал как это глупо и нелепо? – Не смотри на меня, я не буду.  
– Ну Крииис, вместе со мной, – он с энтузиазмом перевел взгляд с поля для игры на Пайна и обратно.  
– Не хочу, – Крис тряхнул головой. Если Зак желает увидеть его задницу перед своим носом, то пусть придумает вариант получше.   
– Ну чего ты? – видимо, Куинто попытался изобразить жалостливое лицо, но с уже порядком косившими глазами вышло не очень. – Дааавай, я же знаю, каким пластичным ты можешь быть.  
– Отвали, – Пайн отпихнул Зака и даже расстроился, когда тот бросил попытки уговорить его. Недостающим игроком стала какая-то девица, и они вместе с Чо и еще парой ребят вступили в игру. Крис же предпочел наблюдать за этим безобразием издалека.  
Хотя долго он не продержался, его невозмутимость дала брешь, когда восторженные зрители принялись подносить Закари коктейли с трубочками и поить его. Пайн, конечно, понимал, что Куинто актер и максимально быстро адаптируется к окружающей обстановке, но его достало смотреть на это показушное дружелюбие и неловкие попытки управлять своим пьяным телом. Черт, никто из окружающих даже не догадывался, каким этот парень был на самом деле. Никто, включая и самого Криса. Потому что, как оказалось, рассчитывать на Закари было плохой идеей. Сейчас Пайн снова сидел на диванчике в гордом одиночестве и морщился от каждого «Зак, сделай их!» и «молодец, Куинто!». Крису казалось, что окажись он на месте Закари, он бы ни на шаг не отходил от своего бойфренда, следуя тенью, и уж точно ни за что бы не позволил ему чувствовать себя брошенным. Но... во-первых, верно говорят, по себе людей не судят, а во-вторых… ну какой ему Зак на хрен бойфренд? Этим вечером Пайну представилась возможность ощутить всю «прелесть» свободных отношений. Он не мог привязать к себе Закари, не мог требовать его безраздельного внимания и, главное, просто не имел права ревновать. Куинто действительно веселился, и это нельзя было поставить ему в упрек.   
– Все здесь сидишь? – когда Закари в следующий раз вернулся к диванчику, язык у него уже порядочно заплетался. – Я проиграл. Чертов, Джон Чо, – он беспомощно развел руками, но Крис только хмыкнул в ответ. – Какой же ты все-таки хмурый.  
– Ага, и занудный, спасибо, Куинто, – съязвил Пайн, даже не поднимая взгляда. Смотреть на такого Закари не было никакого желания, хотя с последним тот явно собирался поспорить.  
– Хочешь разубедить меня? Пошли наверх, а? – шепнул Зак, собственнически устроив руку на колене Пайна. Тот вздрогнул, но почему-то не отодвинулся, а вместо этого только пихнул горе-соблазнителя в бок:  
– Зак, хватит, ты же пьяный и люди вокруг.  
– Забей на людей, – он наклонился и провел языком по шее Криса, оставляя влажный след. – И выпил я совсем немного.  
– Ага, я чувствую, – Пайн прикрыл глаза, силясь скинуть скользящую по бедру руку. Он не собирался поддаваться Заку и говорить, что кроме этого чувствует и кое-что другое. Пайн возбуждался и пара лишних коктейлей наверняка привела бы их в одну из спален наверху. – Зак, пожалуйста… успокойся.  
– А то что? – Куинто глупо улыбнулся и, навалившись на Криса, впился в него поцелуем, больше походящим на укус. В планы Пайна абсолютно не входило быть разложенным на диване на виду у всех. И пусть к этому времени большинство народа находилось в глубоком подпитии и внимания на них двоих никто не обращал, одна мысль о том, что их может кто-то застукать, приводила Криса в ужас и убивала начавшее зарождаться желание.  
– Я хочу тебя, – Пайн почувствовал, как горячие ладони скользнули ему под рубашку. – Здесь.  
– Что ты творишь? – задыхаясь, Крис дернулся, двинувшись на противоположную сторону дивана. – У тебя совсем крыша поехала?  
– Что тебе не нравится? – зло бросил Зак, отшатнувшись. – Что еще нужно? Тебя, блять, не поймешь!  
– Все просто, Куинто, я говорил, что не собираюсь палиться перед… перед всеми.  
– Я не об этом, – Закари подорвался и угрожающе навис над Пайном, уперев руки в спинку дивана. – Что тебе нужно? Скажи и все, я уже заебался разгадывать тебя! Принес напитки – ты нос воротишь, игры не для тебя, ты не можешь расслабиться и я попытался тебя поцеловать и что? В ответ ты снова меня отталкиваешь! Что мне еще сделать, чтобы развлечь тебя? Знаешь, мне уже кажется, что ребята правы и не вечеринка такая тухлая, а ты сидишь и ноешь, что на тебя всем плевать. Я старался, честно, но тебе же ничего не нужно, – он ухмыльнулся. – Ну, конечно, кроме зрителей, наблюдающих за твоими мнимыми страданиями!  
– Отвали, ты просто бухой, – Крис медленно осознавал, что только что впервые стал свидетелем вспышки гнева Куинто. Он его не узнавал: растрепанная челка, раскрасневшееся лицо, брови, сведенные к переносице, и взгляд, от которого Крису становилось не по себе. Музыка на секунду затихла, и Пайн едва ли удержался, чтобы не зажмуриться, ему казалось, что сейчас произойдет что-то страшное, Закари сорвется, но… вместо этого начался новый трек и, выматерившись сквозь зубы, Куинто развернулся, зашагав к танцполу.  
Пайн тупо глазел на его удаляющуюся фигуру и пытался хоть как-то сообразить, что только что произошло. Алкоголь мешал думать связно, и Закари, будто специально отдающий всего себя музыке, танцующий слишком близко с какими-то левыми парнями и показательно не смотрящий в его сторону, мыслительному процессу тоже не способствовал. Не желая дальше трепать себе нервы и пялиться на это представление, Крис подорвался с места. Ни с кем не прощаясь, он направился через толпу к выходу и едва не упал, когда его подсознательное желание исполнилось. Зак резко дернул его за запястье.  
– Ты куда?  
– Домой. Какая тебе разница, веселись, – вывернув руку, Пайн последний раз глянул на Закари и поспешил убраться отсюда как можно быстрее. К счастью, пока он добирался до гардероба его мысли занимал вовсе не Куинто, а вещи куда более насущные. Крис надеялся, что даже в таком пригороде как Сейвилл можно без труда словить такси до Нью-Йорка.  
Задержавшись в гардеробной, Пайн без сожаления отметил, что его ухода никто не заметил, никто не спросил, почему он уходит и что случилось. Только у парадного крыльца его окрикнул знакомый голос:  
– Подожди меня.   
Злясь на себя Крис остановился. Ну как можно было не остановиться, когда Куинто в одной рубашке все-таки выскочил за ним на улицу? Такое проявление чувств подкупало и выступало наглядным доказательством того, что Заку не все равно.   
– Куда ты сорвался? Остановись, – Куинто нагнал его в пару шагов. – Тебе нехорошо? Перебрал?  
– По себе не суди, – Пайн поморщился, отмечая, что на улице Закари не казался уже таким пьяным. Словно свежий воздух или усилие воли позволило ему в момент очистить сознание, Крис не знал. Но Куинто взял себя в руки, и ему почти удавалось выглядеть… трезвым. – Мне надоело, я домой.  
– Что-то случилось? – Зак крепко, но не грубо сжал его предплечье. – Эй, посмотри на меня!  
– Да что тебе нужно?! Хватит прикидываться, что не понимаешь, – Пайн дернулся, пытаясь высвободить руку. – Что еще должно было случиться? Думаешь недостаточно того, что я весь вечер наблюдаю за тем, как ты развлекаешься, напрочь забив на меня? Оставайся, я не против, но мне лучше уехать.  
– Нет, никуда ты не поедешь, – голос Закари стал жестче.  
– Я тебе не мешаю веселиться, просто дай мне вызвать такси и все, уходи!  
– Хватит истереть. Я тебя никуда не отпускаю, тем более среди ночи, тем более в Сейвилле. Один ты никуда не поедешь.  
– И кто мне запретит? Ты? – Крису надоело спорить, и он просто устало пожал плечами. – Серьезно, Зак, не думаю, что ты можешь мне указывать. Кто ты мне?  
– Кто я тебе? – было видно, как непросто Закари держать эмоции при себе. – Ты идиот, если спрашиваешь такие вещи.  
– Даже если так… Сегодня целый вечер ты доказывал мне именно это, – Пайн хотел было развернуться и уйти, но Куинто его снова остановил.  
– Стой здесь. Не смей никуда уходить, – он сверкнул глазами. – Я сейчас вернусь в дом, заберу пальто и предупрежу всех, что мы ушли, а ты, – он ткнул в Криса пальцем, – будешь меня дожидаться.  
Пайн заторможено кивнул, провожая Зака взглядом. Он уже успел немного поостыть и успокоиться. Немалую роль в этом, конечно, сыграло то, что, наплевав на тусовку, Куинто все-таки выскочил за ним и остановил. Крису было немного стыдно не только за сказанные на нервах слова, но и за то, что он боялся признать правду. Закари действительно оказался не так далек от истины, заявив, что в своих проблемах Пайн виноват сам. Это он, из-за какого-то глупого снобизма, отказывался от предложений приятелей, сидел в одиночестве и злился за то, что Куинто умел отдыхать.   
Как и обещал, Зак вернулся достаточно быстро. Натягивая пальто на ходу, он улыбнулся, заметив, что Крис послушно стоит на том же месте, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.   
– Ну все? Пошли, – он аккуратно, приобнял Пайна, и они вместе двинулись вниз по улице. – Кстати, ты зря так предвзято относишься к ребятам. Они нормальные. Все волновались и спрашивали, что случилось и почему ты сорвался. Пришлось соврать, что тебе поплохело, а выйдя на улицу, ты вообще чуть не свалился, и теперь я должен отбуксировать друга домой. Они между прочим предлагали помощь ну или советовали тебе отлежаться наверху, – он усмехнулся.  
– Мне плевать, что он там предлагали, – безразлично бросил Крис, запрокидывая голову и разглядывая зимнее ночное небо.  
– Вот как раз из-за того, что тебе плевать, все так и происходит. Я борюсь с желанием хорошенько прочистить тебе мозги, но сейчас делать этого не буду. Посмотри на себя, ты еле ноги передвигаешь, – Зак шутливо подтолкнул Пайна и подхватил за пояс, когда тот едва не завалился.   
– Эй! Я в норме, – Крис пытался протестовать, но на свежем воздухе его и правда развезло, в ногах ощущалась приятная слабость, а голова гудела. Опора в виде крепкого плеча Закари сейчас была как раз кстати.   
В такси он хоть и доверительно прижимался к боку Куинто, но по-прежнему строил из себя обиженного. Пайну казалось, что дорога домой заняла целую вечность: сначала в поле видимости были лишь маленькие заснеженные домики, только потом они выехали на трассу. Когда за окнами стали мелькать редкие огни, а потом показались и высотки Нью-Йорка Крис прикрыл глаза, едва ли не физически чувствуя, как медленно они погружаются в сердце большого города с его вечным гулом и суматохой. Он не уловил момент, когда Закари назвал свой адрес, и был приятно удивлен, когда, вынырнув из теплого салона, оказался у знакомой парадной. Больше всего сейчас хотелось оказать в маленькой полупустой квартирке под самой крышей.   
Только зайдя в прихожую, Пайн понял, что это его предел и больше переставлять ноги просто нет сил. Бухнувшись на задницу прямо в прихожей, он радостно принял Ноа в свои объятия. Крис давно не был в этой квартире и успел истосковаться по мохнатому, дружелюбному псу, его мокрому носу и большим тяжелым лапам у себя на плечах. Верно Зак иногда называл его терапевтической собакой,  
– Ну и что вы здесь устроили? – выглянув из кухни, Куинто тепло улыбнулся. – Ноа пользуется твоей беззащитностью?  
– Берет пример с хозяина, – Крис пьяно хихикнул, представляя, как он сейчас смотрится. Полулежа на полу с Ноа, устроившимся на нем и пытающимся лизнуть лицо.   
– Ну-ка поднимайся, – отогнав пса, Зак протянул Пайну руку, помогая встать. – Идем на диван.  
– Ммм, диван?  
– Именно, ковбой, – Куинто мягко нажал на него плечи, усаживая.  
– Почему ковбой? – опрокинувшись назад, Крис завалился на мягкие подушки, раскидывая конечности.  
– Такой же пьяный.  
– Тогда я могу сказать, что хочу тебя и мне даже не будет стыдно, – он расплылся в улыбке, пытаясь поймать руки Зака и притянуть его к себе, но тот лишь рассмеялся. Присев на краешек дивана, Куинто стянул с него ботинки, а потом попытался стащить куртку. – Давай, иди ко мне… Зааак.   
– Ну уж нет, не буду пользоваться твоим состоянием. Тебя надолго не хватит, – наклонившись, Куинто мягко поцеловал его.  
– Не правда, – Пайн протестующе взбрыкнулся, мечтая лишь о том, чтобы Закари навалился сверху всем своим весом, прижал к его дивану, зафиксировав руки так, чтобы не было даже возможности пошевелиться. Но Крису достались только лишь мягкие прикосновения, Зак полностью снял с него одежду и, кажется, накинул одеяло, прежде чем погасить свет.   
Проснулся Пайн, наверное, через пару часов, потому что на улице еще даже не начало светать. Чувствовал он себя, естественно, отвратно: в горле пересохло, голова раскалывалась и главное Куинто не было рядом. Судя по тому, что вторая подушка выглядела нетронутой, тот даже не ложился.  
– Зааак! Ты где? Иди ко мне! – перевернувшись на бок, Крис заметил полоску света, выбивающуюся из-под кухонной двери.  
– Проснулся? Что такое? – обеспокоенный Закари тут же появился в дверном проеме. – Тебе плохо? Если тошнит…  
– Не, все нормально, – несмотря на отвратительное состояние Зак в дурацкой повязке, огромной майке и очках вызывал у него улыбку. Вот этот сонный и пропахнувший сигаретами Зак, волнующийся за него, и был настоящим. – Чего ты на кухне?  
– Кофе пью. Не спится, – он потянулся. – Да и кто-то развалился на весь диван.  
– Прости, – потупив взгляд, Пайн демонстративно отодвинулся к стенке. – Иди ко мне.  
Закари смерил его долгим взглядом, а потом, хмыкнув себе под нос, потушил свет на кухне, снял очки с повязкой и прилег рядом, притянув к себе Криса. Конечно, лежать так было неудобно и жарко, но несколько минут можно было и потерпеть… Да что уж там, Пайн чувствовал, что готов засыпать так каждую ночь, если Зак будет рядом.   
Хотя на утро выяснилось, что с такими громкими заявлениями он поторопился. Мало того, что все тело затекло, так еще и в голове стоял такой звон, что хотелось накрыться подушкой и не показываться из своего укрытия никогда.   
Издав протяжный стон, Крис приоткрыл глаза, обнаружив протянутый ему стакан воды. Еле заметным кивком он поблагодарил Закари, отметив, что тот пусть и выглядел помято, но явно лучше самого Пайна. По крайней мере, он находил в себе силы передвигаться по квартире, в то время как для Криса казалось подвигом даже вылезти из-под одеяла. В любой другой день его бы подкупила забота Закари и принесенный в постель завтрак, вот только сейчас кусок в горло не лез, а от запаха приготовленной Куинто овсянки вообще выворачивало. К счастью, противная каша тут же сменилась кружкой кофе, в которую Пайн жадно вцепился, и какой-то таблеткой. Через некоторое время ему стало получше, но рисковать и подниматься с дивана он по-прежнему не собирался. Естественно, предложение Зака пройтись с ним и Ноа было тут же отклонено. Крис в тайне восхищался своим любовником, который несмотря на жуткое похмелье, плохую погоду и усталость заботился о своем питомце, выгуливая его чуть ли не по расписанию. Хотя еще больше впечатляло то, что после вчерашней ночи Куинто предстал перед ним в легком спортивном костюме и с твердым убеждением, что небольшая пробежка обладает едва ли не живительной силой. К этому Крис относился скептически и на третье за полчаса предложение выбраться на улицу со стоном рухнул лицом в подушку.   
Отсутствовал Зак около часа, а когда вернулся выглядел настолько свежим и разрумянившимся, что на него смотреть было тошно. За несколько часов он практически пришел в норму, а Пайн все также пребывал в прострации, тупо пялясь в стену. Заметив недопитую кружку кофе на столике, Закари цокнул языком и протянул откуда не возьмись появившуюся бутылку пива. Крис вряд ли мог выказать свою благодарность как-то иначе, кроме как чмокнув Зака в плечо. Все-таки у того было прекрасно развито чувство эмпатии.   
Собственно, Пайн целый день купался в этом мягком ощущении единства. Сам он оккупировал ноутбук Зака, бесцельно путешествуя по интернет-страницам, а Куинто сидел рядом, наигрывая какие-то простенькие мелодии на банджо. Первые полчаса Крису даже нравилась эта легкая почти романтическая атмосфера, но потом от бесконечного треньканья только-только прошедшая голова вновь начала раскалываться. К счастью, Закари оказался милосерден, еще немного поиграв, он отложил инструмент и устроился рядом. Через какое-то время к ним присоединился Ноа, и Пайн медленно прогрузился в дрему. Устроившись между двумя теплыми телами, ему не хотелось ни двигаться, ни думать… просто лежать и наслаждаться невиданным умиротворением.   
Ближе к вечеру Куинто вздумалось готовить ужин, а Крис засобирался домой. Уходить ему не хотелось, но поступить так было разумней всего. Останься он у Закари еще ненадолго и на завтрашнем дне тоже можно поставить крест. Пайн ни за что не смог бы заставить себя идти в университет.  
Сам Куинто притворно надулся, невоодушевленный идей остаться без компании на ночь, но, после того как Крис с удовольствие умял его острую пасту домашнего приготовления, сжалился и все-таки отпустил его… Правда стребовал напоследок прощальный поцелуй, который, кхм… занял у них еще около часа.   
Естественно, по приходу домой сил Пайну хватило лишь на то, чтобы принять душ и упасть на диван. Валяясь у Куинто дома, они на пару уговорили еще несколько бутылок пива, и теперь Крис снова чувствовал себя неправдоподобно расслабленным. Он плохо представлял, в каком виде завтра заявится на занятия, но предпочел отложить эти мысли, как минимум, до утра.   
В результате, Пайн в абсолютном оцепенении просидел две пары, не вынеся с них ровно никакой пользы. Впереди оставалось еще столько же, и Крис надеялся, что они пройдут хоть немного быстрее. Но нет, к середине третьей лекции его начало клонить в сон, а когда в аудитории объявился курьер, назвавший его фамилию, он сначала подумал, что это просто слишком реалистичный сон… но куда уж там!  
– Мистер Пайн?  
– А? Это я, – Крис удивленно развернулся, отметив, что на него с недоумением пялится вся аудитория. Ему ничего не оставалось как поспешно подняться, подойти к курьеру и, расписавшись, получить на руки подарочную коробку.  
– У вас день рождения, Кристофер? – улыбнулся профессор, как только Пайн снова занял свое место.  
– Нет, это… я не знаю, – честно ответил он, убрав коробку под парту. Других версий о внезапно принесенном подарке не нашлось, и дальше лекция пошла своим чередом. Вот только Крис все оставшиеся до звонка время боролся с желание заглянуть в коробку. Так что, как только пара закончилась, он постарался найти в коридоре уголок поукромней и едва ли не с трепетом снял крышку, украшенную миленьким, но нелепым бантиком. Пайн не знал, что ожидал увидеть внутри, но там оказалась целая куча маленьких шоколадок, драже и конфет, а среди них затерялась записка. Инициалы «К.П.», обведенные в сердечко, заставили глупо улыбнуться. Что уж говорить, Зак умел заглаживать свою вину, учитывая даже то, что Крис на него уже давно не злился.  
– Ты когда себе успел подружку завести? – Пайн успел спрятать записку в карман, прежде чем сзади к нему подошел Чо и любопытно уставился на подарок. – Ничего себе! Обычно это девочки требуют внимания в виде вот таких вот глупостей, – он потянулся, умыкнув из коробки шоколадку. – А тут тебя сюрпризами заваливают.  
– Эээ, нет, это не то, – Крис замялся, не желая попасть в неловкую ситуацию. – Это сосед… наверное, я ему помог, а он… Но я точно не знаю, записки нет, – он сбился, понимая, что все слова звучат глупо и нелепо.   
– Ну да, ну да… – Джон похлопал его по плечу, и на секунду не поверив во все эти отговорки. – Мог бы на вечеринку с ней прийти. Смысл подружку ото всех прятать?  
Ответить на это Пайну, естественно, было нечем. Затянувшуюся паузу Чо, видимо, расценил как ревность и нежелание знакомить ни с кем свою пассию, так что, еще раз хлопнув Криса по плечу, он оставил его в покое. Конечно, Пайн понимал, что теперь эта тема будет периодически всплывать, и уже завтра о мнимой подружке узнает весь универ. Закари с его подарком еще предстояло за это ответить... Собственно, к нему Крис и выдвинулся сразу же после пар.   
– Привет? – Закари встретил его с едва сдерживаемой улыбкой. – Что с лицом?  
– Ну-ка объясни, что за коробку ты мне в универ прислал? – стянув ботинки с курткой, Пайн скрестил руки на груди. – Что это вообще такое?  
– А что, тебе не понравилось? – Зак кивнул, приглашая его в комнату. – Я вообще-то думал, что после таких насыщенных выходных тебе нужно восстановиться. Ты же в курсе о чудодейственных свойствах шоколада?  
– В курсе… и мне понравилось, очень, – потянувшись, Крис крепко обнял его, прикрыв глаза, когда руки Куинто привычно устроились на пояснице. – Только это было… необязательно. Я же не какая-нибудь романтическая девица. Ты только представь, курьер заявился прямо на пару!  
– Даже так? И что, теперь все в курсе, что кто-то тебе очень-очень балует?  
– Если бы, – Пайн вздохнул. – Теперь все думают, что у меня завелась дико предприимчивая подружка… Спасибо Чо нужно сказать.  
– Люблю Чо, – промурлыкал Зак, уткнувшись Крису в волосы.  
– Эй! Это еще что за заявления?  
– Дурак ты, – Куинто усмехнулся. – Тебе не угодишь, вон даже конфеты не задобрили, – в его голосе не слышалось упрека, только сплошное лукавство и заигрывание.  
– Я бы мог сказать, что меня точно задобрит, но…  
– Но? – Закари почти невесомо коснулся его губ, больше царапаясь щетиной, чем целуя.   
– Ммм, не совсем то, _но тепло._  
– Хм, а если так? – его губы переместились на шею, и Пайн невольно вздрогнул.  
– Чуть-чуть теплее, – фыркнул он, ожидая дальнейших действий.  
– И кто это вздумал со мной в игры играть? – притворно нахмурился Зак, на секунду взглянув на Пайна, а потом вновь коснулся его шеи, выводя замысловатые узоры, но руки положил уже на плечи. Крис расслабился, даже не заметив, как Куинто переместился ему за спину. – Что ты скажешь на это? – он расстегнул пару пуговиц на рубашке Пайна, аккуратно запуская под нее ладонь то ли нечаянно, то ли намерено задевая сосок. – Ммм, так?  
– Ты двигаешься в правильном направлении, – Крис не собирался так просто сдаваться. – Продолжай.  
– Так значит… – ладонь Куинто легла на живот ровно над ремнем. – Мне кажется, я близок.  
– Еще чуть-чуть, – Пайн напрягся, ожидая следующего действия, особенно после того как Закари присел позади него.  
– Тогда так, – он коснулся его где-то под коленками, заставив Криса невольно засмеяться.  
– Эй, холодно, Закари, очень-очень холодно!  
– Разве? – тот отлично изобразил удивление. – А мне показалось, что твои колени весьма чувствительны. Может быть лопатки, седьмой позвонок? – Зак медленно поднялся. – Или щеки? Что, неужели нет? – его руки принялись шутливо мять щеки Криса, пока тот пытался просмеяться.  
– Все, Куинто, хватит, это по-прежнему холо… Да, ох… Горячо, – Пайн шумно выдохнул, когда ладонь Закари наконец накрыла его пах.   
– И как я только угадал? – хмыкнул Зак, разворачивая его к себе. – Нужно что-то сделать с твоими джинсами… если ты, конечно, хочешь повысить градус?  
Отвечать было бессмысленно, поэтому пока Куинто оставляя засосы на его шее и плечах, Крис быстро расправился с собственным ремнем и стянул брюки вместе с боксерами. Запутавшись в штанинах, он не рухнул на пол лишь потому, что Закари мягко подхватил его и опустил на диван, тут же устроившись на бедрах.  
Пайн вопросительно глянул на него снизу вверх, отмечая малейшие изменения в лице любовника. По одним глазам, потемневшим и уже совсем не веселым, он мог понять, что ждет его впереди.  
И да, конечно же, Крис угадал… Вот только он не мог предположить, что у Зака хватит выдержки контролировать свои действия, делая их нарочито медленными и точными. Пайн едва ли не задохнулся, когда тот потянул собственные пальцы в рот и картинно облизал ладонь, уже в следующее мгновение обернув ее вокруг члена Криса. Под одобрительный стон Куинто несколько раз двинул рукой по стволу и, добавив слюны, принялся дрочить размеренно и четко, удерживая ритм. Пайну не хватало всего: силы, рук, поцелуев… самого Закари. Хотелось притянуть его ближе, опрокинуть на себя и прекратить эту медленную пытку. Куинто ласкал его долго, будто играя, и, каждый раз почти доводя до края, ослаблял хватку, получая в награду жалобный вздох.  
– Хватит издеваться, – Крис требовательно двинул бедрами, на что Зак лишь таинственно улыбнулся, проведя большим пальцем по головке и размазывая выступившую смазку. Пайн выгнулся под ним, умоляя себя не кончить лишь от одного этого движения. Куинто, заметив реакцию, хмыкнул себе что-то под нос и ускорил движение, двигая рукой на члене технично и быстро, проворачивая руку и заставляя Криса сдаться. Вбиваясь в кулак, он до боли напряг бедра и запрокинул голову, пачкая себя и Закари спермой.   
– Фу, ты все испачкал, включая диван.  
– Так может быть отомстишь мне? – фыркнул Пайн, расстегивая рубашку. – Или предпочтешь ограничиваться этим? – он опустил взгляд на внушительный стояк Куинто.  
– Не дождешься.

***

 _«Представляешь, с нами на паре студенты по обмену. Из Англии!»_ , – cемь человек, которых в середине занятия привел декан, тут же привлекли к себе внимание всех студентов, в том числе и Криса.   
_«Забавные такие»_ , – он отправил очередное смс, провожая взглядом растерянных ребят, которых кажется, притащили в университет прямо из аэропорта.  
 _«не пялься на них слишком явно»_ , – тут же ответил Зак, и следом _«вечером все расскажешь»_. Пайн хмыкнул себе под нос. Теперь они не так уж часто напрямую уславливались о встречах, обычно в ход шли простые фразы вроде «поужинаем у меня» или «я в двух шагах от твоего дома». Такой ненавязчивый тон нравился Крису куда больше. Раньше установление времени и места встречи, короткие звонки-вызовы заставляли его чувствовать себя едва ли не шлюхой, а теперь… они походили на самую что ни на есть парочку. Пайну было боязно думать о том, что их свободные отношения перетекли во что-то большее. Закари молчал, не заводил об этом разговоров, видимо, его все устраивало, так что вполне могло оказаться, что Крис попросту выдумал себе красивую сказку.  
Подтвердить или опровергнуть свои предположения он собирался этим же вечером, оставшись, как это часто бывало, ночевать у Зака. В принципе, времени было достаточно, чтобы заскочить домой, принять душ, сметить одежду и прихватить с собой свежую рубашку на утро. Не дожидаясь кого-нибудь из одногруппников, Пайн поспешил к метро, обычно он предпочитал ездить один. Это было всяко лучше, чем двадцать с лишним минут охраняться от расспросов о несуществующей девушке.  
Хотя в этот раз остаться наедине со своими мыслями ему так и не удалась. Не успел Крис отойти от здания университета, как кто-то робко похлопал его по плечу. Ожидая увидеть за спиной уже ненавистного Чо, он медленно развернулся и, к своему удивлению, обнаружил перед собой неизвестного парня. Точней нет… его черты казалась смутно знакомыми, что само по себе было странно. Молодой человек не обладал броской, примечательной внешностью: небольшой рост, серые глаза, обыкновенная короткая стрижка… ну разве что полные губы заслуживали отдельного внимания, приковывая взгляд.   
– Да? – первым делом Пайн подумал, что его попросту с кем-то спутали.  
– Прости, – парень смущенно улыбнулся. – Ты ведь учишься в Хантер-колледже?  
– Ага, – Крис насторожился. – А что?  
– Не подскажешь, как добраться до метро? Тут такое дело… нас привезли сюда, а вещи сразу отправили в общежитие, теперь нужно добираться обратно самостоятельно, – видимо, уловив на лице Пайна недоумение, он пояснил. – Я один из студентов, приехавших по обмену. Вот увидел тебя в аудитории, а потом здесь и решил подойти.  
– Метро вот, прямо тут, – Крис развернулся, кивая на указатель, хотя станцию было видно и отсюда. Может быть парень просто захотел познакомиться и не нашел лучшего предлога? Пайну почему-то льстило, что из кучи здешних студентов выбрали именно его. – В каком общежитии вас разместили?  
– Сейчас, – незнакомец порылся в телефоне. – Пасифик-стрит… кажется. Я тут совсем не ориентируюсь. И да, Томас, – парень протянул руку. – Хотя лучше просто Том.  
– Кристофер… Крис, – он искренне улыбнулся, отвечая на рукопожатие. – В принципе можем поехать вместе, я живу недалеко оттуда.  
– Было бы круто, – Тома явно удивило предложение. – Я бы точно начал там плутать… Извини еще раз, нууу… что подошел.  
– Да ничего, я все понимаю и на самом деле рад помочь, – честно признался Пайн, шагая к метро. – Но классно, что ты подошел, я вот в свое время не решился и… пожалел об этом, едва не потерявшись, сев не на ту ветку.  
– Да ладно? – Том рассмеялся – То есть ты тоже не отсюда?  
– Ага, не Англия, конечно, но тоже не близко. Западное побережье, – Крис пожал плечами. – Но я тут уже четвертый год. Все-таки одно дело, когда постоянно тут живешь, и другое, когда приезжаешь на пару месяцев. Хотя я основываюсь всего лишь на своем скромном отпуске.   
– Тоже куда-то ездил по обмену?  
– Ага, как раз-таки в Лондон, – Пайн вздохнул, вспоминая одну из самых впечатляющих поездок в своей жизни. – В прошлом году, на три месяца. Это было потрясающе, просто влюбился в этот город. Надеюсь, Нью-Йорк подарит тебе такие же впечатления.  
– Вот уж не знаю, – Том развел руками. – Пока что этот город меня напрягает. Наверное, это странно слышать от здорового крепкого парня, но я тут около шести часов, а уже схожу с сума. Столько движения, людей, звуков. Лондон совсем другой… хотя что я тебе рассказываю. Меня пока даже правостороннее движение с толку сбивает.   
– А где вся твоя группа? Вместе все-таки веселее.  
– Разбежались смотреть какие-то достопримечательности. Как будто каменных столбов, которых по ошибке принимают за свои жилища, не видели… Хотя, наверное, нужно было с ними пойти, потому что сейчас я даже не знаю, за что хвататься.   
– А что тебе нужно? Я думал для заселение в общежитие ничего особенного не требуется.  
– Нет, но приехал налегке, рассчитывая купить все необходимое здесь. Только сейчас понял, что жить мы будет в спальном районе и там не так-то просто…  
– Ой, поверь, в Бруклине есть все, – уверенно перебил его Крис, желая защитить честь своего почти что родного района. – Есть огромный центр у метро, но он дорогой, так что продукты закупать лучше… Знаешь, – он взглянул на часы, – объяснять очень долго, так что могу показать… если хочешь.   
– Конечно, если тебе несложно. Не хочу напрягать тебя.  
– Я же сам предложил, – фыркнул Пайн. - Хочу, чтобы ты влюбился в Бруклин.  
– Ну посмотри-посмотрим, – Том усмехнулся, разряжая напряжение между ними.   
На самом деле потеряться в этой части Бруклина было довольно проблематично, улицы здесь располагались параллельно или перпендикулярно. Но Крис все равно комментировал каждый проулок, чувствуя себя едва ли не истинным ньюйоркцем. Тома эта активность, судя по всему, совсем не смущала, Пайн трепался без умолку, а новый знакомый сдержанно кивал, когда попадалась действительно стоящая информация о том, где можно закупиться подешевле, где не стоит гулять после полуночи или как быстрей дойти до метро. Криса самого удивляло, почему он, обычно тихий и даже зажатый, так разошелся, но, наверное, дело было в том, что с Томом оказалось очень легко, словно они на одной волне.  
– Мне жутко неловко, что я тебя задерживаю, – парень снова виновато посмотрел на Пайна.  
– Я же говорил, что это пустяки, тем более самое основное я уже показал, так что… вот.  
– Да я уже планирую на обратном пути заскочить в тот супермаркет. Нужно поужинать, а у меня ни продуктов, ничего… Черт, я даже не знаю, есть ли там нормальная кухня.  
– Ты же не собираешься сегодня еще и готовить? – Крис уставился на Тома. – Перелет, вводная лекция, потом я вот тебя по району сколько таскал.  
– Ну я же не собираюсь первое и второе разготовливать, так… разогрею полуфабрикаты, надеюсь, в Штатах найдутся знакомые марки.  
– Сомневаюсь, – Пайн покачал головой. – Может я лучше покажу тебе одно место, лучшая закусочная района! Хотя в Америке о качестве фаст-фуда говорить сложно, он здесь повсюду. И на самом деле Лос-Анжелес в этом выигрывает.  
– Ну еще бы, свой город всегда в фаворитах, – Том неловко хлопнул его по плечу. – Но правда, не нужно. Я же понимаю, что у тебя своя жизнь, а я тут привязался.  
– Я и сам не против кофе выпить, – Крис снова глянул на часы. – Тем более вряд я потом домой пойду, у меня есть еще кое-какие дела.  
– Ну как знаешь. Я сейчас смогу сравнить то, что продают у нас, и настоящие американские гамбургеры?  
– «То, что продают у нас»? А как же рыба с чипсами, я ее обожаю!  
– Это прошлый век, ты же говоришь, что был в Лондоне. Там почти такие же закусочные, особенно в рабочих районах.  
– Я каждый день покупал рыбу с чипсами, – Крис наигранно возмутился. – Как раз рядом с нашим общежитием продавали ну очень вкусную… Боже, хочу туда вернуться…  
– А что мешает? – Том искренне улыбнулся.  
– Как минимум, учеба. Тем более я и так перебрался на другой конец страны и радикально менять жизнь я пока… не готов, – малодушно признался Пайн. – Лондон он у для меня, знаешь, как город мечты. И я сначала должен чего-то достигнуть в таком безумном городе как Нью-Йорк, а потом уже переехать в какое-нибудь графство. Ну да, а теперь ты должен сказать, что у меня стариковские планы.  
– Не то чтобы… но я действительно не встречал еще ни одного американца, желающего переехать в Англию.  
– Я буду первым, – Пайн пожал плечами, удивляясь, как быстро они перестроились на дружеский лад. – Пока ни один из городов? ни Лос-Анжелес, ни Нью-Йорк я не могу назвать своим, хотя…  
– Хотя? – Том прищурился, выжидающе глядя на Криса.  
– В последнее время кое-что изменилось, я начал чувствовать себя здесь на своем месте, дома, – он почти испугался, когда после этих слов в голове вплыла квартира Закари.  
Том тактично не стал выспрашивать подробности, и они молча добрались до обещанной закусочной. Пайн как и собирался заказал себе латте, а новому знакомому посоветовал самый огромный бургер. После ветреных холодных улиц Нью-Йорка маленькая забегаловка казалась самым лучшим, самым уютным и теплым местом на свете. Криса удивляло то, насколько просто ему было с Томом, им не приходилось находить темы для разговоров, они много болтали о Лондоне, Англии в целом, об учебе и чужом для обоих Нью-Йорке. Том казался отличным, в меру простым и, не кривя душой, красивым парнем. И Пайн был благодарен Закари, постоянно отвлекающему его входящими сообщениями, потому что иначе он бы неотрывно пялился на нового знакомого.  
– Ты говорил, что у тебя дела? – расправившись с ужином, спросил Том. – Иди, я сам доберусь до общежития, не беспокойся.  
– Точно? Если так, то я правда, побегу, – Крис виновато улыбнулся и бросил взгляд на экран телефона, на котором снова высветилось «Не брать трубку». Черт, давно уже надо переименовать! – До завтра?  
– Буду искать тебя и вцеплюсь в руку, чтобы не потерять, – Том рассмеялся, но потом в один миг стал серьезен. – Шучу. Спасибо, что помог, правда.   
– Увидимся, – бросил Пайн через плечо, сразу же набирая номер Зака. – Привет. Ты в курсе, что набирал меня восемь раз? Восемь. Куинто, что стряслось?  
– Обязательно должно что-то случиться, чтобы я позвонил тебе? – Закари явно был не в лучшем расположении духа. – Я так понимаю, ты очень занят?   
– И чем я заслужил такой тон? – буркнул Крис. – Я же обещал приехать вечером, а пока… Писал ведь, что приехали студенты по обмену, и им нужно было кое-что показать, – Пайн не сразу заметил, что вместе Тома возникли таинственные «они». Но это казалось разумным, давать Куинто лишний повод совсем не хотелось. – Сейчас иду к метро. Буду у тебя через час.  
– Ну ладно, жду, – Закари смягчился. – Вот как всегда, всё для других… Это мило, но странно.  
– Это просто хорошее воспитание. Ничего странного, – Крис улыбнулся в трубку. – Подожди еще немного, я правда скоро приеду.  
– Еда к тому времени все равно уже остынет. Можешь не торопиться.  
– Разогреем.   
– Она будет невкусной, – продолжал канючить Куинто.  
– Если ты так намекаешь, чтобы я заскочил в магазин, я тебя раскусил, – мягко осадил его Пайн. – Только не обижайся.  
– Я не обижаюсь, солнце, – едва ли не промурлыкал Закари, вешая трубку.   
Как пролетел тот вечер Крис и не заметил, вкусная еда и компания Куинто творили с ним чудеса. Впрочем, всю следующую неделю он так же мучился от того, что попросту не успевал за течением жизни, не понимая, куда исчезает такое драгоценное время. Конечно, ближе к экзаменам нагрузка в университете увеличилась, нужно было думать о дипломе, но в остальном ничего не менялось. Пайн как всегда ходил на занятия, ездил к Заку, проводя куча времени у него в квартире вместо того, чтобы заниматься дома, и, к своему удивлению, дарил часть своего свободного времени Тому. Крису редко удавалось заводить новых друзей, тем более так быстро, но Том как-то незаметно вошел в его жизнь, за неделю плотно заняв свою нишу. На совмещенных лекциях они сидели вместе, тихо перешептываясь, не обращая внимания на преподавателей, хотя те, кажется, только поддерживали общение между своими студентами и ребятами, приехавшими по обмену.  
Одногруппники, да и тот же Чо, косо поглядывали на них, удивляясь тому, как не проникшийся за четыре года духом товарищества Пайн умудрился сблизиться с англичанином. Но что поделать, он постоянно зависал с Томом хотя бы потому что разговоры с ним были куда содержательней. Когда Крис не срывался сразу после пар к Куинто, они вместе ездили домой и пару раз по пути заходили в ту же закусочную. Пайн не мог объяснить сам себе, откуда появилось это внезапное желание общаться, убеждая себя, что дело, скажем, в профиле обучения и будущей специальности, а не в общем очаровании и шутках Тома. Черт, однажды они настолько не хотели прощаться, что, пропустив несколько поездов, стояли в метро, не обращая внимание на холод до тех пор пока у обоих зуб на зуб не стал попадать.   
– Пошли что ли ко мне? Всяко ближе чем тебе до общежития тащиться, – на парня, кутающегося в тонкую, совершенно не подходящую для нью-йоркской зимы толстовку, было смотреть жалко. –Пошли?  
– Мне потом все равно туда возвращаться, но… было бы здорово.   
– Ну хотя бы пообедаешь и согреешься в хорошей компании, – Крис усмехнулся. – Если, конечно, ты считаешь ее таковой.  
– Шутишь? Ты единственный с кем я тут общаюсь, – Том нахмурился. – Надеюсь, ты зовешь меня не из вежливости, я не помешаю?  
– Излишней вежливостью страдаешь ты, – Пайн дружески хлопнул его по плечу. – Я живу один, так что все в порядке.  
На самом деле все было далеко не в порядке. Крис пытался выкинуть из головы эти мысли, но понимал, что весь треп, прогулки и вот наконец приглашение в гости… все это было странным с его стороны. Чего он добивался? На этот вопрос ответа не находилось.   
Мало того, что Пайн сам запутался в своих мотивах, так еще и на этаже им угораздило столкнуться с Урбаном. Тот как раз выходил из собственной квартиры, поздоровавшись, он смерил Криса таким взглядом, что было страшно представить последующий после этой встречи разговор.   
Совесть и без того вопила все громче и громче, и вскоре Пайну стало неловко сидеть напротив Тома, потягивая кофе, потому что его мысли постепенно перетекали совершенно в другое русло. Естественно, идею разобраться с проблемой алкоголем сложно было назвать разумной, но початая бутылка вина совсем некстати попалась на глаза.   
– Что ты скажешь, если я предложу выпить? – Крис смущенно улыбнулся. – Я в курсе, что середина недели, но… все так…  
– Да как-то не знаю, – Том странно покосился на него. – Не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я любитель выпить.  
– Я так не подумаю, серьезно. Я тоже не любитель, но чтобы согреться и… – Пайн залился краской, – расслабиться можно по чуть-чуть?  
Еще пару месяцев назад у него в квартире не было не то что алкоголя, даже стаканы пылились в углу, а сейчас Крис сам использовал классические уловки Куинто, причем даже не понимая, чего этим хочет добиться.  
– Тогда не вижу поводов отказаться.  
– Будет сделано, – Пайн оперативно выставил на стол все необходимое и разлил вино. – За твои потрясающие месяцы в Нью-Йорке!  
– За наше знакомство! – Том улыбнулся и сделал глоток, а Крис позорно долго пялился на ставшие алыми губы. Та скованность, которая была между ними пока они пили кофе, потихоньку растворилась, и стало понятно, что одним бокалом дело не ограничится.   
– Ты, наверное, по дому скучаешь? Я все это проходил. Свобода от родителей, самостоятельность… Но ведь два месяца это так долго…  
– Ага, скучаю, но я уезжал со спокойным сердцем, если ты об этом. Родители родителями, но больше меня ничего не держит, – Том смерил Пайна долгим взглядом. – С друзьями я и так переписываюсь постоянно, а, – он запнулся, – в общем, мы недавно расстались.   
– О, ясно, – Крис попытался скрыть смущение, уставившись в стол. Он честно не хотел выспрашивать у Тома что-то о его подружке или бойфренде, но все вышло как-то само собой. Он даже вопрос не на прямую задал! Хотя ответ его не устроил, что-то конкретное из него вынести было невозможно… Пайн дал себе мысленный подзатыльник. Несмотря на то, что они с новым знакомым так сблизились, нельзя было позволять себе думать о нем в подобном ключе.   
– Можно вопрос? Ничего такого, просто обмен информацией и… – тот фыркнул, – мне на самом деле интересно.  
– Давай, – Крис сглотнул. – Я готов.  
– У тебя кто-то есть? – Том обвел комнату взглядом. – Просто я у тебя дома, и мы с тобой гуляем, сидим в закусочной и все такое. Я не хочу на правах потерянного в чужом городе отнимать твое внимание и время… у кого-то еще.  
– Все нормально. У меня нет серьезных отношений… постоянного бойфренда, – Пайн силился улыбнуться, но вышло слишком натянуто.   
Хотя какая-то его часть облегченно выдохнула. Том и бровью не повел, услышав «бойфренд», то есть либо ему изначально было все очевидно, что вряд ли, либо он считал это нормальным. Крис злился на себя, что больше думал об этом, чем о том, что именно выдал Тому. Почему вообще сказал, что у него нет постоянного парня? Ведь был же Зак. Зак, с которым они виделись, с которым ужинали и спали едва ли не каждый день. Хотя уговор про свободные отношения был до сих пор в силе, Куинто никогда не проявлял инициативу что-то поменять, и сейчас это звучало как чертовски подходящая отговорка. Пайн не собирался изменять Закари, но и делать что-то с романтическим увлечением Томом тоже не хотел. Ему нравились их уравновешенные, бесконечные разговоры и буквально физически ощущаемая духовная связь. Вот только со страстью и влечением к Заку сравнивать это было невозможно. Под взглядом Куинто Крис плавился, уступал и хотел его… так что волноваться и чувствовать себя предателем не было ни единого повода.   
Хотя сомнения одолевали его всякий раз, когда рядом появлялся Том, и Пайн ничего не мог поделать. С Заком он был словно на русских горках, не мог даже предположить, что случиться между ними в следующее мгновение, а с Томом чувствовалось какое-то спокойствие, и хотя Крис знал его не больше пары недель, но чувствовал, что на парня можно положиться.  
А вот на самого Пайна положиться, видимо, было нельзя. В субботу он проспал едва ли не до полудня, совершенно забив на задание и доклады, вечером собираясь поехать к Заку в театр, чтобы посетить открытую репетицию, а потом отправиться на квартиру и провести там ночь. Естественно, на учебу времени не хватало. Крис вообще с этими странными отношениями абсолютно забыл об имидже прилежного ученика, но это не очень-то заботило. Он вообще не узнавал себя в последнюю пару месяцев. Пайн, расставляя приоритеты, и не подумал бы, что личная жизнь у него выйдет на первый план, вытеснив университет.  
А вот Том, приехавший Нью-Йорк действительно учиться, не мог так легкомысленно относиться к учебе, и Криса удивило, когда утром он обнаружил сообщение _«Все нормально? Тебя сегодня в универе не было, да?»_. Пайн дважды перечитал смс, а потом решил перезвонить, мало ли что стряслось за время его отсутствия.   
– Привет. Извини, я сегодня решил дать себе отмашку и только проснулся. Я что-то пропустил?  
– Да нет, все нормально, – заверил его Том. – Просто ты сегодня обещал мне принести…  
– …конспекты к вечернему факультативу, – закончил за него Крис. – Блять, прости, серьезно. Я их даже в рюкзак уже сложил, но… Черт, из головы вылетело, я придурок…  
– Хватит себя ругать, нет так нет, это же твоя инициатива меня ими снарядить, – Том усмехнулся. – А так и без них можно прожить.  
– Можно, но я не хочу, чтобы профессор тебя разорвал в первые же пятнадцать минут. Тем более я обещал, – Пайн еще раз мысленно отругал себя за забывчивость. – Ты уже в общежитии?  
– Нет, докупал кое-какие вещи, сейчас как раз возвращаюсь.  
– Может тогда заглянешь ко мне по пути, и я тебе отдам эту несчастную тетрадку? Мне жутко стыдно, что ты меня весь день искал, а я… а я дрых дома.   
– Ну не то чтобы я прямо с ног сбился… Ладно, у тебя есть десять минут, прежде чем я появлюсь на пороге. Не забудь одеться.  
Крису как раз хватило этого времени, чтобы собраться к Заку на репетицию и быстренько выпить чашечку кофе. Запихнув вещи в рюкзак и вытащив оттуда несчастные конспекты, Пайн в который раз подумал, что пора бы оставить немного вещей у Куинто, чтобы не таскать постоянно джемперы и рубашки с собой. Сам Закари уже давно выделил ему зубную щетку, но Крис еще не был готов… обживать территорию, скажем так.  
– Как ты быстро, – Пайн улыбнулся Тому, встречая его в дверях. – Прости еще раз.  
– Да ладно, все-таки это мне нужно, – парень остался стоять на площадке вместо того, чтобы пройти в квартиру.  
– Может кофе? Перед скучнейшим факультативом самое то.  
– У меня особо времени нет, – вздохнул Том. – Но ты же в курсе, что в иных обстоятельствах я бы ни за что не отказался.  
– Да уж, к Клаудсу, лучше прийти пораньше. Я его терпеть не могу, он требует идеального понимая с самого начала, так что вот, – Крис протянул толстую тетрадь. – Здесь все, что он надиктовал за прошлый курс, должно пригодиться. Там все, в принципе, просто, закладки с темами, указатели…  
– Ого, ты здорово ведешь записи. Все как… как по полочкам, – Том с интересом пролистал тетрадь. – Спасибо.  
– Не за что. Можешь потом себе оставить, оказалось, что в дальнейшем эти лекции совершенно бесполезны. Я даже выбросить хотел, но рука не поднялась.  
– Выбросить? Ты что! – Том помахал тетрадкой под носом Пайна. – Тут же столько труда!   
– Вот, надеюсь, тебе-то этот труд и пригодится… Ну ладно, – Крис замялся. – Не буду тебя задерживать.  
– Ага, до понедельника? – приятель привычно хлопнул его по плечу. – Я, если что, еще позвоню, хорошо?  
– Конечно, – Пайн завис посреди лестничной площадки, провожая его взглядом. И тут же пожалел об этом промедлении. Не успел Том уйти, как на его месте нарисовался Урбан.  
– Ого, новый парень? А Куинто где? Уже смылся? – Карл хмыкнул. – Или вы того… расстались?  
– Нет, с чего ты вообще взял? – Крис удивленно вскинул брови, уставившись на соседа.   
– Ну как это, он тут все шастает к тебе, вот я интересуюсь, – как ни в чем не бывало заявил Урбан.  
– Что? Господи, ты что следишь за мной что ли?! Выражение «частная жизни» тебе о чем-нибудь говорит?  
– Ну я же не влетаю к тебе в квартиру и простыни не срываю, просто двери громко хлопают, – он пожал плечами. – Быстро вы сегодня что-то.  
– Я даже не хочу знать, что ты имеешь в виду, – Пайну все больше не нравился тот разговор. – И вообще-то это не твое дело.  
– Не мое, согласен. Я просто за тебя волнуюсь. Думается, этот получше Куинто будет.  
– Ты Зака всего раз видел, а Том… он просто мой друг, приятель даже…  
– Знаем мы таких приятелей. Но раз вы с Куинто не расстались, то ты поосторожней, он ведь у тебя психованный, – Карл, кажется, даже не слушал. – Вы уже все? Нууу… того?  
– Издеваешься? – чуть ли не взвыл Крис. – Нет! Но даже если так…  
– Даже если так? То есть ты в принципе планируешь?  
– Я не… нет, – с некоторым промедлением возразил Пайн, но этой секунды соседу вполне хватило, чтобы вынести диагноз. – Это у тебя тест психологический? Скорость реакции, зрачки расширены или что? Карл, хватит кивать!  
– Ты успокойся, успокойся, – Урбан выглядел так, будто в споре выиграл. – Я тебя ни в коем разе не осуждаю. Не в случае с Куинто.  
– Так, давай все проясним, что бы ты там не напридумывал, мы с Томом просто приятели и между нами ничего такого нет. Но даже если бы мы исполнили твою извращенскую мечту и потрахались, то Куинто до этого дела нет. У нас свободные отношения, – Крис глянул на часы. – Ты меня жутко задержал своими домыслами, мне бежать нужно.   
– Понял-понял, – Карл примирительно поднял руки. – А ты выдохни, успокойся. Попей настоечек и нервишки подлечи.  
– Да пошел ты, – зло бросил Пайн, но потом силился улыбнуться. – Ладно, извини. До встречи.  
Он понимал, что Урабан нес всю эту чушь просто от того, что в его понимании это было забавно. Серьезно к его предположениям относится не стоило. Но даже зная это, Крис невольно приврал в своих ответах. Сейчас по пути к Закари он был уверен, что узнай, тот об этой истории, закатил бы сцену. Говоря о свободных отношениях, он все равно клеймил Криса. «Мое» и все тут. И еще был Том… Том, о котором Пайн к своему стыду думал именно так, как утверждал Карл. Но при близком общении это естественно. Нет?  
Никаких внятных ответов на все это у Криса не было, и даже Куинто не удавалось его отвлечь. Хотя обычно этот способ работал на раз-два. Он не сделал ничего такого, чтобы изъедать себя чувством вины, но избавиться от этого чувства все равно не удавалось.  
Пайн, как и планировал, остался у Закари на ночь. Выспаться правда так и не вышло, заснули они только под утро. Но это уже стало своеобразной традицией как свежезаваренное кофе, Ноа под боком и тихая музыка, доносящаяся с кухни.  
Выбравшись из постели, Крис обнаружил Зака сидящим на подоконнике и курящим в открытое окно. Рядом с ним на столике был сервирован нехитрый завтрак. Пайн поежился, кутаясь в огромную растянутую толстовку любовника, потому что из распахнутого окна тянуло морозным воздухом. Но злиться на него за это было невозможно, потому что восхитительная яичница и дымящаяся кружка кофе все компенсировали.   
Принявшись за еду, Крис в пол уха слушал Закари, рассуждающего о планах на сегодняшней день. Создавалось ощущение, будто тот вел беседу с самим собой, потому что Пайн точно знал, что от раза к разу их воскресное расписание не особо-то меняется. Сначала они прогуляются с Ноа, потом перекусят где-нибудь, возьмут еду на вечер, посмотрят дома ну или может быть даже в кинотеатре какой-нибудь очередной шедевр и потрахаются… может быть, даже не один раз. Такой уикенд Пайна вполне устраивал. По крайней мере, пока у него не нашлось другого варианта.   
– Алло? – Крис совершенно не ожидал, что Том позвонит ему в воскресение, да еще и с самого утра.  
– Кто это? – Зак развернулся, уставившись на Пайна, но тот лишь кивнул, мол, «все в порядке».  
– Привет, я не разбудил? – голос в трубке казался неправдоподобно веселым.  
– Все в порядке, – Крис отхлебнул горячего кофе в надежде взбодриться. – Ты… что-то случилось? В университете? – иная причина для звонка в выходной просто не приходила в голову.   
– Нет, просто… Мне скучно, – не стесняясь, заявил Том. – Сегодня уикенд, и все куда-то разбежались из общежития: кто что-то покупать, кто смотреть, кто вообще за город уехал… Ты не занят?  
– Да не особо... – Пайн бросил взгляд на Закари, который, докурив, теперь просто стоял на половину высунувшись в окно и… ну, видимо, дышал свежим воздухом?   
– Может тогда прогуляемся? Покажешь мне достопримечательности? Не хочется упускать единственный выходной.  
– Почему бы и нет? – слишком легко согласился Крис. – Только мне нужно собраться, окей? В час на Пятьдесят девятой-Колумбус-Серкл устроит?  
– Вполне, я вроде уже неплохо ориентируюсь, – Том усмехнулся. – Тогда до встречи?   
– Ага, давай, – Крис сбросил вызов и, подняв глаза, тут же наткнулся на уставившегося на него хмурого Зака.  
– И куда ты собрался?  
– Студенты, – Пайн пожал плечами. Он ведь даже почти не соврал.  
– В воскресенье? – Куинто недоверчиво покачал головой. – Ну и что им от тебя нужно?  
– У них единственный выходной сегодня и должен же кто-то показать тот Нью-Йорк, который они видели в дурацких сериалах?  
– Сколько можно? – закрыв окно, Закари недовольно скрестил руки на груди. – Тебе это вообще зачем, таскаться с ними? Ты и так постоянно пропадаешь в своем универе. Я, конечно, поддерживаю твое стремление к учебе и все такое, но это уже перебор.  
– Меня попросили, я не смог отказаться, – Крис состроил виноватую мину. – Ты же знаешь, я с этим ничего не могу поделать.  
– Знаю, знаю, – Зак покачал головой. На его лице легко читалось недовольство, и Пайн даже не представлял, во что могло бы вылиться его заявление, что «студенты» это всего лишь один крайне симпатичный британский парень. – Когда ты вернешься?  
– Без понятия, – честно признался Крис. – Но я тебе напишу.  
В тайне он был даже рад, что представилась возможность променять ленивый день с Куинто на стертые в прогулке по Нью-Йорку ноги. В конце концов, Пайн и сам ходил по достопримечательностям только когда приезжал в Большое Яблоко с родителями, еще в детстве. Взглянуть на Нью-Йорк глазами туриста было интересно.  
Через полтора часа они с Томом, как и договаривались, встретились у метро и первым делом отправились, конечно же, в Центральный Парк, непривычно пустой для воскресного дня. Кроме мамочек с колясками и припозднившихся фанатов утренних пробежек им встретились разве что группа туристов да влюбленная парочка… Крис не кстати подумал, что, наверное, сейчас, они сами смотрятся точно так же, ну разве что пальцы не переплели.   
У него редко выдавалось время для прогулок по паркам, того же Ноа Закари почему-то предпочитал выгуливать на оживленных проспектах. Но зимняя природа завораживала: голые поддернутые инеем деревья, маленькие мостики, словно застывшие фонтаны и пустые лужайки, на которых так любили валяться летом студенты.  
Пока Пайн наслаждался видами, Том старался запечатлеть их, постоянно щелкая фотоаппаратом. Он даже остановил какого-то пожилого бегуна, попросив его сфотографировать их на фоне памятника псу Балто. Поначалу Крису понравилась эта идея, он хотел остаться у нового друга в памяти, пусть и только на фотокарточке. Но когда Том крепко обнял его, прижимая к себе, Крис напрягся, все-таки не многим он позволял _так_ нарушать границы личного пространства.   
После Центрально Парка было логично посетить Таймс-сквер. Пройдя сначала по Пятьдесят девятой, затем свернув на Седьмую авеню они очутились прямиком на главной площади города. Вот здесь народу было уже в разы больше. Настоящий Нью-Йорк во всем его великолепии, люди совершенно разной наружности и национальности спешили по своим делам, бегали из небоскреба в небоскреб, нервничали в пробках и стояли в очереди за своим кофе.   
Крис даже расстроился, когда Том не разделил одинакового у всех туристов энтузиазма. Обычно все вертели головами и восторженно охали, видя Таймс-Сквер с вывесками и кучей горящих экранов.   
– Что за город, в котором главные достопримечательности это обычный парк и небоскребы? – он хмыкнул. – Вот Лондон совсем другое дело. Когда ты приедешь ко мне, я проведу тебя по настоящим достопримечательностям.   
Пайн на это заявление лишь улыбнулся и даже не стал сообщать Тому, что в его обожаемом Лондоне видел всё. Такое… завуалированное приглашение было неожиданным, но приятным, тем более произнесенное посреди Таймс-Сквер.   
По центру города они гуляли до самого вечера, а потом было решено закрепить впечатления, прокатившись мимо Статуи Свободы. Ради этого, правда, пришлось полчаса трястись в метро. Добравшись до Южной бухты, откуда отправлялись все катера и кораблики, они убедились в том, что выбрали не самый лучший день для морской прогулки. На верхней палубе парни и вовсе оказались совершенно одни. На заливе было еще ветреней и холодней, но ради великолепного вида Крис мог потерпеть, хотя и продрог до костей. А вот Том, кажется, чувствовал себя достаточно комфортно.  
– Ты весь трясешься. Неужели все еще не привык?  
– К чему? – Пайн удивленно глянул на Тома.  
– К холоду. За четыре года такая погода должна стать привычной, разе нет?  
– Наверное, – Крис улыбнулся. – Но только не для тех, кто всю жизнь до этого жил едва ли не на пляже. Не люблю крайности, там была вечная жара и духота, а тут, – он обвел залив взглядом, – постоянная сырость и ветер.  
В довершение своих слов Пайн потер руки, согревая их. Правда, толку от этого было мало, мизинцев он уже не чувствовал.  
– Мне на тебя смотреть больно, – Том бросил на него сочувственный взгляд и… аккуратно взял за запястье. – Ты же не против?  
Крис промолчал, что, видимо, было принято за согласие, и Том начал осторожно растирать ему руки, поднеся их к собственному рту и выдыхая горячий воздух, делясь теплом. Умом Пайн понимал, что стоит это прекратить, но вместо этого просто застыл, наблюдая за инициативным приятелем.  
Когда его пальцы оказались в опасной близости от губ Тома, Крис нервно сглотнул, удерживая себя от того, чтобы не дотронуться до них. Он не привык к таким жестам, с Заком все так искрило, что они попросту пролетели период вот такой вот романтики, а потом… просто не вернулись.  
– Так вроде лучше, да? – спустя пару минут Том отпустил его руки, смущенно улыбнувшись. Пайн ругал себя за то, что по-прежнему молчал как придурок, но ему действительно нечего было сказать. Он глупо пялился на спутника, медленно соображая, что тот потянулся вперед и… Не дерни Крис головой в последний момент, Том наградил бы его настоящим поцелуем, а так лишь впечатался губами куда-то в уголок скул.  
– Ох, неловко вышло… – он потупил взгляд, уставившись в воду.  
– Ага, – не мог не согласиться Пайн. – Неловко.  
Собственно, остаток прогулки прошел именно в такой атмосфере. Они пялились по сторонам, любовались Бруклином, уже тонувшим в желтоватых лучах заходящего солнца, и молчали. Меньше всего Крису хотелось обсуждать произошедшее… _точнее не произошедшее._  
Он был благодарен такту Тома, к счастью, тому хватило ума не развивать тему, вместо этого парень ловко переключил внимание Пайна, предложив напоследок посетить Бруклинский музей, удачно расположившийся около их станции. Там Крис просто расцвел, уничтожая неловкость сухими фактами, которыми сыпал, рассказывая об экспонатах. Окончательно все вернулось на круги своя, когда, выйдя из музея, они зашли выпить по чашке кофе, снова болтая как приятели. Подумав, что посиделки могут и затянуться, Пайн вспомнил о Закари и об обещании предупредить его, если что.   
_«Я сегодня домой»_ , – тащиться к Куинто не было никакого желания. Вместо этого Крис бродил с Томом по району, они зашли в Проспект-парк и потом уже потихоньку направились в сторону Берген-стрит. По пути Пайн мучился вполне очевидными вопросами, ведь его дом был ближе чем общежитие. Стоит ли приглашать Тома к себе? Как это будет выглядеть после их недопоцелуя? К чему это может привести? И вообще… рассчитывает ли Том на такую перспективу?  
Но от Криса сейчас совсем ничего не зависело, потому что, проходя мимо станции Парк-Плейс, он со смесью страха и удивления увидел Закари, стоявшего у метро и пускающего в воздух колечки дыма. И, о черт! Не только Пайн заметил его, но и Куинто заметил _их_. Это походило на сцену из дешевого мелодраматического фильма, вот только Крис прекрасно понимал, что еще немного и это перерастет в фильм-катастрофу. Нужно было что-то срочно предпринять, скорее подойти к Заку, пока тот не натворил глупостей.  
– Прости, я… Меня знакомый ждет… – не смотря на Тома, буркнул Пайн и, даже не пожав ему руку, припустил в сторону метро.  
Он не удивился, когда Куинто вцепился ему в предплечье. Нетрудно было представить, что он готов был взорваться и устроить разборки прямо здесь, у метро.  
– Поговорим у меня, – Пайн осторожно вывернулся из хватки. – Хорошо?  
К счастью, Закари только кивнул, сильнее сжав руку, так что Крис чувствовал себя грузом, который на буксире тащили до квартиры. Не то чтобы Пайн упирался или пытался отсрочить «наказание», но потянуть время он хотел, надеясь, что вспыльчивый Зак как обычно быстро остынет.   
Но в этот раз отделаться так просто явно не светило. Стоило им подняться на этаж и захлопнуть за собой дверь, как Крис оказался вжат в стену, а нависший над ним Зак разве что слюной не брызжал, уже не сдерживая себя.   
– И кто это, блять, был? Говоришь про свой гребанный универ, а сам с каким-то мужиком таскаешься, – Пайн впервые слышал в голосе Куинто столько злости. – Что происходит? Какого хера, Крис?!  
– Тише, тебя весь дом слышит! – зашипел Пайн, не особо надеясь, что Зака это успокоит. – Сейчас Урбан услышит, примчится…  
– Тебя защищать? Везде себе понаходил... Мне плевать на твоего Урбана, понятно? – еще громче рыкнул Закари.   
– Да, только перестань орать.  
– Может вообще никак не реагировать на то, что ты трахаешься со всеми подряд? – он принялся нервно метаться по коридору. – И сколько еще тебя имели? Один? Двое? Ну, скажи, чего стесняться, а? Чего тебе не хватает, каждый раз же извиваешься и стонешь как…– Куинто запнулся, уставившись на Криса, будто только сейчас понимая, что наговорил… или чуть не наговорил.  
– Как кто? – Пайн холодно взглянул на Зака. Он изо всех сил старался сохранять спокойствие, но тот уже перегибал палку. Куинто не имел никакого права так разговаривать с ним, так обращаться и предъявлять какие-то там претензии. – Как шлюха, ты это хотел сказать? А даже если так, даже если ты во всем чертовски прав, тебя это каким образом касается? – Пайн глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь унять рвущуюся наружу обиду. – Или что, предлагая свободные отношения, ты на меня даже не ставил? Не рассчитывал, что на меня кто-то еще позарится? Или думал, что я на это не способен?  
– То есть ты трахался с ним? – Закари остановился и его действительно трясло.   
– Пошел отсюда. Серьезно, Куинто иди на хер, – Крис указал на дверь. – Я не хочу выслушивать твои обвинения, не хочу с тобой разговаривать, пока ты орешь как придурок, – он внимательно глянул на Зака. – Если тебе не хватает драмы, если хочешь скандалов, то поздравляю, у тебя получилось даже меня вывести из себя. А теперь до свидания. Потом поговорим, если ты захочешь, конечно… со мной еще разговаривать.  
– По-твоему, я должен был просто кивнуть и принять всё это как должное? – Куинто даже тон понизил, так он был удивлен отпору Пайна.  
– «Всё это»? Я даже не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, – Крис закатил глаза.   
– Что мой бойфренд врет мне и обхаживает каких-то левых мужиков!  
В этот момент у Пайн едва челюсть не отвисла. Ему казалось, что он ослышался, но в ушах повторяющимся эхо звенело «бойфренд», Закари никогда его так не называл, и сейчас логичней всего было предположить, что у него от злости и ревности просто крыша поехала.   
– С каких это пор? – как можно спокойнее спросил Крис.  
– Я… – кажется, этот вопрос поставил его в тупик. – Мы ведь проводим кучу времени вместе, ты постоянно ночуешь у меня, а я готовлю тебе завтраки. А все эти походы в кино, театры, рестораны…Черт, тебе что точное число нужно?   
– Мне нужно, чтобы ты меня поставил в известность об этом, – Пайну казалось, что Закари над ним попросту издевается. Он провел столько времени, раздумывая над их запутанными отношениями, а у Куинто, вон, оказалось как все просто.  
– Поставить в известность? Как? Официальное заявление сделать? – Зак более-менее успокоился и теперь смотрел на Криса как на идиота. – Я не знал, что об этом нужно как-то особенно предупреждать, наши… отношения развивались и… Блять я думал, что это очевидно!  
– Куинто, нормальные люди так и делают! Господи, скажи мне, что ты просто придумываешь себе отмазку потому что иначе… – Пайн запустил руки в волосы. – Какого черта ты сам выдумываешь свободные отношения, потом вдруг сам же их отменяешь, при этом даже не поставив меня в известность? Да если тебе вздумалось бы бросить меня, я об этом, наверное только спустя пару недель узнал бы! Хочешь, скажу тебе правду? Ты хренов эгоист, думающий только о себе. Главное собственный комфорт, а на остальных плевать. Пусть думают и говорят о тебе, что хотят, тебя это не волнует, да? – он выпалил все это на одном дыхании. Несмотря на то, что Пайн сказал многое из того, что предпочел бы никогда не озвучивать, сейчас он об этом не жалел. Крис был зол, рассержен, едва ли не взбешен, и повеселевший вид Куинто только подливал масла в огонь. Когда тот сделал шаг вперед и неожиданно обнял его, Пайн попытался вырваться, но куда уж там, хватка у Закари всегда была крепкой.  
– Если для тебя это всё так важно, то, Крис, будешь моим бойфрендом? – Зак примирительно ткнулся носом в его шею, но Пайн не собирался сдаваться так просто.  
– Очень смешно, ага. Ты еще на колено встань для большей театральности, – фыркнул он.  
– Хочешь встану?   
– Ну уж нет, ты сейчас что угодно скажешь и наобещаешь, а потом как обычно…  
– Крис, я сейчас говорю серьезно, – Куинто сжал его плечи и чуть отстранился. – Ты будешь со мной встречаться? По-настоящему. Совместные покупки, знакомство с родителями, контрольные звонки… Согласен?  
– Ага, особенно на последнее, знаешь, чем завлечь, – с сарказмом бросил Пайн. – У тебя так не выйдет.  
– Я быстро учусь.  
До Криса с опозданием стало доходить, что Закари действительно не шутит. Ошарашенный своим открытием он просто стоял и смотрел на него не силах дать внятный ответ. Пайн не раз представлял себе этот момент, раздумывал над тем, зайдут ли они так далеко, но ни разу в фантазиях Зак не называл его шлюхой ровно перед тем как предложить встречаться. Хотя… в их сумасшедших отношениях и не могло быть по-другому!  
– Назначу тебе испытательный срок.  
– Договорились, – Куинто улыбнулся и поцеловал Криса мягко и осторожно, словно извиняясь и благодаря одновременно. – Только… у вас же ничего не было? – ох, Закари умел испортить момент.  
– Да какая разница, это ведь все равно было _в свободных отношениях_ , – попытался пошутить Пайн, но в очередной раз убедился, что с огнем лучше не играть.   
– Крис, – глаза у Зака недобро сверкнули. – Так было или нет?  
– Да не было, не было, успокойся, – Пайн усмехнулся, снова притягивая парня к себе.  
– И не будет, – уже куда-то в ключицу пробормотал Куинто. – Ты _мой_ бойфренд


	3. Уровень чувств

К тому, что теперь у него есть официальный бойфренд, Крис привыкал около недели. Точнее нет, он привыкал к тому, что так его теперь называл Зак, потому что в остальном (Пайн был уверен) ничего не изменилось. Правда, после бурного примирения он застрял в квартире Куинто на пару дней, позволив себе прогулять учебу. Крис часами валялся в постели, уткнувшись в шею бойфренда и выбираясь из-под одеяла лишь для того, чтобы помочь Закари приготовить поесть или выгулять Ноа.  
С того вечера Зак никак не комментировал свое признание, но Пайн прекрасно понимал, что необлеченные в слова чувства стоят не меньше, чем громкие заявления. Одним из таких заявлений, кстати, стал первый, как они его окрестили, «совместный» поход в супермаркет. Куинто торжественно приобрел «набор молодого бойфренда», который включал в себя кружку, дурацкие тапки, зубную щетку и еще какую-то ерунду. Если это не говорило о серьезных отношениях, то что тогда? Завтраки по утрам или поселивший на кухне кисло-сладкий соус, который Закари терпеть не мог, но все равно покупал?   
Весь мир Криса замкнулся на этой квартире, и он еще никогда не был так рад переменам. Все это тепло, уют… забота, в конце концов, которой окружил его Закари, казались зыбкими, и Пайн всерьез боялся, что через пару недель Куинто надоест играть в парочку и все снова станет как раньше.  
Отчаянно хотелось как можно дольше поддерживать такие идеальные отношения, но вот только любая мелочь могла разрушить это обретенное равновесие. Одной из таких угроз стало пришедшее уже во вторник вечером сообщение от Тома _«Что-то случилось? Я надеюсь ты меня не избегаешь?»_. Оно-то и вернуло Криса в реальность. Нужно было прекращать спонтанные каникулы и взять себя в руки. Как минимум, следовало объявиться в университете, а как максимум, объясниться с Томом. Пайну было не по себе от того, что по его вине человек места себе не находит, мучается. Зак его даже поддержал. В идее вернуться на занятия, естественно… О Томе ему знать не следовало.   
На следующий день Куинто проводил Криса до универа, а сам отправился на репетицию. Его тоже ждал нагоняй в театре за пару прогулов, хотя он и убеждал режиссера по телефону, что «лучше отлежаться дома, чем перезаразить всю труппу». Всю дорогу Пайн безуспешно пытался придумать как поговорить с Томом, но в результате… просто перестал с ним общаться. Не совсем, конечно, но никаких больше прогулок по парку, походов в закусочную не было. Они болтали на переменах и иногда даже обедали между парами, но теперь Крис свел всю двусмысленность их отношений к нулю. По крайне мере, Том всё понял сам, держался чуть отстраненно и больше не предпринимал попыток выяснить, что случилось.  
Пайна это вполне устраивало, времени на других людей у него сейчас все равно не оставалось. Распорядок дня выглядел примерно как учеба-Зак-сон. Видимо, Куинто попал в такую же ловушку, потому каждый раз, когда кто-то звонил, он отнекивался и отказывался от каких-то встреч… Крису стало даже любопытно, кто так упорно добивается внимания его бойфренда.  
– У тебя появились навязчивые поклонники? – не выдержал он после очередного звонка.  
– Ревнуешь? – Закари хмыкнул, опускаясь на расстеленный коврик для йоги.  
– Учитывая, что ты от меня ни на шаг не отходишь и всем отказываешь… Не особо, – Пайн пожал плечами. – Просто интересно.  
– Извини, это не сумасшедший сталкер и не режиссер, мечтающий заполучить меня в свой каст, – Куинто растянулся на полу и весело глянул на Криса. – Просто приятели, друзья… потеряли меня. Прежде все знали, что я один живу и ко мне можно в любое время прийти…  
– А теперь значит не один? – осторожно спросил Пайн.  
– А теперь у меня ночуешь ты, и им ночевать у меня, когда вздумается, больше… нельзя. Раньше ты всегда звонил и предупреждал, когда собираешься остаться.  
– Это проблема?  
– Совсем нет… – Зак потянулся, разминая мышцы. – Просто сейчас все иначе, но тусовка-то помнит… ребята приглашают, да и сами в гости напрашиваются.  
– Естественно, это же твои друзья, – Крис хотел быть хорошим бойфрендом. – Мне интересно с ними познакомиться.  
– О, будь осторожен в своих желаниях, – Зак повернулся к нему. – Серьезно, детка, это плохая идея.  
– Хуже, чем идти на вечеринку моих однокурсников?  
– Ты даже не представляешь насколько, – он закатил глаза. – Люди искусства, что с них взять… Тусовка может закончиться и тем, что все будут валяться на полу вусмерть пьяными, а может выйти так, что ты совершенно трезвым будешь слушать по три часа к ряду девичье нытье. Предугадать, чем обернется вечер, невозможно. Поверь мне, по сравнению со многими я просто ангел.  
– Не верю, – Пайн скептически глянул на Закари. – Вот увижу их собственными глазами и тогда посмотрим  
– Криииис, – Зак потянул его за руку и стащил к себе на пол. – Зачем тебе это? Они тебе будут рассказывать всякий бред обо мне, лезть в личную жизнь, выспрашивать подробности.  
– Ммм, я бы послушал сплетни, касающиеся… моего бойфренда, – Пайну до сих пор было непривычно так называть Куинто.  
– Дай мне время. Я только начинаю замечать твои вещи здесь, ты становишься как бы частью этой квартиры. И хотя _официально_ мы вместе чуть больше недели, я только осознаю как это классно. Дай я один раз разрешение прийти сюда кому-то из ребят среди ночи, ты потом их не выгонишь. Постоянно кто-то будет забегать, потому что метро закрыто, я живу ближе к театру, девушка выгнала… Я хочу хотя бы ненадолго, – он запнулся, видимо подбирая слова. – Не смейся, но пожить в нашем мирке.  
– Мне кажется, ты что-то темнишь, но это все равно мило, – Крис серьезно глянул на Зака через плечо. – Но обещай, что потом я с ними познакомлюсь.  
– Ладно, я обязательно устрою тебе официальную встречу, – Куинто притянул его, обняв сзади и чмокнув в загривок. – Только потом, потому что сейчас я хочу немного помедитировать, – он легонько подтолкнул Пайна, давая понять, что разговор окончен и сейчас ему лучше не мешать. Пусть Крис скептически относился к этим псевдо медитациям, но спорить не стал, а вернувшись на диван, засел за ноутбук.  
Обещанного «потом» Пайн ждал несколько дней, на протяжении которых Закари и словом не обмолвился о том, что собирается знакомить его с друзьями. Только когда в очередной раз Крис замерзший и усталый ввалился в квартиру Куинто, тот едва ли не с порога объявил, что на выходных они идут на грандиозную вечеринку.  
– Будут только свои, ну человек… семьдесят, думаю, – восторженно заявил Зак, а Пайн подумал, что у него в жизни бы столько «своих» не набралось. – Театральная тусовка, кое-кто с колледжа, ребята из гастрольных трупп. В общем, все друг друга знают, тесная компания и клуб отличный.  
«Аttore», слышал? – Крис отрицательно покачал головой. – Ну да… откуда? Милое местечко, наше, его уже забронировали на ночь, и я всем сказал, что приду с «бойфрендом», – выпалил Закари, явно гордый собой. Было видно, что ему не терпится встретиться с друзьями и хорошенько расслабиться. Вот только Пайн этого энтузиазма не разделял.   
Он рассчитывал на пару человек, самых близких к Куинто. В представлении Криса это были посиделки дома ну или на крайний случай в ресторане… но никак не в шумном клубе. Его еще никогда не представляли как бойфренда, тем более такому количеству человек, заранее относящихся к новой пассии своего друга предвзято. И ведь чертов Закари им наверняка уже все растрепал, наобещал с три короба и представил это знакомство как главное событие вечера!  
– Я не знаю… – Крис пожал плечами. – Не уверен, что мне стоит туда идти.  
– В смысле? Ты же сам хотел, – удивился Куинто. – Это тебе не какая-то студенческая попойка. Будет классно, я обещаю.  
Пайн, конечно, понимал, что их с Заком представления о клубном отдыхе расходятся, но все равно слышать это было приятно. Хотя он и в прошлый раз много чего обещал, а кончилось это не лучшим образом.  
– Мне кажется, я там буду лишним, все будут пялиться на меня как на белую ворону. Вы же все-таки… – Крис неловко замялся, подбирая слова, – театралы, _богема_.  
– Ну ты преувеличиваешь, – Закари улыбнулся. – У тебя слишком романтические представления. Если ты думаешь, что там будут разговоры о постановках, пьесах и драматургии, то… нет. Просто дружеский отдых, детка. И я уже обещал их познакомить с тобой, они ждут.  
– Так уж и ждут? – Пайн нахмурился.  
– Естественно, я им сказал, что скрывать такое чудо дальше просто невозможно.  
– Скажи, что ты пошутил, потому что, Зак, если ты действительно сказал им именно так, я туда ни ногой, – шутливо покачал головой Крис. Куинто постоянно награждал его всяческими милыми… и не очень прозвищами, которые варьировались от «детка» до уж совсем идиотских и слащавых словечек. Слышать их было приятно, но каждый раз Пайн все равно смущался. Ему долгое время никто такого не говорил…  
– Немного приукрасил… – уклончиво ответил Закари и выжидающе уставился на бойфренда. – Ну так что, мы идем?  
– Поскольку я сам напрашивался познакомиться с твоими друзьями… отказываться глупо. Только обещай одергивать меня, если я буду вести себя как идиот, – Крис серьезно глянул на Куинто. – Не хочу, чтобы они подумали, что твой парень полный придурок.  
– Тебе не нужно оправдывать чьих-то ожиданий, и, поверь, никто о тебе так не подумает, что бы ты не вытворял, – заверил Зак. – У нас свободные порядки. Ребята не клеят ярлыки, они… они настоящие ньюйоркцы! Плевать кто как выглядит, как одевается и, по большому счету, как ведет себя, имеет значение только то, что вот здесь, – потянувшись, Закари чмокнул Пайна в лоб. – В голове.  
Куинто умел красиво говорить, и уж он-то точно обладал даром убеждения. Крис бы ему поверил, если бы не видел как выглядит сам Зак и где он живет. Манхэттен, маленькие дорогие кофейни, пара брендовых костюмов на вешалке… Уж этот парень явно придавал значение внешним проявлениям благополучия.  
Именно потому Пайн удивился, когда в назначенный день Закари зашел за ним, а не сигналил под окнами, сидя в арендованной тачке. Как оказалось, клуб находился недалеко от дома Криса, и они пешком отправились вглубь Бруклина. Конечно, даже в субботний вечер здешним ирландским барам и пиццериям, работающим допоздна, было далеко до топовых заведений Манхэттена, но Крис был рад, что вечеринка проходит именно здесь.   
– Зак, мы разве не опаздываем? – он глянул на часы и хотел было прибавить шагу, но Куинто не дал этого сделать.  
– Немного. Но не волнуйся, я всегда так прихожу. Не люблю наблюдать за тем, как гости только собираются, аппаратура настраивается, гасят свет и все такое. Лучше появляться в разгар веселья.  
Пайн еле удержался от комментария. Это отдавало позерством и желанием обратить на себя как можно большее количество взглядов. В этом был весь Куинто. Точнее нет, не тот Зак, в которого был влюблен Крис, и не тот, с которым он просыпался по утрам… В компании Закари становился другим, немного… наигранным. Менее нежным и чутким, но острым на язык, саркастичным, резким… Но Пайн готов был с этим мириться. Фантазируя, что это во имя любви, конечно. Он улыбнулся собственным мыслям и, сжав локоть Зака чуть сильнее, чем положено, зашел внутрь клуба. Куча народа его уже не пугала, Крис был предупрежден об этом заранее, а вот о том, что все ринутся к ним, стоит только переступить порог, Куинто и словом не обмолвился.   
Пока Зак обнимался со всеми, притягивал их к себе, целовал в щеки и пожимал руки, Пайн стоял рядом и боролся с растущим желанием убраться отсюда как можно дальше. Люди странно косились на него, хмурились и даже присутственно кивали, видимо, думая, что где-то видели этого парня и что он «свой». Криса не устраивало быть только аксессуаром рядом с Куинто, но тот, к счастью, помнил о своем обещании. Как только ребята немного разошлись, он приобнял Пайна и легко чмокнул его в губы.  
– Ну что ж, добро пожаловать. Приготовься, сейчас я уже сам буду тебя со всеми знакомить и… а вот и Сара! – Зак глянул куда-то за спину Криса. – И почему это ты не первая выбежала ко мне на встречу, непорядок…  
– И правда, как я посмела не кинуться тут же к твоим ногам?! Ты хотя бы представляешь сколько у меня дел? – наигранно ворча, она поцеловала Зак в щеку, а потом весело глянула на Пайна. – О, милый, ты все-таки пришел. Давно не виделись.   
– Вроде того, – он попытался улыбнуться, вспоминая их единственную встречу. Крис не знал, насколько Закари близок с этой женщиной, но то, как она вела себя, как общалась с Куинто… Пайну это не нравилось. Ему казалась, что мнение Сары действительно что-то значит для Зака, который обычно плевал на советы окружающих.   
– Так и будем стоять в дверях? Мне нужно поговорить… – она кивнула в зал. – Уединимся в вип-кабинке?   
Закари пошел было вперед за Сарой, но потом оглянулся, поняв, что Крис так и остался стоять на месте. Он посчитал, что к нему это приглашение не относится, и что Саре нужно переговорить с Заком приватно.  
– Ну чего ты? – шепнул Куинто, взяв его за руку и легонько потянув за собой. – Пошли.  
Кивнув, Пайн нехотя поплелся за Закари в сторону небольшого примыкающего зала, где оказались кабинки, которые обычно бронировали как вип-места.  
– Куинто, ты а курсе что в последнюю пару месяцев ведешь себя как засранец?! Я всегда знала, что на тебя можно положиться, а сейчас… – девушка упала на диванчик. – Пропал и все. Заявляешься сюда как примадонна, собираешь улыбки и комплементы а я… я должна носиться вокруг сломя голову. Поддакивать ты хорош, а устраивать все должна я?  
– Ох, ты об этом? Извини, дорогая, – приобняв Криса, он притянул его к себе. – Посмотри, разве ты можешь меня винить? Как можно тратить время на что-то еще? – он снова поцеловал Пайна в уголок губ. – Это совершенно бессмысленно. Но я готов сделать что угодно, чтобы быть прощенным.  
– Рада, что ты сам до этого додумался, – не растерявшись, заявила Сара, хотя теряться, видимо, вообще было не в ее правилах. – Я удивлена, что ты хоть что-то сейчас соображаешь, – она смерила их странным взглядом, и Крис невольно залился румянцем. Ему, конечно, нравилось, что Зак его обнимал, но при свидетелях он чувствовал себя неловко. – Я так и не смогла договориться с Филом на прежних условиях. Честное слово, ты имеешь над ним какую-то сверхъестественную власть. Поговори, а? Иначе нас через пару часов разгонят. Ты же умеешь, Куинто, включи свое обаяние, он это любит.  
– Он любит мужиков, вот и все, особенно тех, которые стелются перед ним, – легко бросил Закари, но почувствовав, как Пайн напрягся, добавил: – Фил хозяин этого клуба, и хотя мы частенько арендуем его, каждый раз он грозится повысить плату или выгнать нас посреди ночи. Он вообще любит ставить жесткие рамки и любит, когда его… уговаривают. Я сейчас, – сбросив пальто, Закари вышел из кабинки, и Крис хотело было последовать за ним, но цепкие пальцы Сары удержали его за запястье.   
– А ты куда? Куинто и сам справиться, а мы… давай-ка лучше поболтаем, – уже по одной ее улыбке Пайн понял, что оказался в ловушке и что именно это провернуть она и планирована. – Я серьезно не рассчитывала тебя больше увидеть.  
– Я тоже.  
– Вот видишь, как нам повезло, что Зак в тебе что-то нашел. Вот только смотрю на тебя и думаю, что? Нет, ты, конечно, в его вкусе, но все равно… он только о тебе и болтает, на шаг от себя не отпускает. Я даже вспомнить не могу, когда ему так крышу сносило. Просто удивительно… – Сара вздохнула. – Как ты его терпишь, он же еще та сучка, то есть, – она усмехнулась, – придурок, я хотела сказать. Ты не похож на мальчика, который, ведется на всю эту игру… Да уж, Зак в этом мастер.  
Крис предпочел промолчать, хотя Сара явно ждала от него комментариев. Ему не нравился этот разговор, и вообще не нравилась сама Сара. Она была прямолинейной, бестактной и слишком вздорной, именно такой, какой её и описывал Куинто. Только вот его все это очаровывало, а Пайна раздражало до зубного скрежета. Особенно то, что она лезла в их отношения и свободно рассуждала о том, какие парни нравятся Заку. Крис ожидал чего-то подобного, но не думал, что это будет так мерзко.   
Пауза затягивалась, но, к счастью, от необходимости что-то говорить его спас Закари, вернувшийся буквально через пару минут.  
– Я все уладил, можешь не благодарить, – бросил он Саре. – Можем веселиться, и еще, – Куинто выдержал драматическую паузу, – благодаря мне у нас скидка в пятнадцать процентов на все напитки в баре.  
– Ну о твоих талантах-то мы знаем, – она фыркнула, вставая из-за стола. – Так что и своему мальчику скучать не давай.  
– Ни за что, – буквально пропел Закари, сжимая руку Криса. – Снимай куртку и пошли знакомиться с остальными. У меня великие планы на этот вечер.  
Пока они пробирались сквозь толпу к центру зала, Пайн слышал, как Сара объявила, что всё улажено и теперь «можно веселиться по-настоящему». Криса поразило как в одно мгновение вся театральная тусовка пришла в движение, музыка стала громче, свет приглушили еще больше, а люди потянулись к танцполу. Но Зак не последовал примеру большинства и повел Пайна куда-то дальше, к бару.  
– Джонатан! – он опустил руку на плечо какого-то парня. – Еще раз привет.  
– Закари, – улыбчивый, кудрявый молодой человек показался смутно знакомым. – А это Крис, да? Я его почти так же и представлял. Приятно познакомиться, – он протянул руку.  
– И мне, – Пайн ответил на рукопожатие.  
– Вот вы и познакомились, – Зак приобнял Криса за пояс. – Наконец-то могу показать всем своего Кристофера.  
– Ага, вы здорово вместе смотритесь, правда, – кажется, Джонатан искренне радовался за них, и это смущало еще больше. Но, в конце концов, Пайн сам хотел познакомиться с друзьями Закари и тот на этот раз выполнял свое обещание. – Я тебя давно не видел таким… таким, ну… счастливым что ли.   
– Еще бы, – улыбнулся Куинто, а Крис судорожно придумывал, что бы еще спросить у Джонатана для поддержания разговора, но Закари избавил его от этой проблемы, потянув куда-то еще.  
В итоге, меньше чем за полчаса мимо пронесся целый хоровод приятелей Закари, с которыми его знакомили, перед которыми расхваливали и демонстративно целовали. Пайну, конечно, льстило, что Зак им гордится, что чуть ли не каждому заявляет «у меня идеальный прям», но после пятого подряд разыгранного как по нотам представления это осточертело. Куинто будто хвастался новым приобретением, дорогой игрушкой, о которой непременно должен знать все и каждый. Пайн мог ручаться, что на утро абсолютное большинство из этих полупьяных ребят не то что имени его, даже лица не вспомнит.  
Одно радовало, Закари был прав, когда расхваливал свою компанию, люди здесь подобрались интересные и даже несмотря на энный бокал в руках вполне адекватные. То есть, конечно, была Сара, к которой Крис вообще опасался приближаться, и Зак, определивший своей миссией выпить и похвалится бойфрендом перед каждым знакомым, но… не считая этой парочки, остальные были в общем-то вполне нормальными ребятами.   
Вот, например, Лили, высокая блондинка в странном платье, больше смахивающим на старую занавеску, Пайну даже понравилась. Она казалась сдержанной, спокойной и не велась на классические приемчики Зака вроде полуулыбок и заумных комплементов.  
– С Лили мы играли в одной из недавних постановок, а с Крисом мы встречаемся, – он на секунду задумался, – уже полторы недели.  
По мнению Куинто, да и самой Лили, это видимо должно было быть смешно, но только Пайн покраснел. Мягко говоря, это казалось не той характеристикой, которой можно гордиться, ему не хотелось создать впечатление парня с улицы, мимолетного увлечения. Вот только девушка знала явно больше, чем он мог подумать.  
– Ох, даже так. То есть это тот самый? – она стрельнула глазами. – Мальчик с волшебными голубыми глазами?  
– Лилиии, – Куинто шутливо погрозил ей пальцем. – Не выдавай меня.  
– Половину твоих заявлений не повторит ни один человек, хоть раз слышавший о правилах приличия, – Крис закатил глаза, когда рядом снова появилась Сара и приобняла Зака за пояс. – Вот вы тут веселитесь, а я все бегаю и пытаюсь нормально организовать этот праздник жизни! Только представьте, едва ли не середина ночи, а я все еще трезвая? – Пайну в это слабо верилось, но его мнение сейчас вряд ли кого-то волновало. – Раз уж здесь собрались мои самые любимые, самые драгоценные люди, давайте выпьем! – она поманила официанта. – За встречу! Нечасто такое случается…  
Крис не планировал начинать вечер сразу с виски и поэтому, залпом опустошив стакан, закашлялся, а из глаз брызнули слезы. За первым стаканом последовал второй, от которого отказаться было никак нельзя. В конце концов, пили в его честь, как за нового члена компании. И пусть Пайна по-прежнему все воспринимали как какое-то дополнение к Куинто, алкоголь помог расслабиться, раздражение ушло, сменившись приятным ощущением легкости. Даже когда Закари пригласил его танцевать, Крис неожиданно для себя согласился присоединиться к веселящимся на танцполе людям.   
Сейчас Пайн готов был признать, что несмотря на все, что он говорил раньше, в клубном отдыхе присутствовал-таки свой шарм, по крайней мере, двигаться под музыку и чувствовать Закари, прижимающегося сзади и покачивающего бедрами, было приятно. Это напоминало занятие любовью, и Крис почти забылся, растворяясь в ощущениях, но, к сожалению, они оба довольно быстро выдохлись. Вытащив его за руку из толпы, Зак кивнул в сторону все тех же уединенных кабинок.  
Алкоголь приятно туманил голову, и стоило Пайну только добраться до мягкого диванчика, как он тут же упал на него и даже не протестовал, когда Куинто навалился сверху, устраиваясь рядом. Целоваться хотелось невероятно и… Крис не находил ни одной причины отказывать себе в этом. Здесь некого было стесняться, всех и так посвятили в их отношения, да и на двух целующихся в темноте парней все плевать хотели.   
– Обожаю тебя, – шепнул Закари, наконец оторвавшись от губ Пайна. – По-прежнему будешь говорить, что не любишь вечеринки?  
– Думаешь, один поцелуй меня переубедит? – Крис усмехнулся.  
– Ага, ты просто себя со стороны не видел, – Закари вытащил из заднего кармана пачку сигарет со спрятанной в ней зажигалкой. – Будешь?  
– Обычно курят после, а не до, – Пайн ближе прижался к Куинто. – И вообще, чего это ты решил меня вдруг угостить?  
Крис никогда не возражал против курения бойфренда, но сам придерживался мнения, что у него и без лишней зависимости забот хватает.  
– Потому, что секс я тебе сейчас предложить не могу, – отшутился Зак. – Ну так будешь?  
– Только если позже мы доберемся и до второго пункта программы, – Пайн двинул бровями и, не задумываясь, тут же взял сигарету из рук Куинто. Конечно, после первой затяжки он закашлялся, но потом дело пошло лучше. Крис не показушничал и не старался показаться классным, а просто наслаждался. Нужно сказать, сейчас процесс доставлял ему куда большее удовольствие, чем он помнил по старшей школы.   
– Ты выглядишь нелепо, – Закари пьяно улыбнулся. – Первый раз что ли? – он взял сигарету из пальцев Пайна и затянулся сам.   
– Будешь смеяться. Второй, – хмыкнул Крис. – В школе, конечно, пробовал, но как-то не понравилось. Да и у нас в семье никто не курит, разве что Кэтрин бунтовала, но и у нее это прошло.  
– А ты, значит, всегда был примерным мальчиком?   
– Ага, в отличие от тебя, я так понимаю…  
– Наверное. Я и до этого баловался, но действительно стал рабом привычки только когда переехал в Нью-Йорк. Знаешь, город накладывает свой отпечаток. Нервы, постоянная спешка и друзья-курильщики… вот тебе и повод. Семь лет за спиной, а я еще, как видишь, жив и здоров.  
– Я не имею ничего против, – Пайн шутливо ткнул его в бок. – Мне даже нравится, когда ты куришь, это красиво и… возбуждает.  
– Об этом мы обязательно еще поговорим, – Закари чмокнул его в висок.  
– Эй, балуетесь тут? – к ним в кабинку заглянул парень. – Ох, Куинто, ты издеваешься? – он кивнул на сигарету.  
– Ник, черт, отстать, – Зак отмахнулся от него, выбросив окурок в пепельницу. – Мне сейчас немного не до тебя.  
– Ага, вижу, вижу, – парень закатил глаза и достал что-то из жестяной коробочки. – Хотите украсить вечер? Я тут вроде как благотворительностью занимаюсь.  
Сначала Крису показалось, что приятель Куинто протягивает им точно такие же сигареты, но нет… Ник предлагал косяк, аккуратно свернутый и забитый травой. Пайн даже не возмутился, наоборот такая рачительность и забота удивляли. Видимо, Зак и правда пользовался популярностью, раз ему вот так просто предлагали затянуться, ну или это было в правилах у театральной тусовки.   
– Я пас, мне и обычной сигареты достаточно, – качнул головой Крис.  
– А ты, Зак? Неужели даже компанию не составишь? – удивился парень.  
– Отвали. Не видишь, я и так приличного мальчика плохим вещам учу, – он наклонился к Пайну, давая тому затянуться новой зажженной сигаретой. – У нас впереди еще много уроков, прежде чем можно будет перейти к… чему-нибудь более серьезному.  
– Эээ, ну хорошо, – Ник, смекнув, что здесь он компанию не найдет, быстро потерял к ним интерес. Стоило ему выйти, как Закари снова вцепился в Криса требовательным поцелуем. Пайн привыкший к вечному запаху табака, исходящему от Куинто, теперь терялся в ощущениях, не понимая, где его дыхание, а где дыхание Закари. Они еще с полчаса валялись в обнимку, прежде чем Куинто отстранился.  
– Прости, детка, я отлучусь? – Зак кивнул на дверь уборной.  
– Если только не пропадешь как обычно, – кивнул Крис. – Я буду ждать.  
И ждать пришлось долго… Пайн в течение пятнадцати минут тупо пялился на дверь уборной, высматривая знакомую взъерошенную макушку. Закари всегда бесился, когда кто-то опаздывал, хотя он сам же с легкостью мог выйти с Ноа, отлучиться покурить или забежать в кофейню и пропасть на час, встретив кого-то или отвлекшись на какую-нибудь ерунду. И сейчас, наверное, был как раз такой случай. Крис волновался, потому что в голове у него было лишь два варианта, почему бойфренд мог запропаститься зайдя в уборную: либо ему там стало плохо, либо… слишком хорошо.  
Поднявшись, Пайн направился на поиски запропастившегося Куинто. Поначалу его даже оглушила тишина в туалете, казавшаяся просто нереальной после гремящей в зале музыки. Поэтому Крис не сразу разобрал приглушенные голоса, доносившиеся из какой-то кабинки.  
– …все равно не понимаю. Я тебя столько лет знаю, а всегда одно и то же. Ну вот нафига? Да пальцев не хватит сосчитать, сколько раз мы такое проходили. Заводишь нового мальчика, сохнешь по нему, таскаешь за собой, всем показываешь, знакомишь и хвалишься, а потом? Я от силы в лицо помню только парочку, и не думаю, что многим больше…  
– Сара… – Пайн закатил глаза, ну конечно, уж голос Куинто невозможно было не узнать.  
– Что? Ты хоть понимаешь, что над тобой уже смеются? Новая вечная любовь на этот сезон? Твоего распрекрасного Криса всерьез никто не воспринимает, ребята чуть ли не ставки делают на то, через сколько он сольется… – она закашлялась, давая возможность Заку вставить свою реплику. На памяти Пайна еще никто не мог так заговаривать зубы его бойфренду.  
– Ты понимаешь, что…  
– …что в этот раз все не так, – закончила за него Сара. – Я, конечно, вижу, что у тебя прямо глаза горят, что ты влюбился. Такого уже очень… очень давно не было, но, милый, на сколько тебя хватит?  
Крис впал в ступор. Он прекрасно знал, что подслушивать чужие разговоры себе дороже, но… Когда Закари говорил, что его друзья не знают, что такое рамки и границы, что они лезут в личную жизнь, Пайн и не думал, что тот им сам все преподносит на блюдечке, что перемывает ему кости за спиной. Крис имел полное право сейчас распахнуть дверь кабинки и вмешаться, но не решался даже двинуться, продолжая слушать.  
– С ним все будет не так, я уверен, – Куинто громко вздохнул и быстро зашептал: – Ты же знаешь, я же тебе говорил, он мой парень. Вот только представь, чего мне стоило такое ему объявить, так связать себя, загнать в угол. Это теперь не просто встречи и классный секс… Крис не какой-то там мальчик, он мой бойфренд!  
– Ох, ну-ка полегче, ты просто бухой и обкуренный, – жестко осадила его Сара.  
– Неа, это тут совсем не при чем. Крис он такой… такой, – язык Зака заплетался. – Не такой как все.  
– Если я перескажу завтра тебе весь этот бред, тебе стыдно будет, – она хмыкнула. – Он, не спорю, милый и отличается от всех твоих… бывших. Если их можно таковыми считать, учитывая, что ты даже фамилии некоторых не знал…  
– Говоришь так, будто я шлюха какая-то, только это... ну, наоборот.  
– Всё, я запрещу бармену тебе наливать! Я вообще не об этом. Тебя же обычно другие задевали, а он… никакой.  
– Ты его даже не знаешь.  
– Зато я тебя знаю. И этого достаточно, чтобы понять, что он… из другой сказки. Вон тот же Джон тоже ни о чем был, даром, что актер… но с ним вы смотрелись отлично.  
– Мы сказки не ставим на сцене, знаешь же! Только драмы, – Крис без труда мог представить то, с каким лицом он это сказал. – И не нужно приплетать Джона, все-таки мы с ним не…  
Меньше всего Пайну хотелось слышать, что там у Закари было с мифическим Джоном. Он уверенно прошел к кабинке, из которой слышались голоса, и толкнул дверцу.   
Ну примерно так Крис себе это и представлял… Сара, закинув ногу на ногу, устроилась на крышке унитаза, а Зак кое-как втиснулся рядом, облокотившись спиной на перегородку и подогнув ногу… и да, они курили, сладковатый запах травы Пайн ясно почувствовал, едва подойдя к кабинке.   
– Ой, а ты что тут делаешь? – Сара аж подскочила на месте. – То есть, эм… вы, наверное, наедине хотите остаться, да? Ну я тогда пойду, – она поднялась и чуть ли не вылетела из кабинки.  
– Эй, ты куда? – только и смог выдавить Куинто, растерянно пялясь на Криса и как школьник пряча косяк за спиной.  
– Какого черта здесь творится?! – Пайна жутко разозлило то, что его бойфред предпочел ныкаться с травой в туалете и сплетничать с подружкой. – Ты вообще…  
– Тшш, не так громко…– Зак выставил вперед руки, морщась и пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд. – Я люблю тебя, детка, – на его губах расплылась блаженная улыбка.  
– Что блять? – Крис моргнул, от стоявшего приторного дыма слезились глаза. – Что ты сказал?  
– Люблю, – повторил Куинто, пошатнувшись. Видимо, расслабился он и правда по полной. – Ну ты чего? Все нормально.  
– Ничего, – резко бросил Пайн. – Накуренный сортир клуба просто идеальное место для таких признаний! – ему серьезно было обидно, что слова, которые действительно хотелось услышать, были произнесены вот так… Вряд ли на утро Куинто вообще вспомнит об этом инциденте. – Пошли, потом поговорим, – рыкнул Крис, понимая, что сейчас от разговоров не будет никакого толку.   
Кое-как доведя Зака до ближайшего диванчика, Пайн со вздохом рухнул рядом с ним. И с чего это он решил, что в его жизни должна быть хоть одна удачная вечеринка? Пьяный и обкуренный Куинто рядом пялился куда-то в пространство, отстукивал пальцами ритм на колене Криса и глупо улыбался. На большее его сейчас даже при желании не хватило бы. Пайн хотел расшевелить своего горе-бойфренда, но, оглядевшись, понял, что в зале большинство народу пребывает в приблизительно таком же состоянии, и плюнул на эту затею.  
Отмахнувшись от Закари, который принялся нести какой-то бессвязный бред, Крис поплелся в сторону бара. Но не успел он озвучить свой заказ, как на плечо легла чья-то ладонь. Вздрогнув, Пайн сперва решил, что это Зак отправился на его поиски, но, оглянувшись, увидел того самого парнишку, с которым его знакомили пару часов назад. Джонатан, кажется… Судя по его виду, парень страстно желал пообщаться, что не удивительно, учитывая, кхм… степень его опьянения.  
– О, я как раз мечтал с тобой поболтать. Ты интересный, то есть совершенно не похож на парня для, нууу… для, – он замялся, подбирая слова.  
– Для эскорта, для сопровождения, – подсказал ему Крис, вспоминая все то, что услышал в уборной.  
– Нет, ну что ты, я бы никогда так не сказал, – Джонатан замахал руками. – Просто непривычно видеть Зака таким… одержимым что ли. Я не верил ни ему, ни ребятам пока не увидел вас вместе. А тут… господи, жаль, что ты не видишь со стороны, как он смотрит на тебя! Зак настоящий, правда, что бы ты сегодня не услышал о нем, он добрый, понимающий и лучший… – парень резко замолк, вскинув на Пайна виноватый взгляд. – Прости, меня заносит, когда я выпью, но это правда, только не каждый это может разглядеть под маской актера. Все мы тут немного играем, но не ты, ты ему нужен. Понимаешь, да? – Крис нехотя кивнул, сочувствуя приятелю Зака, которого так развезло. – Закари бы меня придушил за это, но я вас лет через десять вижу с собаками и домиком на берегу моря. С тобой бы Куинто согласился на это, а вот со мной… – Джонатан вздохнул, делая глоток мартини, а Крис пытался придумать повод, чтобы слинять отсюда побыстрее. Ему сейчас не то что слушать очередную историю безутешного влюбленного, даже пить не хотелось. Кто бы мог подумать, что его спасителем станет ненавистная Сара, подошедшая к стойке.  
– Крис, пошли, ты мне нужен.  
– Что такое? – Пайн едва ли не на месте подскочил. – С Заком что-то? Ему плохо?  
– Ему очень-очень хорошо, – девушка закатила глаза. – Именно поэтому ты должен отвести его домой, у него завтра вечерняя репетиция, и Куинто там обязан быть, – она кивнула на диванчик, на котором сидел Закари. – Что ж, теперь это твоя обязанность, хватит с меня.  
Крису было лестно, что Сара доверяла ему, но все оказалось немного сложнее, чем представлялось. То есть Закари уже немного отошел, более-менее нормально передвигался и даже помог Пайну натянуть на себя пальто. Но… на этом везение закончилось, Крису пришлось практически тащить его на себе, подставляя плечо. Он и не заметил, как виски и коктейли вытянули из его карманов последние деньги и на такси просто не хватило. Можно было, конечно, занять у Сары, но дом Пайна располагался в паре кварталов, которые вполне можно было преодолеть самостоятельно. Уже очень скоро он об этом жестоко пожалел. Куинто с трудом переставлял ноги, бормотал какой-то прилипчивый мотивчик себе под нос и лез целоваться, обдавая Криса противной смесью сладковатого запаха травы и табака. Но больше всего раздражало то, что Зак давил на него всем своим немалым весом, нисколечко не воспринимая ситуацию как должное.   
Хорошо хоть свежий воздух немного проветрил ему голову, и минут через десять Закари вполне сносно шел уже сам, держа Пайна под руку. Теперь всё его внимание было сосредоточено на дороге, и он нахмурился, когда впереди показался пустой заснеженный парк.  
– Посидим немного? – в другой ситуации это было бы даже романтично. – Пара минут и я буду в норме.  
– Ладно, – согласился Крис, подходя к ближайшей лавочке, заваленной снегом. Пока они были в клубе, на Нью-Йорк обрушился снегопад.  
– Хватит молчать, я прямо чувствую, как ты напряжен.  
– Ммм… Зато ты слишком расслаблен, – буркнул Пайн.  
– Ты о косяке что ли? – Зак шкодливо глянул на него, очистив лавочку для них двоих. – Прости… Это Сара, мы просто вспомнили старые времена. Она предложила а я, ну виноват, да… – он развел руками. – Не смог отказать. Но, блять, ведь ничего такого, это даже не таблетки, не говоря уже о чем-то похуже. Просто трава, вечный спутник вот таких вот вечеринок, – Закари забавно оправдывался, и не будь Крис так раздражен, то он даже рассмеялся бы.  
– Да? То есть, по твоему, я должен еще порадоваться и сказать спасибо, что ты не ширяешься в туалете, да? И вообще, какого черта ты прячешься с косяком по кабинкам, что за ребячество Куинто? Ты в курсе, что ты уже далеко не студент, а взрослый мужик?  
– Прости, солнце, – он попытался приобнять Криса, но тот отстранился. – Это все Сара…  
– Хватит уже! – не выдержал и повысил голос Пайн. – О твоей подружке я даже вспоминать не хочу. Какого хрена ты меня с ней обсуждаешь? Тебе не кажется, что это ну, как минимум… странно сначала говорить о том, что не хочешь рушить какой-то там «наш мирок», а потом сплетничать по углам?  
– Я говорил, что не хочу, чтобы в нашу жизнь лезли чужие, а Сара… Сара моя подруга, – Зак пожал плечами и поднял ворот пальто. – Я привык с ней делиться. Я понимаю, что тебе было неприятно это слышать, что это подло… Но я хоть и был накурен, точно помню, что ничего такого не сболтнул.  
– Ничего такого? Да я вообще не хочу, чтобы меня с кем-то обсуждали. И да, не имею права говорить тебе, с кем дружить, ты взрослый мальчик, и Сара мне не нравится, но… А знаешь, я ей благодарен, потому что узнал столько о твоем прошлом…  
– Что ты узнал? – Закари вскинул на него злой взгляд. – Я не был святым, и ты это понимаешь.  
– Я просто наивно не думал, что ты таскал всех свои мальчиков знакомить с друзьями. Ты и сегодня меня всем так представлял, будто я твое новое удачное приобретение на ближайший… – Крис задумался. – Сколько? Месяц? Меня там всерьез никто и не воспринимал! Если это у тебя такая отработанная схема, то чего тянуть, брось меня прямо сейчас!  
– Крис, раз ты все слышал, то разве не понял, что я сказал, что ты другой? Я не собираюсь тебя бросать, ни сейчас, ни когда либо еще, – Закари взял его руку. – Наверное, я опять накосячил, я ничего такого не хотел, дурацкая случайность.  
– Не отговаривайся, – буркнул Крис, но руку не отдернул. – В последнее время все было так хорошо, что я и забыл какого это, быть с тобою рядом.  
– Зато ты точно знаешь, что мы не превратимся в парочку пенсионеров, обсуждающих только погоду, сидя каждый вечер перед телевизором, – Зак улыбнулся и, поднеся руку Пайна к губам, легонько её поцеловал.

***  
Эту ночь они провели у Пайна. Зак, естественно, тут же отрубился, стоило его голове коснуться подушке, а вот Крису заснуть так и не удалось. Мало того, что на узком диване Куинто постоянно толкался и стягивал одеяло, так еще и мысли не давали покоя. В голове все еще крутилось то признание, сказанное им по пьяни. Если раньше Пайн сомневался, то теперь был уверен - на утро Закари об этом и не вспомнит. Хорошо это или плохо Крис не знал. С одной стороны, эти слова многое значили, и подобного признания он если и ожидал, то в немного иных обстоятельствах, но с другой… говорят же, что у трезвого на уме, то у пьяного на языке?  
Провалявшись так несколько часов, Пайн задремал только под утро и то ненадолго. Он планировал оставить Зака досыпать, а сам хотел в кои-то веки объявиться в универе к первой паре. Вот только Куинто продолжал удивлять, проснувшись раньше, он успел сообразить завтрак и несмотря на возмущение Криса притащить его прямо в постель… видимо, в виде неловких извинений. На Пайна это правда не подействовало, он уже успел выучить все трюки Закари, и в этот раз ему это так просто с рук не сошло. Уж слишком многих нервов Крису стоил вчерашний вечер. Зак упорно старался загладить свою вину, но Пайн продолжал дуться. Так что через какое-то время Куинто бросил все попытки, объявив, что едет домой снова отсыпаться, а потом у него вечерняя репетиция.  
– Мне тебя сегодня ждать? – уже в дверях спросил он и, получив положительный ответ, поспешил уйти, оставив улыбающегося Криса посреди коридора. Тот, конечно, обижался, но отказать этому парню все равно не мог.  
День в универе прошел сносно, учитывая, как у Пайна раскалывалась голова. Он ожидал худшего. Пришлось признать, что организм наконец-то начал привыкать к похмелью, а сам Пайн научился абстрагироваться от преподавателя настолько, что нудный голос не отдавался гулом в черепной коробке.  
Выйдя после занятий, он обнаружил, что на улице началась метель. Погода стремительно портилась, и, подумав, что, заехав домой, он уже не сможет заставить себя куда-то идти, Крис решил прямиком отправиться к Куинто. Оставалось только надеяться, что так называемая вечерняя репетиция не затянется до ночи. Ключей у него Пайна не было, мозолить глаза консьержу хотелось меньше всего, а на улице как назло выпала месячная норма осадков.   
К счастью, Закари оказался дома, но на этом хорошие новости закончились. Было видно, что приход Криса его разбудил. Таким растерянным и взъерошенным Куинто мог выглядеть только спросонья. Ну а отпечаток подушки на щеке довершал картину.  
– Только не говори, что ты проспал свою чертову репетицию, – отряхнув с себя снег, Пайн прошел в комнату. – Ты же в курсе, что у тебя есть работа и на нее нужно ходить?!  
– Не будь занудой, – Зак коротко чмокнул его в щеку. – Мне никто не звонил и не орал на меня. Думаю, пол труппы после вчерашнего не в состоянии.  
– Эээ, окей, – Крис растерял все слова, с удивлением разглядывая комнату. – Я был у тебя позавчера. Что тут произошло? Такое ощущение, что вечеринка проходила вот прямо здесь, – он поднял упаковку то ли от чипсов, то ли от орешков. – Когда ты успел все засрать?  
Куинто не ответил, но все было и так понятно. И как он только умудрился? На полу комом валялась вчерашняя одежда, от которой до сих пор несло дымом, рядом с диваном выстроилась шеренга пустых пивных банок, повсюду виднелись грязные отпечатки лап Ноа… А самое главное – вершил все это великолепие разорванный пакет с рождественскими украшениями.  
– Господи, Зак, где ты это откопал?  
– Купил, – невозмутимо ответил Куинто, будто не понимая, чем вызвана растерянность Пайна.  
– То есть за праздничными покупками ты сбегал, а до работы не дошел? – Крис просто не понимал, что творится в голове у этого человека.  
– Вроде того, – Закари забрался на диван. – Настроение такое было… знаешь, утро, свежий снег, люди такие суетливые, будто и не догадываются, что праздник на пороге. Магазинчик сувениров только открылся, и там такая приятная женщина работала, что я просто не удержатся. Огоньки, искрящиеся снежинки, конфетти и все такое…   
– Ах да… ну конечно! – хмыкнул Крис, принявшись подбирать вещи с пола. Раньше он ни за что не стал бы убираться в квартире Зака, переставлять что-то, но видимо статус бойфренда все-таки накладывал свой отпечаток, и теперь это казалось само собой разумеющимся.  
– Детка, все в порядке? – Куинто потянул его за руку, пытаясь утянуть к себе на диван. – В смысле, у нас. Ты какой-то нервный сегодня.   
– Все просто отлично, – Пайн даже не пытался скрыть недовольство.  
– Это из-за вчерашнего, да? – Зак нахмурился. – Что я натворил?  
– Успокойся, все в норме.  
– Даже идиот знает, что когда так отвечают, все очень и очень плохо. Думаешь, я не вижу, когда ты недоволен? Бурчишь себе под нос, брови хмуришь и уголки губ сразу вниз опускаются. Я люблю когда ты смеешься, занудничаешь, дурачишься, но не когда ты дуешься на меня.  
– Мимо, этот комплимент не засчитывается, – Крис фыркнул, собирая пустые банки и бутылки в принесенный с кухни пакет.  
– Я немного не в форме. Но ты же мне это прощаешь? – продолжал полизываться Закари.  
– _Это_ да, – Пайн не собирался поддаваться.  
– Солнце… Ты не собираешься мне рассказать, что случилось? Если что, просто прости, я вчера немного перебрал. Не хочу, чтобы ты обижался на меня за то, чего я даже не помню. Прости и за это, и за вчерашнее безобразие вообще.  
– Ага, конечно, блять, Куинто, у тебя все так просто! Попробуй хоть иногда головой думать, – вспылил Пайн, уже собирая футболки Зака в корзину для грязного белья.   
– Попробую… но не сейчас. Сейчас у меня мысли другим заняты, – дернув Криса за запястье, он все-таки уронил его на диван и тут же обвил руками, притягивая ближе. – Кристофер, ты на меня дурно влияешь, – Зак потянулся за поцелуем. – Хватит, расслабься. Рождество на носу и в такой праздник просто нельзя ходить обиженным.   
Крис промолчал, но все-таки позволил поцеловать себя по-настоящему, что было равноценно согласию. Но он все равно обижался за то, что Куинто напрочь забыл свое признание в любви, но что тут поделаешь? Может быть, в следующий раз эти слова в прозвучат в более уместной ситуации. Пайн изо всех сил старался быть правильным, хорошим бойфрендом и не собирался пускать их отношения под откос из-за какой-то ерунды. И да, Закари как всегда оказался прав, обижаться на него долго, тем более под Рождество, было совершенно невозможно.  
Имелся правда один существенный минус – кроме сваленного горой хлама, который накупил Зак, приближение праздника никак не ощущалось.  
Близились экзамены, а Крис последнее время и так прогуливал пары, уделяя максимум времени своему бойфренду. Нужно было браться за голову и работать в универе в полную силу. Естественно, ни о каком Рождестве он и думать не мог. Безумный график изматывал настолько, что выбраться на Манхэттен и остаться у Зака Пайн смог только в пятницу.  
Они фактически выучили расписания друг друга, и Крис удивился, когда, приехав к дому Куинто, он увидел темные окна. Обычно у Закари горела вся иллюминация, он мог легко забыть выключить свет в ванной или уснуть, не обращая вынимание на горящие лампы. Вполне возможно, он и сейчас заснул или выбежал за сигаретами.  
Особо не надеясь на удачу, Пайн поднялся на верх и вжал кнопку звонка. К удивлению, Зак открыл быстро и выглядел не сонно, а как-то… подозрительно. Ну хотя бы потому что Крис не мог вспомнить, когда видел его дома не в растянутой майке, а в классической рубашке.  
– Привет, – Куинто привычно поцеловал его в щеку. – Там настоящий снегопад, замерз?  
– Да не особо, – Пайн пожал плечами. – Ты чего в темноте сидишь?  
– Раздевайся и все узнаешь, – Закари улыбнулся, а Крис, кажется, понял в чем дело…  
– Вот так сразу? Штаны мне тоже прямо в коридоре спускать, так не тер…  
– Кристофер, не смей портить вечер, я не это имел в виду, – он помог Пайну снять куртку и потащил его на кухню, дверь на которую была закрыта опять же впервые на памяти Криса. Теперь было ясно, Куинто точно что-то задумал.  
Какого же был облегчение, когда выяснилось, что на кухне скрывался всего лишь столик с двумя свечками и накрытым ужином.  
– Все для тебя, – Закари отвесил шуточный поклон и указал на один из стульев. – Присаживайся и разреши мне немного, кхм… поухаживать за тобой. Неделя была сложной, и ты так пашешь в своем универе, что в пятницу просто необходимо расслабиться.   
– Это точно, – выбросив из головы все подозрения, Пайн с энтузиазмом оглядел накрытый ужин. Зак действительно постарался, вместо спагетти, которые всегда получались у него отлично, на стол было выставлено нечто экзотическое. – Не расскажешь мне меню?  
– Вот это синиганга, – Куинто с гордостью указал на ближайшее блюдо. – А это рийетафель. Жареная курица с карри и отварными овощами. Решил поэкспериментировать с филиппинской кухней. Надеюсь, тебе понравится.  
– Конечно! – Крис с удовольствием попробовал курицу. – Боже Зак, ты не думал сменить профессию? В тебе же умирает повар. Это очень-очень вкусно. Я весь день нечего не ел, а теперь… – искренне восхитился Пайн, он не часто пробовал экзотическую кухню, но это было обалденно. – Обещай, что будешь баловать меня так почаще.  
– Ладно, хватит, – Зак потупил взгляд, уставившись в свою тарелку с какой-то похлебкой. – Мне даже неловко, ты все так нахваливаешь, что мне становиться стыдно за то, что… это готовил не я, – он шуточно поднял руки. – Сдаюсь! Хотел удивить тебя.  
– Ничего, – Крис пожал плечами. Признание Куинто его умилило. – Это даже приятно, нууу в смысле, ты же все равно хотел меня поразить и старался, – Пайн благодарно улыбнулся бойфренду. Такие жесты подкупали.  
Хотя Куинто видимо все еще ощущал себя… пристыженным что ли. Обычно он любил поболтать за едой о прошедшем дне, о театре, обменяться последними сплетнями, а сейчас… ужин проходил в звенящем молчании. Но надолго Закари предсказуемо не хватило.  
– Крииис? Ты же не обвинишь меня в том, что я снова просто заглаживаю свою вину? Даже окажись прошлые выходные другими, я бы все равно устроил этот ужин. Да, тогда все вышло отвратительно, и я до сих пор не могу выкинуть это из головы… но ты же знаешь, что поступки всегда говорят больше?  
«Больше слов, которых ты не помнишь», – про себя подумал Крис, но вслух сказать не решился.  
– Конечно, – он нахмурился, поправляя сползшие очки. – Ты сейчас это просто так сказал или имел в виду что-то конкретное?  
– У тебя есть планы на Рождество?   
– В общем-то нет, – Пайн напрягся, зная, что далеко не все идеи Закари ему нравятся. – А что?  
– Ничего сверхъестественного. Помнишь, я говорил о приятеле, у которого домик в Монтоке? Я с ним переговорил, и он готов сдать нам его денька так на три за символическую плату. Там прекрасные виды, природа, простор… Я люблю сбегать туда ненадолго от шума большого города. Только представь: никаких телефонов, интернета, повседневных забот. Звучит слишком ребячески, но только ты и я… Ох, Кристофер, я хочу провести время только с тобой и хочу пригласить тебя на Рождество.  
– На Рождество? – переспросил Пайн, думая, что немного слукавил насчет планов. В конце концов, билеты в Лос-Анджелес он еще не купил. – На все три дня?  
– Если ты не против, – Зак склонил голову, выжидающе глядя на него. – Но если не хочешь, то мы можем и здесь отпраздновать, я понимаю, что не всем нравится аутентичная романтика.  
– Нет, я только за. Звучит здорово. Без интернета и телефона, значит? – он выдержал паузу. – Я принимаю вызов.  
– Только учти, мы будем наедине, целые дни вместе. Ты, конечно, оставался у меня и все такое, но споры и ссоры…  
– Ты что, меня заранее пугаешь? – Крис махнул рукой. – Забей.  
Наверное, он выглядел абсолютно счастливым, но не все оказалось так просто… Определенных планов, конечно, не было, но каждую зиму Пайн исправно возвращался домой, в Лос-Анджелес, отмечать праздники в кругу семьи. Крису всегда это нравилось, но сейчас… безумно хотелось сбежать куда-нибудь с Закари. Хотелось проводить с ним как можно больше времени и не отвлекаться ни на кого другого. Пайн впервые будто со стороны наблюдал за развитием собственных отношений и пока был полностью доволен их внезапными успехами.  
Но вот что он скажет в свое оправдание семье? Они ведь его ждут и даже знать не знают о появившемся бойфренде. Крису не хотелось их обижать, не хотелось врать. Но уже сейчас он интуитивно знал, что поступает правильно. В конце концов, в Лос-Анджелес он может приехать когда угодно, а вот Зак… Такие предложения нельзя упускать.   
– Черт, все с меня хватит, – Пайн даже дернулся, испугавшись, что Куинто передумал, с него станется. Но нет, он всего лишь отодвинул от себя тарелку с похлебкой. – Эксперимент не удался. Редкостная гадость. Смотря на тебя, я прямо мечтаю о куске мяса, учитывая, что я вегетарианец. Ты его так уплетаешь…  
– Ну хочешь пойдем тебе купим что-нибудь? – Крис весело глянул на Куинто. – Веганский бургер или еще какую пищу извращенца… Голодным я тебе не вынесу.  
– Сочту это за намек, – Зак поднялся из-за стола – Возьмем с собой Ноа?  
– Как же без него? – Пайн едва не замурчал, когда Закари благодарно провел рукой по его щеке. В последнее время он позволял себя слишком много таких, конечно же, приятных, но нарочито нежных жестов. Гораздо комфортней Крис чувствовал себя, когда Куинто одной рукой держал поводок, а другой прижимал его к себе, и они вот так в обнимку медленно шли по заснеженному Манхэттену в сторону полюбившейся закусочной.   
Даже предложи Зак путешествие на луну, Крис бы, не задумываясь, согласился, ему действительно хотелось, чтобы это Рождество осталось в памяти надолго. В Лос-Анджелесе его ждал стандартный набор из индейки, старых фильмов и долгих разговор с семьей за ужином. Нужно было как-то сообщить родителям, что в этот раз на его приезд рассчитывать не стоит. Пайн точно знал, что эта новость их расстроит, особенно маму. Ему и так слишком редко удавалось выбираться в Калифорнию, чтобы поддерживать образ хорошего сына.   
Подумав, Крис решил сначала провести «испытание» на сестре, оценить ее реакцию и умножить это во сто крат.  
– Крис? – Кэт взяла трубку после первых гудков. – Не ждала звонка, в последнее время тебе совсем не до нас. Что-то случилось?  
– Нет, наоборот… исправляюсь, – он предпочел начать издалека. – Как у тебя дела? Как ребенок?  
– Сам представь, сижу в четырех стенах, гуляю под присмотром Фрэнка. Это больше похоже на тюрьму, чем на беременность. Только с забавным бонусом, когда тебе не дают покоя, постоянно пиная изнутри. Знаешь, не советую тебе такого.  
– Да я как-то и не собирался, – Крис скривился, он даже представлять такое боялся.  
– Как там твой обожаемый Нью-Йорк? Видела в новостях, что вас там едва ли снегом не заносит. Наверное, ждешь не дождешься, когда окажешься на солнечном побережье.  
– Эээ, вроде того, – пробормотал Пайн, думая, что сестра сама невольно затронула острую тему. – Совсем закрутился с этой учебой, даже думать об отдыхе некогда, мне еще до конца семестра столько всего досдавать…  
– Досдавать? Это еще что за новости? – удивилась Кэтрин. – Я-то думала ты такой же отличник как и в школе, сдаешь задания еще до такого, как преподаватель их озвучит.  
– Ты меня переоцениваешь, – Крис был рад, что сестре не известна истинная причина его задолжностей. – Я почти все закрыл, остались кое-какие мелочи.  
– Отлично, потому что праздники уже на носу. Ты билеты хотя бы взял?  
– Нет, – честно ответил он.  
– Ну вот я так и думала, почему мой братец такой растяпа, тебе уже…  
– Я и не собираюсь их брать, – Крис перебил сестру. – То есть собираюсь, но позже. Я приеду через пару недель после Рождества.   
– Что? – спустя пару секунд отозвалась Кэтрин. – Хочешь сказать, послезавтра я тебя не увижу? Ты родителей хотя бы предупредил? Почему ты вообще передумал? У тебя что-то произошло и ты не хочешь говорить? Денег нет?  
– Эй, притормози, – Пайн чуть повысил голос. – Давай по порядку, у меня все хорошо, деньги есть, я здоров и полон сил. В Лос-Анджелес я приеду, но чуть позже…так получилось, и надеюсь, у тебя выйдет лучше сообщить об этом родителям.   
– Сообщить? Какого хрена, Крис? Почему ты сваливаешь это на меня? – Кэт отреагировала именно так, как он и предполагал. – Что у тебя вообще могло случиться, раз ты решил бросить семью под Рождество?!  
– Спокойней, не хватало мне получить нагоняй от твоего мужа за то, что заставляю тебя волноваться.  
– Именно это ты и делаешь, мы же всегда…  
– Празднуем вместе. Но извини, в этот раз я не могу, – закончил за нее Пайн, прекрасно зная, что следом на него обрушатся обвинения в том, что он никудышны брат и сын.   
– Ох, не думаю, что ты нашел себе вдруг друзей, с которыми можно отпраздновать. Или это из-за парня?  
– С чего ты вообще взяла? – Крису не хотелось ссориться с сестрой, и тем более вовлекать в это Закари. Кэтрин не была дурой, но иногда ее неаккуратно брошенные слова могли причинить боль.   
– С того, что это очевидно! Не знаю, чем тебе запудрили голову, но, Кристофер, тащи свою задницу домой. Твоя сестренка просто жаждет выслушать все подробности и секретики.  
– Не собираюсь я тебе ничего рассказывать. Мы, кажется, еще в старшей школе договорились, что ты не лезешь в мою личную жизнь. Ты, конечно, всегда нарушала это правило, но, Кэт, я не собираюсь перед тобой отчитываться, – Пайн перевел дыхание. Наконец-то он сказал вслух то, о чем так давно думал. - Я просто приеду позже, передай маме с папой. Больше я от тебя ничего не прошу.  
– Еще чего, не собираюсь я им ничего передавать, – Крис без труда мог представить ее выражение лица. – Что мне вообще им сказать? Что братцу важнее потрахаться с каким-то мужиком, чем приехать к семье на Рождество? О да, они несомненно обрадуются, особенно мама.   
– Не смей так говорить! Господи, почему ты делаешь из всего трагедию?! – не выдержал и вспылил Пайн, слова сестры его задели. – А вообще… говори им что хочешь, мне плевать.  
– Ты ведешь себя как мудак! Куда ты дел моего брата? – судя по голосу, Кэтрин уже немного успокоилась. – Крис, я тебя не узнаю в последнее время. С каких пор ты такой эгоист? Мне вон рожать скоро, а если тебя не будет…  
– Только не говори, что по твоей задумке я должен был принимать роды, – он усмехнулся, разряжая атмосферу. – И вообще, без меня будет только лучше, представь какую бы панику я устроил, начни ты рожать… Даже думать об этом не хочу, – заканчивать разговор так было нельзя, но Крис не собирался больше распаляться и пытаться переубедить сестру. – Я позвоню, когда возьму билеты. Все, пока.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Пайн повесил трубку. Кэтрин удалось вывести его из себя. Почему она делает из мухи слона? Разве нельзя принять все как есть? Крис уже давно не был мальчиком, но сестра по-прежнему лезла во все его дела, желая знать буквально все. Он соскучился по ней, но после такого разговора видеться почему-то расхотелось. Им обоим нужно было остыть.   
Конечно, Пайн понимал, что в чем-то Кэт права, встреча праздников в семейном доме была их своеобразным ритуалом, и ему не хотелось это нарушать. А еще злило, что Кэтрин с детства имела слишком большое влияние, Крис привык слушаться ее, и кто, как не старшая сестра, может так сильно. После разговора он даже засомневался в правильности своего решения, но идти на попятную было поздно.  
Сумку он уже собрал и с утра должен был быть около дома Куинто, чтобы на одолженной у Сары машине отправиться в их первое, пусть и небольшое путешествие. Настолько небольшое, что сменные вещи, зубная щетка, термос и подарок для Закари уместились в одну сумку.  
К слову о подарках… Пайн хлопнул себя по лбу, он почти забыл про то, что прикупил кое-что и для Урбана. Нужно было к нему заглянуть, вручить презент, да и по возможности переброситься парой фраз. После разговора с опытным и рассудительным Карлом всё всегда становилось на свои места.  
Крис даже растерялся, когда, позвонив в соседскую дверь, он увидел на пороге Натали. Они очень редко встречались, только если сталкивались на площадке, и то всё ограничивалось скромными приветствиями. Она всегда казалась дружелюбной, но в душе Пайн догадывался, что женщина не в восторге от того, что ее муж периодически пропадает в квартире напротив в компании бутылки скотча.  
– О, Крис, да? Привет, – Натали жестом пригласила его зайти. – Что то случилось? Соль, сахар?   
– Нет, - Пайн немного смутился, растеряно крутя головой. Он впервые оказался в соседской квартире и поразился ее уюту. Несмотря на то, что они въехали не так давно, было сразу понятно, что живет здесь самая настоящая семья. Коврик «Добро пожаловать», милые фотографии с детьми и держащим огромную рыбину Карлом и такой запах с кухни, что слюнки текли. Некстати Крису вспомнился собственный дом в Лос-Анджелесе… где в нынешнее Рождество его так и не дождутся. – Хотел поздравить вас с Рождеством!  
– И тебя, дорогой, – она улыбнулась. – Ты, наверное, хотел с Карлом поговорить? Я знаю, что вы частенько секретничаете.  
– Натали, не смущай его еще больше, – подойдя сзади Урбан, опустил руку на его плечо. – Но ты права, нам нужно пошептаться, – он двинул бровями и кивнул в сторону кухни.  
– Ладно-ладно, – Натали деликатно удалилась, а Крис даже не успел её поблагодарить.  
– Я только на минутку. Хотел поздравить заранее, я с утра уезжаю, так что… вот, пользуясь возможностью, – он протянул Карлу подарочный пакет со сладостями для детей и бутылкой односолодового виски для их родителей. – Тут ничего такого…  
– Вау, Крис, спасибо, – Урбан обнял его. – Мне даже неловко за то, что мы только завтра за подарками собирались. Как обычно, все в последний момент!   
– Да ладно, – Пайн отмахнулся, а Карл смерил его долгим изучающим взглядом.  
– Ты чего такой грустный, поездочка что ли унылая намечается?  
– Да нет, как раз наоборот, – Крис покачал головой. – Устал просто.  
– Ну вот в праздники дома и отдохнешь, будешь валяться в кровати до полудня, пялиться в телек и доедать остатки торжественного ужина.  
– Я… я не домой еду, за город, – Пайн вздохнул, понимая, что они подобрались к тому, что его мучило. – В Лос-Анджелес только потом выберусь.   
– Ааа, ну все понятно, – Урбан усмехнулся. – Собираешься уединиться в уютным гнездышке с тем… ну губастым? Я его, кстати, давно не видел.  
– Не видел, потому что я еду с Заком, – Крис закатил глаза. – И не нужно смеяться.  
– Теперь все понятно, почему ты грустный такой.  
– Прекрати. Ты даже не представляешь, как я рад этому. Даже сестре позвонил предупредить, что на праздники не приеду, а она наехала на меня, обвинила, что я семью забываю, что эгоист и все такое.   
– Это такая проблема? Ты вроде взрослый мальчик и имеешь право устраивать свою жизнь… пусть даже с Куинто, – он скривился. – Господи, да не забивай ты голову ерундой, перебесится твоя сестренка и успокоится. Может ей просто неохота одной с родителями все праздники сидеть. Поезжай и не думай об этом.  
– Да я все понимаю, к тому же она беременная и пользуется этим направо и налево, – Крис уставился в пол, ему совсем не хотелось плакаться Урбану, но это выходило само собой.  
– Ох, ну тогда и говорить не о чем, – Карл широко улыбнулся. – Беги оттуда! Поверь, тебе в этом спектакле, как максимум, отведут роль прислуги. Все будут носиться вокруг нее, а ты, – он ткнул в Пайна пальцем, – будешь только приносить ей нужные вещи и предлагать налить еще чаю.   
– Я так всю жизнь и делаю, ничего нового, – Крис усмехнулся. – Но, возможно, ты прав. Я просто не хочу, чтобы на меня обижались, я же не виноват в…  
– Ты не виноват, а я само собой прав, – перебил Урбан. – Слушай, парень, это твоя жизнь, пора уже понять это!  
Черт, Карл и правда действовал на него чудесным образом, ободрял и мотивировал. Будь что будет. Даже если Кэтрин не прикроет перед родителями, Зак не заслужил того, чтобы его бойфренд изводил себя все выходные.  
На следующее утро Крис встал ни свет ни заря. Спешно позавтракав, он закончил вчерашние сборы, упаковал сэндвичи, налил в термос горячего чая и поехал прямиком к Закари. В канун Рождества улицы Манхэттна были полупусты, видимо все отсыпались в предвкушении грядущей ночи. На парковке рядом с домом Куинто даже машин было в половину меньше обычного. Не увидев красного ситроена, который Зак обещал одолжить еще на днях, Пайн удивился, но еще больше его запутал сам Закари, спустившийся через пару минут вместе с Ноа. Крис выругался про себя, он любил питомца бойфренда, но не настолько, чтобы тащить его в предполагаемо романтическую поездку.  
– Ты же не имеешь ничего против небольшой прогулки? – Зак взял его за руку, переплетая пальцы. – Заглянем к Саре. Извини, вчера никак не вышло взять у нее ключи, она работала допоздна, да и мне, – он потрепал собаку по голове, – не хотелось раньше времени расставаться с этим парнем.   
Крис только пожал плечами, даже если он и был недоволен таким раскладом, делать было нечего… Хорошо еще до квартиры Сары оказалось рукой подать. Фешенебельные и ухоженные кварталы Нохо сменились более скромными улицами Бруклина. Пайна такой контраст всегда удивлял, было понятно, почему Куинто готов выкладывать бешенные деньги за свое жилище. Статус решал все. Хотя нужно отдать должное Саре, ей тоже удалось устроиться пусть и в более скромном, но точно не менее живописном месте, зажатом между двумя парками. Настоящий маленький оазис посреди темного бетонного Бруклина.   
– Доброе утро, – Зак с порога чмокнул подруг в щеку.  
– Фу… уйди, колется, – она отмахнулась от Куинто, присаживаясь на корточки перед Ноа. – Папочка опять забыл, что не все в восторге от его трехдневной щетины, я надеюсь, ты послушный мальчик.  
Крис улыбнулся, наблюдая за этой сценой. Он был не в восторге от Сары, но сейчас одетая в огромную футболку, в очках, с дурацким хвостиком она совсем не походила на ту горгону, в которую превращалась по вечерам. У них с Куинто был словно одни секрет на двоих, позволяющий дома выглядеть уютно и трогательно, а на людях одевать маску сучки.  
– Ключи как там, где обычно? – Зак передал ей поводок и прошел в квартиру.  
– На крючке. Отдыхайте, расслабляйтесь, но только, Куинто, – она серьезно глянула на друга, – если ты вернешь тачку в таком же состоянии как тогда, пеняй на себя. Собственноручно заставлю оттирать салон.  
Пайн предпочел деликатно не спрашивать, что значит «как тогда», а только кивнул Саре и вместе с Заком спустился вниз. Быстро отыскав приметную машину, они кинули в багажник сумки, еду, термос и зачем-то прихваченное Заком банджо и выехали на трассу.   
В фильмах про дорожные приключения все так и показывали: извивающаяся бетонная змейка, пустынная дорога, обрамлённая снежными долинами с обоих сторон и тихо работающее радио. Крис был готов хоть всю Америку исколесить, если бы кто-то обещал ему такую же атмосферу на протяжении всего пути. Что навряд ли… наверняка, на главных магистралях сейчас было не протолкнуться, все стремились сбежать в пригород, чтобы отпраздновать Рождество в каком-нибудь коттедже, но Зак специально выбрал для них узкую петляющую дорогу в стороне от главной артерии.  
– Почему ты навигатор не включишь? – спросил Пайн, кивнув на мертвый экранчик.  
– А смысл? Я эту дорогу отлично знаю.   
– Эту? – Крис оглянулся по сторонам, всматриваясь в бесконечные заснеженные поля.  
– Ну да. Не в первый раз же еду, – Закари нахмурился, вглядываясь в дорогу. – И как избежать пробок по пути в Монток-то уж точно знаю. Я говорил, что это прекрасное место, если нужно спрятаться от мира, к тому же пару раз мы просто снимали с ребятами дом там, чтобы отдохнуть. Позапрошлое Рождество, например, так и отметили.  
– А в прошлом году? – осторожно поинтересовался Крис. Закари крайне редко говорил о своей семье, и Пайну лишний раз не хотел приставать к нему с расспросами.  
– Это был сумасшествие, – Куинто улыбнулся собственным воспоминаниям. – Мы уезжали на гастроли в Чикаго. Было очень холодно и отмечали мы прямо в здании театра, а больше ничего не помню. Да-да, понимаю, что это не тот праздник, который встречают так…  
– Ну вообще-то да, Рождество считается семейным праздником.   
– Ооо, и не напоминай, – Зак закатил глаза. – От гастролей мне никак не отвертеться, да если честно, не очень-то хотелось. Но тут нужно сказать спасибо Джо, он в Питсбург приехал и удачно прикрыл меня, взвалив на свои плечи все сыновьи обязанности.  
– Обязанности? – Пайна немного удивили формулировки бойфренда. – Я всегда с радостью возвращаюсь в Лос-Анджелес. Семья все-таки… Я себя буквально извел, думая правильно ли поступаю, уехав с тобой. Родители и Кэтрин меня ведь ждут. Мы с сестрой едва не поссорились по этому поводу, – Крис потупил взгляд, уставившись в окно. – Что бы она там не думала, никто меня с тобой ехать не заставлял…  
– Твоя сестра, наверное, считает меня тираном, – Закари усмехнулся, а Пайн предпочел не сообщать, что о его существовании Кэтрин пусть и догадывается, но наверняка не знает. – И вообще, Крис, если ты действительно так переживаешь, мог бы и поделиться. Ты вроде как мой бойфренд и не должен носить все в себе. Если хочешь знать, меня вообще обижает то, что ты почти все сносишь молча.  
– А что, я должен по любому поводу устраивать истерики?  
– Ты утрируешь, просто поделись, – Зак искоса глянул на него. – Это так сложно?  
– Говоришь так, будто здесь у меня одного проблемы с доверием, – не подумав, выдал Пайн и уже приготовился к буре, но Куинто промолчал, сильнее сжав руль и сделав музыку по громче. Видимо, он был твердо настроен в этот раз не разжигать ссоры на пустом месте. Хотя оказалось, что это не так уж просто. Буквально через полчаса их машина начала издавать странные звуки, а потом и вовсе заглохла.  
– Что случилось? – Пайн уставился на Закари, который рассеянно шарил взглядом по приборной панели. – Эй, ты меня вообще слышишь? Почему мы встали?  
– Блять, Крис! – Зак со всей дури долбанул по клаксону. – Блять! Ну, какого хуя?!  
– Может, скажешь в чем дело?   
– Бензин… Ну вот какого хрена… – Куинто глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться, но куда там!  
– В смысле? Ты издеваешься что ли? – Пайн даже думать не хотел о перспективе застрять посреди заброшенной дороги в Рождество. – У нас нет бензина? Вообще?  
– Да, на нуле, и хватит причитать! – зло бросил Зак. – Я не виноват, что Сара не заправила тачку. Я всегда возвращаю ей машину с полным баком! Неужели трудно сделать точно…  
– Вообще-то ты виноват, – инфантилизм и беспечность Куинто в бытовых мелочах просто выводили из себя. – Нужно было проследить за этим. Ты же водитель!  
– И что? – Зак раздраженно глянул на него. – Хочешь сказать, я один виноват? Приборная панель у тебя тоже под носом, мог и посмотреть.  
– Мог бы и посмотреть? – возмущенно переспросил Пайн. – А ничего, что это твоя обязанность, если уж ты уселся за руль? Я вообще в этом не разбираюсь, а ты… Из-за тебя мы черт знает где! – Крис достал мобильный. – Отлично! Тут даже связь не ловит.  
– Хватит паниковать, поймаем попутку, попросим бензина и доплетемся до ближайшей заправки.  
– Какую еще попутку? Ты много встречных машин видел? Мы здесь до ночи проторчим, – Крис уронил голову на грудь, стараясь успокоиться. Он чувствовал нарастающую панику и ледяное спокойствие Куинто раздражало.  
– Не волнуйся, – Зак сжал его колено. – Воспринимай это просто как часть приключения. Это не заброшенная дорога, как ты сказал, и ничего с нами не случится, если, конечно, мы не перессоримся и не перегрызем друг другу глотки.  
– В чем я сомневаюсь, – буркнул Пайн, стараясь и правда воспринимать это как «приключение». Нужно отдать Закари должное, он пытался сделать для этого все, что от чего зависело: включил печку, достал термос и протянул Крису сэндвичи. Тому потребовалось около получаса, чтобы проникнуться этой дорожной романтикой и расслабиться, слушая истории Зака о его путешествии через всю страну. Периодически Пайн, конечно, поглядывал в зеркало заднего вида в надежде увидеть попутку, но, увы, дорога по-прежнему была пуста.   
Единственная машина, которая показалась на горизонте, пролетела мимо, не успел Куинто выбраться из машины. Матерясь, Закари вернулся обратно, а Крис снова начал поддаваться панике. На улице стремительно темнело и становилось все холодней, а попутки все еще не было Не хватало только снегопада, чтобы поверить в то, что они застряли здесь навсегда.   
– Признаю, сейчас эта дорога действительно походит на заброшенную, – сдался Закари и приобнял Криса за плечи. – Но скоро все начнут возвращаться домой и нас кто-нибудь подхватит.  
– Ага, и мы встретим Рождество здесь, – обиженно бросил Пайн.  
– А даже если так, ничего страшного. Расслабься, – Зак потянулся за поцелуем, запустив ладонь в волосы Пайна, и надавил, заставляя его наклониться. – Детка, все совсем не так плохо, – он провел ладонью от колена Криса до бедра.   
– Зак, – он мягко осадил бойфренда, не отстраняясь, но давая понять, что трахаться сейчас точно не собирается. – Не нужно, мы пропустим машину.  
– Да какую машину, мы же быстро, – переметив руку на пах, Куинто принялся покусывать шею Криса, одновременно пытаясь справиться с его ремнем. – Давай. Ты хоть когда-нибудь пробовал вот так?  
– Нет, Зак, подожди, – Пайн убрал его руку. – Я не готов сейчас к экспериментам.   
– Окей, понял, – Куинто не обиделся, но сделал вид. Отодвинувшись, он даже руку с плеча Криса убрал. – Я ведь как лучше хотел, время скоротать, согреть, а ты… - он начал было представление, но тут впереди замаячили огоньки, и черт, да, это была попутка, которую они так долго ждали! Зак как и в первый раз выскочил из машины, вот только вернулся уже с улыбкой, сообщив, что их согласились дотянуть до ближайшей заправки, которая оказалась… в десяти минутах ходьбы от места, где они застряли. Господи, можно было несколько раз сходить туда и обратно, купить еды или попросить помощи, но нет, они предпочли просто сидеть в машине, курить, уминать сэндвичи и ждать пока их спасут!  
Добраться до Монтока удалось только затемно. Криса эта затянувшаяся поездка вымотала, и сейчас он только и мечтал о том, чтобы принять горячий душ, поесть и завалиться в кровать… желательно вместе с Заком.  
Но как всегда реальность мало совпадала с ожиданиями. В его мыслях они сразу оказывались в теплом доме с уже натопленным камином, рождественским ужином и развешенными повсюду праздничными гирляндами. На деле же перед ними оказалась занесенная снегом подъездная дорожка и дом с мертвыми темными окнами. Пайн еле сдержал разочарованный стон, воодушевление вселял только Куинто, который тут же засуетился вокруг. Пока Крис тупо пялился по сторонам, тот включил везде свет, перетащил вещи из машины и принялся разжигать камин. Его стараниями их жилище на ближайшие дни приобрело хоть какое-то подобие уюта. Пайн с интересом прошелся по комнатам, отметив что им досталось настоящее логово охотника: деревянные лестницы, дровницы, рога на стенах, шкуры под ногами. Хорошо, что Куинто все-таки вегетарианец, а не безумный защитник животных.   
– Устал? – Крис и не заметил, как Зак успел переместиться на кухню.  
– Немного. Помощь нужна? – вяло откликнулся Пайн. Было стыдно за то, что его бойфренд, проведя несколько часов за рулем, взвалил на себя все обязанности.  
– Нет, все уже готово. Я включил бойлер, так что можешь принять душ, пока я довожу ужин до ума, – он легонько поцеловал его в висок и подтолкнул в сторону лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж.  
Крис и не ожидал, что пара минут под теплыми струями произведёт на него такой эффект. Напряжение, возникшее еще когда они застряли посреди дороги, постепенно спало, а мышцы расслабились. Осталось только завернуться в одеяло и съесть что-нибудь посущественнее хлопьев и сэндвичей. Конечно, он не рассчитывал, вернувшись ко столу, увидеть жаркое или горячий суп, но все равно бутылка шампанского, пара бокалов и чашки с лапшой быстрого приготовления удивили. Ну что ж… по крайней мере, пахло да и выглядело это вполне аппетитно.  
– Прости за то, что заставляю тебя праздновать вот так, – Зак виновато развел руками. – Сиротское Рождество.  
– Лучшее Рождество, – улыбнувшись, исправил его Крис. И нужно сказать, он не соврал. В собранном наспех ужине, в домике, затерявшемся в снегах, и неловкости Закари чувствовалось что-то такое романтическое и настоящие. Пайн бы не за что не променял это на ломящийся от блюд стол в Лос-Анджелесе.   
– Ну что, прошу? – Куинто отодвинул стул, приглашая Криса сесть.  
– Подожди, у меня кое-что для тебя есть. Наряженной ели я не вижу, так что, думаю, можно подарить и сейчас, а не дожидаться утра, – он полез в сумку, валяющуюся на диване. – Ты, наверное, посмеешься надо мной и запихнешь это на самую верхнюю полку в шкафу и вообще никогда не наденешь, но… мне показалось, что на тебе он будет смотреться хорошо. Тем более зима выдалась холодная, а ты намеренно игнорируешь теплые вещи.  
– Вау, обещаю, что буду носить, по крайней мере, когда мы наедине, – Зак быстро развернул обертку и с интересом принялся рассматривать огромный вязанный свитер с какими-то дурацкими узорами. Пайн старался, чтобы он как можно меньше походил на дешевый праздничный наряд и смотрелся… нууу модно что ли. – Это очень, очень, очень мило и очень в твоем стиле. Мне нравится, честно, – Куинто крепко сжал его в объятьях, а потом отстранился. Пайн даже удивился, когда увидел румянец на щеках бойфренда. – Черт, это правда так трогательно, что мне теперь неловко дарить свой подарок, он… немного из другой категории, – Зак тоже протянул ему прямоугольную коробочку. – Никаких намеков, но я надеюсь, ты оценишь.   
Крис сразу понял, что это книга, но, пока не развернул ее, и подумать не мог, что это окажется… Он не мог подобрать нормального описания. Нууу гейская камасутра или что-то вроде того.   
– Эээ… спасибо, – Пайн потянулся, чтобы поцеловать Закари. – Но ты правда считаешь, что _это_ можно воспринимать как-то иначе кроме как намек?  
– Абсолютно, ты и без этого самый сообразительный, – прошептал Куинто.  
Когда его дыхание участилось, а руки опустились на ягодицы и несильно их сжали, Крис только и мог, что судорожно выдохнуть. Зак продолжал напирать, действуя требовательно и углубляя поцелуй. Было понятно, что ему хотелось секса, но… сейчас Пайн не мог этого предложить.  
– Извини, урчание моего желудка все испортит, – Крис мягко отстранился, садясь на диван. – Я умираю с голода и засыпаю на ходу. Убийственное сочетание, правда?  
– Правда, – Закари убрал руки и поцеловал его в лоб. – Давай ты поешь, мы выпьем по паре бокалов шампанского в честь праздника, и ты поднимешься наверх?  
– А ты? – Крис глянул на бойфренда, потянувшегося за чашкой лапши.  
– Я тоже скоро приду.  
Засыпая спустя пятнадцать минут в огромной холодной постели, Пайн думал, что будь Куинто рядом, ему было бы куда приятнее и теплее, но… он и без него отрубился, стоило только накрыться одеялом с головой.  
На утро Зака рядом не оказалось, постель была смята, но подушка уже остыла. И чего ему не спится? Крис разочарованно вздохнул, он-то рассчитывал на долгое, томное утро в кровати, а сейчас часы едва ли показывали десять.  
Правда пропажа отыскалась быстро, сначала Пайн услышал какой-то стук, а потом, выглянув в окно, увидел своего бойфренда в одной рубашке, со всей дури… колющего дрова?   
Конечно, Куинто любил играть в героя, совершать странные бытовые подвиги и творить полнейшую ерунду, видимо это был именно тот случай. Крис еще вчера приметил полную дровницу, поэтому либо Зак занимался этим в свое удовольствие, либо просто показушничал.   
– Здравствуй, железный дровосек! – Пайн улыбнулся, выйдя на крыльцо.  
– Не очень-то ты похож на Элли, – оторвавшись от своего занятия, Зак обернулся. – Иди в дом, холодно. Я там тебе завтрак оставил.  
Крис хотел возмутиться, сказать, что Куинто тоже мерзнуть не нужно, но интерес увидеть, что же там приготовлено, пересилил. На столе оказались тосты с джемом и яичница, а украшали скромный завтрак бабочки, сложенные из салфеток. Пайн давно перестал удивляться всплывающим талантам Закари, когда тот ставил свой целью поразить его.   
Пока Крис уминал свою яичницу, Куинто успел перетаскать дрова в дом и, скинув рубашку, присоединиться к бойфренду. Крис думал, что выучил уже все образы Зака, но сейчас в майке, с румяным лицом, расплывшимися розовыми пятнами на ключицах и покрытыми щетиной щеками он был необыкновенно прост и органичен. Пайну захотелось поцеловать его сейчас же, но, увы, рот был занят едой, да и Закари волновало другое, он занялся россказнями об их грядущих планах.   
Ничего сверхъестественного, но Крису понравилось. Сначала Куинто показывал ему окрестности, сводил на заброшенную пристань, а потом еще долго парни мотались по пустынным поселковым улицам, распугивая своими восторженными выкриками и беспричинной радостью редких прохожих. Когда они вышли к замершему озеру, Пайну понадобился не один аргумент в пользу того, чтобы не вступать на лед, а ограничатся лишь созерцанием блестящей глади.  
Но видимо энергия Закари все-таки искала выход, поэтому уже очень скоро Крис получил себе снежок за шиворот. Правда так просто Куинто не отделался, Пайн отомстил, повалив его в снег. Было сыро, холодно и минут через десять он уже не чувствовал конечностей, но все равно слепо тыкался Заку в лицо, целуя его глаза, замерший нос и щеки. Вот сейчас, лежа в снегу, Крис нисколько не жалел, что променял солнце Калифорнии на снегопады Монтока.   
Ближе к вечеру они вернулись домой, как и накануне уставшие и голодные. Вот только сегодня Зак твердо решил приготовить мясо, которое хотел подать на Рождественский ужин. Вытащив невесть откуда два старых кресла, они расположились на веранде. Пока Куинто суетился вокруг барбекю, Крис наблюдал за ним, выглядывая из-за ворота куртки и кутаясь в плед. В красивых произведениях он не раз встречал как восторженная героиня смотрела на своего обожателя и непременно называла его «мой мужчина». Пайн улыбался, думая, что мужчина сейчас перед ним, в распахнутом пальто, с сигаретой в зубах и бутылкой вина в руке. Эх, будь у него камера… На черно-белом снимке Закари смотрелся бы шикарно.   
– Зааак, дай мне сигарету, – забравшись с ногами на кресло, попросил Крис.  
– Чего это ты? – Куинто смерил его непонимающим взглядом.  
– Просто захотелось? Нельзя?  
– Да нет, можно, – Закари выудил пачку сигарет. – Мне нравится, когда от мужчины пахнет табаком.  
– Ну спасибо!  
– Просто к слову пришлось, – Закари улыбнулся. – Я реабилитируюсь в твоих глазах, если скажу, что сейчас ты похож на какого-нибудь писателя в очках, с сигаретой на заснеженной веранде своего гнезда?  
– Ты просто подлизываешься, – хмыкнул Крис, беря зажигалку из рук Зака. – И вообще дурно на меня влияешь.  
– И не говори, – Куинто, пожав плечами, вернулся к готовке.  
К тому времени, когда он наконец управился с мясом, на улице совсем стемнело и снова пошел снег, так что поужинать на свежем воздухе не удалось. Пришлось перебраться в дом, поближе к камину. Лежа у огня, они уплетали мясо, запивали его вином, фоном играла какая-то незатейливая музыка, и всего, чего хотелось Крису, просто целоваться. Нуу, по крайней мере, он думал, что хотелось только этого. Зак успел его изучить слишком хорошо, чтобы парой легких касаний добиться одобрительного тихого стона.   
Вино, потрескивание дров в камине и огонь, отражающийся в глаза Закари, действовали на Пайна магнетически. Он заворожено смотрел на Куинто и его хотелось трогать, гладить, но не срывать одежду, а не торопясь играть с удовольствием.  
– Может, поднимемся наверх? – Зак отстранился, даже не пытаясь скрыть довольную улыбку. – Знаешь, здешняя кровать так забавно поскрипывает, это иногда так… заводит, ну то, что слышишь ритм. Опробуем?  
– Я не дойду, – честно признался Пайн, придвигаясь вплотную и обвивая Закари ногами. – Давай здесь.  
– У камина? – Куинто сдвинул брови. – А что, мне нравится эта идея, – он надавил на плечи Криса, заставляя того откинуться на мягкий ковер, а сам навис над ним.  
Зак долго дразнил поцелуями, распаляя и лаская оголившуюся полоску кожи между ремнем и футболкой, то и дело запуская под нее пальцы.  
– Зааак, – решив проявить инициативу, Пайн потянул его за край кофты.   
– Ты сегодня сам на себя не похож, – хмыкнул Куинто, послушно стягивая с себя одежду. – А что если я хочу растянуть прелюдию?  
– Что-то не похоже, – Крис скосил глаза, глядя на пах Закари. – Думаешь, через джинсы я не чувствую твой член, упирающейся мне в бедро?  
– Какие мы внимательные, – Зак скривился, помогая Пайну избавиться от этих самых злополучных джинсов. – Ты только подумай, этого я добился одними только поцелуями.  
– Это был комплимент в мою сторону? – Крис улыбнулся, стянув футболку.   
– Нет… Я бы сказал, ботаники остаются ботаниками во всем, – Закари хмыкнул, пробегаясь пальцами по груди Пайна. – Ты отлично усвоил все мои приемчики и уроки. Немного отдает фантазией об учителе и ученике, не находишь?  
– Господи, хватит трепаться! Мы и так второй день болтаем, не затыкаясь, помолчи хоть сейчас!   
– Думаешь, это возможно, когда ты раскинулся передо мной такой обнаженный и такой открытый? – одним движением он избавил Криса от боксеров и уставился на него _так_ , что Пайну невольно стало не по себе. – Мы не трахались несколько дней, а я уже себя едва в руках держу.   
– Меньше слов, больше действий, – слово показывая пример, Крис поддел резинку трусов Куинто, усевшегося ему на бедра. – С каких пор тебя нужно просить дважды?  
– Кристофер, да ты просто напрашиваешься, – Закари наклонился и больно сжал зубами мочку уха, тут же зализывая укус.  
– Нет, я всего лишь прошу, – нарочито растягивая гласные, шепнул Крис, подаваясь бедрами вперед.  
– Чертов провокатор, – Куинто дернулся, будто у него сорвало предохранитель, и принялся лихорадочно водить руками по телу Криса, задевая и сжимая соски, касаясь ребер и доходя до чертовой дорожки волос, но никак не дальше.   
Пайн не понимал, откуда Зак находит в себе силы, но тот явно всего лишь раздразнивал его, точно зная, от каких прикосновений Крис готов стонать и просить. Закари блокировал каждое движение, продолжая мучать и с улыбкой наблюдая, как бойфренд изнывает под ним, пытаясь потереться вставшим членом о бедро.   
– Блять, если ты мне сейчас не вставишь, то можешь выкинуть ту книжку, – попытавшись в очередной раз коснуться себя и оказавшись с зафиксированным руками, сведенными над головой, Крис не сумел подавить позорно громкого стона.   
– Ого, на какие ультиматумы мы способны. Даже не думай, я уже присмотрел кое-что для нас, – Куинто улыбнулся, выпрямляясь и снова садясь Пайну на бедра. – Только сейчас мы немного пьяны для таких подвигов.  
Крис слышал его будто через дымку, не в силах отвести взгляд от стояка, обтянутого мягкой тканью боксеров, на которых уже виднелось расползающееся мокрое пятнышко от выступившей смазки. Его вело от этого зрелища, от потрескивающих поленьев, от отсутствия соседей, при которых нужно держать себя в рамках. Они были совершенно одни, на полу в окружении теней, отбрасываемых огнем, и в этом присутствовало столько животного, что Пайну пришлось взять себя в руки, чтобы не повалить Закари, не оседлать его, самостоятельно насаживаясь и задавая темп. Он точно знал, что у Куинто от этой позы крышу сносило, пусть тот и не признавался, что кайфует, отдавая власть пусть и ненадолго Крису.  
Но, кажется, эту идею стоило все же приберечь, потому что Закари надоело играться. Поднявшись, он избавил себя от боксеров, вытащил из брошенных джинсов презерватив и потянулся было к сумке, но Пайн перехватил его руку.  
– Брось, все нормально, – он поерзал, пытаясь устроиться поудобней, несмотря на толстый ковер лежать было жестко, да и ворсинки неприятно кололи кожу. – Презервативы вроде со смазкой, я могу обойтись и этим.   
– Уверен? – в подобных вопросах Зак всегда был обстоятелен. Только когда Крис уверенно кивнул, он вернулся, усевшись меж его разведенных ног, и натянул на себя презерватив. –То есть вообще никакой подготовки?  
– Как пожелаешь, – Пайн улыбнулся, передавая право выбора Закари, хотя втайне надеялся на то, что бойфренд как обычно будет крайне серьезен и не откажется. Было что-то развратно грязное и от этого притягательное в растрепанном, раскрасневшемся Куинто, облизывающим собственные пальцы. Горячей только самому смачивать эти пальцы… ну или чувствовать, как они растягивают задницу.   
– И все-таки без этого было не обойтись, – удовлетворенно заявил Закари, когда два пальца вошли свободно.  
– Хватит рассуждааа… – Крис не успел договорить, захлебнувшись собственными словами, когда влажная головка мягко толкнулась в него. Все-таки Куинто понимал его с полуслова. Лишним подтверждением, кстати, было и сосредоточенное лицо, пока он выбирал темп, пусть и не такой быстрый, но подходящий им обоим. Пайн наслаждался этими мгновениями и ощущением члена в себе, пока Закари еще не начинал безумно вбиваться в него и не входил до основания, выбивая весь воздух из легких.  
Когда Куинто расслабился, отпустил себя и потянулся к Крису за поцелуем, тот не смог достойно ответить ему, застонав в губы. Безумно хотелось дотронуться до себя, но Зак ловил его каждый вздох и не позволял даже двинуться. Только после того как Пайн едва ли не заскулил, зажмурив глаза, тот сжалился и обхватил его член. Он дрочил ровно и четко, идеально попадая в ритм, в котором двигался сам. Это казалось почти невозможным, но каждый раз Куинто вытворял такое, что Крису всерьез казалось, что ему никогда не узнать всех секретов бойфренда.   
Например, еще пару месяцев назад он и подумать не мог, что их секс может быть таким размеренным и нежным. Закари не спешил, видимо, всерьез надеясь на продолжение в спальне. Но вскоре движения стали более рваными, ритм сбился, а сам Куинто начал тихо постанывать, навалившись на Криса.  
– Ох да, – он принялся вскидывать бедра, надеясь продлить ощущения, но надолго его не хватило. Выгнувшись, Пайн кончил, запачкав и себя, и Закари, которому тоже хватило еще пары особо сильных толчков, чтобы излиться следом. Кончив, он упал на Криса, придавив того своим весом и наплевав на сперму между ними. Господи, Куинто мог часами разглядывать овощи в салате или заставлять парикмахера дважды дезинфицировать инструменты, но в том, что касалось секса, он брезгливым точно не был.   
– Может, ты отпустишь меня? Я загляну в душ, а уже потом подумаем, чем можно заняться наверху, – предложил Крис, которому уже стало трудно дышать от тела, прижимающего его к полу.  
– А воды в бойлере хватит на двоих? – шепнул Зак. – В душе тоже можно много чем заняться.  
– Ого, а не слишком ли ты себя переоцениваешь? – Крис шутливо толкнул его в плечо, пытаясь отвлечься от вновь зарождающейся тяжести в паху. А он всего лишь представил их, занимающихся любовью в душевой кабине!

***

Проснувшись утром, Пайн сначала расплылся в глупой улыбке, глядя на дрыхнущее на соседней подушке лохматое и сопящее существо, а потом напрягся. Куинто редко позволял себе долго валяться в кровати. Обычно он подрывался с самого утра, тут же ставил кофеварку и залезал под холодный душ. Исключением были разве что выходные, когда он терпеливо ждал, пока проснется Крис, а тот специально не открывал глаза, сквозь прикрытые веки наблюдая за сосредоточенным Закари в очках, таранящего его взглядом.   
Приподнявших на локтях, Пайн склонился над ним, теперь настала его очередь до неприличия долго пялиться на спящего бойфренда. Вот только ничего милого или трогательного в этом не было, Зак тяжело сопел, иногда переходя на храп так… как будто у него заложило нос. Прислужившись к тяжелому дыханию, Крис вздохнул и приложил ладонь ко лбу. Ну да, так он и думал, у Куинто жар. Странно, что тот еще не метался по кровати, сминая простыни, а наоборот свернулся, подтянув колени к груди. Черт, да уже по одной этой позе можно было понять, что тут что-то не так. Зак заболел, и Крис не представлял, что будет с этим делать, застряв посреди заснеженных полей.   
Перво-наперво он, конечно, решил разбудить Закари, но и это оказалось не так просто.  
Сначала тот вообще никак не реагировал, а потом сонно отмахнулся от Пайна, заявив хриплым голосом, что хочет спать. Крису понадобилось не мало сил, чтобы заставить его хотя бы открыть глаза и перевернуться на спину.  
– Оставь меня в покое, а? – просипел Куинто. – Что стряслось? Мы горим?  
– Мы нет, а вот ты да, – Пайн внимательно глянул на Зака. – Как себя чувствуешь?  
– Нормально я себя чувствую. И нужно было меня будить из-за этой ерунды? – как ни в чем не бывал отмахнулся Куинто, но слезящиеся глаза и раскрасневшиеся щеки выдавали его с головой.   
– Брось, у тебя температура, нечего изображать из себя героя.  
– Да нет у меня никакой температуры, – Закари закатил глаза. – Что ты всполошился, немного простыл не более, ерунда.  
– Так, нужно жар сбить, пропотеть… чай горячий выпить, что-то еще… Укутаться потеплее? – Крис подорвался с постели и, подоткнув под Куинто одеяло, принялся одеваться. – Я тебе с лимоном чай сделаю, ты вчера же его не съел? Надеюсь, что нет, потому что…  
– Крис! – Зак повысил голос настолько, насколько это было возможно. – Все нормально.  
– Ага, я вижу, – Пайн смутно представлял, чем может помочь. Ни лекарств, ни градусника с собой они не брали, так что пока было решено ограничиться чаем и постельным режимом. Вроде бы все просто, вот только Куинто продолжал бунтовать. Он вбил себе в голову, что нельзя просиживать дома их последний день на природе, тем более что выезжать они планировали уже вечером. Крису пришлось потратить достаточно нервов для того, чтобы Закари сдался и, поджав губы, отвернулся к стене. Пайн искренне надеялся, что он сам, подхватывая простуду, выглядит не таким засранцем.  
– Не дури. Вечером ты должен быть в состоянии вести машину. У меня ID дома, и за руль я не садился с тех пор как права получил… Так что прекрати вести себя как ребенок, – он на секунду задумался. – Пожалуйста.  
– О боже, ну вот хватит меня жалеть! Я не умираю, хотя могу, если ты еще дольше будешь готовить мой чай, – он высунулся из-под одеяла. – И доберемся мы до Нью-Йорка в любом случае, тут ехать-то…  
– Кто сказал, что я пущу тебя за руль в таком состоянии? – буркнул Крис, отшатнувшись, когда Закари, улыбаясь, потянулся к нему за поцелуем.  
– Эй, и что мы теперь даже целоваться не будем?  
– Просто не хочу заразиться. Прости, – он чмокнул Куинто в макушку. – Хочешь еще чего-нибудь?  
– Тебя – Закари недвузначно выгнул бровь. – Простуда же вроде не передается половым путем.  
– Зак! – строго цокнул Крис.  
– Окей, хорошо, – тот примирительно поднял руки. – Тогда хочу, чтобы ты наконец принес мне чертов чай и еще… на улицу.  
– Нет.  
– Ну пожалуйста, мама, – Куинто скривился, передразнивая бойфренда. – Нечестно это. Почему бесились мы оба, а заболел только я?  
– Отлично, будем считать, что я этого не слышал, – Пайн скрестил руки на груди. – И вообще, ты серьезно считаешь, что это из-за того, что мы немного побегали на улице? А не помнишь, кто вчера в одной рубашке на холоде выделывался?  
– Хватит умничать, – Куинто махнул рукой.  
– Ну хоть кто-то из нас должен взять на себя роль взрослого, пусть сегодня это буду я, – Крис решил, что сейчас обижаться на Зака из-за глупых фраз без толку. – Я принесу тебе чай и пойду в аптеку, а ты выпьешь его. И не смей выливать куда-нибудь и вставать тоже не смей.  
– И правда, сумасшедшая мамаша, – Закари еле заметно улыбнулся. – Мне уже жаль наших гипотетических детей.  
\- Да пошел ты!   
До самой аптеки Крис не мог избавиться от дурацкой улыбки. Болеющий Зак хоть и был занозой в заднице, но казался забавным. Приподнятое настроение Пайна удалось сбить только опустевшему после покупки лекарств кошельку. Зато теперь он был снаряжен всевозможными таблетками, каплями, спреями и даже градусником и преисполнен решимостью до вечера поставить бойфренда на ноги.  
И, в целом, план-минимум Крис выполнил на «ура». Несмотря на то, что в аптечном пакете оказалась пара упаковок совершенно бесполезных витаминов, подсунутых фармацевтом, лекарства подействовали, ну или хотя бы на время сбили температуру. Конечно, Зак по-прежнему хрипел и чихал, не выпуская из рук пачку бумажных салфеток, пока Пайн вел машину по проселочной дороге, но выглядел он уже гораздо лучше.   
– Ты за рулем хуже девчонки, – даже в промежутках между приступами кашля Куинто умудрялся возмущаться. – Да и те не так боятся руль в руках сжать.  
– Я же говорил, что не водил уже очень давно, так что давай без едких замечаний, – шикнул Крис. – Своим «девчонкам» ты такое, наверное, не говоришь.  
– Потому что они водить умеют, – Закари шмыгнул носом, но все-таки замолк.  
На трассе, конечно, пришлось поменяться местами, потому что их могли остановить полицейские, а неприятностей никому не хотелось. Зак хоть и был под лекарствами, но вел уверенно, разве что жмурясь от ярких огней встречных машин, так что Пайн за него почти не волновался.   
– Тебя домой подбросить? – спросил он, как только они пробились сквозь пробки и въехали в город.  
– Нет. Давай сразу к тебе, – меньше всего хотелось, чтобы Закари возвращался домой один, тем более при таком интенсивном движении. На Манхэттене было не протолкнуться, все возвращались с праздников, и Куинто хоть и держался молодцом, но под конец дороги заметно устал, а под глазами у него залегли синяки.  
Поднявшись в квартиру, Крис уложил Зака в постель, перенес к дивану все лекарства и бутылку воды, на всякий случай написал записку на утро, чтобы Куинто не забыл измерить температуру и выпить таблетки.  
– Ложись спать, до утра ты из постели не встаешь, и как минимум до завтрашнего вечера из дома не выходишь. Я постараюсь приехать пораньше.  
– Ты уезжаешь? – искренне удивился Закари, доедая растворимую кашу, разведенную Пайном.  
– Тебе нужно отдохнуть… да и мне тоже. Все еще не хочу заразиться, – честно ответил Крис. – Одну ночь ты потерпишь без меня. Хочешь, я даже Ноа от Сары заберу и приведу?  
– Хочу, мне скучно без него, – Зак улыбнулся и, схватив Пайна за запястье, все-таки умудрился его поцеловать.   
В итоге, до дома Крис добрался только к полуночи, еще более уставший и хмурый, чем до отдыха. Последние сутки выпили из него все соки, сейчас хотелось лишь упасть на кровать и, уткнувшись в подушку, проспать часов двенадцать. Он и не думал, что на переживания и заботу тратится столько энергии. Пайн любил Куинто и готов был подставить ему плечо, но возникшие откуда ни возьмись обязанности просто придавливали к земле, лишая крыльев. У них с Заком продолжался затянувшийся медовый месяц, и Крису нравилась эта осторожная романтика, долгие поцелуи и ночи в обнимку. Он слишком привык и не хотел менять это на уборку в доме бойфренда и готовку ужина для него. Пайн никогда не встречался с кем-то так долго и так серьезно и абсолютно не был готов к роли няньки. Закари, узнав об этом, возмутился бы и заявил, что ему не нужна ни нянька, ни курица-наседка, но… На деле пока другие пары, встречаясь от силы пару месяцев, сидели в кафе или ходили в кино, Крис тащил пьяного Куинто домой или терпел его отвратительный характер, заставляя выпить пару таблеток. Пайн и сам не понял, как решившись на серьезные отношения, он оказался в кабале и взвалил на себя заботы, которые не всем женатым парам-то присущи, не то что двум парням, у которых и быта совместного нет. Естественно, с одной стороны, было приятно осознавать, что он нужен не только для секса несмотря на обстоятельства, при которых они познакомились, что Закари в нем нуждается, но… в ответ Крис не получал той же отдачи.  
Пайн не хотел быть эгоистом и требовать от Куинто небывалых бытовых подвигов, но и взваливать на свои плечи отношения с кучей обязанностей он тоже не собирался. Зак подшучивал сегодня, называя его заботливой мамочкой, но сам Крис чувствовал себя… ну какой-то загнанной женушкой. Черт, и почему Закари всегда бросало в крайности? То он держал Криса на дистанции рассказами о свободных отношениях, а то притягивал за ошейник, объявляя, что теперь они пара и баста! Пайн ни в коем случае не собирался расставиться с Куинто, тем более из-за своих глупых умозаключений, но он нуждался в легкости, в спирали, по которой их отношения развивались бы последовательно и… правильно что ли.  
Тем более что появился отличный повод наконец позаботиться и о себе, точнее о своем будущем. Сразу после рождественских праздников наступила пора экзаменов, и Крису пришлось признать, что, прогуливая пары, посвящая время Закари и забивая на задания из-за него же, он действительно многое упустил. Раньше Пайн никогда не позволял себе подобного легкомыслия, а сейчас едва ли не выл от обидной перспективы испортить себе диплом единственной неудачной сессией.  
По началу Куинто, кажется, даже не заметил никаких изменений, наведываясь в Бруклин, когда Крис с головой погружался в изучение нового предмета, но дураком он никогда не был. Зак почувствовал, что что-то не так, пусть это и было такой мелочью как желание Пайна чуть-чуть вырваться. Даже влюбленный по уши он понимал, что в его мире должен быть не только Закари, что вселенная не замыкается на нем, и есть целая жизнь за пределами их маленькой действительности.   
– Снова за книгами? Я тебя уже пару дней не видел, – принялся ворчать Куинто, в очередной раз завалившись к Крису.  
– Ты же знаешь, у меня экзамены, – Пайн поднял голову и уставился на бойфренда. – Только не начинай, осталось не так много…  
– Да, да, я уже вторую неделю это слушаю. Мне скучно без тебя.   
– Ну так я никого не держу. Уверен, что ты можешь найти, чем себя занять, – вздохнул Крис, в приоритете у него сейчас была французская литература.  
– Без тебя не то, – он боялся ошибиться, но слова Куинто звучали искренне, и Пайн был готов захлопнуть учебник и сорваться куда угодно, лишь бы с ним вдвоем. Но… он решил жить не только желаниями Зака. Пусть тот и казался взрослым и серьезным, но мог с легкость вскружить голову и заставить забыть и о университете, и о сессии, а такого допускать было никак нельзя. В конце концов, Крис тащил его обкуренного на себе из клуба, гулял с его собакой, сбивал температуру, ел веганские бургеры, целовал горячий нос и заслужил, чтобы в кое-то веки без показушности и напускной романтики позаботились и о нем самом.  
Такой настрой оказался верным, сессию Пайн закрыл не хуже, чем обычно. Сдав последний экзамен, он почувствовал облегчение, появилось гораздо больше свободного времени, которое Крис без зазрения совести тратил на бойфренда. Он твердо решил взяться за голову с начала второго учебного семестра, но с Куинто это было не так просто. На каникулах в Лос-Анджелесе, он планировал на расстоянии препарировать их отношении и хорошенько обдумать, как превратить их в идеальные. Вот только заказать билеты Пайн так и не успел, Кэт обрадовала новостью, что родители собираются отправиться в своеобразный «медовый месяц» и что празднование годовщины переносится. Похоже, планам погрузиться в учебу все-таки не было суждено сбыться. Семейный праздник пропускать не хотелось, Крис обещал приехать, да и сам соскучился по дому, а, значит, первую учебную неделю предстояло провести в Калифорнии.   
Во всем этом был только один несомненный плюс. На День Святого Валентина он оставался в Нью-Йорке. Пайн планировал провести этот день как и полагается влюбленным парочкам: максимально банально и романтично воплотить в жизнь все имеющиеся сопливые стереотипы. Крис заранее предупредил Закари о готовящемся сюрпризе и, проснувшись утром в его квартире, с легким сердцем проводил бойфренда на генеральную репетицию. Так вышло, что в праздничный день в театре давали вечернее представление, но Пайн уже достаточно вжился в роль парня актера, чтобы не обижаться. Конечно, хотелось получить билетик в первый ряд, но на праздничный спектакль все места давно распродали, так что время для двоих можно было выкроить только поздним вечером.   
Решив не дарить очередную ерунду или безделушку, о которой Зак забудет на следующий день, Крис затеял им просто красивый романтический ужин. Конечно, он не собирался весь день торчать у плиты и потом ругать себя за это, а заказал еду из очень хорошего ресторана на Манхэттене. Не желая уступать Закари в изысканности, Пайн заморочился с сервировкой стола, приобрел какие-то сердечки в ближайшем супермаркете, чтобы создать нужное настроение, и даже купил букет. Разумеется, не для того, чтобы вручить его Закари и получить в ответ этим же веником, а для того, чтобы украсить стол. Дело оставалось за малым – дождаться Куинто. После спектаклей тот возвращался обычно в одно и тоже время, так что Крис точно по часам подогрел еду и зажег свечи и принялся ждать.  
Когда через полчаса Зак не появился, он потушил свечки, но еду не убрал. Для Куинто это было… нормально, он вполне мог заболтаться с коллегами или решить пройтись до дома пешком. Небольшое опоздание пусть и в такой день не удивило Криса и не заставило забеспокоиться. В компании Ноа он еще какое-то время сидел, тупо пялясь на остывающий ужин и периодически поглядывая на казавшийся мертвым мобильный. Пропав черт знает где, Закари даже не удосужился предупредит его, прекрасно зная о готовящемся романтическом ужине. Разозлившись, Пайн сам набрал номер бойфренда, но тот не ответил ни в первый, ни во второй раз. И тут Крис уже заволновался, чувствуя подступающую к горлу тошноту, он старался не думать о плохом и принялся названивать Заку с периодичностью в десять минут, надеясь хоть на какой-нибудь ответ. И он его получил… Где-то через час телефон вообще оказался выключен. Прекрасно догадываясь о том, где и с кем сейчас может быть Закари, Крис все равно не знал, куда себя деть, постоянно смотрел в окно, надеясь заметить знакомую фигуру и даже выкурил пару сигарет… До такого состояния его еще никто не умудрялся довести.  
Так он промаялся до самого утра пока не услышал, как проворачивается ключ в замке. Куинто долго копался, а потом буквально ввалился в квартиру. Хотя удивительно было то, что он вообще на ногах держался. Пайн скептически окинул взглядом своего вусмерть пьяного бойфренда, зрелище, нужно сказать, было то еще. Мало того, что от него на метр разило алкоголем вперемешку с каким-то парфюмом, так еще и все щеки и воротник были вымазаны помадой, а из кармана вываливались какие-то записочки и хреновы валентинки. Вот уж да, у кого-то праздник удался на славу.  
– Привет, – хрипло выдал Зак, делая шаг вперед, чтобы обнять Криса, но тот отстранился. Никакого желания обжиматься с Куинто, учитывая, как от него несло, не было.  
– Привет? И все? Ты где, блять, был? – Пайн осознанно повысил голос, зная, каким набатом его слова отзываются в голове Закари, и плевать, что все соседи будут в курсе их личной жизни. – Так трудно трубку поднять?! – Крис просто закипал от одной мысли, что Куинто снова плевать хотел на всех кроме себя, и подсознательно понимал, что его объяснения только подтвердят это в очередной раз.  
– Солнце, тише, – Зак кое-как выставил руки вперед, опираясь на косяк. – Сначала на работе. Потом меня позвали на вечеринку. Я решил зайти ненадолго. Ну неудобно отказывать, – Куинто говорил короткими рубленными предложениями, по крайней мере, так его речь звучала более-менее внятно. – И задержался. А телефон сел. Прости, детка.  
– Да пошел ты нахер! Ненадолго, как же, я, блять, себе места не находил, – Пайн неосознанно сжал кулаки. – Я же тебя с утра предупредил, но да, конечно, со своими друзьями интересней. Думаешь, можно просто так забить на меня?!  
– Нет, что ты, - Куинто все-так сжал его в объятьях, но Крис оттолкнул его, больно ударившись об стену. – Успокойся, я же здесь, все в порядке. Я все могу исправить. Это и есть наш праздничный ужин? – он прошел на кухню, где до сих пор пахло палеными свечками, а на сервированном столе стояла уже давно остывшая порция Закари.  
– Уже нет! – психанув, Пайн одним махом опустошил тарелку, выкинув содержимое в ведро. – Сколько раз ты еще будешь выкидывать вот такие фокусы?  
– Так вроде в первый раз… – растерянно выдал Куинто, смотря на Криса бесконечно жалостливыми глазами. – Сколько раз мне еще сказать «прости»? Мне так плохо сейчас, я просто хочу…  
– Меня затрахали твои извинения, нет, серьезно, что мне от них? – Пайн устало упал на стул, а Закари так и остался стоять посреди кухни. – Я готовился, планировал, а ты все испортил. Зак, ты даже не представляешь, как я сейчас зол на тебя, – добавил он уже спокойней. – Иди хоть умойся, выглядишь отвратительно.  
Куинто, к удивлению, ничего не ответил, а вместо этого послушно отправился было в ванную, но на полпути передумал, стянул ботинки и плюхнулся на диван, тут же отрубившись. Еще недавно Крис бы помог ему раздеться, уложил бы, поставил стакан воды, но черт… Он не нянька, и если Зака все устраивает, то это его дело.  
Пайну хотелось убраться из квартиры, побыть в одиночестве, успокоиться, но вместо этого он накинул куртку, взял Ноа, нарезал несколько кругов по кварталу и… вернулся к Куинто. Вариантов ведь нашлось не так много: метро было закрыто, а все деньги ушли на ужин, и да, он в очередной раз не мог оставить Зака.  
Заснуть на кухне на неудобном треногом стуле оказалось невозможно. Намучавшись, Крис переборол себя и все-таки вернулся в комнату, кое-как примостившись рядом с Куинто, который, впрочем, счастливо сопел, отвернувшись к стенке. Отвоевав себе одеяло, Пайн примостился на самом краешке и почти сразу же заснул.  
Правда через пару часов Зак проснулся и попытался как можно тише и аккуратней перелезть через него. После выпитого накануне вышло это не очень-то ловко, но Крис не подал вида, что что-то почувствовал, притворившись спящим.  
Бойфренд растолкал его ближе к полудню. После нескольких болезненных тычков в бок, Пайн все-таки открыл глаза и уставился на нависшего над ним Зака. Как тому удалось так быстро привести себя в порядок, Крис не понял, но сейчас на него смотрел гладковыбритый, пахнущий приятным парфюмом мужчина с аккуратно уложенными волосами. Синяки под глазами и сероватая кожа выдавали последствия вчерашней попойки, но все равно… Перемены были разительными.  
– Как спалось? – Закари присел на краешек дивана. – Неважно, да?  
Пайн промолчал в ответ, и пусть это был едва ли не самый идиотский способ выразить свое неудовольствие, он точно знал - хуже тишины для Куинто наказания нет.  
– Окей, ладно… – Зак замялся. – Я завтрак сделал. Ты, наверное, голодный?  
Крис хотел буркнуть, что из-за испорченного ужина ничего не ел со вчерашнего полудня, но решил держать язык за зубами, да и Куинто уже смекнул, что ответа ждать не стоит. Слабо улыбнувшись, он направился на кухню, и Пайн, помедлив, натянул толстовку и очки и поплелся за ним. Бойкот бойкотом, а игнорировать свежеприготовленный завтрак он не собирался.  
– Не хочу даже оправдываться, я вчера слажал, еще как… Слишком увлекся. Только, Крис, я не о тебе забыл, а о чертовом празднестве. Правда, я даже готовился, вот, – Зак, явно гордящийся собой, протянул какую-то небольшую коробочку. – Мой несвоевременный подарок.   
Пайн без особого энтузиазма развязал кислотно розовую ленточку и заглянул внутрь. Нечто называющееся «секс-билеты» его даже не удивило, скорее наоборот…  
– Черт, это даже не смешно, – здесь Крис не смог промолчать. – У тебя все подарки к одному сводятся, будто главное хорошо потрахаться и все. Это как-то предсказуемо, серьезно. Ты же у нас такой творческий, оригинальный… Вот где это все? Не надо только бросаться извинениями и тащить меня в очередной ресторан, эту твою схему я тоже успел выучить.  
– А вот и нет, – Куинто буквально просиял. – Ведь для того, чтобы провести романтический уикенд, не обязательно дожидаться определенного числа. Я хочу настоящий День Святого Валентина, с тобой. Тем более это наш первый праздник, и я хотел бы его запомнить.   
– Уже… запомнил, – вздохнул Крис, отпивая горячий чай. – Я между прочим тоже тебе подарок приготовил.  
– Я так и думал! – глаза у Закари заблестели в предвкушении. – И где он?  
Пайн молча кивнул в сторону мусорки. Куинто тут же поник, но тему замял, не желая вспоминать вчерашнюю сцену. Заку нужно было хорошенько постараться и соригинальничать, чтобы перекрыть и без того «яркие» воспоминания вчерашнего дня.  
И он справился с этой задачей. Вместо похода в ресторан, кино или, не дай господи, зоопарк, они поехали в сторону Гудзона и уже через полтора часа стояли напротив музея моря, воздуха и космоса «Интрепид». Выбор Пайна удивил, Куинто никогда не проявлял интерес к подобным развлечениям и тем более к вооруженным и космическим силам США. Но все сомнения развеялись, стоило им зайти на территорию.  
Крис бывал во многих музеях, но этот отличался ото всех. Здесь были не только скучные стенды и экспонаты под стеклом, нет. Едва ли не каждый объект восхищал и поражал своими размерами, очень странно было находиться рядом с самолетами ВВС США или прогуливаться, глядя на подводную лодку. Пайну казалось, что он попал в какой-то фантастический фильм, и Куинто, вышагивающий с ним рука об руку, не разрушал эту иллюзию своими комментариями. В кои-то веки он молчал, явно не разбираясь в теме, и постоянно щелкал фотоаппаратом несмотря на запрет.  
На этом экскурсионная программа центра не ограничивалась. Хоть весь музей и находился под открытым небом, там же располагался специальный купол, где можно было посмотреть небольшой фильм про экспозицию и освоение космоса, а так же купить сувениры и испытать себя на различных симуляторах. Куинто сразу забраковал автоматы, предлагающие проверить знания полученные на экскурсии, и интерактивный экран, где нужно было соотнести часть самолета и её название. Его выбор пал на симулятор полета, дающий возможность почувствовать себя пилотом. Простая стрелялка рассчитанная на двух человек.  
К удивлению, симулятору удалось завести обоих с пол оборота. Приставка Криса осталась в Лос-Анджелесе, и он уже забыл об азарте, захватывающим с первых минут, особенно когда сражаешься против конкретного человека. Пайн ушел в игру с головой, нещадно расстреливая армаду Закари, выплескивая накопившуюся злость и обиду. Этакая сублимация в мирном виде.   
– Вот тааак! – последним залпом Крис разгромил последний корабль Куинто и с довольным видом отбросил джостик. Побеждать особенно в честной борьбе было приятно, пусть и по навыкам игры Зак оказался полнейшим профаном. – Знаешь, что делают лузеры, Куинто? Сосууут!  
– Следите за словами, Кристофер, – фыркнул Закари, видимо, не хило расстроенный позорным проигрышем. – За них еще придется отвечать.  
И отвечать правда пришлось… Пайн был готов заржать в голос, когда этим же вечером они решили испробовать карточки, подаренные Закари. «Что за День Святого Валентина без шикарного секса»? Крис был полностью согласен с бойфрендом, особенно когда среди таких вариантов как «секс в публичном месте», «связывание», «использование посторонних предметов», «римминг» (который, на секундочку, они испробовали в их третью встречу в пресловутом «публичном месте») ему достался… классический минет.  
Когда Зак подтолкнул Пайна, заставляя опереться на кухонную тумбочку, и опустился на колени, решительно стянув его джинсы и боксеры к щиколоткам, тот даже на секунду растерялся. Так уж вышло, что за время их знакомства Закари не отсасывал ему… Он как то сказал, мол, без обид, но я не любитель. Для отношений в паре это было эгоистичным заявлением, но Пайн проявил чудеса понимания. Он мог прожить и без этого, тем более что Куинто умел вытворять штуки гораздо, гораааздо круче.   
Крис понял, как давно ему не делали минет, когда чувство неловкости оказалось гораздо сильнее нарастающего возбуждения. Шумно сглотнув, он неуверенно положил ладонь на затылок бойфренда, не подгоняя, а скорее просто повторяя обычные жесты Куинто. Пайн бездумно перебирал его волосы, пока Зак выжидающе смотрел снизу вверх, замерев и приоткрыв губы в миллиметрах от члена.   
Стараясь сразу не застонать в голос, Крис больно прикусил нижнюю губу, когда Закари наконец наклонил голову и взял головку в рот. Хватило пары уверенных движений, чтобы осознать – сосал Куинто… потрясно! Скользя языком по стволу он выглядел невыносимо горячо. Пайн разве что не дрожал, стараясь не вскидывать бедра, подаваясь на встречу, когда Зак брал особо глубоко и… о черт, пропускал член в глотку, расслабляя ее так, что тот упирался в мягкие стенки. Крис прекрасно понимал, что это далеко не природное мастерство, но сейчас он даже думать не хотел, с кем Куинто набрался такого опыта.  
– Ох, блять, и почему ты не делал этого раньше? – выдохнул Пайн, чувствуя дрожь в коленях и едва не сползая на пол. Закари проигнорировал его вопрос, даже взгляда не поднял, только сильнее сжал бедро Криса. Принимая на всю длину, он выглядел таким спокойным и… поглощенным процессом, что Пайн, не выдержав, толкнулся вперед. Закари не закашлялся и не отстранился, а наклонил голову, стараясь, видимо, избежать дискомфорта. Черт, в моменты, когда сам Куинто насаживал его на себя, вбиваясь в рот и дергая за волосы, Крис не то что не мог думать о том, как сделать бойфренду приятно, а вообще боролся с желанием проблеваться.   
– Тебе повезло, что у меня слабый рвотный рефлекс, – отстранившись, Зак жадно облизнулся.  
– Ох… да, спасибо, – Пайн сорвался на стон, когда бойфренд сжал ладонью его мокрый от слюны член, дроча быстро и грубо. Пусть «спасибо» звучало нелепо, но Крис просто рассыпался на куски, чередуя восхищенные вздохи и благодарности.   
– Не за что, – Куинто засмеялся, зарывшись носом ему в пах и посылая волны вибрации, отдающиеся искрами в позвоночнике.  
Замерев на секунду, он хмыкнул себе под нос и, опустив голову, мягко обхватил губами яйца Пайна, оглаживая их языком и лаская.  
– Все хватит… не могу больше, – Крис попытался отстраниться, намекая, что готов перейти к более активным действиям на диване да или на этой же тумбочке! Но Закари не дал ему этого сделать, ближе притянув к себе за бедра и позволив себе такие стоны, что Пайн просто не мог сопротивляться подступающему оргазму. Осознав это, он коснулся ладонью колючей щеки Зака, чувствуя собственный член, и это было так… странно и завораживающе, что, не сдержавшись, Крис коротко охнул. Закари тут же замер и, еще раз пройдясь языком по поджавшейся мошонке, вернулся к члену. Облизывая головку, он легко сжимал вокруг нее губы, толкался языком в щелку, посасывал, и все это - неотрывно глядя Крису в глаза.   
– Зак, я… ну пожалуйста, – вытерпеть такое было просто невозможно. – Пожалуйста…  
Видимо Куинто доводил его до исступления специально, для того чтобы услышать просьбы и жалобные стоны. Лизнув головку одним лишь кончиком языка, он провел им по всему стволу и, сжав пальцы на заднице Криса, подтолкнул его.  
– Давай, тебе же хочется, – он отстранился, наверное, на пару миллиметров. – Давааай, кончи…  
Больше Закари не нужно было даже ничего делать, Крис и без того бы достиг разрядки, но нет, этому чертовому перфекционисту требовалось сделать все идеально! Он еще несколько раз насадиться ртом на его член, пока Крис не кончил. Припухшие губы бойфренда сжались еще сильней, заставляя Пайна подкинуть бедра и насладиться еще одним мгновением удовольствия. Не выпуская ствол, тот проглотил все, и, смотря на каплю спермы, оставшуюся в уголке рта, Крис поразился его… самоотверженности.   
– Знаешь, я спрошу еще раз: какого черта мы не делали этого раньше? – Пайн потянулся к висящему полотенцу и вытер себя.   
– Секундочку, – прежде чем ответить, Куинто наклонился над раковиной и прополоскал рот. – Ты прекрасен, но я по-прежнему не фанат этого, да и шея потом болит, – он усмехнулся. – И без практики выходит не очень.  
– Эээ… я кончил.   
– Естественно, – Закари пожал плечами. – Но можно было довести тебя быстрее ну или мучить дольше, а так…   
– Не набивай себе цену. Это было фантастически.  
– Ты даже не представляешь, как ощущаются твои губы. Я даже рядом не стоял… или не сосал, – Куинто вздернул брови. – Серьезно, я готов прямо сейчас стянуть штаны и… Блять, ты всегда так смотришь на меня снизу вверх, что… не могу.  
– Сомнительный комплимент, - хмынул Пайн, натягивая джинсы.  
– Ну да, в резюме в графе навыков не напишешь, – Зак довольно облизнулся. – Хотя… я бы от такого не отказался.  
– Не уверен, что можно возвращать использованную карту в колоду, пока мы не закончили игру.  
– Не знаю даже, радоваться или нет. Ты же в курсе остальных заданий? – присвистнул Куинто. – Пойдем, теперь моя очередь.

***

Крис мог сколько угодно возмущаться и ворчать на Закари из-за его подарков. Но вакциной от мелких стычек и бытовых ссор отлично выступал секс. Можно было сколько угодно распаляться о важности разговоров по душам и проговаривании проблем, но вопрос, например, о том, сколько можно позволять Ноа забираться с грязными лапами на диван, просто и быстро решался поцелуями и изобретательной прелюдией. Хотя иногда было достаточно просто достать ту злосчастную книгу, рождественский подарок. Пусть она и создавалась для каких-то гуттаперчевых мальчиков, но уж очень увлекательными и подробными в ней оказались картинки.  
Остаток каникул вообще вышел на удивление красочным и спокойным. Куинто честно старался не косячить и следить за словами. Он не рыкал на неосторожное слово, не отпускал едких комментариев и вообще был таким чутким и внимательным, что Крис с опаской ждал дня, когда Зак сам себя простит. Пусть это было подло, но пристыженного, виноватого Куинто он любил вдвойне. Особенно когда тот приезжал в метель к нему домой и готовил восхитительный ужин, пока Крис, натянув очки, зачитывал ему всякие глупые статьи, устроившись на кухне с ноутбуком на коленях. Потом они их обсуждали, яростно спорили, и Пайн закатывал глаза, пока Закари отстаивал свои идиотскую гражданскую позицию, находя на каждое слово по десять в ответ. Ему безумно нравились эти вечера на двоих или точнее на двоих с половиной. Кэт зачастила со звонкам, и Крис дергался едва ли не каждый вечер, видя номер сестры на дисплее… все-таки ей подходило время рожать.  
– Ежедневный отчет о путешествии родителей? – весело спросил он, подняв трубку и сделав жест Заку, чтобы тот вел себя потише.   
– А вот и нет. Можешь брать билеты. Они едут домой, папе все-таки надоела индийская еда, – Кэтрин рассмеялась. – Наконец-то. Будь к выходным дома, ладно?  
– Ага, поищу подходящий рейс, – Пайн улыбнулся, действительно начав выискивать самые дешевые билеты на субботу.  
– Своего занудно бубнящего на фоне бойфренда берешь? – видимо, не желая ходить вокруг до около, спросила сестра.  
– Нет, – Крис покосился на Куинто, напевающего себе что-то под нос, и, краснея, подумал, что Кэтрин ежедневно слышала все его замечания.  
– Значит, ты даже не попытаешься меня переубедить в том, что это он тебе не бойфренд? Интересно… – Пайн совсем не так планировал сообщить ей это, но что ж, вышло все не так уж плохо.  
– Это очевидно. Зачем скрывать?  
– А зачем было скрывать гейские журналы? Господи, Кристофер, кто тебя знает… Ты всегда что-то темнишь или недоговариваешь.  
– Мне было пятнадцать, - фыркнул Пайн. – Родители не знают?  
– О той жуткой порнографической подборке? Нет, – она хихикнула.  
– Кэтрин!  
– Ладно-ладно, я решила не отбирать у тебя возможность насладиться эффектом от заявления, что у любимого сына наконец появился парень. Думаю, это будет незабываемо.  
– Ага, но точно не сейчас, – Крис вздохнул, смотря, как Закари в одном фартуке покачивает бедрами под только ему слышимую музыку.  
– Ну уж мне-то придется рассказать все. В мельчайших подробностях, слышишь?  
– Куда я денусь? – капитулировал Пайн, понимая, что Кэтрин без труда вытащит из него даже самые потаенные секретики.  
Повесив трубку, он уже подбирал максимально обтекаемые фразы для описания Закари. Кэт скептически относилась ко всем увлечения брата от Брэда Питта до отцовского юриста, и шансы, что Зак ей понравится, стремились к нулю. Куинто не терпел полумер, его можно было либо любить, либо ненавидеть.  
– Домой уезжаешь, да? – Закари повернулся, и вид у него был, как минимум, огорченный.  
– Ага, нужно. Что поделаешь?  
– Понимаю, – он вздохнул. – Но все рано не хочу тебя отпускать. Без тебя будет скучно.  
– О да, наверное, очень скучно будет ужинать в хипстерских кофейнях и смущать барист, – Крис шутливо толкнул бойфренда, а тот притянул его к себе, обнимая.  
– Ты думаешь обо мне слишком плохо, я правда буду скучать.  
– Я же ненадолго.  
– Знаю, – Куинто чмокнул его в ухо.  
Крис выдохнул и успокоился, когда Закари не стал активно возражать по поводу его отъезда или, чего хуже, обижаться. Он, конечно, заверял Пайна, что проведет неделю в гордом одиночестве, будет скучать и маяться в четырех стенах, вот только не особо в это верилось. Куинто мог найти себе копанию практически где угодно. Крис был уверен, что его спутницей станет какая-нибудь девица из театра, та же Сара или Лили, а не какой-нибудь художник из богемной тусовки, а это уже говорило об определенном уровне доверия.  
В ночь перед отъездом Закари остался ночевать у Пайна, потому что «упускать последние часы непозволительная роскошь, Кристофер». Сон, по его мнению, тоже был глупой тратой времени, которое следовало потрать на что-нибудь более приятное. Настолько, что на утро Крис не представлял, как проведет следующие несколько часов в самолете, учтивая насколько у него ломило поясницу.  
Уговаривая Зака не тратить время и не провожать его до аэропорта, Пайн лукавил. Конечно же, ему хотелось подольше побыть рядом и на себе испытать волшебство прощальных поцелуев под табло в зале ожидания. В кино это все выглядело безумно красиво и трогательно. И пусть раньше Крис жутко стеснялся проявления чувств на людях и лишнего внимания к себе, но здесь, в Нью-Йорке, вместе с Куинто ему хотелось испробовать на себе все шаблоны! Этот город расширял границы дозволенного.  
Естественно, с утра времени не хватило ни собраться толком, ни позавтракать. Только когда вызванное такси просигналило под окнами и они сонные погрузились в машину, Крис понял, что не хочет уезжать в Лос-Анджелес и расставаться с Закари. Семь дней сейчас казались огромным сроком.   
Несмотря на утренние пробки до аэропорта они добрались меньше чем за час. Пайн сразу прошел регистрацию на рейс, а потом у них осталось еще достаточно времени, чтобы, дожидаясь посадки, заскочить в Старбакс.   
– Ты хоть представляешь, какого мне будет справляться здесь без тебя? – приобняв Криса за пояс, прошептал Зак. – Совсем одичаю и по приезде запру тебя дома и не буду из кровати сутками выпускать.  
– Ого, а не много ты на себя берешь? – Пайн улыбнулся, помешивая трубочкой лед в холодном кофе. – А если без шуток, мне нужно будет сразу в универ бежать и так столько пропусков…  
– Не занудничай, – Куинто шутливо боднул его в плечо. – Никуда твой универ не денется, не придумывай себе лишних проблем.   
– Мне бы твою беспечность, – вздохнул Крис представляя, как будет рассчитываться за лишнюю неделю каникул.  
– Ммм, дай-ка подумать, – Закари потянулся к нему. – Кажется, я знаю, как передать ее тебе, – с этими словами он поцеловал Пайна, да так, что сидевшая напротив женщина неодобрительно цокнула языком и отвернулась. Крис был с ней согласен, вести себя так в общественном месте следовало запретить законом, но сейчас в его голове не было и мысли сопротивляться или уворачиваться. Еще никогда язык Куинто не вытворял такое… а пальцы скользили по шее, задевая и обводя оставленные прошлой ночью засосы.  
– Ты это специально да? – спросил Крис, чувствуя, как заливается краской. Ох, еще немного, пара секунд такого поцелуя и он был бы готов сам утянуть Зака в туалет, чтобы сбросить нахлынувшее возбуждение.   
– Да, чтобы всяким сёрфингистам было издалека видно, что ты занят, – Закари больно надавил большим пальцем на свежий лиловый след. До Пайна только дошло, что дома придется что-то придумывать, чтобы спрятать все эти метки. Футболка и шорты не скроют расцветшие по всему телу пятна. Он уже чувствовал неловкие взгляды и незаданные вопросы родителей и знакомых.   
Время тянулось, и Крису казалось, что посадку должны были уже давным-давно объявить, но когда наконец пришлось прощаться он растерялся и мог только растерянно стоять посреди зала, пока Куинто целовал его и правда как в романтической комедии. Именно так, как хотел Пайн. Проходя очередной контроль, он помахал застывшему Закари, понимая, что уже начинает скучать.   
Но уже скоро ощущение пустоты сменилось восторгом. Крис обожал Калифорнию и, каждый раз возвращаясь сюда, думал, насколько же это странно и сюрреалистично - спустя каких-то шесть часов оказаться не просто на другом конце страны, в другом часовом поясе, а в другом мире. На расстоянии Пайну и не верилось, что где-то там есть Закари, который ждет его и, да… любит. Крис это точно знал, и почему-то от этих мыслей становилось грустно. В Лос-Анджелес он прибыл не в лучшем расположении духа.  
И то, что встретить в аэропорту его должен был Фрэк, муж сестры, тоже не способствовало поднятию настроения. Последнюю пару лет они общались только через Кэт, и ехать в неуютном молчании полчаса казалось не лучшей перспективой. Но, в конце концов, все вышло вовсе и не так плохо, как представлялось. Фрэнк под стать сестре был разговорчивым и веселым парнем, который не требовал от Криса развернутых ответов и вполне довольствовался односложными фразами. После всех стандартных вопросов про перелет, погоду в Нью-Йорке и сложности выбора между рыбой и курицей последовала фраза, которой Пайн ну никак не ожидал.   
– Парень, ты даже не представляешь, как я рад, что ты приехал.   
– Правда? – неуверенно переспросил Крис, удивленный подобным заявлением.  
– Ага, хоть ты ее отвлечешь. Не хорошо так говорить о своей жене, но да, – он усмехнулся. – Я знаю, какой она бывает и какой у нее характер, но черт… эта беременность сделала ее просто невыносимой. Когда мы бываем у ваших родителей, еще куда не шло, но все равно… срывается она всегда на меня. Извини, брат, но я рад, что ты разделишь со мной эту участь.   
– Вот уж спасибо, – Пайн усмехнулся. – Но я не боюсь, я, знаешь ли, привык, восемнадцать лет с ней жил. Поверь, я не думаю, что беременность самое страшное… Считай, что у тебе еще все впереди.   
– Я даже не буду спрашивать, что меня поджидает, – он отвлекся на дорогу, а потом снова обратился к Крису. – Поверь, только ее любимый брат объявится на пороге, как всё внимание переключится на тебя и твою личную жизнь. Без обид, но я знаю о ней гораздо больше, чем хотелось бы… наверное, даже больше, чем знаешь ты.   
– Этого я и боялся… – Пайн закатил глаза. – Извини?  
– Не бери в голову, – пожал плечами Фрэнк. – И… это, конечно, не мое дело, но ты хоть… нуу, не знаю, замажь что ли, а то даже мне неловко, – он мельком кивнул на шею Криса. – «Откуда это?» будет первым вопросом, который ты услышишь от Кэт.  
– Точно, я… не подумал об этом, – залившись румянцем, Пайн попытался натянуть ворот толстовки. Ладно еще сестра… но вот светить засосами перед родителями совсем не хотелось.   
К счастью, Фрэнк все-таки ошибся и встретили Криса не шкодливыми вопросами, а радостными объятиями. Загорелые и довольные родители вместе с Кэтрин, живот которой, честно говоря, немного пугал, вели себя так, будто не видели его, как минимум пару лет. Пайн успел уже и забыть, какого это быть любимчиком в доме, младшим ребенком и единственным сыном.   
К тому времени, когда первые расспросы утихли, уже настало время ужина, и тут нужно было отдать должное маме и Кэтрин, постаравшимся ничуть не хуже, чем на Рождество. Дождавшись, пока Крис расправится рагу и в красках пересказав собственное путешествие, родители вновь принялись вытягивать информацию из сына, на этот раз их интересовала учеба, планы на будущее и возможность возращения в Лос-Анджелес. Крис, постоянно поправляющий толстовку так, чтобы она прикрывала шею, думал, что больше никогда не вернется в этот душный жаркий город, в котором все свободно рассекают в футболках, пока ему приходится скрывать следы несдержанности Зака.   
– Может снимешь толстовку? Ты уже не в Нью-Йорке, – естественно, от миссис Пайн не скрылись странные манипуляции сына.   
– Нет, мне… я еще не перестроился, – соврал Крис, краем глаза заметив, как сестра прыснула в стакан, уж она-то его точно раскусила. – Кэт, когда ты уже родишь? Должна же уже на днях вроде, – не желая дать ей еще один повод для насмешек, он попытался неловко сменить тему.  
– Никому я ничего не должна, – паровала Кэт, подмигнув брату и давая понять, что тот очень-очень глупо перевел разговор. – Но будь уверен, ты узнаешь об этом первым. Без обид Фрэнк, – она смешливо глянула на мужа.  
Крис облегченно выдохнул, кода в отличие от сестры родители проглотили его наживку и принялись обсуждать будущего внука, то как его назвать и какие вещи нужно купить. Пайн был счастлив, что разговоры о его жизни отошли на второй план, и надеялся, что больше об этом вспоминать не будут. По крайне мере до тех пор пока он сам не решит пооткровенничать.   
После ужина Крис поднялся в свою старую комнату, где все было точно так, как летом. Кинув в шкаф рюкзак с немногочисленными вещами, он уселся на кровать и, вытащив телефон, вспомнил, что так и не сообщил о своем прилете Закари.   
_«Я на месте»_ , – не слишком романтично, но зато по делу.  
 _«все в порядке?»_ , – Пайн подумал, что Куинто такая краткость смутила.   
_«Да. Только что пережил семейный ужин. Теперь в душ»_  
 _«в дуууш? звучит интересно ;)»_ , – Крис даже за тысячи километров без труда мог представить его голос и интонации. Черт, он просто хотел освежиться и не думал ни о чем таком… И как Заку удавалось засмущать парой слов и чертовым смайликом?! Похоже водные процедуры могли и затянуться.   
_«Я планировал заняться этим чуть позже»_ , – Пайн едва ли не гордился собой, отвечая в тон.   
Попытки сбить его с толку Заку не удались, контрастный душ прогнал все несвоевременные мысли, и, вернувшись из ванны, он замертво упал на старенькую, жутко удобную скрипучую кровать, с удовольствием вытянувшись. В детстве она казалось огромной, а сейчас он едва помешался на ней, упираясь в перегородки. Крис изменился, а вот комната до сих пор принадлежала подростку: те же книжки, постеры и диски… В съемной квартире в Нью-Йорке он никогда не чувствовал себя так уютно. Думая о доме, о квартире Зака и о нем самом Пайн не заметил как задремал. Все-таки длинный перелет давал о себе знать.  
Когда он в следующий раз открыл глаза, оказалось, что время перевалило за полночь. В доме стояла тишина, и, наверное, все уже давно разбрелись по своим спальням. Сначала Крис попытался снова заснуть, но, когда ничего не вышло, решил спуститься вниз перекусить что-нибудь и прихватить пачку чипсов в комнату, чтобы можно было ночь на пролет проиграть в забытую приставку. Черт, он так давно мечтал о таком простом отдыхе!  
Увидев с кухни приоткрытую дверь и свет на веранде, Пайн первым делом решил, что кто-то просто забыл запереть дом, но нет. Выглянув на улицу, он обнаружил Кэтрин, устроившуюся на мягкой лавочке. Она не читала, не переписывалась ни с кем, и такая статичность удивляла. Это совсем не было похоже на сестру. Решив не мешать ей, Крис собирался прикрыть дверь и тихо уйти, но уже выдал свое присутствие.   
– Не спится? Вроде разница всего два часа.  
– Я уже подремал, – Пайн прихватил плед с папиного кресла-качалки и протянул его Кэт. – А ты чего не идешь, мерзнешь тут одна?  
– Ты же знаешь, что режим не моя тема.  
– Это точно, – Крис присел рядом. – Я выспался и теперь планирую всю ночь играть в приставку.  
– Заяви мне Фрэнк такое, я бы его убила. В Нью-Йорке что ли не наигрался?  
– У меня там нет приставки, – Пайн поморщился, понимая, что для сестры он навсегда останется подростком.  
– Ах, ну да, тебе там и без нее есть, чем заняться. Видимо, хорошо тебя бойфренд… развлекает, раз ты только приехал и тут же отрубился.   
– Кэт, – он укоризненно глянул на сестру.  
– Ну что, нечего тут строить из себя оскорбленную невинность, иди лучше принеси выпить, поболтаем.  
– Ты с ума сошла? Выпить? – Крис уставился на нее во все глаза. – Тебе же рожать.  
– Себе принеси, ну и можешь сока захватить… Господи, и не смотри на меня так!  
Пайн ничего не ответил и послушно поплелся на кухню, вернувшись обратно уже с двумя бокалами, вином и вишневым соком.  
– Смотри, – он помахал пачкой у ее под носом. – Можешь представлять, что это вино.  
– Да? – Кэтрин скривилась. – Скучала по твоей находчивости, братишка, - она вытянула ноги, положив их ему на колени. – Ну что, настало время интимных разговорчиков?  
– А у меня есть еще шанс сбежать? – Крис налил вина и улыбнулся.  
– Не думаю. Итак, кто он? Полное досье: кто, кем работает, где познакомились?  
– Ну… его зовут Закари, ему двадцать с небольшим…  
– Уже хорошо, я-то думала ты себе старпера нашел!  
– Кэт… Я буду рассказывать, только если ты не будешь меня перебивать, – пригрозил он, хотя на самом деле был рад поделиться своими чувствами хоть с кем-то кроме Урбана. – Так вот, он актер, играет в театре…  
– О господи! Актер? Ты и актер? – искренне удивилась сестра. – Ладно-ладно, молчу, продолжай.  
– …мы познакомились с ним еще в сентябре, в клубе…  
– Я так понимаю, не в шахматном? Господи, Крис, никогда не думала, что ты будешь цеплять парней по всяким притонам.  
Набравшись терпения, он терпеливо объяснил, что это был не притон и что чисто технически «цепляли» его. Пайн даже удивился, что «история любви» уложилась буквально в пару минут, ведь казалось, что между ними столько всего произошло, что они столько всего пережили, а на деле… банальная простая история. Крис был благодарен, что ее остаток Кэт слушала внимательно, не перебивая, а только изредка хмыкая. Чем больше Пайн рассказывал, тем лучше понимал, что на самом деле Кэтрин никогда не вытягивала из него грязных секретиков, а он сам хотел все ей рассказать, поделиться и получить поддержку. Такие разговоры случались нечасто и, честно говоря, дорос Крис до них только сейчас.   
– А теперь говори, в чем подвох? Извини, но ты не выглядишь как персонаж из сказки, – дослушав до конца, заявила сестра. – Вы, конечно, любители поругаться из-за ерунды, но… твоя история звучит так мило, что мне хочется плести венки и подыскивать фату для тебя.   
– Ты утрируешь, – хмыкнул Крис, пригубив вино. – Хотя… на самом деле в этом-то и проблема, ты почти угадала.  
– В смысле? – она подалась вперед.  
– В смысле все кажется таким правильным, таким серьезным, что мне не по себе, – Пайн на секунду задумался. – Может я и выдумываю проблемы, но… я не хочу играть в женатую пару. Несколько месяцев назад мы просто трахались без обязательств, а теперь я убираюсь _у него_ дома, лечу _его_ , когда Зак болеет, выгуливаю _его_ собаку и готовлю ужин. Меня пугает то, что мы так быстро перескочили несколько ступеней… Я не готов. Черт, да даже вы с Френком встречались пару лет, прежде чем ты стала оставаться у него неделями.  
– А потом мы съехались и через полгода поженились, – она улыбнулась. – Я не думала, что ты из тех, кто боится ответственности. Крис, ты же серьезный мальчик и должен понимать, что это нормально, все проходят через это, подстраиваются и пытаются заботиться друг о друге. Да, конечно, у тебя не было таких серьезных отношений и, похоже, у твое Зака тоже… Так уж ли важно, что у вас это наступило чуть раньше, чем ты планировал? В отношениях вообще не работают никакие правила, все индивидуально.   
– Я понимаю, да, но мы переживем этот период и будем двигаться дальше? Куда? За полгода у нас и так сумасшедший рост. И, уж поверь, следующего шага я от Зака не дождусь. Если учитывать, что он и о том, что я его бойфренд, объявлять не собирался… Ему и так было удобно, и сейчас тоже. Он просто не берет на себя никакой ответственности и воспринимает все как должное.  
– Или ты просто не можешь признаться себе, что тебе это нравится, – фыркнула Кэтрин. – И вообще, если бы не работа, то вы черта с два бы вышли на то, что ты по ошибке зовешь «серьезными отношениями»! Ну не может он не делать ничего… ты просто не замечаешь.  
– Не знаю… может быть, – Крис напряг память. – То, что он готовит мне завтрак, когда я ночую у него, считается?  
– Сам подумай. Не лень ему выбираться из кровати и ковыряться у плиты?   
– Лень, наверное, – справедливо кивнул Пайн, вспоминая каким встрепанным и усталым Куинто выглядит по утрам.   
– И ты по-прежнему говоришь, что он забивает на отношения? – Кэт выгнула бровь. – Наверняка таких мелочей еще очень много, не один ты геройствуешь на этом поприще. Давай вспоминай!  
– Нууу на кануне того, как Закари заболел, мы приехали в Монток, и в доме, представляешь, не было ничего: ни отопления, ни света, ни горячей воды. Я тогда зверски устал, и Зак взвалил все на себя. Сначала отправил в душ, потом накормил… Но он же раньше был в этом домике, знает, как что включается и что нужно делать.  
– Это просто отговорка. Видишь, он тоже старается, – подытожила сестра, пока Крис вспоминал всяческие мелочи, которые делал для него Куинто. Заказывал блюда, которые любит Пайн, или забирал у него из рук пакеты, когда они шли из супермаркета. На той же вечеринке он старался познакомить бойфренда со всеми, и пусть Крису было некомфортно, Зак хотел как лучше.   
– Судя по тому, как ты улыбаешься, то был не единичный приступ заботы. Скажу честно, я выслушала твой рассказ и понимаю, что он… очень смягченный, и мне твой Закари не особо понравился. Я никого не сужу, но порой он ведет себя как мудак, хотя при этом и двигается инстинктивно в верном направлении.   
Крис не мог взять в толк, как Кэтрин удалось за полчаса так разобраться в их отношениях и обнадежить его, сказав, что все нормально. Он всегда успокаивался после разговоров с сестрой и доверял ее советам. Вот только не понимал, как сам, желая быть идеальным бойфрендом, он не замечал таких простых и очевидных вещей?  
– Вы на время смотрели? – Пайн вздрогнул, когда в дверях появился сонный Фрэнк. – Поздно уже.  
– Заболтались, извини, – Кэт улыбнулась мужу.  
– Здесь холодно, тебе нельзя…  
– Обо мне есть кому позаботиться, дорогой, – она поправила плед, принесенный Крисом.  
– Хорошо, – он кивнул, но потом напрягся, внимательно переведя взгляд с брата на сестру. – Вино? Ты серьезно? – Пайна удивило, на сколько спокойно он это сказал, будь на его месте Зак… Стоп! Даже на пьяную голову представлять себя на месте беременной девушки было странно…  
– Кэт права, не только ты заботишься о ней, это всего лишь сок, – Крис улыбнулся, думая о том, какие трогательные отношения между Фрэнком и его сестрой. Это давало еще один повод доверять ее советам.   
Когда они ушли, оставив Криса одного, он вернулся к вину, тяжелые мысли наконец оставили его и теперь впереди была спокойная длинная ночь. Спать совершенно не хотелось. Он еще долго сидел на веранде, методично опустошая бутылку, наверно, именно из количества выпитого идея позвонить Закари среди ночи не показалось такой уж абсурдной.  
Только когда Зак не поднял трубку, Пайн понял как глупо, учитывая разницу во времени, было будить бойфренда. Хорошо, что тот не услышал звонок, потому что, проснувшись ни свет ни заря, он бы рвал и метал. Крису совсем не хотелось попасть под раздачу, поэтому, решив убить время за приставкой, он притащил пару пачек чипсов, остатки сока в комнату и уселся за игру. Да так основательно, что обнаружил себя в пять утра с джойстиком в руках и трезвонящим под боком телефоном. Вместо «Не брать трубку» на дисплее уже месяц всплывала лаконичное «Бойфренд».  
– Доброе утро, – голос Зака звучал так бодро, будто он успел влить в себя уже не одну кружку кофе. – Я тебя разбудил?  
– Нет, – Крис покосился на экран и выключил игру, чтобы не отвлекаться.   
– И почему ты не спишь в такое время? У вас там… часов шесть утра, да? – Куинто напрягся. – Ты там один? Я почти ревную.   
– Если только к приставке, – Пайн усмехнулся. – Я весь вечер проспал, а теперь вот… играю.  
– Ну ладно… допустим, я поверил, – шутливо бросил Закари. – А что ты тогда звонил? Надеюсь, ничего не случилось?   
– Нет, я просто хотел поболтать, выпил вина, – Крис выдержал паузу. – Посидел с сестрой, вот результат. Только потом одумался и решил, что глупо дергать тебя из-за такой ерунды, – Пайн упал на кровать. – Я соскучился.  
– Дееетка, – едва ли не промурчал Куинто, и от этого голоса словно тепло по телу разлилось. – Я тоже, и никакая это не ерунда. Ты так и собираешься сидеть за приставкой все дни или…  
– Или буду бездельничать и гулять с сестрой по пляжу. Может выберусь в город, но делать там особо нечего, тем более одному. Кэтрин в ее положении уже нельзя.  
– Не думаю, что клеить горячих, полуголых сёрфингистов в компании глубоко беременной девушки продуктивно, – хмыкнул Зак.  
– Ты себя этим успокаиваешь? – Пайн улыбнулся. Нечасто Куинто был настроен на подобные шутки. – Зря.   
– Я успокаиваю себя тем, что на тебе достаточно меток, чтобы мальчики поняли, что ты уже принадлежишь мне, – от его низкого тягучего голоса, Крис не удержался и, прикрыв глаза, представил, как бойфренд нависает над ним и, прикусывая кожу на ключицах, оставляет те самые расцветающие метки. – И ведь никто кроме меня их не увидит, не увидит следы на бедрах, не дотронется до разводов на шее и не узнают, как ты выдыхаешь, когда я надавливаю на них или провожу языком.   
– Никто, – Крис действительно жарко выдохнул, его начинало мутить. Это больше смахивало на зависимость, но они трахались только сутки назад, а он уже был заведен от одного хриплого баритона Закари. Пайн чувствовал, как члену становится неудобно в боксерах, а ведь Куинто еще даже не начинал дразнить его… Уж что-что, а заводить грязные разговорчики тот был мастер.   
– Крииис, ты еще там? – Зак понизил голос. – Ты бы видел себя в такие моменты, я ничего сексуальней представить не могу. Кусаешь губы, подаешься вперед, но попросить не можешь, стесняешься. А ведь я знаю, что тебе нужно всего одно прикосновение, чтобы кончить. Но нет, растягивать удовольствие мне нравится куда больше. Даже если ты думаешь, что я мучаю тебя, то нет, я мучаю в первую очередь себя. С трудом сдерживаюсь, видя, как ты отдаешься.   
– Зак, черт, – Крис шумно сглотнул. Боже, у него уже давно прошел пубертатный период, и он вполне мог себя контролировать, но… плюнув на все и чувствуя, как приливает кровь к лицу, он, приспустил шорты с боксерами, пока что не решаясь коснуться себя. Слова Закари сейчас совсем не походили на ту пошлую ерунду, которую он обычно шептал на ухо. Это был скорее красивый, выверенный, почти театральный монолог, который Крис мог разрушить разом, отдавшись простым желаниям. – Скажи еще… хоть что-нибудь.  
– Что? Что я едва не кончил, пока отсасывал тебе? Ты так наслаждался, так хотел больше, глубже… Сжимал столешницу, боялся толкнуться и закатывал глаза, – Куинто оживил в нем самые яркие эмоции. – В этом есть что-то темное, глубокое: получать удовольствие от того, что тебя дергают за волосы, насаживают на член и кончают в рот. Мне никогда не нравилось работать ртом, но, будь возможность, я бы прямо сейчас опустился на колени. Отсосал бы тебе в доме родителей… Крис?  
– Да, да, я… слушаю, – как можно тише простонал Крис, понимая, что сестра и родители за стеной. Он даже не понимал, почему его так заводили мысли о Заке, признавшемся, что отдать контроль, встать на колени он может лишь с ним. Пайн без труда представлял аккуратные губы на своем члене, ловкий язык и, главное, прожигающий и вытаскивающий душу взгляд черных глаз, смотрящих на него снизу вверх. Крис уже не мог остановиться, вбиваясь в собственный кулак и постанывая в трубку. – Трахни меня… Зак, пожалуйста.  
– Ммм… – Куинто явно был удивлен тем, что бойфренда так быстро удалось втянуть в игру. – Как ты хочешь?  
– Да, блять, как угодно! Все равно… – бросил Крис, мечтая только о том, как бы быстрее получить разрядку.   
– Крииис, нам нужно практиковаться чаще, чтобы развивать твою фантазию, – Закари вздохнул. – Я, например, мечтаю о сексе в гримерке, прямо перед спектаклем, чтобы подскочивший адреналин выплеснуть на сцене. Я столько раз натыкался на трахающиеся по углам парочки, столько раз представлял на их месте нас, завидовал. Только подумай, ты опираешься на гримерный столик и смотришь в зеркало, боясь быть застигнутым, но все равно течешь, а я беру тебя сзади, одновременно с этим, погрузив пальцы тебе в рот и толкаясь ими в одном ритме, чтобы ты не стонал, чтобы мог только всхлипывать. И даже если бы нас застали, даже если бы в гримерку кто-то завалился или дали третий звонок, я бы не остановился пока не кончил в тебя. Потому что иначе спектакль мог провалиться, хотя он бы и так провалился, потому что я играл бы смотря только на тебя, зная, что ты сидишь сейчас в первых рядах и ерзаешь на кресле, потому что все еще чувствуешь мой член в заднице… Блять, – Зак глухо застонал. – Впереди еще неделя без тебя, я не продержусь.   
Даже захоти Крис, он не смог бы сейчас ответить, все мысли занимала описанная Заком сцена. Он представлял ее так живо, будто это и правда происходило на самом деле. Будто и правда он видел Куинто в отражении, видел его сведенные брови и сжимающие плечи пальцы… Пайн никогда не думал, что ему понравится такая замена секса, но… хватило нескольких минут, чтобы кончить. Пытаясь вспомнить как дышать и двигаться, он пытался сообразить, не застонал ли в голос, не сорвался ли… После волны оргазма на него нахлынуло смущение.   
– Алло? Ты здесь? – Крис только сообразил, что Куинто все еще не отключился. – Зак?  
– Да-да. Все нормально, кроме того, что я, кажется, опоздал на работу.  
– Извини, – Пайн улыбнулся, неловко вытерев себя уголком одеяла. – И я… разве не должен… ну как-то помочь тебе?  
– Помочь? Ты очаровательно смешной, – Куинто забавно чмокнул в трубку. – От тебя уже ничего не требуется, я сидел в коридоре, так что… По приходу домой мне придется протереть зеркало и…  
– Зеркало значит, ну-ну… – Крис усмехнулся, а потом ляпнул невпопад. – Я скучаю.   
– Я тоже. Все, мне пора, правда. Передай своей замечательной сестре, напоившей тебя вином, привет.  
– Обязательно, – только и успел кивнуть Пайн, прежде чем на том конце зазвучали гудки.  
Отложив телефон, Крис хотел сходить в душ, но вместо этого немного поворочался и заснул. На свежем воздухе, у океана сон был крепим и спокойным, а аппетит зверским. Подорвавшись уже через несколько часов, Пайн наспех привел себя в порядок и сбежал вниз, надеясь застать маму на кухне и получить самый сытный завтра в мире.  
После пары кружек кофе, блинчиков и яичницы он думал, что Кэтрин придется поискать себе другого компаньона в прогулке вдоль океана. Но сестре все-таки удалось вытащить его на улицу, аргументируя это тем, что других занятий все равно не найдется. Так и оказалось, всю неделю Крис либо спал полдня и полночи играл в приставку, либо гулял по пляжу. В Лос-Анджелес он выбрался от силы пару раз, да и то по поручениям сестры. Урбан оказался прав, в доме действительно всё вращалось вокруг нее, и Кэтрин, почувствовав вседозволенность, помыкала братом как в те времена, когда разница возраста у них была еще ощутима.   
Несмотря на то, что март только приближался, в городе стояла жара, и только по вечерам Пайн мог спокойно посидеть в прохладной гостиной вместе с родителями. Все-таки он приезжал сюда ради них и постоянно запираться в комнате, разговаривая с Закари, было как-то нехорошо.  
Выбрав фильм для традиционного субботнего просмотра, он устроился на диване с огромной чашей попкорна, мстительно вклинившись между сестрой и Френком. Крис с удивлением признался себе, что таких семейных вечеров в Нью-Йорке ему очень не хватало, даже учитывая то, что этот фильм он видел уже не один раз и теперь нервировал родственников, вслух сообщая каждый поворот сюжета.   
К их счастью, где-то через час увлекательного просмотра телефон Криса принялся раздражающе вибрировать. Глянув на экран, Пайн нахмурился. Что должно было случиться, чтобы Закари начал звонить так рано? У Криса за несколько дней уже выработалась привычка: лежа в своей детской кровати с придыханием ждать, когда же Куинто выйдет на связь.  
– Зак? – к радости Фрэнка Пайн поднялся с дивана и тихонечко выскользнул на улицу.   
– Привееет, – хрипловатым голос пропел бойфренд, тут же выдав себя с головой. Крис уже наловчился различать, когда тот трезв, а когда уже принял «расслабляющий» бокал вина. – Сегодня пятница, а я сижу дома и… блять, скучаю по тебе.  
– В остальном все в порядке? – Пайн присел на крыльцо.  
– Если не считать, что у меня скоро мозоли на руках будут, то да, – Куинто вздохнул. – Идти куда-то никакого настроения нет, через часик должна заглянуть Сара. Вечер обещает быть драматичным.   
– Это ты для храбрости заранее выпил? – хмыкнул Крис, не зная радоваться ему или нет тому, что вместо шумной компании ночь напролет мозги его бойфренда будет иметь эта женщина.  
– Вроде того, – подтвердил Куинто.  
– Так, учти, чтобы в подельник был на ногах, я прилетаю с утра и планирую прямо с аэропорта ехать к тебе.  
– Отличная идея, – тоскливая интонация сменилась заинтересованностью. – Обещаю, что это будет лучшее утро в твоей жизни.   
– А не много ты на себя берешь? – Пайн усмехнулся. – Неужели это будет лучше того раза, когда мы проснулись и не обнаружили Ноа посередине?  
– Во-первых, тогда он находился у Сары, а во-вторых, раньше это было его место.  
– Ты, кажется, отвлекся. Что там подразумевает незабываемое утро?  
– Как насчет душа после долгой дороги или лучше ванны? С пеной, маслами и… со мной. Мне кажется, нам хватит места.  
– Хватит для чего? – Крис улыбнулся, точно зная, на что нарывается.   
– Для секса естественно. Думаешь, я могу думать о чем-то кроме твоей задницы?  
– Фу, как грубо, – наигранно бросил Пайн. – Я же знаю, что ты можешь лучше. Где твой актерский талант, Зак? Последние несколько дней я кончал от одного твоего ораторского искусства.   
– Вот как? Знаешь, за такие представления положено платить, – хмыкнул Закари.  
– Уж поверь, после того, как ты трахнешь меня по-настоящему, я найду способ отблагодарить тебя. В то время, когда твой член будет растяги… – Пайн замолк на полуслове. Сзади послышалось удивленное «ох». В этот момент он хотел провалиться под землю, сбежать, блять, да хоть смыться на другую планету лишь бы не смотреть в глаза… Кэт. Да, это несомненно была она, не самый плохой вариант, но все же. Какие бы доверительные отношения между ними не были, сестрам не полагалось слышать подобные вещи. Да вообще никому не полагалось, кроме них двоих! Залившись краской, Крис сбросил звонок и натянуто улыбнулся Кэтрин. Может еще получится убедить сестру в том, что она ослышалась?  
– Боже… боже, у меня просто слов нет, – Кэт еле сдерживала смех. – А я наивно думала, что ты убежал тайком покурить за углом, хотела поймать на горячем, а тут… Куда уж горячей! Кристофер, пожалей наших родителей.  
– Кэт, не надо, ты не так поняла, – Пайн даже не знал, в чем он пытается оправдаться.   
– Ну как же, знаешь, а мне уже не терпится увидеть парня, который превратил моего правильного брата… – Кэтрин замялась. – Вот в это.  
– Ага, – только и смог выдавить Крис. Было жутко неловко, и он мог только радоваться тому, что на днях его уже не будет в Калифорнии. Иначе Кэтрин с ее-то неуемным любопытством могла бы выяснить для себя гораздо, гораздо больше… Оставалось только надеяться, что к следующему разу, когда Пайн соберется домой, сестра родит и будет слишком занята ребенком, чтобы требовать знакомства с бойфрендом. 

***

Только когда радостный Зак обнял его в аэропорту, Крис в полной мере понял как скучал по этим крепким рукам и запаху табака вперемешку с терпким парфюмом. В темном и уютном салоне такси Куинто позволил себе только легкий поцелуй в висок. Пайн валился с ног, ему требовалась хотя бы пара часов сна и чашка кофе, и Закари это понимал… Не понимал он только того, что после краткого отдыха Крис собирался не валяться в кровати с ним, а сразу ехать в универ.  
– Ты серьезно? – Зак неверяще уставился на него. – Неделю пропустил, что мешает еще одни день мне подарить?  
– Я и так дарю тебе все свое свободное время, – Пайн стойко вынес его взгляд. – Мне нужно срочно там объявиться, иначе…  
– Тебя не отчислят не драматизируй! – закатил глаза Куинто. – Какой от тебя толк, если ты накачался кофе и передвигаешь только по инерции?  
– Все равно нужно хотя бы отметиться, – настоял Крис. Как бы Закари не завлекал его вкусным завтраком, долгим сном, массажем и еще черт знает чем, Пайн был непреклонен. Вечером он был готов сорваться к бойфренду и нагнать всё упущенное за эту неделю время, но днем требовалось во что бы то не стало присутствовать на лекциях.  
Крис хотел провалиться под землю, когда на занятиях преподаватели удивлялись, увидев некогда одного из лучших учеников в аудитории. А уж когда на большой перемене его буквально за руку выцепил научный руководитель, Пайн понял, что небольшая передышка в Лос-Анжелесе обошлась ему слишком дорого.   
– Кристофер, я могу узнать, где вы пропадали последние несколько дней?  
– Я… был дома, – он даже соврать не додумался, чтобы хоть немного реабилитировать себя в глазах мистера Ольховски, под руководством которого вынес уже не одну конференцию. – Семейные обстоятельства.   
– Вот только не говорите, что забыли о своей выпускной работе, – мужчина хмуро посмотрел на своего подопечного. – Вот уж от кого-от кого, а от вас я этого не ожидал. Учтите, что завтра вы должны предоставить мне черновик, и я… ставлю на вас, Крис, – он доверительно опустил руку ему на плечо. – Вы должны защититься на «отлично». Поверьте, никому здесь не хочется портить вам последний семестр и итоговые результаты, но с таким отношением…  
– Сэр, у меня уже почти все готово, – невнятно пролепетал Пайн. – Я обязательно приду на консультацию, извините, – уличив возможность, он тут же дернул к выходу, пока мистер Ольховски не сумел задать еще сотню вопросов, касающихся его диплома. Диплома, в котором у Криса еще даже тема толком сформулирована не была! Может, преподаватели правы, смотря на него как на злостного прогульщика? Несколько лет он не видел ничего вокруг, учился, вкалывал ради отличных результатов не для того, чтобы похерить все это за несколько месяцев, пусть и прожитых с ощущением головокружительной влюбленности.   
Другого выхода кроме как пытаться нащупать хрупкий баланс между учебой и личной жизнью не оставалось. Зимой он оказался перед такой же проблемой и теперь мог по праву считать ту закрытую сессию своей маленькой победой. Сейчас же все выглядело еще проще: у него диплом, а у Зака какой-то дурацкий ежегодный конкурс театрального искусства. Каждый по уши погряз в своих заботах, и пришлось мириться с тем, что времени на друг друга оставалось все меньше. Закари вообще в последние дни находился в какой-то эйфории от того, что внезапно всю труппу и конкретно его номинировали на одну из сотен мелких театральных премий Нью-Йорка. В этом городе находилось море мелких театров и еще больше проходных постановок, не замеченных никем, так что любое внимание было дорого. Даже Крис понимал это и снисходительно улыбался, когда Куинто, мешая заниматься, нависал над ним со счастливой улыбкой и начинал расспрашивать его о шансах на победу.  
Пайн вообще жутко гордился бойфрендом, по себе зная какого это, когда работу, в которую ты вложил столько сил, отмечают по достоинству. Ему ужасно хотелось поучаствовать во всеобщем чествовании и сделать подарок. Да он даже присмотрел его заранее! Новенькая компактная кофеварка взамен того чудовища, которое прочно обосновалось на кухне Куинто и подчинялось только хозяину, да и то с завидным непостоянством. Что до Криса, так он вообще предпочитал к ней не приближаться. Так что даже не выиграй Закари награду, Пайн все равно преподнес бы её в качестве утешительного приза. В конце концов, он тоже выпивал у Зака не по одной чашке кофе в день и был заинтересован в хорошей кофемашине. Такой вот продуманный подарок.   
Результаты сначала вывешивались на официальном сайте, а награждение назначили на ближайшие выходные. Весь день Крис сидел как на иголках и вместо того, чтобы вести конспект, без конца обновлял сайт. Облегченно выдохнул он только, когда выяснил, что постановка «Ангелы в Америке» взяла сразу две статуэтки, одну из которых заслужил лично Закари. Пайн решил не выдавать себя, тут же позвонив бойфренду, а дождаться пока тот сам сообщит ему радостные новости. Он специально пораньше ушел с пар, чтобы заскочить в магазин и купить уже присмотренную кофеварку и тут же отправиться к Куинто.   
– Крис, ура! Черт, мы выиграли. Я выиграл! Ты представляешь?! – Зак позвонил ему как раз тогда, когда Крис стоял уже на кассе. – Я специально не хотел смотреть результаты, но ребята сообщили. Весь театр гудит!  
– Ты молодец, я даже не сомневался в том, что возьмешь приз, – Пайн широко улыбнулся. – Только обещай не задерживаться сегодня, не слишком увлекайся празднованием. У меня для тебя кое-что есть.  
– Обещаю. Праздновать будем после официального награждения, – тут же ответил Зак. – К чему мне готовиться?  
– Узнаешь, когда приду к тебе, – таинственно ответил Крис и на этом предпочел закончить разговор, чтобы не поддаться на уговоры Куинто и не испортить сюрприз. Он был так уверен в том, что попал в десятку, что подобрал идеальный подарок, и даже растерялся, увидев реакцию Закари, который сразу изменился в лице, стоило ему открыть коробку.   
– Эм, спасибо, – он неловко поставил подарок на стол. – Но ты лучше забери ее к себе домой, хорошо?  
– Я ее вообще-то тебе подарил? – первым делом Крис подумал, что ошибся с моделью и взял машину без какой-то жизненно важной для Куинто функции. – Тебе не понравилось?  
– Да нет, она же идеальна, – Зак натянуто улыбнулся.  
– Может тогда потрудишься объяснить в чем дело? – Пайн выжидающе уставился на него.   
– Кроме того, что это слишком дорогой подарок? Ни в чем.   
– Да ладно тебе. Серьезно? – такого ответа Крис точно не ожидал. – Какая разница? Я думал, что ты не экономишь на таких вещах.  
– Если покупаю их сам, – подтвердил Зак. – Крис, это дорого, и вряд ли я смогу подарить тебе что-то подобное без повода.  
– Как это без повода? Ты выиграл, и я хотел сделать тебе приятное, – Пайн никак не понимал, в чем проблема, почему Закари так отреагировал на это. – Да и какая разница, это просто кофемашина. Она не стоит золотых гор.   
– Ну и сколько? – скептически бросил Куинто, скрестив руки на груди.   
– Пару сотен.  
– А именно? – настаивал Зак, как будто точная сумма что-то бы для него изменила.  
– 525 долларов. Чек показать? – раздраженно фыркнул Крис.   
– По-твоему, это дешево? – бойфренд смерил его таким взглядом, будто это не он сам швырялся деньгами направо и налево, покупая коктейли в барах понравившимся мальчикам.   
– Я не верю, что мы ссоримся из-за денег, – Пайн закатил глаза. – В конце концов, мы можем потратить такую сумму за пару походов в ресторан. По-моему, для кофемашины это вполне приемлемая цена.  
– Как ты думаешь, сколько я зарабатываю? – резко развернул разговор Закари, поставив этим Криса в неловкое положение. – Сколько вообще, по-твоему, зарабатывают театральные актеры?  
– Я не знаю, – честно ответил Пайн. – Мне казалось, что с этим у тебя проблем нет, я столько раз предлагал разделить счет или оплатить покупки в супермаркете, но ты всегда наотрез отказываешься. У тебя квартира на Манхэттене, любимые рестораны в Сохо, ты постоянно приглашаешь меня куда-нибудь, так что извини, ты не похож на того, кто считает каждый доллар.   
– На все это я трачу другие деньги, – пожал плечами Закари, как будто такое заявление было чем-то очевидным.   
– Какого черта, ты можешь говорить нормально? Я тебя не понимаю, деньги есть деньги.   
– Крис, для того, чтобы снимать, как ты сказал, квартиру на Манхэттене, ходить в приличные рестораны и позволять себе костюмы популярных брендов я… подрабатываю. Я хочу так жить, мне это нравится, даже если для этого нужно брать подработку официанта и мотаться по фуршетам. В Нью-Йорке на это всегда есть спрос.  
– Подожди-ка, то есть ты специально вкалываешь, чтобы красиво проматывать эти деньги? В чем смысл?   
– В том, что мне так нравится жить, – хмыкнул Куинто. – И тебе нравится не парень в поношенном свитере за столиком в закусочной.  
– Это не так, – Пайн даже обиделся. Они встречались уже достаточно, чтобы делиться подобным друг с другом. Крис даже не подозревал, что Зак ходит на какие-то там подработки! – Когда ты собирался об этом рассказать?  
– Никогда? Серьезно, это не то, чем стоит гордиться, – судя по виду Закари, он действительно был недоволен тем, что его маленький секрет раскрылся.  
– Ты примешь эту кофеварку. Я обижаюсь на тебя за то, что ты оказался слишком горделивым засранцем, чтобы сказать мне, что все время не пропадаешь в театре, а носишься с подносами. Так не пойдет. Хочешь сделать мне приятное или принести извинения, забирай эту чертову машину и сделай мне кофе.  
– Крис, – Куинто растеряно развел руками.   
– Зак, это подарок. Мы не обязаны возвращать что-то друг другу в равном эквиваленте. Я бы купил ее в любом случае. Не выиграй ты, так я бы преподнес ее как утешительный приз или что-нибудь еще придумал. Если тебе от того станет легче, то можешь считать, что эта наша первая вещь в совместном владении, – он улыбнулся бойфренду.   
– Ну ладно, последний аргумент засчитан, – Куинто еще раз с интересом заглянул в коробку, а затем притянул Криса к себе. Потянувшись за примирительным поцелуем, тот думал только о том, сколько еще секретов есть за спиной его бойфренда.  
В тот вечер Пайн уступил Закари и наконец отвлекся от учебы. Правда аукнулось это уже через несколько дней, когда научный руководитель отправил ему очередную партию материала несмотря на то, что Крис еще с прошлой не разобрался.   
Чем меньше времени оставалось до выпускной работы, тем лучше Пайн понимал, что ему не удается поддерживать гармонию между чувствами и филологией. Все свое свободное время он искал информацию, писал черновики, занимался переводом… Во всем этом был только один плюс: присутствия в университете почти не требовалось. Вместо того, чтобы спешить с утра к метро, Крис мог спокойно просыпаться, завтракать и садиться за учебу. Ехать к себе домой после ночевки он смысла не видел. Глупая трата времени, которое можно было потратить с умом. Так что у Пайна вошло в привычку заглядывать к себе на квартиру пару раз в неделю, чтобы проверить почту и захватить чистые вещи.  
Для себя он установил простой распорядок дня: едва ли не круглосуточная работа с перерывами на сон, еду и Закари. Крис уже привык воспринимать бойфренда как неотъемлемый фон своих занятий, тот почти всегда сидел рядом, уткнувшись в ноутбук, торчал на кухне в наушниках или бубнил себе что-то по нос, не обращая внимание на отсутствие достойного слушателя.   
Особенно Крис любил вечера как сейчас – Куинто смотрел какой-то бессмысленный фильм, а он, вытянув ноги и устроив их на коленях бойфренда, шлифовал черновик первой главы, чтобы с утра отправить его научруку. Пайн был полностью погружен в работу и отвлекся только, когда у Закари зазвонил телефон, особенно его внимание привлекли фразы «конечно, приезжайте» и «захватите с собой что-нибудь».  
– Кто это был? – Крис выглянул из-за ноутбука и глянул на парня. – Ты же только что не…  
– Сара, Лили, Джонатан… Ты же не против, если они заглянут на часок? – Зак посмотрел таким взглядом, будто ему правда требовалось согласие Пайна. – Они ну и может еще пара человек. Мы еще нашу победу не отметили, а ребята как раз в Нохо.  
У Криса сейчас не было не то что времени, даже желания тусоваться. Тем более, что совсем недавно Куинто рассказывал красивые истории о том, что его квартира это их маленький мир, в который он не хочет приводить друзей, что теперь все по-другому, и они не могут заявиться к нему, когда вздумается. Прямо как сейчас… Видимо, Закари был уже по горло сыт этой идиллией и затосковал по вечеринкам рядом с постоянно уткнувшимся в ноутбук бойфрендом.  
– Ну пусть приезжают, – Пайн безразлично пожал плечами. Даже если ему не нравилась эта идея, он не мог запретить Закари приглашать друзей в свою же квартиру. По сути он тоже был здесь просто задержавшимся гостем.   
– Обожаю тебя, – подорвавшись, Куинто чмокнул его в губы и затараторил. – Черт, они же здесь будут, наверное, с минуты на минуту, только в винный заглянут и все. Надо что-нибудь на стол сообразить и прибраться. Но ладно, не буду тебя отвлекать, я пока на кухню, а ты тут закругляйся. Ты ведь к нам присоединишься?  
– Ага, – буркнул Крис, снова уставившись в экран. Ему, конечно, стоило отдохнуть, глаза уже устали и покраснели, так что пришлось снять очки, но он намеривался завершить главу сегодня во что бы то не стало. Хотя, с другой стороны, перерыв в пару часов пойдет только на пользу, пусть даже Пайн и проведет его в компании подвыпивших актеров.  
Именно в таком состоянии к ним и ввалилась компания из десяти, если не больше человек… Как Зак умудрился уже через полчаса догнаться до их состояния, Крис не понял, сам он пристально следил за свои стаканом, в который кто-нибудь да и норовил плеснуть виски вместо сока. Пайну сегодня надо было поддерживать работоспособное состояние как можно дольше.   
Друзья Закари жутко бесили его, особенно Джонатан, зачем-то разыгрывающий из себя правильного мальчика, и Сара, докапывающаяся с тупыми вопросами и уговорами выпить или хотя бы покурить с ними за компанию. К счастью, в этот раз у нее в руках были обычные сигареты.  
Но даже табак не смог успокоить нервы. Его нервировало абсолютно все: от поведения богемной тусовки, их разговоров до того, что какая-то девица прямо в кедах забралась на диван и теперь забавлялась с банджо Куинто. Но больше всего раздражал, конечно, шум, громкая музыка, смех и ни на секунду не смолкающие разговоры. Ни о каком продолжении работы говорить не приходилось, но Крис не собирался сдаваться так просто. Подхватив ноутбук, он удалился на кухню, где, к счастью, никого не было, лишь изредка кто-то заглядывал, чтобы стащить из холодильника очередную бутылку пива или купленную Крисом сырную нарезку.   
Стараясь не отвлекаться на смех и крики из соседней комнаты, он взялся за работу. В тайне Пайн мечтал, чтобы соседи, отвыкшие от таких вечеринок, вызвали полицию и разогнали всех этих псевдо друзей. Безрадостные мысли, правда, прогнал Закари, достаточно быстро заметивший отсутствие бойфренда.  
– Долго тебе еще? – он уселся на стол рядом с Крисом.  
– Ты украл мой вопрос? – тот снял очки и устало потер переносицу. – Зак, долго еще? Они скоро уйдут?  
– Эээ, не знаю, – безразлично пожал плечами Куинто. – Кто-то точно скоро сольется, кому-то вздумается идти гулять и распевать бродвейский репертуар на всю улицу, ну а кто-то точно заночует здесь.  
– Здесь? – Крис нахмурился.  
– Ну да, не выкидывать же мне человека в таком состоянии, правда?  
– А ничего, что это твоя квартира у и тебя могут быть дела? Или это в порядке вещей? – Пайн искренне не понимал, как Закари не может не замечать проблемы.  
– У меня нет дел. Были ли бы, я их ни за что не пригласил бы.   
– Черт, Зак, зато у меня есть!  
– Ты же сам согласился, в чем проблема? – недовольно фыркнул Куинто. – Знаешь, тебе давно пора отдохнуть, ты неделю от экрана не отлипаешь. Мне…  
– Надоело это? – закончил за него Пайн. – Ну уж извини, у меня до выпускной работы месяц. Ты серьезно думаешь, что я могу думать хоть о чем-то кроме этого идиотского диплома?  
– Ты преувеличиваешь его важность, – упорствовал Куинто.  
– Ты серьезно? Я… – Крис прекрасно понимал, что пара неосторожных слов разожжет очередной спор, – пытаюсь уделять как можно больше времени тебе, и мне жаль, что ты никак не понимаешь, как для меня важен результат моих усилий и возможность поступить в магистратуру. – Я понимаю, но и расслабляться тоже нужно уметь.  
– Тебе лучше вернуться, пока ребята окончательно все не разнесли, – Пайн свернул разговор в безопасное русло, понимая, что тратит время зря. Ну не выгонит же Закари, в конце концов, своих друзей. – Знаешь, позвони мне, когда они уйдут, окей? Что я тут на кухне ючусь, когда у меня есть своя квартира? – он захлопнул ноутбук и, повинуясь секундному порыву, вышел в коридор, на ходу захватив рюкзак и куртку. Несмотря на вялые попытки Закари остановить его, уже через пару минут Крис стоял в парадной и… Нет, шагов Куинто слышно не было, он не побежал за ним, не в этот раз…  
Возвращаясь на метро в собственную квартиру, Пайн даже не мог понять поссорились они или нет? Не было ни криков, ни скандалов и даже упреками то, что говорил Закари, считать было нельзя. Куинто с довольно специфическими взглядам на жизнь и образованием театрального актера за плечами просто не мог его понять. Он называл «странным» простое желание Криса закончить университет без проблем.   
Уезжая, Пайн не ощущал, что сделал что-то неправильно, наоборот он знал, что в кои-то веки поступил как требовалось, по крайней мере, для себя. Нужно было уметь расставлять приоритеты, с Закари он всегда сможет поговорить, а вот научному руководителю не объяснишь, что просрочил сдачу работы, потому что переживал очередную «драму отношений». Это подтверждало то, что Крис не выпускал телефона из рук, поминутно желая позвонить бойфренду или услышать звонок и понять, что тот объявился первым. Но нет… видимо, у Закари нашлись дела куда интересней.  
До дома Пайн добрался уже за полночь, на улицах ему то и дело попадались припозднившиеся студенты, веселые чуть пьяные компании и просто прохожие, возвращающиеся с работы. Крис привык считать себя истинным жителем Бруклина, но, возвращаясь от Зака, он не мог отделаться от ощущения, что в престижном, спокойном Нохо чувствует себя гораздо комфортней. Плетясь по вроде бы знакомым улицам, Пайн понимал, что находится не там, где должен.  
Погрузившись в свои мысли, он едва ли не врезался в вылетевшего из парадной Урбана. Тот сначала даже не обратил внимания на того, кого толкнул плечом, но потом развернулся и расплылся в усталой улыбке.  
– А, это ты… Чего так поздно?  
– Не знаю, так вышло, – Крис пожал плечами. – А ты? Разве образцовому отцу семейства не нужно быть дома?  
– Я как раз и играю в лучшего папочку на свете. Сын заболел, температура, все такое. Натали выгнала в круглосуточную аптеку у метро, – он смерил Пайна долгим взглядом. – Тебе прихватить что-нибудь?  
– В аптеке? Нет, – Крис удивился такому вопросу. – Зачем?  
– Потому что выглядишь ты не особо здорово, бледный, замученный какой-то. Все в порядке?  
– Вроде того, просто кое-какие проблемы, – отмахнулся Пайн. – Ладно, увидимся еще.   
Видимо Карл действительно спешил, потому что, только кивнув, распрощался с Крисом. Вроде бы нужно было радоваться тому, что сосед не привязался с вопросами, но… перспектива провести эту ночь одному в ставшей будто чужой квартире совсем не радовала. Лучше он ломался бы, рассказывая Урбану, где пропадал, чем пытался сосредоточиться в абсолютной тишине. Пайн уже привык работать под аккомпанемент телевизора, болтовни Зака или хотя бы сопения Ноа. Стоит ли говорить, что раздавшийся через час дверной звонок, казался спасением?  
– Не разбудил? – задал Урбан стандартный вопрос, хотя по Крису и так было понятно, что он и глаза не сомкнул. – Неужели ты думал забросить удочку, сказав «проблемы», и не увидеть меня на своем пороге?  
– Проходи, – Пайн вымученно улыбнулся. Он был рад, что Карл откликнулся на завуалированную просьбу о помощи. Наверное, сейчас ему как никогда требовался совет со стороны. – Выпьем?  
– Ого, парень, с каких пор ты поклонник стаканчика перед сном?   
– Я просто предложил, нет так нет, – Урбану не удалось смутить Криса, за прошедшие полгода с их знакомства тот уже привык к подначиваниям соседа.  
– Я выпил бы, но Натали этому вряд ли обрадуется, – Карл улыбнулся, по-хозяйски включив чайник. – Лучше кофе? Ни тебе, ни мне сон и так не грозит. Опять Куинто?  
– Не только… Но и он тоже. Мне кажется, я не могу существовать с ним вместе. То есть Зак… он заполняет собой все пространство, – Пайн выдохнул, понимая, что еще немного и его прорвет.  
– А ведь ты даже не пил, чтобы выдавать такие фразы. Вы же вроде вместе, в чем тогда проблема, что ты тратишь на него время? Разве не в этом смысл?  
– Я пропустил из-за него кучу занятий осенью и почти всю зиму, еле выкарабкался, сдав сессию, а теперь у меня на носу выпускная работа и… не хватает сил, чтобы еще и Закари убеждать в том, что это временные трудности. Ты же заметил, что я здесь теперь редко появляюсь, только за вещами забегаю, а большую часть времени у него живу. И максимум, на что я готов пойти, это заниматься под его вечный аккомпанемент. Но, черт, то, что он никак не пытается мне помочь, просто убивает, – Крис понимал, что его слова звучат жалко, но других он подобрать не мог.   
– В смысле помочь? Ты от него степень по филологии ждешь или горячий ужин, принесенный к ноутбуку?  
– Было бы хорошо, – улыбнулся Пайн. – Но нет, я всего лишь прошу войти в мое положение и не приводить кучу сомнительных друзей как сегодня. Я с ним пытался поговорить, но все вышло так, что вернуться к себе оказалось проще, и вот, – он развел руками, – я здесь.   
– Ну что я могу сказать? – поразмыслив с минуту, выдал Карл. – Я вижу два варианта — вот только один правильный, как от профессионала, а другой как от друга. Так что даже не знаю, нужно ли тебя грузить лишний раз.  
– Давай, раз уж начал.  
– Как человек, по ошибке получивший диплом психолога, я посоветую тебе на лбу вытатуировать «компромисс – выход», чтобы каждый раз, смотря в зеркало, ты видел это и работал. Над отношениями, естественно. Тебе, наверняка, уже все вокруг вынесли мозг по поводу того, что это сложная штука и просто ничего не дается и бросать на полпути не стоит, так вот я только подвершу все это, – он усмехнулся. – Если сейчас пошлешь своего ненаглядного Куинто, то через пару месяцев ты уже не спрячешься за учебу, а его рядом не будет. Тут должна быть долгая лекция про взаимные уступки, но я этого парня совсем не знаю, а тебя вот выучил неплохо и понимаю, что ты умный мальчик. Говорить нужно, решать проблемы. Ставлю десятку, что ты даже не пытался обсудить это, а просто поставил перед фактом. «Теперь у меня учеба на первом месте, а ты заткнись», так?  
– В общих чертах, – буркнул Пайн, ему-то казалось, что он чемпион по компромиссам, и в их паре пускает все на самотек именно Куинто. – Надеюсь, твой второй совет будет отличаться большей оригинальностью.  
– Он чисто дружеский, и заключается в том, что ты можешь все просрать, цепляясь за мертвые отношения. Тут уже личный опыт, знаешь ли… Ну у кого не было такой влюбленности, которая глаза застилает? Когда я учился на втором курсе, просто с ума сходил по одногруппнице. Мне казалось, что это любовь до гроба хотя взаимности там и не было, тупо потребительское отношение. Но я все равно забил на занятия, завалил сессию, сдал еле-еле с кучей хвостов, испортил себя всю успеваемость и подорвал доверие преподавателей. Летом все повторилось, и тут мне уже мозги хорошенько промыли, что если хочу получить диплом, нужно это прекращать, что эта стерва того не стоила.   
– Зак, не такой, – Крис замотал головой. – Можешь шутить над этим сколько угодно, но он достоин гораздо большего, чем я могу дать.  
– Ага, тоже так думал, пока она не заявила, что я уделяю ей мало времени, и не встала в позу, сообщив, что с легкостью найдет парня, который будет ее ценить. Думаю, не стоит говорить, что это была не Натали?  
– И какая мораль? Не ходи к психологу, который запорол свой диплом? – Пайн попытался отшутиться, чтобы не слышать «дружеского» вердикта Карла.   
– Нет. Мораль в том, что Куинто не похож на человека, у которого одна любовь на всю жизнь. Он похож на парня, который в омут с головой, который тебя превозносить будет пока не найдет другой объект обожания. Вспомни, как он злился, когда я пытался поставить его на место, свое защищал. Такая страсть за год сходит на нет, а может и еще быстрее. Ты готов променять все время, потраченное на учебу, на несколько месяцев с ним? Сомнительная перспектива, не так ли? Банально, но если ты ему нужен… на перспективу, он войдет в положение, подождет, а если нет, то все и так ясно. Подумай над этим, окей?  
– Ты даже не представляешь, сколько я уже думал над этим! Но что мне сделать? Я же не могу разорваться, а Зак он такой… такой себе на уме. Я до сих пор не могу угадать, когда он захочет играть в собственника, а когда решить жертвовать и… – пламенную речь Пайна прервала дверной звонок. В такой поздний час он не ждал никаких гостей, кроме… Натали.   
– Крис, я могу наконец забрать своего мужа? Уже два часа ночи, ты же в куре, что ему завтра на работу?  
– Натали! Господи, – выйдя в коридор, Урбан легонько приобнял её, чмокнув в макушку. – Ты ставишь меня в неловкое положение. Злая женушка пришла забирать загулявшего мужа, да?  
– Действительно, уже поздно, – Пайн смутился, ему и в голову не пришло, что в такое время Карла ждет жена.  
– Ладно, мы пошли, а ты, – он ткнул в Криса пальцем, – не грузись так.  
В итоге, проводив Урбана, Пайн поспал всего пару часов. А остального времени хватило, чтобы обдумать слова Карла. Во многом он был согласен с другом. Терпеть Крис понимал, что стоит дать слабину, как влюбленность захлестнет его, и желание быть рядом с бойфрендом пересилит все разумные доводы. Но, к счастью, мозги у Пайна все еще были на месте, и он знал, что нужно немного подождать. До окончания университета месяц, самый сложный и напряженный, и их отношения обречены на некий тайм-аут на этот период. Зак должен понять.   
На утро Крис отправился на Манхэттен, чтобы забрать некоторые необходимые сейчас вещи вроде конспектов, пары футболок и джинсов, поселившихся у Закари, и заодно предупредить его о грядущих… как бы поосторожнее сказать, переменах.  
Когда Куинто открыл дверь, Пайн даже удивился, что тот был уже на ногах, хотя судя по бардаку, грязной посуде и целой горе пустых бутылок гости ушли совсем недавно… если вообще ушли. Решив, что сегодня можно забрать и одни конспекты, он прошел на кухню, с облегчением найдя их там же, где и оставил, на подоконнике.  
– Доброе утро, солнце, – подойдя сзади, Закари обхватил его плечи и притянул к себе. – Прости за вчерашнее.  
– Не бери в голову, – Крис вывернулся и присел на стул.  
– Я рад, что ты не обижаешься, весь остаток вечера волновался. Может быть сегодня сходим куда-нибудь, мне не помешает проветриться, – Куинто окинул его цепким взглядом. – Да и ты слишком уставший. Центральный парк в самый раз, да?  
– Ты ведь знаешь, что мне сейчас не до парка.  
– Точно. Конечно, знаю, – Закари вымученно улыбнулся. – Мой учебный процесс строился немного по-другому. Отчетная постановка и все такое, не нужно только учить, так что я думал, что ты утрируешь, зарываясь в книги и не отрываясь часами от ноутбука.  
– Увы, но все так и есть, это необходимо, – Пайн выдержал паузу. – Я поэтому и пришел – мне трудно заниматься в таких условиях, и от тебя это не зависит. Я заберу кое-что домой и буду готовиться там, так будет лучше.  
– Наверное, – Зак присел перед ним на колени. – Между нами все хорошо, ты же меня не бросаешь?  
«Я забираю от тебя свои вещи, а ты спрашиваешь все ли хорошо? Господи». Крис вымученно улыбнулся и уткнулся в растрепанные волосы бойфренда.  
– Это ненадолго. Я просто должен сдать и все.   
– Только не пропадай, хорошо?  
– Думаешь, ты дашь мне возможность пропасть? – Пайн огладил ладонью скулы Куинто. – Не драматизируй, мы будем видеться, только чуть реже, и я не буду здесь ночевать.   
Оказалось, что в том, что они сократили свои встречи, были не только минусы, но и свои плюсы. Например, они не препирались по мелочам и вообще ссорились реже. Видеться, конечно, приходилось только по выходным, но зато эти встречи были куда ярче. А уж после того как Куинто срывался среди недели к Крису, тот и вовсе стеснялся смотреть в глаза Урбану на утро, когда бойфренд уезжал. Этого правила они не нарушали, хоть в слух оно и не было обговорено. Меньше всего Крис хотел сбивать кое-как устроившееся расписание и признаваться себе в том, что ему безумно нравятся такие отношения. В тайне от Закари он считал их едва ли не идеальными. Серьезные, но без лишних обязанностей, с глубокими чувствами и вместе с тем самым страстным сексом. Именно тот уровень, до которого они оба доросли. Пайн мог сколько угодно корпеть над очередной главой диплома и при этом быть уверенным, что Закари в это время не подыскивает себе нового мальчика. Он доверял ему.  
Готовясь в тишине и спокойствии, Крис наконец мог вплотную заняться темой выпускной работы, темой, которую он выбрал еще на третьем курсе и о которой мечтал. Перечитав все написанное ранее, Пайн разозлился на себя. Поверхностное изложение фактов вперемешку с какой-то ересью… неужели это он писал? С учетом того, что готовые главы тоже нуждались в сильной корректировке, Крис работал в усиленном режиме и со вполне объяснимым страхом дожидался защиты.   
Вновь появившееся рвение заметил даже научный руководитель, признавшийся, что месяцем ранее Пайн отправлял ему какую-то ерунду. Крису вновь повезло влюбиться в свою тему, в свою будущую профессию. Он действительно получал удовольствие от поиска, обработки информации и погружения в глубины символизма французской литературы. Зак по телефону смеялся над ним, называл самым сексуальным ботаником в его жизни и уверял, что весь символизм кроется во французском красном вине. Несмотря на такой завал в учебе и странную ситуацию в отношениях в этот месяц Пайн был абсолютно счастлив.  
Но время шло, лето буквально влетело в Нью-Йорк, солнце нагревало асфальт, парки цвели, художники покинули мастерские и выбрались на пленэры, а у Криса было лишь одно желание – выпуститься из университета.  
В ночь перед защитой он никак не мог заснуть, но совсем не потому что боялся завалить, наоборот, Пайна волновало, что будет после того, как он получит свой диплом с отличием. Он намеренно не строил планов и теперь, когда до долгожданной свободы осталось всего несколько часов, Крис понял, что не знает, чем собирается заниматься дальше. Он привык жить по расписанию, пусть его планы частенько срывались и менялись, Пайн никогда еще не оказывался в манящей неизвестности.   
Естественно, защита выдалась нервной, Крис был уверен в том, что хорошо подкован. Он вложил в эту работу столько сил, труда, что даже подумать не мог, что именно это сыграет с ним злую шутку. Преподаватели на раз вычислили то, что студент выучил тему от и до, но прогулы и отсутствие в университете неделями не давали им права так просто отпустить его. Некоторые особенно заковыристые вопросы Крис вообще не понимал и отвечал общими фразами. Какого же было его удивление, когда вердиктом комиссии стало «отлично» Черт, это была первая оценка на памяти Пайна, доставшаяся ему с таким трудом. Не так он представлял свой выпуск, не думал, что выйдет из аудитории весь взмокший и с единственной мыслью «наконец-то это кончилось».   
Его старания не были не замечены одногруппниками. Крис удивился, когда они встретили его одобрительными выкриками и дружескими похлопываниями по плечу. На экзаменах всегда царила атмосфера единения, но еще никогда эта волна поддержки не обрушивалась на Пайна. Приятели привыкли считать, что билеты и задачи он щелкает как орешки и ему ничего не стоит расправиться с очередным экзаменом, но события последнего полугода и вот эта защита доказали, что Крис живой человек   
Они даже пригласили его праздновать защиту вместе! После того, как он с Закари смылся с прошлой вечеринки, отделавшись дурацкой отговоркой, Пайн был уверен, что на такие мероприятия ему путь заказан. Но, в конце концов, последнюю возможность собраться курсом вместе, отдохнуть, выпить, потанцевать упустить нельзя. Все-таки с этими людьми Крис проучился бок о бок несколько лет, и во многом благодаря им об университете у него остались исключительно хорошие воспоминания. Пусть ребята иногда и посмеивались над излишней правильностью и серьезностью Пайна, его никогда никто не гнобил, не подставлял, а даже наоборот… Не зря же они из раза в раз звали его с собой в клуб несмотря на вечные отказы.  
В этот раз Крис ни на секунду не пожалел, что принял приглашение. В клубе он выложился по полной, компенсировал на танцполе каждое мгновение, проведенное перед комиссией, на одни только шоты он выложил добрую сотню баксов. Оказалось, отпустить себя и веселиться куда легче, зная, что, если ты и увидишь всех этих людей, то очень нескоро.   
Уже выдохшись, Крис привалился к барной стойке, пытаясь отдышаться и привести себя в тонус парой-тройкой освежающих коктейлей. Господи, он восхищался парнями, которые умудрялись часами напролет отдаваться музыке, его самого хватило едва на час… Хотя Пайн был почти уверен, что такой заряд энергии эти мальчики получили не от выпивки… не только от выпивки, в них будто молния ударила.  
– Это лучший трек, идем! – Крис вздрогнул, когда его за руку схватил какой-то неизвестный парень в полурастегнутой рубашке и с такими шалыми глазами, что в них и заглядывать было страшно.  
– Я тут постою, – Пайн выдернул руку, смутно припоминая, что они танцевали в опасной близости друг от друга.  
– Ну чего ты… Может тогда в лаудж-зону пройдем, у меня там друзья, – незнакомец кивнул вглубь зала, а Крис с опозданием сообразил, что сейчас его тупо пытаются снять. Блять, снова. Пайн смерил потенциального ухажера оценивающим взглядом – молодой, взмыленный, посредственной внешности… Ну да, с такими подкатами ему грозит не одну ночь коротать в компании самого себя. Закари флиртовал в их первую встречу так затейливо, что у Криса не было просто шансов спастись…Черт, Куинто!  
– У меня есть бойфренд, я занят, – довольно грубо буркнул Пайн, злясь на себя за то, что хоть на секунду, но позволил себе подумать об этом парне. Черт, адреналин и мнимая свобода так ударили в голову, что он забыл о Закари. Крис даже не позвонил ему, сообщив о защите, и не сказал о приглашении в клуб.   
Проверив телефон и не обнаружив на нем ни пропущенных звонков, ни смс, Пайн нахмурился. Ладно ему в голову ударило, но Куинто… мог бы и поинтересоваться, куда запропастился его парень. И тут уже оставалось два варианта: либо Зак догадался о том, что Крис решил отпраздновать сдачу в компании одногруппников, что было вполне логично, либо обиделся на то, что Пайн ничего ему не сказал, не пригласил с собой. С Закари никогда нельзя быть уверенным на сто процентов.   
Крис тяжело выдохнул. Стоило вспомнить о Куинто, и он как обычно вытеснил собой весь окружающий мир. Пайн просто не мог бороться с желанием позвонить ему и убедиться, что все в порядке или… да, просто услышать голос. Выйдя на улицу, он быстро перекурил с одногруппниками, а когда те ушли, задержав дыхание, набрал номер бойфренда.   
– Зак?  
– Привет, – голос Куинто прозвучал жестче, чем хотелось. – Ты где сейчас? Черт, ты с утра мне не позвонил! Думаешь, ты один волнуешься, что случилось?  
– Все в порядке, извини, – Крис уселся прямо на поребрик, радуясь, что не самый дорогой клуб находится не у оживленной дороги. – Я защитился. Теперь у тебя парень филолог.  
– Очень рад, – саркастически бросил Закари. – Празднуете, да? – Пайн был благодарен бойфренду за то, что он сдерживал эмоции. – У тебя же есть телефон, мог бы хоть смс скинуть.  
– Знаю, – кивнул Крис сам себе, затушив сигарету об асфальт. – Это мой промах.   
– Естественно, – Зак хмыкнул. – На защите все хорошо прошло? Не то чтобы я сомневался, но…  
– На «отлично». Вот только, знаешь, никакого удовлетворения я не получил, как будто… как будто оно того не стоило.  
– Что ты несешь? Вот только не надо мне говорить, что то осадное положение, на которое ты меня перевел, было зря. Я месяцами слушал как для тебя это важно, не выдумывай.   
– Я не об этом, – Пайн вскинул голову, пытаясь продышаться. Впервые за долгое время он чувствовал себя слишком маленьким и незначительным среди этих давящих небоскребов. – Я устал.   
– Ты просто перебрал, – Крис был уверен, что на том конце Куинто расплылся в улыбке.  
– Наверное. Знаешь, тут такое произошло... а впрочем неважно, я просто подумал, что, блять, ужасно соскучился по тебе. Жесть, просто жесть… – он прикрыл глаза, борясь с желанием откинуться на теплый асфальт и просто отключиться. – Приезжай, а?  
– Я не ослышался? – Зак искренне удивился. – Послушай, с тобой все в порядке? Кристофер… ты в порядке?  
– Вроде бы, не знаю. Просто хочу тебя увидеть, вот и все, – сейчас Пайну был даже не стыдно за свои слова, за свою слабость.  
– Диктуй адрес, – сорваться в ночь неизвестно куда – подвиг как раз в стиле Куинто.   
– Буду ждать тебя у… Я в Йорквилле. Кажется, пересечение Первой авеню и Восемьдесят восьмой улицы, – он встал с асфальта. – Приезжай.  
– Скоро буду, – коротко бросил Закари, повесив трубку.   
Как и обещал, он приехал очень быстро. Буквально через двадцать минут на перекрестке затормозило такси, из которого выбрался растрепанный Куинтто и принялся вертеть головой в поисках бойфренда.   
– Я здесь, – Крис улыбнулся, когда Зак с облегчением выдохнул и прижался к ему вплотную.   
– У тебя был странный голос по телефону, – пробурчал Куинто куда-то ему в макушку.  
– Сейчас уже все нормально, с тобой мне спокойней, – Пайну казалось, что он готов наговорить Закари тонну романтической чуши, только за то, что тот приехал. – Может быть, во мне говорят все те коктейли, что я выпил залпом, но я скучал по тебе как никогда в жизни. Каждый раз, говоря, что мне нужно уехать, нужно готовиться, я силой заставлял себя дойти до метро. Это было так тяжело, невыносимо… – Крис уткнулся в пахнущую до боли знакомым парфюмом рубашку и пока что с трудом понимал, что впереди лето и сутки напролет рядом с Закари.   
– Ну чего ты, мы же это пережили, – Куинто взял его за руку и отвел подальше от дороги. – Заканчивается сезон в театре, и все, я свободен, так что вместо того, чтобы расклеиваться, придумывай для нас отпуск мечты, – Зак легонько провел по его волосам. – Ты просто устал.  
– Дело не только в этом. Я… не знаю, что делать дальше, и речь тут не только о работе. О нас, – Крис выдержал паузу. – Мне нравились наши отношения не когда я уходил, хлопал дверью и зарывался в книгах, а когда ждал твоего приезда, читал конспекты и постоянно поглядывал на время. Прости, – Пайн понимал, что это сродни мазохизму, но ему нравилось ощущение легкой тоски… по крайней мере, гораздо больше, чем воз выдуманных обязанностей. – Мне показалось, что это именно то, что нам нужно. Что после того идиотизма со свободными отношениями, мы будто перепрыгнули пару ступеней и… Я не понимал, почему должен брать на себя какую-то ответственность, какие-то обязанности…  
– Да? – Куинто чуть отстранился, и Крис заметил, как бойфренд изменился в лице. Не осталось ни капли от еще недавно сквозившей нежности. Вместо нее появилась какая-то пустота. – Что ж… замечательно. Да.   
– Еще раз прости, – Пайну отчаянно не хотелось расстраивать Закари. – Но это правда. Так проще, так удобней… Черт, как мне так стыдно это говорить.  
– Да уж… Я сейчас чувствую себя глупо, – Зак сделал шаг назад. – Для меня решение лежало на поверхности. И даже не знаю, стоит ли это сейчас говорить, потому что наверняка это ошибка, которая обернется для нас обоих катастрофой. Но если есть хоть один шанс, что эта авантюра выгорит, я готов рискнуть. С тобой это кажется мне правильным, хотя я никогда бы не подумал, что решусь на такое…  
Закари замолчал, а Крис уставился на него во все глаза. Тот словно произносил очередной театральный монолог. Только на сцене Пайн чувствовал в словах бойфренда такую глубину. И господи, у него было одно страшное предположение о том, что через минуту предложит Куинто, но… как обычно Закари оставался непредсказуемым.  
– Черт, я не буду придумывать красивых метафор или становиться на колено, просто, Кристофер, – он заглянул ему в глаза, и Пайну на секунду показалось, что его накрыло волной, а дыхание перехватило. – Переезжай ко мне.  
– Я, ох… да, то есть, конечно. Я за! – выпалил Крис, нелепо ткнувшись бойфренду в шею. Люди, вышедшие из клуба покурить или просто дышавшие воздухом, одобрительно заулюлюкали, наверняка решив, что на их глазах сделали предложение! А сам Пайн растерянно стоял, прижавшись к бойфренду, совсем не к месту думая о том, что если он и мечтал о чем-то подобном, то это явно не происходило в глухой подворотне, рядом с дешевым клубом. Но сейчас это ровным счетом не имело никакого значения. Пусть он и не дождался повторения того признания, брошенного Закари по пьяни, предложение, сделанное им только что, говорило само за себя. Это было самым логичным, самым верным поступком, вершиной, дальше которой они и не могли забраться. Крис со смесью восторга и страха думал о том, что здесь, в Нью-Йорке, в почти таком же грязном клубе он меньше года назад встретил человека, для которого не существовало никаких ответов кроме «да».


End file.
